Mark of Sparda Part 2
by jkmp28
Summary: Characters used from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural and other works I do not own except my own character. Enjoy.


Part 2 Chapter 7: Welcome to Sunnydale

After about two months of figurative hell and school limbo during the summer and the first few weeks of the start of school officially, James finally made it to Sunnydale. Luckily he didn't screw up in high school so he is of junior status while he attends Sunnydale High School, which was a big relief to him. While walking to find his class he stumbled upon two football players named Larry and Percy while they were picking on a girl and a boy.

"Can you please leave us alone Percy" the girl said calmly.

Percy looked at her and said, "Shut up you ginger bitch that hot piece of ass Buffy isn't here to protect you and your idiot of a boyfriend here so be quiet or I'll teach you a lesson myself got it you f**king nerd."

"Don't talk about my friends like that" yelled the boy standing in front of the girl.

"Hey moron, I'll tell you what you get Buffy to go out with one of us or both and we'll call it a day, what do you say?" Larry said with a smirk.

The boy looked at him chuckled and said, "Not on your life Larry."

Larry clenched his fist punched him in the face as Percy held the girl. As the boy stood up, Larry was about to hit him again when someone pushed him to the ground.

"What the f**k!" Larry screamed looking over to see another boy standing over him. As he got up and growled, "Kid you better have a good reason to sticking your nose in other people's business."

"Hi my name is James, I just moved here by the way and I already don't like you. As for getting involved I really really hate bullies, you and that prick over there are bullies so now whatever beef you got with them you can take it up with me" James said smiling.

Larry full of rage punched James hard in the face as Percy snickered, the girl held her hands to her mouth in shock as the boy looked on horrified as he stood in between this newcomer and one of the school bullies. Larry seeing the boy stand in front of him was about to punch him again only for James to move the boy out of the way, looking at Larry with some blood coming down his lip said, "Wow for a football player you really can't punch for shit dude."

When Larry went for another punch, James caught his fist and began to squeeze it forcing him to fall to his knees. Percy tried to help but James let Larry go and threw Percy to the ground and then punched Larry in the face. The entire scene caught everyone's attention as both men got up and swore that they'll make James pay for this, James snickered as he looked at the boy and girl who were stunned and asked, "You guys okay? And do you deal with them a lot?"

"Yeah we're okay and they bother us sometimes but thank you for stepping in when you did, it was really nice of you" the girl said smiling. The boy smiled and said, "Yeah man thanks I mean I could've handled them myself but two on one is really unfair so thank you."

James smiled and said that they don't have to thank him as he left to go to the bathroom before heading to his first class at his new school after of course his first fight. The only thing he wasn't thrilled with is if he had to stand in front of his new classmates and tell them his name and where he is from. First thing as he entered his first class of the day, computer class it happened the thing he dreaded, he had to introduce himself to the class.

Luckily the teacher Ms. Jenny Calendar was cool, she was youngish, kinda short, short black hair with brown eyes. In James's mind thinking like Dean, she was really hot to be a teacher as she noticed his nerves and stopped the torture. While still standing not knowing what to do, James saw her the girl from the picture. There she was the new Slayer Buffy Summers, James thought to himself "wow she's so much prettier in person" and then he saw the same boy and girl he helped out earlier talking to her and assumed they were all friends. That was until a voice pierced the noise of the classroom.

"You saved us" a young girl said as Buffy, Ms. Calendar and the other students looked at the now horrified newcomer.

'Crap' James thought to himself, "I didn't save anyone I'm just a regular guy, sorry wrong person" James said trying to keep the looks off of him.

"Yes you did, you saved us from the monsters" the young girl said as she continued, "The monsters with the teeth and the giants."

"I'm sorry you have the wrong guy, I didn't do anything believe me" James said thinking of a way out of this, yet knowing exactly what this girl meant.

"You did you're a hero, you saved all of us from them, you saved me from one" the girl said again this time almost standing.

"Please sit down" warned Ms. Calendar. "I will not warn you again, you are being rude to your new classmate."

"No, he really did save us" the girl said now fully standing with the intention of running up to James.

"Balls" James muttered under his breath. Looking for something to say he simply said, "I'm sorry but your wrong, I'm no hero, I don't fight monsters, I'm just your normal everyday guy, I promise."

"B-B-But" before the girl could continue the girls aid returned and took her away claiming she needed her medication. James breathed a sigh of relief that was a close call although he didn't mind being called a hero, but being recognized in front people he didn't know would not go over well at all.

During the commotion, the boy leaned over and said to Buffy, "Hey Buff that's the guy that slapped around Larry and Percy earlier and helped us out."

"Really? He did that? That was really nice of him, did you guys get his name?" Buffy asked.

The girl shook her head and said, "No we didn't since it looks like he'll be in our class we can finally thank him and you know get to know him because he seemed really cool and kind of cute in that dark way." Buffy nodded smiling as she looked at James while her two friends snickered silently as to not to be noticed by their friend, the new guy or Ms. Calendar. Ms. Calendar apologized to James and had him sit next to Buffy on the left side by the window. To his surprise amid the outburst the young girl extended her hand and said "Hi, my name is Buffy Summers welcome to our sunny town of Sunnydale."

"Hi thank you nice to meet you, my name is James, James Kingston" James replied nervously smiling awkwardly yet hopeful he wasn't making a fool of himself at the same time.

Buffy smiling at his nervousness thinking it was cute then asked, "So what part of the world are you from that isn't from here?"

"I'm from New York, still in the US but yeah not the same state. Nicer here actually, a lot warmer" James said with a nervous chuckle. Seeing Buffy chuckle as well eased his nerves as someone else introduced themselves.

"Hey what's up?" the boy he helped asked. "Oh my name is Xander. Xander Harris welcome, welcome."

Another voice extended her welcome's also the girl he helped, "Hi I'm Willow Rosenberg. Welcome to our town of all things that are sunny and uhh uhhh maybe a little high on the mortality rate but still nice" Willow said with a giggle.

James extended his hand to each member and looked at each carefully in his mind, Buffy Summers, blond hair, green eyes, cute as hell and when she stood up was smaller than him. Willow Rosenberg, long red hair and green eyes, about the same height as Buffy maybe a tad taller but much more quiet but friendly, shy and cute in her own way. Then there was Xander Harris, tall, short dark hair and light brown eyes funny and cool. They seemed like really cool people and funny, weird and giggly all at the same time as both also thanked him again for stepping in earlier with Larry and Percy, while Buffy also thanked him as well for helping her best friends, James smiled and said they don't have to thank him and never will.

While talking to James and hearing how he didn't want praise for doing the right thing, Buffy was kind of interested in knowing more about him. After all that went down since that whole thing with her classmate, she felt attracted to him even though she's been dating Angel for a while now. Xander and Willow both noticed Buffy checking out the new guy and made with the whispers and giggles which were followed by a slightly embarrassed stare from Buffy. Just as class was nearing its end, the principal walked in and both he and James locked eyes with each other.

"You've got to be kidding me" James said with a sigh before slamming his face into his hands.

"Kingston, oh god no another delinquent from that family" the principal said peering down on the boy. Before adding, "I see your no better than your brother and sister. Especially now since you've made acquaintances with the Summers girl and her friends."

"Well it's nice to see you too Snyder, how's life you annoying little troll?" James said smiling, which shocked Buffy, Xander and Willow. "By the way what's your problem with Buffy and her friends?"

"I'm glad you have that same Kingston attitude" Snyder snipped. "I do not have to explain myself to you. But if you must know I find her repulsive and disrespectful, just like you and them idiotic for being friends with her."

"Wow glad to know you're still a dick but yeah trust me I also have an attitude problem that's worse than both my brother and sister put together, so don't push me and I won't tell your dirty little secret" James said smile fading into a serious tone, but still managed to smirk further angering Snyder.

"You are lucky I don't expel you for that threat" Snyder said burning a hole through James who just smirked. "Fine but you better be on your best behavior or else understand" Snyder snapped as he then was saying something to Ms. Calendar before leaving.

Buffy looked at him amazed, "Wow not even I couldn't even pull that off. You're like the Snydernator."

"Eh not really my brother, sister and their friends told me how to deal with him so not a big deal" James shrugged.

"How do you know him? And what dirty little secret?" asked a curious Willow and with Xander itching for information.

"He was an assistant Principal in New York and well there were rumors he sexually assaulted a student back when he was a teacher and used his power as an assistant Principal that allowed some dickheads to basically get away with murder" James said still looking at the door.

"Oh really? Snyder? Interesting as the plot thickens" quipped Buffy. "That does sound like something he would do. Well, let others get away with murder that is."

"Yeah other than that glad to see he's still the same, only now he's actually the Principal" James said shaking his head. "Now I'm really in trouble."

"He's okay, kind of harmless but it's best not to test him, because he is testy like" Buffy said smiling just as the bell rung signaling class was mercifully over. "Thank god now I can finally not worry about that math test. Wait Will we do have a math test today right?"

Willow sighed and said, "No Buffy the test is tomorrow which means you have to study."

"But I don't want to" Buffy whined. "It hurts my head and ruins my fun time."

"Don't worry Buff I never study, wanna know why?" Xander said. When the others looked at him puzzled he said, "It's because I uhhh guess C every time."

The girls laughed, while James wasn't sure whether laugh or not but as they got up, Buffy asked him what his next class was and he responded that he had a free period but wanted to stop by his locker to drop off some stuff. Only he had no idea where it was, when Buffy, Xander and Willow looked at the number they all said it was near theirs so they would walk with him and then introduce him to the library if he'd like.

James took them up on their offer and they all walked to the lockers. As they were walking through the hall James meet Cordelia Chase a beautiful tall brunette with brown eyes, she's Xander's girlfriend and head cheerleader at the school and Daniel Osbourne a smaller dude with reddish hair (although the others said he likes to change it sometimes) and hazel eyes, but he preferred to be called Oz, he was Willow's boyfriend. Both well all of them were really cool and James started having some very "impure" thoughts about Cordelia and Buffy together, but he had to shake them out of his head before he could really think about them.

James wanting to start a conversation then asked Buffy, "So do you have a boyfriend?"

Buffy paused hesitantly, but answered humorously, "Yeah but he doesn't go here. He umm tends to come around more at night. Because he well ummm works late. Like late late actually."

"Oh that's cool, what's his name?" James asked curiously.

"Angel" Buffy replied. "His name is Angel."

James smiled before Xander added, "Yeah tall dark and broody and gives me the creeps."

"Xander!" Buffy said to her friend as he looked her he coughed after feeling her icy stare and said, "I meant to say nice guy also."

James started to laugh, before Buffy asked a little annoyed "Something funny?"

"Yeah. I knew a guy named Angel, similar description actually. He used to date my sister for a little while, they broke up but still remained friendly. But I haven't seen or heard from him in a few years" James said knowing that this was the same Angel he knew that did come help in his last fight with Tyson.

"Oh" exclaimed Buffy now curious to know more, but before she could ask anything else, the group made it to their lockers. As James began opening his locker a voice he hadn't heard in years shook him and made his spine shiver.

"Why hello there old friend" said a voice of someone that was powerful and dignified, but with a hint of anger. "Long time no see."

Turning around slowly, James saw him in perfect health, Dick Roman the Leviathan he fought and thought killed during the Apocalypse all those years ago. James' expression from fright to a slight snarl caught not only the others attention but also both Buffy's and Dick's.

"It's been awhile Dick, last time I saw you, you were on fire" James said with a snicker.

"Oh yes well that did hurt and the fact that you stabbed me you little f**k" Dick snarled back at the boy, before adding much more calmly, "Blood of a slayer, blood of a demon, blood of an angel and the blood of an Old One. One of those you did not use properly and I'm guessing it was the last one."

"Well you're not wrong on that one" James said scowling back at the Leviathan.

"I see, since well you're the descendent of one you believed that your blood could act as a substitute. Nice try but very ignorant on your part child" Dick said smiling and then a small cackle.

"What do you want Dick?" James demanded this time ready for a fight. Just then Dick grabbed him and threw him up against the locker, alarming everyone there as Buffy herself was preparing for a possible fight. Dick turned to everyone around, smiled and said "Need to ask you something kid."

"So what is it, Dick for brains" James shot back.

"I want to know who the new Slayer is. I went by your house to you know kill you, the Winchesters and your family and I noticed that your sister is dead and you weren't there. So I want to know who is the new one and believe me I know you know or else you wouldn't be here. So tell me what her name is or better yet, the names of her family, friends, boyfriend and/or Watcher and if you know where they all live and look like would help me greatly?" Dick demanded as he squeezed James's neck tighter.

The moment that Buffy heard Slayer, sister, dead, James knows and the fact that James fought this guy sent a shiver down her back as she and the others all nervously waited for the newcomer's response.

"Go f**k yourself Dick" James said before grabbing Dick's head and slamming it against his own, then he grabbed Dick's arm and flung his body across the lockers. Dick then stormed up, blood coming down his nose looking at James with blood dripping from his head in fighting form ready for anything. Dick then looked around and backed off telling the boy he'd see him again real soon before leaving.

Intent on following but was stopped by Buffy and the others James stayed with them for a little while as Buffy and Willow checked on his head injury. James meanwhile, left his backpack on the floor near Buffy and the others as he walked to the nurses' station at the beckoning of a concerned Buffy, Xander and Willow due to how bad the wound on his head looked. He then walked to the see the nurse with Willow, Oz and Cordelia close behind at Buffy's request making sure he actually goes and to make sure he gets there safely.

Buffy with James and the others gone, with the exception of Xander picked up James' bag, opened it and found a .45 handgun, a stake, cross and a silver blade like thing she has never seen before. Fearing Principal Snyder might show up and definitely kick James out before she is able to question him about who or what he is, goes with Xander to the library to talk to her Watcher Giles.

As James is getting his head cleaned up, he asks Willow where his backpack is and she told him that Buffy texted her telling her she took it to the library and that she wants to talk to him about a few things. James nods and said to himself that he figured and dreaded that this might happen after the little incident with Dick. He was hoping to have this conversation after he really got to know everyone better and was hoping to have Angel around to back him up.

Just then Buffy and Xander bring the pack to the library and tell everything that happened to Giles who is now really intrigued and interested in meeting this new boy. About five minutes later Cordelia texted Xander letting him know that they are on their way to the library to meet with them, alerting Buffy, she tells Giles, "You'll get your chance and so will I. I wanna know what this guy's plan is and what he's really doing here."

A few minutes later Oz, Willow, James and Cordelia all enter the library to see Xander and Buffy sitting with James' backpack and Giles standing next to her. Buffy's expression is very uneasy as her friends sit at the table, James on the other hand decides to stay standing. Giles a tall older man probably about the same height as Angel but shorter than Sam, maybe around Dean's height with brown hair and brownish green eyes fixes his glasses and asks in a proper British accent while extending his hand, "Hello nice to make your acquaintance. My name is Rupert Giles, but you may call me Giles."

James proceeds to shake the man's hand in a show of respect and asks, "Man are all you Watcher's really British?"

Stunned by the comment Giles turns to Buffy who clears her throat and asks, "Okay, tell me who you really are and what you're doing here and make it the truth because I don't have patience for non-truthyness got it?"

Taking heed of Buffy's threat James gulped and said, "Well my name is James Kingston and I-" ,before he can continue Giles interrupts him.

"Did you say your name is Kingston? As in related to Helen Kingston?" Giles asks curiously.

"Yeah she was my mom. Denis was my dad, Max my brother and my sister Tina" James noticed more looks from the others particularly Giles and Buffy before just telling everyone, "My sister was the Slayer before Buffy and her Watcher was Lance Abbot they're all dead and I'm the Manslayer. The descendent of the Old One Sparda."

Buffy then asked confused, "Huh, a slayer of men like Cordelia before she ended up with Xander? A descendant of a Sparda? You mean the city in Spain? You're a descendant of the Spanish?"

"Uh Buffy, Sparta was a Greek city-state" Willow corrected.

Buffy said, "Oh, well at least I guessed that it was a city right?"

"Sure ya did Buff, just wrong era and wrong place" Xander said chucking which earned a glare from Willow who said, "Buffy it's okay I think you missed history class that day."

"Oh okay, oops but still got something partially right" Buffy said looking around. "I'm right about the Cordelia thing."

Giles stunned and slightly annoyed quickly answered his Slayers question, "Buffy, it's Manslayer and Sparda and please halt the high school gossip long enough to pay attention to the information being divulged it is critically important" before turning back to James and asked, "Your sister was The Slayer before Buffy, very interesting. I'm sorry what happened to Lance and your mother Helen both were close friends of mine and dear colleagues that shall be missed."

"Giles what is a Manslayer and who is Sparda then?" a still confused Buffy asked. While Cordelia sighed and huffed in annoyance before realizing that the blonde was right.

Giles turned to Buffy and explained that the Manslayer was created by the ancient and powerful demon, an Old One named Sparda as a somewhat of a companion or ally to the Slayer. Except there are difference's most notably the age of calling is twelve, they have no Watcher and only Sparda's descendent will have all his power come the age of 18 among other things. Also that the last Manslayer on record before James died several years earlier. James confirms this and shows the mark on his arm to an astonished Giles, who remarks that this is incredible that the Manslayer is here on the Hellmouth with the Slayer.

James explained everything to the group including his past enemies like the vampire's Simon Lafell and Patrick Corvinus, the wicca Ravencroft family, the Archangel Raphael, the Hellgod Tysonis and the Leviathan Dick Roman, friends and allies, weapons, losses and even Buffy's questions about Angel and his sister who was the Slayer before her. Twenty minutes later everyone is stunned and horrified of what this young boy went through, so much so that Willow ran over and hugged him. James liked the embrace it was warm and sincere as was the look on Buffy's face after all was told, then Xander asked about Dick Roman's obsession with finding Buffy. James told him he didn't know why he is even after her, he figured he would just come after him but that he may be continuing what the Archangel Raphael wanted to do and that was kill all potential Slayers and Manslayers stopping the line and keep humanity unprotected.

However, since James slowed him down by a lot of years, it bought Buffy and all the other potentials time since Tina died, a new Slayer (Buffy) was chosen. Buffy decided to be fair and explained everything about herself including her death at the hands The Master, battles with evil on the Hellmouth, meeting and falling for Angel and the defeat of The Master along with its aftermath on her and everyone else.

To her surprise it actually felt good to talk to James about all this as she was really comfortable with him despite barely knowing him, yet knowing everything about him and what he went through she didn't feel that alone anymore in the world. That however changed when a familiar suited figure reappeared.

"So this is the library of Sunnydale High School. What an incredible sight to behold" exclaimed a jubilant Dick Roman. "Oh hello again James and young friends of his."

"What do you want Dick" snarled James who motioned to the others to keep quiet.

"Well same as before, tell me who the new Slayer is" replied Dick.

"Answer is still no" James said as defiance and anger was seething in his voice.

"Now you haven't heard what I'm willing to offer you and I'm sure you don't want to see these fine people get hurt now do you?" asked a smiling Dick. "I guarantee you won't be disappointed in it."

"Fine, Dick what are you offering?" James said.

Buffy began to get nervous, she didn't really know James and with all her friends there she knew Dick could kill them all but then she also feared that if he went after her mother or Angel she didn't know what she would do. Her mind started to freak and was making her panic until Giles put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down in order to wait and see what would happen.

Giles knew that James was the only one that beat Dick as well as only the boy and Buffy are the only ones capable of buying the others time to get to safety. James though had no issue fighting Dick, he did have an issue involving Buffy, Angel and the others in his mess and would like to keep them out of it if he could.

"Tell me who she or anyone she loves is and then I will leave you alone. No revenge no nothing you can live your life here in peace and for a bonus I'll throw in one million dollars" Dick said satisfyingly.

"Really? You would give me money and leave me alone?" James said more at ease. "Interesting."

"Yes, I give you my word" Dick said extending his hand, "Do we have a deal?"

James extended his hand to the Leviathan and said, "Make it five million dollars."

Slightly hesitating Dick said "Done" before James and his hands were locked then said, "Good now tell me her name."

Buffy took a deep breath screaming in her head while also set for a fight before, James smiled and said, "Her name is not even five million dollars and a get-away free card will ever let me tell a scumbag like you who she, her family and her friends are. By the way how's your nose."

"You little…My nose?" asked a puzzled Dick. Then like the last time James head-butted Dick full force in the nose with his head forcing Dick back. Angry Dick's eyes turned yellow with black in his pupils, claws came down and his teeth showed. James then revealed the archangel blade which he had on him the whole time, forcing the Old One back a little bit.

Dick then reverted back to his normal state as a startled Buffy and Giles watched, while her terrified friends nearly jumped out of their seats before saying, "I'll make you pay for this you little shit and when I find out who your girlfriend is I will kill her slowly and make you watch."

James shot back and said, "Don't have a girlfriend, probably wouldn't live long enough to have one and on my dead body Dick. I'll be seeing you soon buddy."

Dick then walked out of the library angry as Buffy went up to James and asked him why he did that for her, since he didn't owe her anything or even know her. James said that he would never sell out anyone and that he wouldn't have taken the money, he would've thought about it but since he inherited basically a giant ass mansion here he didn't need or want it. Buffy took a deep breath and asked James if he would come on patrol with her, she wants to see what he can do and also to meet her mom for dinner beforehand. James looked a little wary at Buffy and the others before he accepted.

After school Buffy and the others went to their respective homes with Buffy alerting her mother Joyce of their impending guest, while James went back to his house to get ready to go to Buffy's place. James decided to go to the store and bring something to the house, but before going he did remember to put an angel blade in his jacket for their patrol together.

A few hours later James made it to Buffy's house, walked up the porch and nervously rang the doorbell, for some reason he was really nervous about this, he thought to himself maybe it was knowing Dick was alive or it could be because he finally met Buffy in person and was about to meet her mom. He decided to let it go just be himself and answer whatever questions may be thrown his way, except certain ones because he also had no idea if Buffy's mom knew she was the Slayer and keeping that secret would be beneficial to both their lives. Suddenly the door opened and there she was the girl in question who said, "Hey welcome to the Summers home."

James entered handed her a box of cookies which she graciously took as her eyes lit up when she noticed they were chocolate chip her favorite, not realizing she hugged and gave him a kiss on the cheek. When Buffy realized what she did, she immediately apologized and James told her it was okay and not a big deal with a smile and laugh, easing the tension suddenly an older woman entered and welcomed the newcomer into her home. Buffy then introduced the older woman as her mother Joyce, a tall a woman with light brown hair and light brown eyes she warmly extended her hand to shake James' hand as she welcomed him into their home.

"So James, it is so nice to meet you. Buffy's told me somethings about you before you arrived" Joyce said with a smile.

"Thank you it's nice to meet you also" James peered at Buffy hoping she didn't tell her mother everything before asking nervously with a laugh, "Everything huh?"

"Yes it's okay I know my daughter is the Slayer and you're the Manslayer. I found out about Buffy's role as a superhero a few weeks ago actually during parent-teacher conference" Joyce said still smiling and looking at her daughter who was nervously staring at both her mother and new friend.

After some more small talk that embarrassed Buffy, the older Summers then moved the conversation to the dining room where the three had dinner and spoke some more. James noticed some similarities between Buffy's mother and his own, two strong willed women with a teenage daughter that was The Slayer, caring, warm and somewhat understanding of their children's calling. James though was not going to touch that territory because he didn't know nor wanted to screw anything up for Buffy. James explained to Joyce some more of his past, but clearly leaving things out such as a Slayer's death would activate a new one to which Buffy was much appreciative to him about.

Joyce noticed the jokes, teasing and flirtations between the two despite Buffy dating Angel, Buffy's mom knew Angel was older but didn't know he was a vampire and had a good number of years on her daughter. James caught himself mid flirt and realized that it wasn't such a good idea because of the whole dating Angel thing, plus the fact he just met Buffy and even though he grew more attracted to her. He didn't want to grow to close based on his own dark bloody history of losing people he loved and cared about.

Buffy stopped as well despite also feeling an attraction to James but she wasn't sure why, sure he was cute looking not as handsome or sexy as Angel but she could tell that he was also still hurting and hiding things, for right now she wouldn't push it. James helped Joyce and Buffy with the dishes even taking the cookies to the table much to Buffy's delight. Buffy noticing her mother's playful glances shot her a look of embarrassment and she stopped but not before telling her daughter that she liked James.

When James discussed his living situation, alone in a large home, Buffy jumped ahead of her mother of asking what the mansion looked like. When James gave the description of 6 master bedrooms on the top floor, a very large training room, garage and a sewer entrance plus an additional three master rooms on the bottom floor all complete with full bathrooms and even a kitchen. James also noted that the whole house is protected by sigils that only he can change.

Buffy and her mother were floored, suddenly Joyce asked James if he would prefer to stay with herself and Buffy, sure in a smaller house and room, but not alone. James respectively declined and said he didn't mind living alone and since his old adversary Dick Roman was around it would be better that way. Joyce understood, knowing full well that this man was after her daughter but couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that James would dare to take on such a dangerous man alone.

After devouring the cookies James began to slowly realize that Buffy can really eat when she wants to and should've bought another box. Buffy announced that she and James would go on patrol in order to see in Buffy's words if James can hack it in Sunnydale. Joyce retired to her bedroom and the two younger people set out to the nearest cemetery with stakes in hand ready for action. While they were walking around the cemetery, Buffy stopped and looked at James, he realized she must want to talk about something.

"Can I ask you something?" Buffy asked. "if it's not too personal or weird asking anyway."

Just as he predicted silently in his head James answered, "Sure what's up?"

"You skirted around the question in the library and at dinner. Why did you come to Sunnydale? I'm sure there were other places that could've used your help" Buffy asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" James said as he decided to keep walking with Buffy following.

"Try me" Buffy said stopping directly in front of him. "I lived in Los Angeles and live on a Hellmouth, believing in the unbelievable is something I do quite believably well."

"Okay fair enough, I was given a reward by an ancient god, probably the first god I don't know. Anyway he allowed me to speak to anyone I wish and I choose to speak to my sister Tina about coming here" James said with a sigh before adding, "I knew you were a potential Slayer and her old Watcher had shown me a picture of you at her funeral and hinted that maybe I should come here to help you out."

"Really? A picture of me?" Buffy asked a little concern and intrigue in her tone. "Was it a good one? Please tell me my hair was awesome?"

"Uh yeah I think it was a good one, anyway yes a picture of you and let me clarify not in a stalker kind of way, but more of a this is the new Slayer way. Anyway my sister believed that I could help you in the fights to come" James said with a hint of anger, confusion and embarrassment all rolled into one.

"I see" Buffy said as she continued to walk, with James following nervously close behind, before adding, "So help me how exactly?"

"Whatever you say I follow. I'm new here and this is your town, your show, your call and your rules, you're the boss. I'm just here to help wherever I'm needed except I'm taking charge on one thing" James said a little more demandingly than before.

"And that part is what?" Buffy asked curiously.

"I'll deal with Dick myself. I don't want you, Angel, your mom and friends getting involved or even near that son of a bitch and I'll make sure of that or die trying" James said anger seething in his voice towards the Leviathan's name.

Buffy looked at James and wondered why he was willing to die for her, her mom and her friends people that he didn't know. Sure he knew Angel but even he admitted at dinner that Angel was never really revealing about his past even when he and James' sister was dating, to Buffy's comfort it was more a casual dating and more of a strong friendship type of thing. Buffy then said to James, "I can help you know. I can protect myself, I'm not helpless. So don't think me being a girl is a weakness."

"I know you're not helpless and I know you can protect yourself, to me being a girl or a guy has nothing to do with this. But this is my mess and I'll be the one that takes care of it" James said trying to hold back his anger and frustration at the situation. "It just sucks I put you guys in this."

"Yeah okay but your mess could get someone I care about killed" Buffy blurted out angrily, before realizing what she said James responded, "I know and I've already been burned by that before. I won't let that happen again."

When she realized what she said and tried to apologize when they heard footsteps seeing four men approaching them. "Looks like we have company" Buffy said as she noticed James pulling out his angel blade, before adding, "That won't work on vampires you know. This will" she said handing him a wooden stake to her surprise he refused before adding, "Okay suit yourself. But I'm keeping Mr. Pointy with me."

James looked at her and said, "Mr. Pointy? Really? You named your stake?"

"Yeah so? It's pointy so it's Mr. Pointy, get the point?" Buffy said smiling.

James chuckled and said, "Awesome."

One of the vampires looked at the pair the said to his cohorts smiling and laughing, "Well boys look what we have here the Slayer and her boyfriend. He looks tasty, Slayer did you give up on Angelus and turn back to your whimpering kind?"

James looked at Buffy and then back at the vamp, "One I'm not her boyfriend and two why don't you come try and bite me if I look so tasty."

"Don't you guys have better things to do like I don't know group therapy?" Buffy asked. "Or do you guys like getting your ass kicked by a Slayer?"

The vampire was more than happy to oblige as he sent two towards Buffy while he and another one attacked James. When he noticed the silver blade the vampire commented that silver won't hurt his kind, that was until James threw it at the other vampire dusting him as Buffy and the three vamps looked on in amazement. James turned to the Slayer and said, "Angel blade, can kill most things especially these guys." The two vampires then attacked Buffy as the other one attacked James. Buffy blocked one and staked him, then tripped up another one and dusted that one also before saying, "Easy day at the office" before turning to see James the other vampire fighting.

Buffy watched surprised that James held his own quite well even when he caught the vampires fist and snapped his arm causing him to scream in pain. James wasn't done though as he grabbed the vampire and tossed him to where the angel blade was and proceeded to beat the vampire to if he were a human to near death. Buffy was horrified by what she saw and when he was done James grabbed the angel blade plunging it into the vampires' heart turning him to dust.

Just then Angel arrived surprised to see James, and asked if everything was okay as he embraced Buffy, he then looked at James before saying, "Hi James been a long time how are things?" before James could reply they heard a clapping sound and turned to see some blond guy clapping his hands before saying, "Now the party can start" before they knew it the three were surrounded by vampires as two stood next to the blond one.

Buffy and Angel joined James as he raised the angel blade in a defensive position. Just then the short haired blond vampire in his leather jacket, cigarette in his mouth and in an English accent said, "My my my we have the ponce, slutty and this new wanker here. So tell me kid who the hell are you and why are you interrupting my fun with Slutty the Vampire Slayer?"

"My name is James and I'm the Manslayer. Since we are being so pleasant who are you a Billy Idol wannabe?" James said with a smirk.

With the realization that this boy is the Manslayer the surrounding vampires became very nervous and even the blond vampire had to swallow his breath before answering, "Well yeah fine my name is Spike. Myself and Angel boy here have a nice little past together, don't we Captain Forehead?"

Angel responded angrily, "Yeah Spike we did but that was the past so let's keep it buried."

"Glad to do it and now I'll kill you, Buffy and the newbie" Spike said signaling his entourage to attack. "Go get 'em boys, but leave Slutty for me."

Just before the large group of eight vampires we ready to pounce, one of them mysteriously dusted and everyone turned to see what happened a figure stood in the vamps place and said, "Oh no. Those three are mine, sorry friends."

The other vampires were ready to attack until Spike smelled the air and begrudgingly told his followers to back off and to leave before adding under his breath, "I don't need to fight a Leviathan and two Slayers to boot."

As Spike and the vampires left, Dick Roman came into perfect view smiling and relishing the thought that he finally found the identity of the Slayer. Just then Angel vamped out, Buffy went into a fighting position before James handed her the angel blade and he took out the stronger Archangel blade ready for a fight.

"Oh now don't fret, I'm not here to kill you just yet" Dick said with a smile to the surprised trio.

"Then why are you here? To bore me to death?" quipped Buffy. "Or are you here to find a good dentist for your teething problem. I hear Leviathans should floss regularly or else they lose their tooth strength."

Dick chuckled, "You're a funny one Buffy, I didn't know Slayer's were funny, oh well no matter." Dick said smiling showing his razor sharp teeth. "Oh and believe me if I was going to bore you I would talk to you some more and wouldn't eat you."

"Back off dick" yelled Angel. "Buffy don't go near him, James, me and you take him down."

"Relax Angel I'm not here to eat her for now, but I would like to thank that vampire for revealing to me your identity. I knew following James would lead me to you, except it didn't that was until I saw you fight and Spike's confirmation confirmed it" Dick said now laughing manically.

Buffy sighed annoyed, "Damn it Spike. It's always the blond British Billy Idol type vampire's that get ya in the end."

James tired of the talk told Angel and Buffy to run before attacking Dick with the archangel blade, stabbing him in the shoulder. Dick then grabbed James punched him in the face and tossed him into a headstone. Buffy and Angel then attacked the Leviathan holding their own until both were beaten and tossed next to James. Before Dick could even get close to Buffy, James was up and in his face ready for another go at it, that is before Dick took the blade out of his shoulder and handed it to James as the others got up to their feet. Dick then looked at them all and said, "Soon."

"What do you mean soon?" James demanded. "I don't like soon, why soon?"

"Soon means that I'll kill the two of you. First I'm going to immobilize you James and then I'm going to have fun with the Slayer here before I eat her and then you. But first I need to have fun and you know what I mean by fun don't you kid?" Dick said smiling.

"Damn you I'm going to kill you, you f**king bastard" James growled his anger growing.

"You tried and failed remember. Blood of demon, blood of a Slayer, blood of an angel and the blood of an Old One or else no killing Dick Roman" the Leviathan told James as he looked to Angel and Buffy and said, "See you soon kiddies" before he disappeared.

Panicking, bleeding and out of breath Buffy asked, "What does he mean by fun?"

James besides himself and feeling the glowing ire coming from Angel said, "Call your friends and your mom tell them to pack what they need and head to the big mansion five blocks over."

When Buffy tried to answer, James shut her down and said, "Just do it." Seeing the panic, anger and fear in his eyes she did what he said, as she and Angel went with her to Buffy's house to pack. The others all met up at Buffy's asking what happened, all Buffy said was they are meeting at James' place and he'll explain everything. James returned to his home and changed the sigils allowing anyone with a human soul to enter the home, before he knew it everyone arrived and now it was time he needed to come clean and talk about this.

When they were all safely in the home, Buffy turned to James and demanded to know what Dick meant by what he said, "Blood of a demon, angel, Slayer and Old One and that you failed to kill him." James explained how he used the blood of the demon Crowley, the angel Castiel, his sister Tina the Slayer and used his own blood believing that it might work since he was the descendent of an Old One to kill an Old One in Dick, only to now discover that it didn't work. He also revealed that he has and didn't use the Archangel Michael's blood, which sent Angel into a rage resulting in James' face being punched in.

It took Buffy, Giles, Xander and Oz to hold Angel back from delivering another blow that was how enraged he was at the Manslayer. Angel pushed back by Buffy looked at James angrily and said, "You're doing the same thing that killed your sister and trust me if anything happens to Buffy or anyone of them I promise you I'll kill you myself."

Buffy was shocked as was everyone else until James said, "I'm sorry I didn't know he would live. It took him so long to come back I honestly thought he was dead."

Xander then said, "Well he isn't dead he is very much alive and after Buffy."

"Again sorry, I thought my blood would do the trick I was wrong" James said nursing the bruise on his face feeling the scorn of everyone in the room. "God damn I forgot how hard you punch."

"Well it is bloody obvious that you were wrong. Now what can we do to solve this" an annoyed Giles said. "Yeah I'd like to know myself to clean up other people's messes" a sarcastic Buffy shot out.

Annoyed but he knew they had merit in their anger with him James took out the Archangel blade and said, "Dick is an One One and his blood is on this, we can use this and Michael's blood to be safe, Buffy's blood and…" before he can continue, Willow interrupted, "We have plenty of demons here we can use for their blood, only thing is we need an angel."

Cordelia interjected, "Where the hell are we going to get an angel on the Hellmouth?"

"Well we can pray" Oz said smiling. "Praying works."

"We can't use demons from here" Angel and James both said.

"Why not?" Buffy, Xander, Willow and Giles asked now worried.

"Because they aren't born from Hell" James said to the stunned crowd.

"Oh" Buffy said now panic setting in. "Wait what? All demons come from Hell don't they?"

"Eh yeah they do but not the one I need for this, but I can call both an angel and demon here though" James said looking at Angel, "You remember both of them right?"

"How could I not. I've fought with them twice and right now I find them more reliable than you at this point" the vampire growled.

James sighed and said, "I'll have to go outside to call them here, can't do it with the sigils protecting the place."

"Why don't you drop them?" Willow asked curiously.

"If I do there is a chance Dick is outside and he'll try to get it" James said glaring back at everyone before heading out the door. Before he stepped out the door, Joyce stopped him and said, "I don't care what happens to me. But if anything happens to my daughter, I swear to god you better be gone or dead."

James knew this type of threat and anger, his own mother said the same thing once as he understood that he screwed up again but it was his job to stop the Leviathan once and for all. Yet he also knew that this crew would fight to keep themselves alive, so he may have to resort to more extreme measures to keep everyone safe.

As soon as James went outside he was joined by Giles, Xander, Willow and Angel while Buffy watched from the window with her mother, Cordelia and Oz. James told the others they didn't need to be out here and that it wasn't safe.

Angel said he wanted to make sure things were done correctly drawing a nasty glare from James, while Giles, Xander and Willow wanted to meet a Hell-born demon and an angel of the lord in person. James made the call and only a few minutes went by before the demon Crowley and the angel Castiel appeared before them, causing everyone inside to come outside.

"Hello boys" exclaimed an enthusiastic Crowley. While Castiel just muttered, "Hello all" to the group. Both were curious why they were called and awaited an answer since they had to settle fragile peace deals in their respective civil wars.

James went on to explain that he needed their blood for the weapon to kill Dick Roman since the last one didn't work. When he explained why it drew an angry glare from Castiel and an annoyed, "Bloody Hell you moronic peabrain" from Crowley. When told that he had and didn't use Michael's blood he drew even angrier reactions from both angel and demon. Crowley blinked his eyes red, scaring everyone to death with the obvious exceptions of James and Angel and a hard punch to the face from Castiel in the same place Angel punched him also the same spot where Buffy and Joyce had slapped him when they all got to the mansion. James flinched and he commented under his breath how Buffy, Angel, Joyce and Castiel punches and slaps all hurt like hell, especially since it was all on the same side of his cheek.

Again like last time Crowley refused and this time Castiel did as well, James pleaded that he needed to make things right and said he had Dick Roman's blood on the blade that this time he was going to put Michael's on it as well. All he needed was Crowley's, Castiel's and Buffy's blood to make it work. When Castiel said no again, James didn't hold back as he punched the angel into a car making everyone shiver before he grabbed him threatening him that unlike all the other times he was not in the mood for the bullshit and demanded the blood from both the demon and angel or else. Amused Crowley wanted to know what the "or else" meant and James told him, "On my 18th birthday you'll see and then you'll beg for your lives."

Hearing that the demon took out a knife and slit his wrist drawing blood into a vile given to him by Willow. Castiel still on the ground laid in shock as did Angel, the others didn't understand with the exception of Giles who merely murmured, "Oh Dear", the angel then got up and did the same in a different vile courtesy of Cordelia.

Before leaving both the angel and demon said they hope James would reconsider, but an angry glare from the Manslayer made them turn and leave quickly. James then turned to Buffy and said, "Your turn." Buffy did the same and James told Xander where he put Michael's blood and to bring it to him. James poured some of Crowley's, Buffy's and Castiel's blood on top of the archangel blade that already had Dick's blood on it, when Xander gave him Michael's blood he did the same and said that the weapon was complete.

Angel then asked, "Why are you using the archangel blade and not using all the blood?"

James took out a normal angel blade and said, "Because I'm using two just in case" he poured the remaining blood onto the angel blade and said, "Now you guys have two blades with the blood on it. Since the angel blade doesn't do too much damage it can be a decoy, while the archangel blade which does hurt him can finish him off."

"What do you mean by you guys?" asked a curious and skeptical Buffy. "What are you going to use, since you don't have your really shiny blade stick thingy?"

"Because you and Angel are going to be wielding them, while I fight Dick" James said stunning both her and the vampire.

"Fight Dick? Last time that you did that he nearly killed you?" Angel said anger still in his voice.

"I know, but last time he didn't fight the four of us now did he?" James replied with a smirk.

No one in the room understood what he meant but Angel looked at him and said, "You're not thinking of doing the spell again are you?"

"Yes I am" James said to him. "I have to Angel. Got no choice."

"James it nearly killed you and made you into something you're not" Angel said anger changing to concern. "We'll do this together, no need for the spell."

"Angel I know but do you really want to see her die? No of course not and to be honest your job is to protect your girlfriend and your friends not me" James said causing the others to look at each other and even Angel to look at James baffled.

"What do you mean you're my friend also" Angel said to the boy. Just then Buffy included herself in the conversation, "Hey we are all friends here. Sure we don't know you well but we do like you" as Buffy spoke the others all nodded in affirmation.

"No you're not and we're not friends. I get my loved one's killed or worse and I don't want that for you guys, that's why I'm going to fight him myself and you guys can stab him to kill him. If I die in the fight then fine, but I can't forgive myself if something happens to you guys because of me. Buffy you have so many things to fight and live for, people to protect that love you and are willing to die for you. Me on the other I have nothing left to lose and that makes me more dangerous and unpredictable. I'm not better than you, I just don't have anything left to live for. It's funny my sister told me maybe you can be my salvation to finding myself again but all I brought was the potential for pain and more danger so if you don't mind I'll deal with Dick myself" James said walking upstairs before adding, "Your welcome to anything in the house. Just don't come to my room because it might hurt because of any bounce back from the spell."

Angel and the others stood there stunned while he noticed a tear come down Buffy's cheek as she asked him, "What did he mean by his salvation?" Her boyfriend looked at her knowing the answer but didn't know how to tell her, that is until Giles took her by the shoulders and said, "You're his salvation because you can save him from whatever demons plague him." Still stunned Buffy wanted to run upstairs to talk to him but before anyone can do anything they felt a crash and heard windows breaking upstairs. Everyone ran up to see what happened and then James came down the stairs angry saying, "Damn it, damn it, damn it. Why won't they help me this time? God f**king damn it."

Angel asked what happened and James told him that he tried to convince Vergil, Dante and Lucas to help him again like last time but they refused. They told him that he can win this fight on his own and not need them. James angrily pushed passed everyone and walked down stairs to the kitchen. He needed a drink and thanks to the influence from Dean he cracked open a bottle of Jack Daniels and started drinking until Buffy and the others came down to see what he was doing at the table. As Joyce went to grab the bottle from him, she noticed the angry and rage filled glare coming from his eyes and stopped knowing that he could snap any minute from the pressure he was under.

Giles meanwhile began to wonder if all the trauma from his past and pressure to stop Dick from killing Buffy is beginning to destroy the young man's psyche. Before the others can talk to him, Buffy asked everyone to go to their rooms for some much needed sleep as she sat at the table along with Angel to try and talk to him themselves. Giles took the hint and agreed that it was a long night and the others retreated to their temporary rooms.

Buffy saw James was hurting and knew his past but didn't know how to help him, Angel on the other hand knew James and the reasons why he was angry, in pain and saw he still had guilt inside of him. He just needed to get James to let it out some way that wasn't destructive to himself or others. Plus, he also knew that when James mentioned what Tina said about Buffy being his "salvation" he knew what she meant and noticed that James may be having feelings for Buffy, since he himself did also after he saw her become the Slayer two years ago when he went to Los Angeles.

With the others now gone to sleep all that was left at the kitchen table were Buffy, Angel and James who were all sitting silently. Buffy watched as James made friends with the bottle of Jack and decided to speak up first, "James how are you doing?"

James took a swig from the bottle, looked at her sighed and said, "I'm fine, if you guys don't mind I'd really like to be alone right now."

Buffy sighed angrily looking at both of them and with frustration in her voice said, "Look I know your pissed but guess what deal. We all have to deal with things that make us angry or frustrated or drive us up the wall and everything else that we do but deal with it. Look I get that your pissed because you didn't get help for dealing with horrible evil, but we'll deal we always do and we'll find a way to get through this, but we have to do it together. I haven't been in your situation, but deal with it, talk about it do something about it. I am here for you to talk to but if you're not going to talk then your just baggage that's just going to slow us down or get us killed. Good night" Buffy then got up walked up the stairs to bed before sighing and letting out a little tear.

Angel too was going to leave until he heard James mumble under his breath, "She's right." Angel sat back down and they just talked about everything, the good, the bad, past, present, future and just everything seemed to relax the boys fragile mind enough that he stopped drinking. On Angel's suggestion they went down to the training room for a friendly sparing match, in Angel's mind doing this would take all that anger and frustration out of James, which he desperately needed right now.

Following a sweaty, exhausting and bloody but thrilling sparing match, Angel sat beside James and said, "You've kept in shape the past year."

James smirked and told him, "Well yeah I did hang with Sam and Dean on the road for a little while hunting a bunch of stuff on the road. That kept me in combat shape somewhat but it did increase my depression and kick started my drinking habit when I came back to New York permanently."

A stunned and slightly annoyed Angel then asked, "Do they know about the depression and your new found love of drinking?"

James looking at the wall full of weapons took a deep breath and said, "Depression yes, the drinking no. if they knew they would kick my ass, especially Dean."

Angel with his anger now growing slapped James upside the head saying, "Your damn right they would but guess what I will instead." Angel looked away for a moment and then back to him and asked, "Is this why Tina said that Buffy can be your salvation?"

"Yeah I guess so. Tina felt that being around Buffy, her mother, Watcher and friends would help break me out of everything" James said grimacing because of the pain in his head from Angel's smack, the sparing match, the drinking and the massive headache beginning to develop from all three combined. "That hurt by the way" he said looking at Angel rubbing his head even more now.

Angel let out a little laugh and then collected his thoughts before asking, "Do you like her?"

James puzzled looked at Angel and asked, "Who? Buffy? Yeah I think she's cool, pretty and funny. I think she's good for you, Why?"

"No not like that, I mean do you like her?" Angel repeated clarifying his question. "As in do you have feelings for her?"

James realized what he meant and the question he dreaded, especially coming from Angel his friend who happens to be Buffy's boyfriend sent him into a panic because he didn't know how to answer other than saying, "I have to go to bed. It's been a long day and I'll talk to you later. Night man," with that said James went upstairs for some much needed sleep and Advil to relieve the headache.

Angel left alone in his thoughts now that James left smiled and muttered, "You do like her this is very good" before adding, "I'll always love her but I need someone that can truly be with her because of him."

The next morning Buffy and the gang woke up, had breakfast and got ready for school and/or work. Joyce and Giles left before them for work, while Angel stayed downstairs out of the harmful rays of the sun. Buffy checked on him, had a little make out session and then went upstairs to talk to James who told her that Oz, Willow, Xander and Cordelia all left ahead of them in Oz's van and Cordelia's car.

James mustered the courage to ask Buffy if she'd like to go with him to school and talk on their way there. She smiled and agreed only on the condition that he gets rid of all the liquor in the house. To her surprise James pointed to all the empty bottles on the counter and told her he had an epiphany after talking to Angel last night and following a bout with a bad headache.

Buffy laughed and the two got ready, said goodbye to Angel and jumped into James' truck. On the way there they talked, joked, teased and flirted a little bit like they did while at dinner at Buffy's. When they arrived at school, they were greeted by Buffy's friends and Watcher who informed them of a few grisly killings that happened in town.

The worst part is that two of the killings happened on school grounds causing the cops to be all over the place, complicating an investigation. James then asked Giles how the killings were done, disturbing the others but unperturbed Giles told him that the bodies were drained of blood and partially consumed. James told them it was Dick and Giles mentioned that he did some late night research and clarified the findings.

Xander trying to lighten up the tension and mood said with a laugh, "Hey at least Dick doesn't like vampires so that keeps Angel and Spike out of his teeth. No pun intended."

A shared glare from Giles and James made Buffy question, "He eats vampires? Ewww"

James looking at the group's bewildered look and said, "Yep and demons, zombies, werewolves, witches, other monsters and humans obviously."

"Like Yuck" exclaimed a disgusted Cordelia along with Oz and Willow looking like they were going to vomit.

"Ewww again" exclaimed Buffy not wanting to think about it, while Xander shared a look of disgust. When they looked at James noticing he wasn't reacting, he said he already said and did the same thing when he found out. Giles nodded in agreement.

"So that means we won't have to worry and deal with Spike, Drusilla and their cronies for a while. Yay, but no yay that also means Angel could get eaten up like a turkey" Willow said sighing.

James also sighed and said to her, "Means we won't be dealing with a lot of things actually. Back in New York we had very limited supernatural and monster activity when the Leviathans and angels were around."

Willow and Buffy looked surprised before Xander said out of nowhere changing the subject, "Hey wait a sec. When you said we couldn't use a demon from here for the blood, but we needed a Hell-Demon and we summoned that guy Crowley here what did you mean by that?"

Everyone turned their attention to James, with Giles adding, "Yes I myself have the same question."

James took a deep breath, collected his thoughts and said, "Hell-demons were created by Lucifer when he took over Hell. He tortured them and mutilated that person's soul to become a demon. Hence differences compared to some of the other demons more actual demon demons, these demons more like uhh human-demons have different color eyes. The weaker ones have all black eyes like Ruby and Meg, similar to a Leviathan but minus the pointy teeth and claws. The more powerful ones had been selected by Lucifer to have a different eye color. Azazel had yellow eyes, Lilith and Alastair had white, Abaddon, Cain and Crowley all have…." Before he could continue Buffy interrupted and said, "Red eyes right?"

James nodded his head yes to her. "I would imagine that they are much harder to kill than normal demons?" questioned Giles.

"Actually the black eyed ones could be killed like the Old One spun off versions we are all used to. Except holy water, salt and silver are the most effective ways to killing and/or harming them" James said much to the relief of everyone, especially Buffy and Giles.

"But what about the other ones? Rainbow eyes like Crowley?" asked Buffy.

"I bet we can cut those puppies heads off like our old demon pals" laughed Xander until he caught James' glare out of the corner of his eye stopping his laughter dead in its tracks.

"Nope only select few weapons can kill those guys" James said seeing dread fall on their faces.

"So like what can kill them?" asked an impatient Cordelia.

"The Colt a gun that can kill anything except for five things in creation is one, then there's a demon blade, any of the three God Killers and the angel blades" James said.

"Can the archangel blade kill them also?" Buffy asked hopefully. James looked at her and said, "Oh yeah definitely that can kill them, other than the God Killers they can kill or at least hurt almost anything."

Buffy smiled and said "Yes. See I knew something." Buffy then asked, "James could we as in me, you and Angel be able to take these guys on? Oh and also what about angels like Cass?"

Giles and the others all asked the same. James said yes even the mentioned super charged Hell-demons but that the Archangels because they are a bitch since they are so strong, but reminded everyone that the Archangel, demon blades and the Colt can hurt them and they are afraid of them.

Willow then asked, "Wait what ever happened to the Colt and demon blade?"

James looked at her and said that Sam and Dean have them along with an angel blade each. He has one angel blade and the only archangel blade they were able to get a hold of during the Apocalypse.

"Oh" Buffy and Willow whispered to each other.

"Hello guys" shouted a woman's voice from behind them scaring the crap out of James and Xander causing them to jump much to the snickers of the others, especially Buffy and Willow.

"Hello Jenny" answered Giles, happy to see his fellow colleague.

"Hi Ms. Calendar" all the kids said to the older woman.

James was caught by surprise as Jenny asked, "So what do you think did all the killings? Werewolf? Vampires? Demon?"

Buffy noticed James' reaction and told him that Jenny knows she is the Slayer and all about the supernatural forces around the Hellmouth. James laughed and thought to himself wow mostly everyone knows everything here.

Hearing the sound of the first bell of the morning, Giles and Jenny walked to the teachers' lounge where he would explain to her everything that has been going on lately. Meanwhile Cordelia and Willow went to their history class and Oz when to the cafeteria with Xander, Buffy and James to get something to eat before their math class together.

Part 2 Chapter 8: Fallen Angel

Two months have passed and thanks to an unexpected assist from Spike, Dick Roman is now dead thanks to Buffy. During that time because of an incident involving Giles and Xander being injured in a fight with Dick, James' relationship with the group has gotten a bit chilly.

Buffy's and Angel's relationship has blossomed greatly during this time as well despite Angel's hidden reservations about it, amid knowing of James' feelings for Buffy and vice versa as well as his own fears of what could happen in the future. While James has kept to himself mostly but has been keeping in touch with Xander and Willow secretly keeping tabs on how Buffy and everyone is doing.

One day in class James sees Xander and Willow, waiting for Buffy to leave he approaches and asks, "Hey guys how's everything going? How are you and Giles doing?"

"I'm okay man little sore but not too bad enough to keep the Xan-man down for long and Giles is okay still a little annoyed but okay and just happy everyone made it out alive and safe" Xander said trying to lighten the mode with a laugh.

Willow giggled and said, "Doing okay also, finally a classroom assistant in Ms. Calendar's computer class so yay. How are you doing? Have you talked to Buffy yet?"

James felt relieved that his mess up didn't hurt anyone seriously as he sighed and said, "I'm okay but no I haven't and I don't think she even wants to talk or have anything to do with me to be honest. I can't say I blame her really, but why are you guys still talking to me?"

Xander and Willow looked at each other as Xander said, "It's cause, we like ya man and we know you didn't mean for anything with Dick to happen but you should try to talk to her maybe she's forgiven you."

Willow looked at him seeing James' face sink said, "If you want we can talk to her and see how she is before you try just in case World War 3 starts again, cause we don't want that to happen no way jose."

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it and if you need me for anything, let me know I'll help anyway I can" James said.

"Anytime and you got it" Xander said smiling. Willow nodded and said, "I bet we probably will need your help, especially with Spike around but let's keep it on the down low for now."

James nodded as he went to his next class. Xander and Willow then looked at each other sighed about how they were going to try and figure out how to keep their talks to James secret and try to get him and Buffy to talk again.

A few weeks passed In between the defeat of Dick and the fact that Xander and Willow tried talking to Buffy who wasn't in the mood to talk to or think about James at the moment. The group has since dealt with thanks to secretly some help from James a mummified Incan Princess, a fraternity that tried to sacrifice Buffy and Cordelia to a snake/reptilian like demon, Halloween costumes gone wrong thanks to an individual from Giles' past named Ethan Rayne, a manipulative former flame of Buffy's seeking eternal youth and power in exchange for her life and the demon Eyghon from Giles' dark past that nearly killed all of them.

One day seeing James in class still down and out, Buffy looked at him with Xander and Willow eagerly watching she smiled at him. Seeing her finally smiling at him James took it as a good sign but not wanting to push his luck smiled back and gave her a wave hi. Buffy giggled and gave him a wink, much to the relief of both Willow and Xander thought that after some more time, things can be like they were when James first came to Sunnydale before the debacle with Dick Roman.

A month or two later Angel was kidnapped by Spike in order to strengthen the weak Drusilla which would lead to not just a confrontation with Spike but with the deadly group of assassins known as the Order of Taraka and learning as a resulting from Buffy's death at the hands of The Master, the discovery of another Vampire Slayer named Kendra Young, a lighter skinned African-American girl with dark hair in a long pony-tail and dark eyes. Feeling the pressure of the situation, Xander and Willow decide to disclose to Buffy, Cordelia, Giles, Oz and even Kendra something that they have been hiding for a while now that could help them save Angel.

"Buffy ummm we ummm…." Willow began to say but seeing her best friend worried, angry and slightly agitated was getting nervous.

Buffy waiting for Willow to say what was on her mind asked, "Will what's going on?"

With Willow still silent, Xander finally said, "Buff we need to tell you something and it's probably not something you're going to like."

"What is it? You're starting to scare me." Buffy said anxiously but still knowing there isn't time for this, "The suspense is really killing me and literally killing Angel so spill."

Xander looked at Willow who was still too scared to say a word, sighed and said, "We've been uhh talking to James for a while now and during our recent run-ins with the Mummy girl, Reptile demon boys, Eyghon, your old friend from school and uhh ummm the Halloween incident we umm asked James for some help dealing with them. Please don't be mad but he actually saved all of our bacon with a few of them so we could really use his help with this."

As Buffy remained silent looking down trying to process everything that her best friends just told her, Giles asked, "How long have you two been in contact with him for? And have you told him about our situation now?"

"We've been talking to him for a few months since after Dick was killed" replied a still shaken and nervous Willow. "He actually took out some other members of the Order of Taraka that were gunning for you Buffy."

Xander nodded and said, "Yeah the ones that none of us even knew about."

"Dear god, how many more than the three we actually know about were coming after her?" Giles asked concerned.

Xander sighed nervously and said, "About four more, two demons, a vampire and a witch that apparently could bring back The Master."

Buffy looked up in horror at the thought of The Master coming back despite her destroying his bones months ago, before James came to Sunnydale. She swallowed hard taking in a breath of emotions mixed with nervousness, anxiety, anger, frustration with the situation with Angel said, "You guys hid all of this from me despite what happened that day?"

"S-s-sorry Buffy w-w-we really are sorry but we also knew that having him around really changed you and it wasn't bad change it was good change" Willow said fearing the Wrath of Buffy as she ducked behind Oz.

Xander looking at Buffy fearing her anger said, "Look Buff we know you're going through a lot right now so don't kill us but he cared about you and us enough to ask us if we needed anything to let him know how he could help. And he did, he literally helped bail us out a few times besides he was really cool and we missed hanging out with him. For the record Buffy he almost died saving us also so think about that and please don't hurt me."

Seeing Buffy's fist clench, Cordelia said, "Buffy let it go he apologized like a million times, even nearly got killed because of what happened and I can say that because he saved my life, Xander's, Willow's, Oz's, Giles', Angel's and your life a few times already and like Xander said nearly died doing it, I forgive him. Actually I was never really mad at him but I forgive him anyway."

Oz nodded and said, "He's a cool guy besides he has a nice taste in music and an insightful mind that I can dig."

Looking around at everyone, Buffy's fist still clenched as Giles put his hand on her hand and said, "Buffy it's okay I've forgiven him a long time ago as I also have exchanged pleasantries with him as well and if what Xander and Willow say is true he has put his life on the line to save us on more than one occasion so maybe we should give him the benefit of the doubt now."

As she closed her eyes she flashed a quick relieved smile and while reviewing everything, the new Slayer Kendra interrupted her and said, "Dis boy is the Manslayer yes?"

"Y-Y-Yes he is Kendra" Giles said smiling while still being attentive to Buffy. "Why do you ask?"

"Because me tinks he needs to die after we save this Angel for Buffy" Kendra said with her hands on her hips. "And after we stop Spike and Drusilla from carrying out their plans."

Xander, Willow, Cordelia and Oz were stunned by Kendra's decision so much so that Giles demanded of the new Slayer, "Why must he be killed?"

"Tis because of him that the Leviathan was still alive and my Watcher along with the Watcher's Council view him as a liability in the cause that needs to be dealt with as soon as possible" Kendra said with conviction. "Especially since his actions caused de death of his sister the previous Vampire Slayer."

As the others argued with her, Buffy snapped out of her thought and scowled, "No James isn't going to be killed understand because he is going to help us save my boyfriend and because he's still our friend. If you hurt him, I will hurt you got it?"

"Very well" Kendra said dismissively. "Even though I tink this is a bad idea I will follow your plan for now."

Buffy gave a sly smile to her sister Slayer and she called James to come to the library to talk. When James arrived he nervously entered the library, seeing everyone he approached as he and Buffy talked privately in Giles' office about different things as well as the situation with Angel and the plan to save him.

"So been keeping tabs on me and the guys since the fiasco with Dick huh?" Buffy asked giving a teasing smiling.

James sighed and said, "Yeah sorry. I hope I didn't piss you off any more than I already have and hope I didn't get Will and Xan into too much trouble."

"I'm not pissed but thank you, it means a lot to me that after everything I said to you that you would still want to help" Buffy replied giving him a kiss on the cheek.

James smiled and said, "You know you never have to thank me right?" Seeing her still smiling he added, "But you weren't wrong either, I put all you guys in danger and I'm sorry."

Buffy seeing him tear up gave him a hug and whispered, "Not your fault we didn't know he was planning a trap, besides I'll always thank you no matter what."

James nodded composing himself so Buffy composed herself then said, "Okay we need all hands on deck because Spike kidnapped Angel to try and restore Drusilla's strength, now we have me, the new Slayer and now you so I like our chances."

"New Slayer?" James asked confused. Buffy nodded and said, "Yeah Ms. Stiff outside don't worry I'll explain everything later but right now we have a plan care to hear it?"

James smirked and said, "Fill me in boss?" Buffy giggled and told him that while Xander and Cordelia deal with the bug assassin, she will be the bait while Kendra, him and the others will deal with everyone else while getting Angel to safety before concentrating on Spike and possibly Drusilla. When they came out Buffy looked at James and said, "Good to have you back." James smiling also said, "Good to be back, now let's save Angel from Billy Idol and the Pale Rider."

A few hours later Angel was saved from death thanks to the combined efforts of Buffy, Willow, Oz, Xander, Giles, Cordelia, Kendra the Vampire Slayer and James who happily reunited with Buffy and the group. Three days went by and the Gang found themselves dealing with a pair of cowboy vampires, named Lyle and Trector and a parasitic demon called Bezoar along with its offspring that possessed everyone except for Buffy and Xander, which led to a fight between a possessed James and Buffy. About a week later Buffy fought with a serial killer robot named Ted intent on making Joyce his next wife/victim.

A few weeks passed, Angel was back at full strength and the gang was planning a surprise 17th birthday party for Buffy. Willow was asking all of their friends to come for the party they are throwing for her and when she approached James and asked him, at first he was reluctant then eventually agreed to come for a little while. Privately, Angel in the meantime presented Buffy with a gift, a Claddagh ring as symbol of his love for her.

Buffy confided in Jenny and Giles about harsh and scary nightmares she's been having for a few days now concerning a still alive Drusilla killing Angel and another one of Angel and James fighting each other for something she doesn't know because she wakes up each time before the reason they are fighting is revealed.

Giles reassures Buffy that everything is fine, but she knows he is concerned about the one involving Drusilla which to his estimation means both Spike and Drusilla are alive and planning their next move. Giles tells Buffy not to tell anyone about her dreams until he looks into it, but he does tell her to step up patrols and to be alert just in case of any Spike/Drusilla activity.

Jenny on the other hand knows exactly what both dreams mean, however she tells Buffy not to worry about them. When Jenny leaves the school she enters her home only to be startled by the appearance of a man that she knows from her past.

"Hello Janna" a tall man with a mustache, dark hair and eyes wearing a suit with an old gangster hat said.

"Hello Uncle Enyos" Jenny replied. "Why are you here?"

"Tell me the status of Angelus. Is he suffering and still feeling the pain of the wrongs he has done to our people Janna?" Enoys asked.

Jenny nervously replied, "Uncle he is no longer Angelus, he is Angel and he has fallen in love. With a girl named Buffy Summers, the Slayer. I have also learned that he loved another girl, another Slayer named Tina Kingston. Her younger brother is here also and is close friends of Angel. The boy, James is the Manslayer."

"Janna he mustn't love or have friends. He must be in pain and suffer. I demand you to end these relationships before it is too late" Enyos pleaded.

"No I will not because I believe he is a champion of good now and has helped save the world countless times. He deserves to be happy uncle" Jenny said.

Enyos sighed and said, "You don't understand, for if he obtains one minute of pure happiness then it is one too many and all those he does care for will perish at his hands"

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked becoming concerned.

Enyos said, "The curse. If he obtains perfect happiness he will lose his soul and become Angelus again Janna. Now do you understand why you must end this love of his."

"I understand but it won't come to that. I trust that Buffy and Angel are strong enough to resist temptation" Jenny said confidently.

Enyos replied unconvinced, "Let us hope you are right. For all of our sakes."

Jenny and her uncle stayed in silence, before Jenny left to prepare for Buffy's birthday party with the others.

At the same time, Spike and Drusilla alive and well are with their gang at an old run down factory putting together pieces of what looks like a man. Spike turns to one of his henchman and says that once they get the last piece, the slayer will have a present she'll never forget. Dru meanwhile was singing that the stars are aligning and that the world will be whole again soon.

Since being invited to the party by Willow earlier in the day, James had a hard time trying to figure out what to get Buffy for her birthday. He knew girls liked cloths, bags, shoes, jewelry and crap like that but he didn't know what else she liked. Luckily he thought that since she was down to earth like his sister it would make things easier, but made it harder yet easy at the same time compared to Stephanie, Max's girlfriend who by his Dean's assertion was high maintenance to the 10th fold.

Since he had some time he decided he would go to the mall and try to look for something. After almost two hours of walking around he was at a loss looking for something for this girl, until something caught his eye in guess what a jewelry store. When he walked into the store he saw it, a shiny crystal unicorn figurine with a matching silver necklace and inside of the unicorn it had a crystal cross. He looked around to see if there was anything else less sparkly, but with nothing really catching his eye and being booked for time he bought them. Only not realizing that the gift he was getting was something a boyfriend would get for their girlfriend not something a friend would get for a friend.

He went home, wrapped both the unicorn figurine and necklace and wrote out a card, seeing he was running late he got dressed and jumped into his truck and started going. On his way to the party in a building on the pier, which isn't a surprise anymore thanks to an argument Xander and Cordelia were having they accidently spilled the beans to Buffy. After a few minutes of driving and getting lost momentarily he finally got there, but noticed that he missed five phones calls from Dean and Sam, he thought to himself that he'll try them back in a little while to see what's going on.

He placed his gift and card with everyone else's and walked over to where Angel and Giles were standing and talking, there he saw everyone besides Angel and Giles, there was Xander, Oz, Jenny, Cordelia, Willow and Buffy herself all talking amongst each other. He felt his phone vibrate and saw it was Dean again, so he told Angel and Giles he had to take this, Angel asked who it was and when he said Dean the vampire nodded as James went outside to talk to the Winchesters. His leaving caught the attention of the birthday girl and her best friends as they approached Angel about the reason.

"Angel is everything okay with James?" Buffy asked curious as to why he left.

Angel looked at her and the others and said, "Yeah he's okay just got a phone call from an old friend and he didn't want to be rude so he took it outside. He'll be back soon though."

"Oh, okay" Buffy said as everyone went back to the partying. Buffy though kept her eye on the door curious about James' phone call. James meanwhile outside and out of hearing reach of the others quickly answered his phone after Dean called again.

"Hey Dean what's up? Right now isn't the best time for this, I'm in the middle of a birthday party" James said.

"James, Sam and I are heading to Sunnydale. We have a big problem" Dean replied back.

"Great what is it? Angels, demons, Apocalypse round two or new breed of monster?" James asked a slight hint of curiosity in his voice.

"No not any of those. It's worse" Dean said worriedly.

"What's worse than that?" James asked growing concerned.

"A rogue hunter supped up on vampire, Hell-demon, Karaton demon and werewolf blood that's what" Dean snapped.

"Let me get this straight, a rogue hunter with what? How? Who is it?" James asked confused and curious.

"Gordon Walker" Dean said. "He's a hunter like Sam and I."

"Oh okay that explains how you guys know him, but why does that name sound so familiar. Like I've heard it before from my dad and Max" James asked puzzled trying to remember.

"That's because me, Sam and your brother worked a vamp case a few years ago in Texas. Needless to say Gordon was a little too brutal for our blood and we took him down" Dean replied a little calmer.

"How brutal exactly?" James asked hesitantly.

"He killed a nest of friendly vampires, led by Lenore and he even killed their human friends and family." Sam said interrupting.

"Oh great, let me guess he wants some payback?" James said with dread in his voice.

"Yeah and since Max is dead and you're basically a Slayer he decided to hype up on the blood so he's strong enough to take you on and kill all three of us" Dean said.

"But why use the blood of those four monsters? I don't get it" James questioned

"James remember when we worked that Karaton demon job in Ohio last year. Remember how strong they were and how thick their skin was? It took an angel blade to pierce and kill it." Sam said.

"Yeah I remember now and your right, but that doesn't explain Hell-demon, vampire and werewolf blood" James replied to the younger Winchester.

"It does because Hell-demons are harder to kill than regular demons, you know salt, holy water and silver can gank them. And we all know about vampires and werewolves, we figure he's using key attributes to make himself stronger, faster and harder to kill his ass" Dean said regaining control of the conversation again.

"Wonderful, makes sense actually. How long till he gets here for our little date you think?" James asked hoping for a better answer.

"Don't know for all we know he's there already keeping tabs on you. We'll be there soon, be careful and we'll call when we get there" Dean replied with concern and anxiety in his voice.

"Okay see you soon" James said.

"Later" Dean replied before hanging up.

"Adios" James said despite hearing the phone click dead.

James hung up the phone shaking his head in disbelief. Now he was really worried not only is this a hunter but it's a hunter supped up on blood of four highly deadly monsters coming straight for him and the Winchesters. Worst part, he has no idea if Gordon was here or not and doesn't even know what the guy looks like. He also thought to himself that he'll have to leave the party earlier than planned just to be safe and keep the others safe from this dude.

Reentering the party James didn't think to hide the concern and worry on his face before Angel and Xander noticed and asked if everything was okay. Before he could play it cool, he saw Buffy beginning to open her gifts and then it dawned on him, 'Son of a bitch, I bought her something that Angel would've gotten her. God damn it, so stupid.' It seemed like fate but the first gift Buffy went for was James' gift and as she was opening it she was a bit taken aback by both the necklace and the unicorn.

Xander, Willow, Oz, Cordelia and Jenny all gave little smiles, while Giles was puzzled and Angel stood a little miffed and embarrassed. Luckily James could think on his feet thanks to his time with Dean and told Buffy that the unicorn was his idea but the necklace was from Angel, since he couldn't get it he asked James to pick it up for him. Buffy smiled and ran over to Angel placing a big kiss on him and then hugged James and gave him a peck on the cheek. Angel gave James a thankful nod for the quick save.

Just then James' phone went off again, it was Dean they are in Sunnydale and are heading to the pier. James asked how they knew where he was and Sam said that they have GPS on his phone. Angel much more concerned asked if everything was okay, James told him not really but that Dean, Sam and him will take care of it or die trying. Upon hearing the words die trying everyone's concern grew and James walked outside to meet the boys, saying Happy Birthday to Buffy again.

Before Buffy could follow him outside, she noticed a large, long box and decides to investigate it. Opening it she was disturbed to find an arm inside it, just then out of nowhere the arm grabbed her and started to choke her. As the others try valiantly to get the arm off, their screams brought James running back inside along with the Winchesters who finally arrived and the three joined the others in trying to get the arm off of Buffy. When the arm is finally off, Angel checked on Buffy who says that she is okay, Jenny tells them that the arm belongs to The Judge an ancient and powerful demon capable of killing anyone with a human soul by way of incineration. Xander perplexed, asks how she knows all of that, Jenny says that there is a Latin inscription on the box. She instructs Angel to take it on a cargo ship as far away as possible to keep the demon from being assembled.

Everyone begins to wonder and slowly think that Spike and Drusilla are still alive and may have the other parts of The Judge. Buffy's panic level rises because of her dreams and as she begins to tell them her nightmare's, Sam tells everyone their own issue and now they have two major problems to worry about. One dealing with a hyped up Gordon and two keeping The Judge's arm away from the clutches of Spike and Drusilla.

James suggests that Sam, Dean, Angel and Buffy take the arm on the cargo ship to be shipped away, while he goes and hunts down Gordon and for the others go back to the library and research The Judge and the damage he is capable of causing. Dean shoots the idea down and begins to argue with James nearly becoming a physical one, until Angel and Sam get in the middle and make a compromise. Sam will go with Angel and Buffy to the docks with the arm, while Dean and James hunt for Gordon. James protests, but after receiving glares from the others he agrees reluctantly.

As soon as Dean walks ahead of him James bashes him in the head knocking him unconscious, he tells Xander and Giles to take him back to the library while Sam says he'll take him, but warns James that he'll be pissed when he comes to. Angel and Buffy after some hesitation, take the box and go to charter a ship to get the arm out of here, Sam and Xander put Dean in the Impala and he follows the others to the library, while James hangs out and just stands there as if he is waiting for something or someone.

"Come on out douchebag, I know your there" James said certain that someone was there with him.

"Hello kid, I assume you knew I've been here hmmm?" said a tall slender black man with some scruff on his face and short haircut wearing jeans and a jacket similar to hunter's cloths.

"Yeah, just don't know how long. Now who are you?" James demanded.

"I've been here the whole time. By the way my name is Gordon…. Gordon Walker" The man said in response.

"So you're the dick that my brother and Winchesters dealt with huh, not impressed" James said with a smartass smirk.

"Oh really I think you'd be singing a different tune after I smack that out of your mouth" Gordon barked back.

"Try me, but I have to tell you using stolen blood to power yourself up doesn't last forever" James said getting ready to fight.

Gordon laughed and said, "Kid if you only knew."

James became a little disturbed by his words, nonetheless a fight ensued between the two. Both landed bone breaking punches and kicks, even throwing each other around for the most part it looked like both were evenly matched, that is until Gordon caught James by the arm and threw him through a wall and proceeded to throw him up in the air letting his back hit the ceiling.

James fell through one of the tables that had been set up for the party and Gordon nailed him with a chair in the face. Gordon then grabbed him and tossed him back outside, beat up and his head bleeding James rose ready to go again, until he saw an amulet exposed due to a rip in his shirt around the hunter's neck and demanded to know what that was.

"Oh this. I was hoping you would've figured it out by now" Gordon said condescendingly.

James carefully looked at the amulet that Gordon now let show in full view. He recognized it but it still didn't register until Gordon said the name Corvinus.

James looked in horror and realized that was the amulet that Patrick Corvinus wore during their fight years ago. "How did you get that?" James said demanding an answer.

"I followed you all there, intent on killing your brother and the Winchesters. Then I saw how you killed Patrick one of the oldest and deadliest vampires in history, only to leave his amulet laying around" Walker said caressing it before adding, "When I put it on, I felt such a rush of power that it made me feel invincible."

"So all the rumors about you taking the blood, they were false all of them" James said breathing heavily and nursing his shoulder.

"Yes. I needed the three of you all together and what better way to do that than spread a rumor. So now you know the truth, but you know what kid?" Gordon said smiling to the boy.

"And what's that?" James said.

"I'm going to let you live so you can tell Sam and Dean about this. Then I'll be coming for you…. all of you" Gordon said letting out a slight laugh and smiling before walking away, leaving James dumbfounded and now literally terrified.

"God Damn it" James muttered to himself before walking to his truck and started driving to the library. In the mean-time he hoped that Buffy and Angel had better luck than he did.

Just as James came through the library doors he saw Buffy, Angel, Sam, Jenny, Willow, Giles, Xander, Cordelia and Oz either sitting or standing. Wondering where Dean was, he felt a fist slam across his face knocking him down to the floor. Just as Sam warned, Dean was pissed and upon seeing James' beat up and bloody condition grew even angrier.

"Hi Dean, thanks for that by the way" James said standing up.

"You, son of a bitch" Dean snarled before adding, "You could've gotten yourself killed, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Well I was hoping that I could take care of this myself but" before James could finished, Sam and Dean looked at him before asking, "But what?"

"Gordon isn't super charged from blood. It was all a lie" James said to the shocked brothers.

"What do you mean not super charged? Then how the hell is he all of a sudden super hunter?" asked Dean his anger growing.

"He has Patrick Corvinus' amulet, its what's giving him his superpowers" James said drawing Sam, Dean and Angel's mouths open in shock.

"How did he get a hold of it though?" asked Sam.

"He said he followed us to the fight, and after I killed Corvinus he took the amulet, put it on and now super Gordon" James said nursing his face and shoulder.

"Great just f**king fantastic" quipped Dean.

"Patrick Corviuss?" asked a confused Buffy. "What's a Corviuss? Some kind of new thing?"

"Patrick Corvinus" corrected Giles, who informed the group of how deadly the older vampire is. Learning that this particular vampire has killed five Slayers and two Manslayers in the past. Everyone's reaction as that of horror with the notable exceptions of James, Angel, Sam and Dean who already knew all of this from their prior confrontation with Patrick.

Jenny then told Giles to tell James about what they found out about The Judge, as Giles informs the boy that The Judge is a very old and powerful demon that took an army to defeat, James gasps and saying, "Wonderf**kingful, what's the next thing that could go possibly wrong."

"Hey that's my line" Dean grunted. "First you f**k up now your taking my lines good job kid."

Before things could blow up more between he and Dean, James asked Buffy and Angel about the transport for the arm. Buffy told him that Spike's crew was waiting, ambushed them and took the arm, they were able to get its whereabouts from a vamp that they interrogated so they are going to do some recon. James asked if they needed help, Angel shot him down saying that it would be easier with two people, plus James' injuries would draw attention. As Buffy and Angel leave, James wished them luck and told them if things get bad to call. Buffy said she will and told him to relax and heal up.

Dean then turns to his brother and the others and said, "Alright with them doing recon and James recovering we should stock up on weapons." When Giles asked that Gordon is still human, Sam replied, "Yeah a very dangerous and skilled one." Xander said that for safety reasons everyone should stay together in the library just in case. The others agree and baton down the hatches for what could be a rough night.

After leaving the library, Angel and Buffy arrive at the place where the interrogated vampire told them Spike and Dru were hiding out in. It was a badly beat up factory with the windows covered, making it the perfect vampire lair. As both Slayer and vampire snuck stealth-fully into the building they saw the newly awakened Judge speaking with Spike, bound to a wheelchair and a very healthy looking Drusilla about their plans to kill Angel, Buffy, James and destroy the world. Just then The Judge demands to feed and so Spike orders one of his henchman to bring out a vampire to see something. As soon as the ancient demon touches the male vampire he says, "I feel the dirt within, now I will cleanse him" in an instant the vampire burned to ash in seconds. Buffy and Angel knelt in horror at what they witnessed, before long they were both grabbed by Spike's men and brought to them.

"Well well well what do we have here" the blond vampire said smiling.

"It's the Angel-Beast and the lover" Drusilla said making odd motions and hand movements.

"I sense human souls. I hate humanity" commented The Judge a tall demon with a blue body, black eyes, horns and solid metallic armor covering his body.

As Spike's minions brought Buffy and Angel closer to them. The Judge at Spike's beckoning was about to incinerate Buffy, until Angel demanded, "Leave her alone. Take me instead." Spike told him to wait his turn and watch as his love dies first in incredible torment and pain. Buffy, at the last second kicked the demon and said, "Sorry smurf not into the whole touchy thing" as she helped free Angel and both began a mad dash out of the clutches of their enemies. With Spike's minions giving chase, the pair jumped into the water to escape their pursuers, luckily the vampires didn't follow and reported their escape to an irate Spike.

Cold, wet and nursing a few bruises during their escape, Buffy and Angel retreated back to Angel's place. While there Buffy looked into her boyfriends' eyes and said, "Kiss Me," Angel said to her, "I don't think we should," just then Buffy repeated and both of their lips touched sparking fiery passion. Soon they were both in bed making love, Buffy soon fell asleep and the crash of thunder made Angel jump up in agony. He ran outside in the rain, screaming for Buffy but she couldn't hear him she was fast asleep, suddenly he dropped to the floor and when a concerned passerby asked if he was okay Angel shot up grabbed her and bit her killing her, he lit up a cigarette and said grinning devilishly, "I'm more than okay, I'm just fine."

As Buffy awoke the next morning, she discovered Angel was gone covering herself with a sheet she looked for him but could not find him. Meanwhile still at the school library, after not hearing from their friends Xander convinced everyone to mount a search and possible rescue mission, until Buffy walked through the doors still a little upset over the missing Angel much to the relief of her friends. Willow informed her that James, Sam and Dean went looking for Gordon, but that they should be back soon.

Buffy sighed and Willow noticed her behavior was a little odd. So they went to the cafeteria for a little girl talk.

"Buffy is everything okay with you and Angel?" Willow asked her friend.

"Yeah after last night I thought everything was great" Buffy replied feeling a little hurt.

"After last night?" Willow replied confused. "What happened last night?"

Buffy shed a smile and a look that was all Willow needed to see to know what she meant. She hugged Buffy and and said to her, "Maybe Angel caught wind of something and didn't want you to worry. Or or he got a call from Sam, Dean and James and is with them tracking down Gordon. Trust me Buffy, I'm sure he's okay and you'll hear from him soon."

Buffy looked hopeful and said, "I'll go by his place a little later and see if everything is okay. Maybe your right and he is with the others."

"Yay. Now let's eat some goodies" replied Willow looking to break any worry in her friends' thoughts.

Buffy looked at her and said smiling, "So what tasty goodness does the cafeteria have for us today? Oh look tater tots."

Meanwhile back at the factory, Spike is livid that Angel and Buffy escaped alive. Spike turns to Drusilla and asks, "Dru love, what do you see from Angel?"

"I don't see the Angel-Beast anymore" Dru says still looking into the air.

"Well maybe that's because he I don't know moved around the states, first in New York and now to LA battling evil and joining the circus" Angel said from behind them.

"You really don't know when to quit do you?" growled Spike.

"Well no, you know when there is injustice and evil in the world watch out I'll be there for I am the Dark Avenger" Angel said snickering.

Spike growing angrier demanding The Judge, "Will you please burn this little tit now."

As The Judge placed his hand on Angel's chest to burn his humanity out, Spike yells out, "So how does that feel? Hurts doesn't it?"

"Actually no, it does itch a little bit though so could you like tell him to quit it" Angel said scratching his chest and smiling.

"Burn the bloody bastard already!" Spike yelled.

"He is clean. There is no humanity, no human soul within this one" The Judge announces before walking away.

"He's clean…" Spike said stuttering before adding, "You mean?"

"Daddy!" Drusilla cried out.

"That's right. I'm back baby" Angel yelled out cheerfully.

"Angelus you dog. Welcome home" Spike said wheeling up happily with Drusilla by his side.

"It's good to be back. Now it's time to have some fun with a certain blond princess" Angelus said devilishly smiling.

"You really have it in for her don't you mate" Spike said also smiling.

"Oh yes. I have to make her suffer for making me feel human emotion while I had that f**king soul as that wimp Angel. Besides her I also want to make my old friend pay dearly as well" Angelus said thinking.

"Old friend?" Spike said confused, before adding, "The Manslayer?"

"Yeah. Last time I was free, I only dealt with the hunters, watcher, his family, friends and his bitch Slayer sister. He wasn't around he was with his asshole of a brother and his brothers' girlfriend, but now he's here and boy will he come gunning for me especially if I go after Buffy. Unless of course I make Buffy hate him" Angelus said manically.

"You're going to hurt and torment her like you did to me aren't you?" Dru asked Angelus.

"You know me so well Dru. Now if you don't mind I have to go say hi to an ex-girlfriend" Angelus says as he walks away leaving Spike and Drusilla with satisfied grins on their faces.

Jenny went back to her apartment and spoke to her Uncle Enyos who told her that Angelus has returned.

"How do you know that uncle?" Jenny asks confused.

"I can sense it Janna and I fear that more lives will be lost now because of the girl's love for him" Enyos said.

"If she can't kill him, then we can re-ensoul him" Jenny said confidently.

"No we cannot Janna and will not, the Slayer or Manslayer must avenge us. Anyway, Janna the magic's were old and lost to our clan now. You know this and you have failed to exercise our vengeance onto Angel and to keep him in pain. Now he has experienced love and now the monster has returned, soulless and uncaged" Enyos said with a sigh.

Jenny then in her train of thought left her uncle angry that he will not help, despite all the good that Angel has done since being en-souled all those years ago.

Buffy stops by Angel's place knocks on the door and enters after hearing the shower running and finds Angelus there. She runs to hug him and he just walks away from her embrace.

"Angel what's the matter, you just left" Buffy asks a little concerned.

"Nothing just don't feel like cuddling afterwards. You know, plus I really didn't want to stick around after that. All I'm saying is that you have a lot to learn about men there kiddo. Although you did prove that last night" Angelus says as he is casually putting on his cloths.

"What are you saying?" Buffy asks shaken.

Angelus sighs and says, "Let's not make a big deal out of it or even talk about. It happened and that was it."

"I-I don't understand, what is me? Was I not good?" Buffy asked as tears start forming

"No you were great really. You're were a pro for what seemed like your first time and all" Angelus said sarcastically

"It IS a big deal to me" Buffy says as tears start dropping.

"It's what exactly? Bells ringing, fireworks, a dulcet choir of singing little birds? Come on Buffy, grow up, it's not like I've never been there before. If you honestly wanted that type of reaction you should've really dated Xander or James" Angelus said as he reaches out to touch Buffy's cheek and wipe away a tear.

"Don't touch me" Buffy says crying.

"See I knew you couldn't and wouldn't be able handle it" Angelus said with a slight snicker.

"Angel, I-I love you" Buffy says hoping for something.

"Yeah I love you too. I'll call you" Angelus said laughing as he walks out the door listening to Buffy as she breaks down crying.

All alone Buffy stood there crying and shocked at what just happened. Her lover Angel basically kicked her to the curb and treated her like a piece of meat, while yet the other night was completely different. Meanwhile the others met at the library as night came down and there was no sign of Buffy or anything from James, Sam and Dean causing the others to worry about their friends. Willow and Xander discussed their date night plans for the evening.

"So Xander are you and Cordelia still making out in the closet?" Willow asked giggling.

"No comment" yelled a happy Xander before adding, "So when are you and Oz-man going on your "first" date?"

"S-Soon actually. We just haven't set a time you know because of bad guys" Willow said shyly.

"Aha you guys are gonna wait till this is all over huh" Xander said jokingly.

"No maybe soonerishish really" Willow said also jokingly.

Just then the lights went out causing the two friends to start to panic a little bit. Xander suggests that they head to the library and just then Angel appears and asks what's going on?

"We don't know. The lights just went out. Where's Buffy and you hear from James, Sam and Dean?" Xander asks.

"Nope haven't heard from them and I did see Buffy but she had to do something" Angelus tells them.

"We should all get to the library. You know safety in numbers" Willow said shaking.

"Yeah lets" Angelus said smiling.

Just then Angelus in vamp form grabs, Willow by the neck and threatens to break it.

"Don't do that. We're all friends" Xander screams.

"Oh, I think I do that!" Angelus sneers at Xander.

"Angel" Willow says with a whimper/plea.

Suddenly Jenny Calendar arrives with a cross in her hand and says, "He's not Angel anymore. Aren't you?"

Angelus smiles and says, "Oh I'm Angel plus an us."

"Oh my god" Xander exclaims terrified.

"Now that's my favorite look. Now I have a message for Buffy" Angelus says smirking with a growl.

Without warning Buffy appears behind him and says, "Tell me yourself."

While still holding Willow, Angelus says, "Well, it's not really a message that you can just tell. It's really a message of you seeing all your friends and family dead."

"Angel there must be some part of you that remembers who you are" Buffy screams to her lover.

Angelus throws Willow into Jenny and Xander, then grabs Buffy and says, "Dream on schoolgirl, your boyfriend is dead forever and you all will join him soon" Angelus then forcefully kisses Buffy and throws her against a wall and tells her before leaving, "You might want to ask James what he knows about me, the real me and how he dealt with me last time."

Returning to the library the five of them tell Giles, Oz and Cordelia what happened with Angel and they try to discover how he became Angelus again.

Willow and Xander both look at Jenny and ask her, "How did you know that Angel wasn't in fact Angel?"

Jenny replies and says, "I saw his face."

Giles and the others begin researching ways of how Angel could lose his soul, until Buffy realizes that she is the cause and that it is all her fault. She tells Giles that she slept with him and he became a monster again, everyone in the room stays silent as Buffy in tears and full of guilt gets up and runs home where she cries herself to sleep. While dreaming she speaks with Angelus who tells her that Jenny knows more than she is letting on and that she really needs to ask James about what he knows as well.

The next morning Buffy stormed into Jenny's classroom and forcibly demanded what she know about Angel and Angelus. Giles seeing this tried to stop her, but Jenny tells Buffy she knows everything and that she was sent by her people to punish him for his crimes when he was the dangerous, evil and soulless Angelus. Giles upset at this knowledge joins Buffy in telling Jenny to stay away from them, as Jenny protests she says that she can bring them to her uncle who will explain everything and may, just may know of a way to help bring Angel back.

Enyos' hears footsteps, expecting Buffy and Jenny turns white as a ghost as Angelus appears before him and tells him that it's time to have some fun. When Giles, Jenny and Buffy go to speak with him and find him dead with a note in blood for her. They return to the library except everyone kicks Jenny out as they try to figure out how to stop The Judge, Spike and Drusilla and now Angelus.

Just then James slightly annoyed walks in seeing the leaving and crying Jenny asks, "What happened?"

Upon seeing him Buffy's temper and emotions begin to boil over and she demands, "Did you know about Angel losing his soul in a moment of perfect happiness?"

"What are you taking about?" James asked his annoyance turning to confusion.

"Don't lie, James please" pleaded Giles, with agreeing nods from Cordelia, Willow, Xander and Oz.

"I don't know what you're talking about, honestly" James said pleading.

"You know what you're a liar and now we have to deal with Angelus because you didn't bloody well tell us" growled an angry Giles. Just then Buffy threw a left hook that knocked James to the ground leaving him shocked, confused and near tears.

"That was for not telling me everything and we have dealt with your problems. Now I've lost Angel and you've lost all of us. Get out of here and never come back" Buffy roared to him. James got up still confused and left without saying a word.

Buffy and the gang then turned back to trying to figure out how to combat their enemies. Xander getting a thought said that he has an idea but needs Oz's van, Willow's computer skills and Cordelia for it to work, with that all four of them left the library to enact their plan. Giles and Buffy meanwhile gather weapons for the upcoming confrontation, opening the weapons closet they find both the archangel blade and angel blade there, Giles said that the archangel blade may prove useful against The Judge. Buffy looks at him and says, "Maybe but we don't know and I'm not taking chances anymore."

As James travels home consumed by his thoughts, first he gets into a heated blowout with Dean over Gordon, now he finds out Angel lost his soul and yet everyone is pissed that he knew and didn't tell them. He thinks to himself he really has no idea what they are talking about and decides that they are probably better off without him anyway and that he never should've came to Sunnydale. Once he gets home he cracks open a bottle of Jack to drink his sorrows away.

The others return with what Xander calls Buffy's "birthday" present and they head to the factory to confront The Judge, Spike, Drusilla and Angelus. Once there they find the place empty, minus a hiding Spike and then try figure out where they are, following guesses from Oz and Cordelia they conclude that they are heading for the mall.

There are crowds of people shopping, walking and talking basically enjoying themselves at the mall. Just then a group of vampires ordered by Angelus block all the entrances as he and Drusilla stand next to the terrifying demon and let him feed on all the humanity. Buffy and the Scooby gang arrives and Buffy shoots an arrow at The Judge who says, "Who Dares?"

Buffy then responds by saying, "Think I got his attention."

The Judge and the others seeing the Slayer replies, "You're a fool there is no weapon forged that can kill me."

Buffy thanks to Giles and the others takes out the loaded and ready rocket launcher saying, "That was then…. this is now"

Just as she is about to fire, both Angelus and Drusilla jump for cover leaving The Judge confused and asking, "What does that do?"

After The Judge explodes into hundreds of pieces, Buffy tells her friends to collect and separate all of them upon seeing Angelus fleeing. When she starts to hunt her former lover, Angelus gets the jump on her and a fierce battle ensues as they throw kicks and punches at each other. Just when Buffy has Angelus at her mercy stake in hand ready to kill him, he says to her, "You can't do it can you. You can't kill me." Buffy looks at him then kicks him in the groin telling him, "Give me time" before walking away.

Driving a clearly distraught, angry, confused and guilt ridden Buffy home Giles tells her, "It's not over. I-I-I suppose you know that. He'll come back and based on his profile will be gunning undoubtable for you and anyone else you or Angel may have cared about in the past, that made him feel the most human. That also includes James as well."

"You must be so disappointed in me" Buffy said looking dejected.

"No, no I am not" Giles said reassuring her.

"But this is all my fault" Buffy said crying.

"No I don't believe it is Buffy. Do you want me to wag my finger and tell you that your wrong and should've known better and that you acted rashly, I very well could but I won't even though you had done so, I know that you loved him and he very very much loved you as well, he has proven so time and time again. You couldn't have known that this would happen, none of us could. I can tell you that the coming months are going to be quite difficult and hard, I suspect and all of us, but if you're looking for guilt Buffy, I am not your man. All you will get is my support, strength and my respect" Giles told a teary eyed Buffy hugging her and telling her things will be okay.

As Buffy gets out of the car she begins to reflect on everything that's happened and she begins to think that maybe James was telling the truth. When she enters her house, Joyce lit a candle into a cupcake and asked, "So what'd you do for your birthday? Did you have fun?" Buffy looked at her mother and sullenly said, "I got older." Silently they watched an old love movie and Buffy looked into the screen and then at the still lit candle watching it burn with a tear coming down her cheek.

A few weeks passed following Angelus' return and the defeat of The Judge as Buffy, Xander, Willow, Cordelia, Oz and Giles were all in the library. Just then Sam and Dean reentered the library frustrated that they still haven't found any trace of Gordon and noticing James was missing asked where he was.

Seeing them Buffy stormed over and growled, "He isn't here because he lied to us and thanks guys for not telling us about Angel losing his soul."

"The hell are you talking about?" Dean snapped back. Sam calmed his brother down and asked, "Wait what did you just say?"

Giles calmly said, "Angel has reverted back to Angelus."

Both Sam and Dean sighed as Dean said, "God damn it not again. First Gordon and now that son of a bitch is back, great just great."

"So you guys knew about Angel losing his soul and you didn't bother to tell us" Buffy angrily snapped.

Dean growing more annoyed snarled, "Hey we didn't know Angel would lose his soul again okay so back the f**k off princess."

"Don't call me princess" Buffy growled. Sam got in the middle and pushed his brother and Buffy back and asked, "Okay look Angelus is back we'll deal with him again then go after Gordon but first we have to kill the witch that pulled his soul out."

Buffy and Giles looked at each other confused as were the others before the older man asked, "I-I-I don't understand what do you mean by a witch pulling Angel's soul out?"

"Yeah that's what happened last time when we dealt with Angelus" Sam said. "Isn't that what happened?"

Buffy began to choke up a little bit, as Dean was going to say something Sam noticed putting his hand on Dean's shoulder to back off. Sam then looked at them and calmly asked, "What happened?"

When Buffy told the brothers how Angel lost his soul and was surprised that they weren't upset as they understood that they loved each other at that it didn't matter because they'll help get him back when they're done with Walker. Dean then explained that the last time Angel lost his soul was because a witch took his soul and commented that she should've waited till he and Tina had sex which would've broke the curse bringing Angelus forth due to a moment of pure perfect happiness.

For the entire summer they dealt with Angelus until their friend a practicing witch herself Tanya, Tina's Watcher Lance and all of them were able to get his soul back and killed the witch. Tina made them promise never to tell James, because he saw Angel, like he sees Sam as a brother and as a very close friend, that it would've crushed him to hear what Angelus had done to his sister and family. Buffy's heart began to sink to her stomach because she blamed James for something he never knew about and asked, "Oh my god what I did just do, I blamed him for something he didn't know about, damn it I was so stupid I should've listened to him. Wait he had an older brother didn't he feel the same way with him as he does about Angel and Sam?"

"Buffy it's not your fault you and James didn't know, don't blame yourself okay. He did but James and Max weren't as close as he is with Tina, Angel and Sammy, because they didn't treat him as just the baby brother and as an outcast that Max and I did" Dean said sympathetically.

Seeing Buffy still upset, Sam gave her a reassuring smile and added, "Buffy it's okay trust us it's okay but during the whole thing with Angelus, James wasn't even with us. He was in Boston with his brother and his brother's girlfriend Stephanie trying to get over his dad's death." Giles, Buffy and the others looked on racked with guilt as Sam also said, "The whole thing that happened with Angelus was the reason why he and Tina's relationship was never the same as they slowly broke up but stayed close friends."

Upon hearing this Buffy and the others stood in disbelief and regretted everything that happened weeks ago. Dean tells Buffy that she should patch things up because knowing Angelus like they do, James will be his biggest target next to Buffy. Sam adds that they are going to go hunt Gordon without James, because he is clearly needed here to help deal with Angelus as they both leave heading to Los Angeles to see if Walker is there before coming back to help fight Angelus and restore Angel's soul.

Buffy turns to Willow distraught and asks, "Will what did I do?"

"Buffy you didn't know. Besides you were so angry and guilty about everything you acted on it and no one blames you for it" Willow tells her friend trying to calm her down.

"She is right Buffy" Giles says, "You mustn't blame yourself."

Buffy looked at him and said, "Yes I can because I said such mean things to him that he didn't deserve."

Seeing Buffy struggle with her guilt towards James, "But what about with Ms. Calendar?" Xander asks. "Is she in the same ballpark that James is in?"

"It was different with her Xander. She actually knew stuff about the curse and Angel losing his soul, James didn't know anything and we can't blame Sam and Dean either since they weren't even here to ask or help out" Willow said turning to Xander.

"Buffy you should really speak with James and try to clear the air. If what Dean said is true, then Angelus has him marked as well" Giles said to his Slayer.

"Okay, we have class together next period. I'll talk to him then, hopefully he still wants to even talk to me" Buffy announced fearing the worst.

As the bell rung Buffy scampered to her history class where she knows James will be to try to talk to him and hopefully be able to apologize, seeing the kids leave Giles nodded and said to himself, 'I believe he will Buffy for you I believe he will.'

Luckily Buffy wasn't alone in her class with James as Xander was in it also, only there were two problems one Ms. Calendar was oddly subbing and two James wasn't in class today. Jenny sees Buffy and tells her to stay after class because she needs to speak with her about something privately. Following the class dismissal bell, Buffy stays begrudgingly to speak with Jenny.

"What do you want?" Buffy asks annoyed. "I really don't have time for this."

"Buffy I just want to talk and apologize again. I didn't mean to hide everything I knew about Angel from you and Rupert. Can you please forgive me?" Jenny asks sincerely.

"You know my answer" Buffy said steadfast.

"B-B-Buffy please I believe that I can help restore Angel's soul" Jenny said.

"I want to believe you, but you lied and it hurt. I'm sorry but right now you don't get a second chance with me regardless of what you say" Buffy turned away walking out the door.

Jenny sighed and yelled to herself, "Damn it."

Buffy then met up with Xander and he asked what that was all about, all Buffy said was nothing that was important. The two of them went to the library to talk to Giles, figuring that maybe James is in school but didn't go to class and went there instead to talk to him.

On the way they run into Willow who said that she thought she saw James walking around the school. Excited Buffy asks, "How is he doing? Is he okay?"

"Buffy umm he seems really different" Willow said nervously.

"What do you mean by different. As in 'I am Clark Kent' different" a joking Xander said.

"N-n-no he seems darker" Willow said shaken.

"Darker how?" Buffy asked a little more demandingly then backing off, "Like Batman dark?"

"Uhmm" Willow muttered.

"Will come on tell me what's the sitch" Buffy pleaded.

"Buffy he isn't wearing you know normal cloths anymore. Now he's wearing a combat like vest, with a black shirt underneath and blue jeans and boots" Willow said finally letting it out.

"Oh that doesn't seem so bad Will" Buffy said feeling a bit at ease. "He's testing out a new look. It actually seems hot thinking about it." Seeing Buffy entranced a little bit both Willow and Xander shared a look with each other that forced Buffy out of it.

"Buffy it isn't just the outfit. It's his whole demeanor. He seems like he doesn't care about anyone or anything anymore. Like when he saw Oz, Cordy and myself and didn't even say hi, he just walked past us" Willow said shivering.

"Oh god, Buffy do you think Angelus got to him?" Xander asks desperate for an answer.

"I-I-I don't know Xander. But Angel- I mean Angelus' left me a few calling cards since he turned" Buffy said putting her head down.

"Buff it's okay, well get him back" Xander said trying to reassure his friend. "Yeah and w-we will make sure you, James, Angel and all the gang is back together all happy" Willow added with a smile.

"Thanks guys" Buffy said growing a little more cheerful. "I couldn't do this without you."

"What are friends for, but what kind of things did Angelus send you?" Xander and Willow asked curiously.

"He drew a picture of me while I was sleeping and left me black roses at my door with a card that said "Soon lover." My mom is totally freaking, I told her everything last week" Buffy said sighing.

"Oh boy" exclaimed both Xander and Willow. "Buffy we should get to the library just in case James decides to head over there so you guys can talk" Willow said a bit frantically.

"Yeah okay let's go guys" Buffy said snapping out of her thoughts.

As the three friends rush to the library, they encounter Cordelia and Oz who join them and as they enter the library their jaws and hearts drop as they see someone in black wearing what appeared to be a helmet holding Giles by the throat against the wall.

"Oh god Giles. Let him go now" screamed Buffy.

"Don't hurt him" cried Willow and Cordelia.

"Just put him down" Xander pleaded. While Oz looked on shocked.

"No I won't" the man in black said, lifting his helmet up to reveal his face as he slowly turning around so the others can see him.

"Who are you?" Buffy demanded. "I don't think I know you do I?"

"No you don't young lady, I'm just someone that owes James a little payback. If this gets his attention as well as his weakling friends, then fine by me" the mystery person threatened.

"Who are you? Because I won't ask again" Buffy demanded.

"Oh god your Gordon Walker aren't you?" Willow said shivering. Buffy and the others looked to their friend and back to Giles' assailant.

"Gordon Walker? Oh no this is just my new body, well I guess you could say it is him then. Luckily this weakling drank the blood in my amulet and set me free" the man in black said smiling, revealing his vampiric face before adding, "Ahhh I smell you Slayer. Your fear and blood smells divine."

"So who the hell are you?" Buffy demanded now with a shiver of fear running down her spine yet she didn't show it. "I'll say it again for the last time let him go, now."

"Very well" the man in black threw Giles to the floor next to Buffy who helped him up as he introduced himself, "You may address me as Patrick….Patrick Corvinus."

"Buffy he's the guy that k-k-" before Willow could continue, Buffy said, "Killed five Slayers and two Manslayers. Oh great we're in trouble."

"You know my reputation splendid I feel so welcome" Patrick said laughing.

"But how i-i-it's sunny out. You can't be out or you'd fry l-l-like French fries" a stunned and petrified Willow said.

"Normally you would be correct child. But I am the son of one of the oldest living vampire's in existence and thanks to my amulet being activated by the weakling and on me, I'm immune to sunlight, garlic, crosses and stakes" Patrick said laughing manically before adding, "So I understand that Angel has recently returned to being Angelus. Hmmm this pleases me greatly for now I won't have to kill the traitor."

"That's bullshit Patrick and you know it" a familiar voice screamed behind them.

"Ahhh hello there James. It's so good to see you again" Patrick said smiling.

"Yeah I bet. Why don't you assholes ever stay dead?" James said walking in front of Corvinus.

"Well I would have been if this form didn't feel the need to drink from my amulet" Patrick said pointing to the gold shiny object dangling from his chest.

"Damn you Gordon, stupid idiot" James snarled to himself before adding, "Buffy get out of here. Take the others and get out now."

"James I'm not leaving you alone with this guy" Buffy pleaded. "I'm staying to help."

"Buffy I'm not asking. I'm telling you to leave, I've beaten him before and I can do it again, it's my mess I don't need you involved again. Now go and trust me on this one. Please" James said keeping his eye on Patrick.

Laughing Patrick returns to Gordon's human face and says, "This was fun, now I know you are here James, now I know who the Slayer is and where Angel is, now all I need is to find the Winchesters. Slayer this message is for you, don't run and don't hide I will come for you, your family, your Watcher and your delicious friends there and trust me unlike Angelus, I'll let them die a painless and clean death. But yours won't as yours will be slowly so you can feel it, while begging for a quick one."

"Over my dead body dick" James growled. "Besides gotta get through me first old pal and like last time you'll fail."

"Oh I shall my friend I shall. Next time you address me, you shall do so with respect or I'll kill your pretty little Slayer right here and right now" Patrick snarled. Upon seeing James' angry yet silent look he said, "There now I will take my leave. Oh tell Sammy and Dean I look forward to their arrival."

As Patrick Corvinus in the form of Gordon Walker leaves, James looks at the others and says, "We are in so much trouble."

"James he can't go into my house anyway unless he is invited right?" Buffy asked with panic and fear across her face. James noticing this said, "I don't know, Buffy. He's older than any other vampire so I have no idea to be honest we need to go somewhere else that's safe just to be sure."

"But where? We have nowhere to go that we will be safe from him. You heard him he's immune to sunlight, garlic, stakes and crosses and probably holy water" Xander said panicking as Cordelia is trying to calm him before saying, "Help us."

James looked at Xander and reassured him, "He's not immune, at least I don't think so anyway" he then turned to Cordelia smiling and said, "Don't worry Cordy, I am and I always will."

Willow and Oz both share desperate looks and Giles finally awake says, "Remember we still have Angelus to deal with as well."

"Buffy call your mom, Xander, Cordelia, Willow, Oz and Giles get anything and everything that you essentially need and go to my place. I'll call Sam and Dean and tell them to come here ASAP and to bring the demon blade, angel blades and The Colt. We're going to need all the firepower we can get" James said trying to calm everyone down before saying, "Oh and get Jenny she is coming with us also and I don't want to hear shit about it from anyone."

Buffy and the others nodded in agreement with Buffy asking, "Can I come with you? Please to get my mom, to talk and go to my house to pack?" James looked at her, smiled and said, "Yeah. Let's go."

The others all race to their vehicles and to their respective homes to get their belongings. While in James' truck Buffy asks him if Patrick can get into his house and he told her that unless he allows it Patrick will never be able to enter thanks to the sigils and protection spells that surround it. On the way Buffy called her mom who rushed to the Summers home where Joyce was to be met by James and Buffy. While waiting Buffy also apologized to James about her outburst from a few weeks ago concerning Angel, James seeing how hurt she was said it wasn't a big deal and accepted it which made her feel even more guilty. James called Sam and Dean explaining the situation and they tell him that Gordon/Patrick killed Gordon's hunter friends Kubrick and Creedy.

Luckily the Winchesters hunt took them to Los Angeles so they would only be a few hours away. After about twenty minutes James, Buffy and Joyce reach James' home and waiting for them are Oz, Willow, Cordelia, Giles, Xander and Jenny. By sheer luck the roar of the Impala comes in right behind them thanks to Dean's speed demon driving and out-come Sam and Dean Winchester, as everyone enters the home, James says an incantation and the house glows showing the sigils signaling the protection spells upon whomever James allows to enter.

As James and Buffy explain everything to a still confused Sam and Dean, the elder Winchester says, "Great so apparently no stake can gank this prick." James asks if they brought their angel blades and the Winchesters nod yes before they can ask if he did, James takes out both the angel and archangel blade before saying, "Worse comes to worse we have our ace in the hole the archangel blade." Sam still can't figure out what reason Gordon had to drink the blood from the amulet and none of the original New York team can figure out when they actually saw blood on the amulet in the first place.

James looking at Buffy asked, "Wait a minute if Patrick was actually immune to sunlight, then why on earth would he be wearing all black kind of like extra layer protection and a helmet? It doesn't make any sense."

Buffy thought about it and agreed, "Your right it's weird, if it were Angelus or Spike and they were immune to the sun they wouldn't wear anything else. Not even to hide themselves from being noticed."

Sam interrupted and said, "James remember in New York when we used the sunbomb on him and his Order that he hid under some tables from the artificial sun, despite having his amulet on him?"

"Yeah why?" James asked a little puzzled by the question. "You want to make another sunbomb?"

"No I don't think we'll have too but think about it if he wore a helmet and what you guys said as an extra layer of protection. He lied and he isn't immune to the sun, he only said that because he knew that Buffy and the others didn't know him and since you haven't seen him in like forever you wouldn't have known either" Sam concluded. "Meaning he can be killed by sunlight, stakes just bigger ones and all the other good tools that can kill vampire's."

"Your right. That little bastard tricked us" James smiling before adding with a laugh, "Well at least we know we can still kill him now."

"Yeah but it'll be tough like last time" Dean added. "Really tough."

"Yeah I know" James said agreeing before saying, "We should all get some rest. We have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow."

"Like what?" asked Xander and Buffy.

"Research on how to bring Angel back" James said looking at Buffy. "And kicking Patrick's ass…again."

Buffy didn't say a word but nodded in silent appreciation. After the group ate dinner and relaxed watching some T.V. they all decided to go to bed. During the night Buffy was struggling with nightmares concerning both Angelus and Corvinus, even one where Angelus has her tied down to her bed as he is torturing and sexually assaulting her before killing her and one with Corvinus torturing her by cutting her slowly before killing her. She wakes up horrified, sweating and looking around to see her mother safely sleeping next to her, she hears a noise forcing her into getting up and walks out of her room closing the door behind her to investigate.

As she walks the hallway she peeks into all the rooms and sees all of her friends fast asleep, when she approaches the room in question she opens the door and it's to James' room, she sees James moving some stuff around startling him in the process.

"Whoa, you scared the crap out of me" James said nearly jumping out of his skin while laughing at the same time. "Everything okay?"

"Sorry couldn't sleep" Buffy said as she approached and asked, "Can I stay here with you and talk?"

"Sure, what's on your mind Buff, I mean Buffy?" James asked as they both sat on his bed.

"It's just everything with Angel losing his soul and everything that's happened lately. I mean everything he's doing to me, now with this Corvinus creep and what he said I don't know if I can take it. I-I-I'm scared, not just for me but for my friends, my mom, you and the guys and I'm even scared that Angel is truly gone and it's all my fault" Buffy said as she began to cry.

James sighed and said, "Buffy this isn't your fault with Angelus coming back you didn't know and if I did know I would've warned you. But to be honest it would've happened anyway, because you both loved each other, hell to be honest you still love him and you will always love him. Look I know you guys have dealt with a lot lately from Angelus, Oz being a werewolf, a Freddy Krueger like demon thing that was killing kids at the hospital and that weird love spell that Xander cast after Cordelia "broke up" with him because of that bitch Harmony. Anyway look you're the Slayer and I may only know you for a few months but from what I've seen your one hell of a girl, your smart, beautiful, brave and your always there for your friends, family and the people you care about. Personally you're my hero Buffy, even though we've had our rough patches you've helped me get past my demons and if you want me, I'll help you beat back yours."

Buffy so full of emotion already looking at James and without thinking kissed him, not on his cheek but on his lips stunning both of them. As they pulled away, they both looked into each other's eyes and realized that all the flirting, teasing, joking and mutual attraction wasn't just being friendly that they may actually have some feelings for each other and then in an instant, they started kissing again before laying on the bed.

As James was touching her arm, leg and back, Buffy did the same touching his back and arm, since that fateful night with Angel, she was happy but at the same time cautious stopping James from taking her shirt or shorts off and he did the same with his cloths respecting her wishes and shocked her by just holding her. She asked if she could stay with him for the night he replied yes and they stayed the whole night into the morning holding each other.

Morning came with Buffy and James were still cuddling. She woke up looking over her shoulder to feel his arms around her and even his leg over hers, smiling she thought to herself this is nice, normal and a safe feeling. James woke up and asked if she was hungry hearing her stomach growl and hearing chatter from downstairs they decided it was time get up and go eat. Noticing something funny about James, Buffy with a giggle and a teasing smile said, "So looks like someone got happy last night." James looking down blushed out of embarrassment, smiling said, "No comment." The pair then went downstairs to see everyone giggling as they saw them together.

James looked and saw satisfied, snickering looks from Sam and Dean, before saying, "shut up" to them. Buffy embarrassed by the looks given to her from her mother, Willow, Xander, Oz, Jenny and Cordelia said, "Nothing happened last night. Oh look bacon." Giles stood up smiling as well but somewhat clueless of the night between the two, said, "Yes okay well we need to find a way to settle our two biggest issues, Patrick Corvinus and how to deal with Angelus. Which one should we focus on first?"

"Patrick" James said as he held up a burned amulet and ripped up a piece of paper before adding, "I'll take him myself."

Sam startled stood up and said, "Oh god no, James you didn't, you know what happened the last time you did that."

Buffy looked at the others who were equally confused asked, "Huh? What do you mean by last time? And how did that happen I was with you last night?"

"I did it in my sleep. I spoke with Vergil and he agreed to help just this last time. He gave me his power Buffy, now I can take down Patrick and keep you guys safe" James said smiling.

Sam frustrated yelled, "James it almost killed you."

The revelation came as a shock to Buffy and the others but Dean responded in a much different way that shocked both James and Sam. "Only Vergil this time?" Dean asked. "Not Dante and Lucas also?"

"Yep. Just him, he felt like he owed me because he didn't help when Dick came back. So he agreed on the condition I destroy the incantation and not summon him for his power again" James still a little stunned said destroying the paper.

Dean sighed and said, "Be careful dude." James nodded with appreciation as Sam looked at Dean still stunned as the elder Winchester waved off his younger brother's concerns.

"James" Buffy said but before she could say another word, James looked at her and said, "Worry about getting Angel back. This place has a lot of research and old trinkets in it that might have what we need to restore his soul. Let me, Sam and Dean worry about Patrick, it's the least I can do for you."

"Thank you" Buffy said a little teary eyed but still worried about his safety and everything else. James replied, "You don't have to thank me."

After breakfast they all got dressed and headed to work and/or school. Sam went back to the school with the others as Giles' "Library Assistant", while Dean went to the gallery with Joyce as her, "Gallery Assistant" in order to keep their eyes on everything and everyone.

Since returning to the school, Jenny has tried speaking with both Buffy and Giles but received the same cold shoulder. Willow on the other hand is willing to let bygones be bygones and helps her out with research while at the school. James, Xander, Cordelia, Oz and Buffy meanwhile go to their classes to keep up with their normal routine as to not arouse suspicion especially from Principal Snyder.

At the factory Angelus, Spike and Drusilla conspire to cause Buffy and friends more torment until an unexpected guest arrives.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" growled Spike. "I didn't ask nor call for more bloody f**king help."

"He screams of pain, death and blood and more pain, death and blood my sweet" Dru said hiding behind Spike. "I see dead Slayers and Manslayers in his eyes."

"Slayers and Manslayers you say Dru?" Spike asked. Drusilla nodded nervously as Spike was intent on keeping his eye on the newcomer.

"Don't recognize me Angel?" the mysterious figure asked. "We have an interesting history you and I."

"The name is Angelus and no I don't why don't you enlighten me or else I'll kill ya" Angelus said to the newcomer.

"Patrick Corvinus" the man said. "We fought in New York, ring a bell now?"

"A living member of the Corvinus bloodline, it can't be" Spike said amazed and stunned.

"Death, pain and blood, death, pain and blood, death, pain and blood, he is the bringer of death, pain and blood" Dru kept crying out.

"Can't be. James killed you six years ago" Angelus scoffed. "I know I well stupid Angel was there."

"True but thanks to this human's need for power and weak will, I have returned in a new body and I need your help for my revenge against them" Patrick sneered.

"Revenge? On who?" Spike asked. "And why should we help you?"

"The Manslayer" Patrick declared before adding, "I also want his Slayer as well, killing her will make him fall and you should assist me for they are thorns in your sides as well."

"We have a bit of a problem you see, because they're mine" Angelus growled. "Especially the hot sexy blond got it."

"I am not asking for your permission weakling I am demanding your assistance in MY revenge. I care not for your plans for them for they are insignificant to mine" Patrick snapped.

Angelus' temper was flaring but he thought about it and said, "Fine, on one condition I get to play with Buffy first if you don't mind?"

"Very well. We have an agreement, the Manslayer is mine and the Slayer is yours until I want her" Patrick said extending his hand in agreement to Angelus.

"Agreed" Angelus said with a devilish smile, before going unnoticed crossing his fingers behind his back and turning to his cohorts. Spike however noticed this and flashed a devilish smile of his own to Angelus. Unknown to all of them however is that James already made a move of his own by getting the power of Vergil the first Manslayer in order to combat Patrick.

Over the course of a the next few weeks the Scooby gang and the Winchesters have dealt with Angelus's henchman and received an invitation from Angelus himself to attend a special "party" with the guests of honor being Buffy, Dean and James. Giles though knows why Buffy and James are to be guests of this party, but is curious as to why Dean is and Sam tells him, "It's because when we caught Angelus it was Dean that tortured the hell out of him and actually made him scream for mercy."

Shocked the others including James looked at Dean who said, "What? I could handle it, I did handle it."

When James asked, "But what if you couldn't?"

Dean looked at him snickered and said, "Sam said the same thing to me, but I did."

Flabbergasted they all worked on a plan to limit casualties and get out of there alive. In the meantime, Jenny had decided to do research on her own on restoring Angel's soul without the help or knowledge of the others at the school in order for her to earn Buffy and Giles' forgiveness.

With Joyce back at James' place along with Cordelia and Oz, the rest of the group went to the "party" location which was at the one place none of them wanted it to be at, The Bronze. Only a few of the patrons were held hostage and when the group got there they saw some of Angelus' henchman, Drusilla, Angelus himself and Patrick Corvinus. Buffy, James and Dean went in and stood in front of them as part of the plan. Outside Sam, Giles, Xander and Willow were going to get the people out during the fight through the back and then go in to help.

"Welcome boys and girl to the show" a delighted Angelus said to the three. "So good of you all to come and join us for the festivities."

"F**k you" Dean snarled.

"Yes welcome to your end. Why is the hunter here? I only asked for the Slayer and Manslayer to be present for this occasion" Patrick said angrily looking at Angelus.

"Oh I have plans for him as well as the Slayer and Manslayer. Hi baby how you've been? Oh James been tapping my sloppy seconds?" Angelus said snickering.

"Bite me" Buffy remarked as she looked at an annoyed James who said, "Angelus remind me to knock your soul down your throat for that comment" Dean looking at Angelus taunted, "Hey bitch still screaming from last time?"

Angry Angelus stared at Dean and said, "I am going to kill you for that."

Dean looked at him, smiled and said, "Bring it Twilight."

Angelus annoyed at the remark told his henchmen to get them thus ensuing the fight. Patrick however screamed that no one touched the Manslayer leaving James for him. Dean and Buffy engaged the vampires as Drusilla and Angelus watched, in the meantime Sam and the others got the people out before entering the building to help fight off the vamps. Seeing this the henchmen started to retreat, Angelus motioned to Dru to follow as he stayed to have some fun, soon engaging in a fight with Sam, Dean and Buffy.

That was until Patrick intervened, grabbing Angelus and tossing him into the bar, he then tossed a charging Sam and Dean into Giles, Willow and Xander, before looking at Buffy intent on having her all to himself. Buffy for the first time was struck with fear since her fight with The Master and the prophecy of her death, because of her nightmare's and all she had heard about him, that was until Patrick tried to touch her she remembered James' words and she fought back.

Throwing punches and kicks she gave it all she had to the old vampire even beating him, until he punched her and threw her into the others. He then walked towards them only to be stopped dead in his track by James who blinked his eyes to black with red pupils, startled Patrick said, "W-What are you?" James replied, "I'm your worst nightmare."

James turned to the others, with the exception of Sam and Dean were terrified by what they saw until he blinked his eyes back to normal. Sam and Dean then got everyone to get out of the building to let them fight each other. Buffy turned to Sam and asked, "What happened to him? Why are his eyes like that?" Sam looked at Dean and before he could answer Giles said, "Because Vergil is the first Manslayer and he shared more of the demonic power of Sparda and was, well is much stronger than the others" looking back at Sam and Dean for confirmation he asked, "Am I correct?" The Winchesters nodded yes to the Watcher and Buffy thought to herself for James to be careful and safe.

With the others gone and safe with Angelus still unconscious, James looked at Patrick and demanded, "How are you alive? I saw your ass turn to dust remember?"

Patrick said, "Yes I was, but remember some of my ash fell onto my amulet? Once that occurred all I needed was either a human or vampire to be tempted into drinking from the blood ruby on it and then I would return."

"You were lying about being immune to the sun, garlic, stakes and crosses weren't you?" James asked a small smirk giving way on his face.

"Of course I was. You need a special relic to be given full immunity to those objects, this amulet just allows me to become reborn in a new body. However, this body is rather weak and human it disgusts me" Patrick said taking off his jacket.

James said mockingly, "Awww poor baby vampire upset because he settled on a former hunter, a human hunter no less."

"You will die for your insolence boy" Patrick screamed before attacking.

Then it began the rematch from six years ago as James and Patrick traded punches including a few nifty blocks and flips. James' new found power from Vergil has given him the strength to be evenly matched with Patrick much to the vampire's surprise considering how well he fought the last time they battled each other. James went for a kick only for Patrick to grab his leg and threw him onto the stage, where they continued their fight. James smashed Patrick with a guitar that was left on stage and then tossed him into the drums before pulling out the archangel blade. As he thrusts it into Patrick's abdomen the vampire screams in pain before grabbing him tossing him off the stage and into a few still standing tables.

In the mean time during their fight, Angelus regained consciousness and watched the events that just took place, Patrick doesn't notice Angelus as he takes the blade out of his abdomen and tosses it to the ground. Noticing the angelic weapon on the ground Angelus stealthily sneaks past the two combatants and grabs it, just as Patrick is preparing to bite James, the Manslayer smashes his head into Patrick's face and kicks him into a waiting Angelus, archangel blade in hand into his chest. Patrick's shocked face says it all as he turns to dust again, only this time the blade also damaged his amulet thus eliminating any sort of return from the last of the Corvinus bloodline.

Buffy snuck back into The Bronze at the last second to see what had happened, she then sneakily sneaks behind Angelus as he stands hold the archangel blade pointing it at James who falls to the ground exhausted knowing that Vergil's power is no longer within him.

"What a turn of events isn't it? First I fought the prick, then I teamed with him and now I kill him. Funny isn't it?" Angelus says still holding the blade before adding, "Now what to do with you for Super Manslayer hmmm? Or should I just say Manslayer now correct?"

"Why don't you shove the blade into yourself" James cracked struggling to stand out of pain and exhaustion.

"You're in no positon to say anything actually. Looks like your little power trick really took a lot out you, kind of like the last time you did this" Angelus said to his former friend.

"Yeah well, you'd do anything to protect the people you care about. Angel knew that, so you should to" James barked back.

"Yeah well, I have no one to care about and plus I'm going to kill everyone he's loved. You and Buffy are on the top of the list" Angelus said raising the archangel blade before saying, "You just get to die first."

"No!" screamed Buffy as she grabbed Angelus and tossed him into the stage then kicked the blade out of his hands before punching and kicking him savagely. Angelus then pushed her down into James' arms left before saying, "See you soon lover and brother. Gonna make all you suffer."

Watching Angelus run, Buffy turned to James and asked, "You okay?" James looking at her said "Yeah little beat up and feeling weak, could really use a 10-hour nap right about now. Other than that I'm good." Buffy and James shared a laugh and then she said, "I'll bring you to my house then" James looked back at her and said, "Not going to argue with ya."

With James resting in the Summers guest room, Sam and Dean brought his stuff over and told him that they are going to leave after getting a call from Castiel and Crowley regarding Asmodeus and Naomi still running around so they are going to go help out. Dean told James that even though he has feelings for Buffy that she's still Angel's girl, but that he has something here, and that's family and that he should stay with both Buffy and her mom and not alone in Lance's mansion. James agreed much to the excitement of both the Summers girls, who help bring more of James' stuff over permanently giving the guest room to him.

As they said their goodbyes, Sam and Dean told James if he needed them to give them a call and they would come as fast as they can. Sam turned to Buffy and told her to hang in there in dealing with Angelus and the same for James. They both nod and said it's going to be hard, Giles hearing this said, "It will be and it will only get harder and worse, but for right now we can all relax knowing we just have to deal with Angelus now."

With the Winchesters now gone on another case, Patrick Corvinus/Gordon Walker dead and James back into the fold, Buffy and the Scooby gang can finally get back to dealing with whatever horrors Angelus has planned for them together. Unfortunately for them, Angelus was also plotting and thanks to Drusilla's visions he's set his sights on one of the most important people in Buffy's life that can help her bring Angel back to them.

A few nights later while on patrol James and Buffy were walking through the cemetery and were startled by Xander and Willow who figured the two would need some backup since Angelus was still on the loose.

Buffy smiled at her friends and said, "Thanks guys but I think we have it covered." After seeing their sad faces Buffy relented and said, "Okay fine you guys can still come with."

Xander and Willow excitedly said, "Yes" and peered over to see James shake his head chuckling at the three before adding, "Any place we missed?"

"The mausoleum's and crypts actually. I think, oops I forgot" Buffy with a laugh.

"It's good to see you smiling and laughing again Buff" Xander said cracking a smile, before adding, "Think I know why too" with a head movement in James' general direction. Willow added a little giggle and a smile as well.

"Stop you guys we're just friends. Friends that did snuggle and kiss and umm oh boy" Buffy said thinking about it.

"And joke, flirt and tease each other" Willow added.

"Oh and don't forgot super checking each other outness" Xander said.

"Okay okay I give. But I still love Angel and I don't know when Angelus said that thing to me that if I wanted cuddling and actual "safe" love that I should've picked James and Xander" Buffy said confused. "Maybe he was right especially with everything that's happened now, but I still love Angel so I don't know."

"Buffy you'll always love Angel I mean he was your first real everything you know" Willow said trying to relax her friend.

"Wait he said me?….he said me right" Xander said giddy. "My name was used, I'm not hearing things?"

"Calm down there Romeo you still have a girlfriend remember?" Buffy said shaking her head chuckling. "But yes Xander he said you"

Xander couldn't contain his excitement but did acknowledge that he does in fact have an awesome girlfriend in Cordelia but still smiled too himself which ended up earning eye rolls from Buffy and Willow. As the three kept joking and poking fun at each other James who was behind them heard movement in the bushes as it was loud enough for the others to hear as well. James ran up to them suggested that they split up and said he would check out the crypts and for the others to check out other areas together.

Buffy and Willow took the more wooded patches while James and Xander hit the crypts together. While the two were walking James heard someone humming and told Xander to go get Buffy and Willow just in case, as Xander leaves James goes to investigate and sees a familiar figure standing by the entrances to one of the crypts.

"Hello buddy long time no see" Angelus standing and laughing said. "It's been a while, I missed ya I've been so focused on Buffy I didn't get to chat with you."

"Hi Angelus, last time I saw you Buffy threw you into the stage at The Bronze. How's your back old man?" James snapped.

"Oh you really want me to kill you don't you?" Angelus asked vamping out.

"Hey just wondered about your well-being old friend" James said with a large grin on his face. "But if you wanted a fight all you had to do was ask."

Angelus stepped a little closer turned back to his normal form and said, "I'm not here to fight, not just yet. I just want to talk to an old friend, a brother in fact that's all. Is that okay?"

"Fine what do you want to talk about then, friend?" James said a bit sarcastically.

Before Angelus could begin, Buffy and Willow having met up with Xander came around the side of the bushes but remained out of sight as the two spoke. In Buffy's mind she was both worried and curious as to what Angelus would say to James, while the others thought the same especially after Giles said that he would target both Buffy and James the most out of everyone. Buffy also prepared herself just in case a fight broke out and told her friends to be ready as well.

"Well I don't have all night prick" James snapped annoyance and impatience seething through his tone. "I do have things to do like I can't believe I'm saying this but studying for a math test. So get on with it."

"Calm down there flappy. I want to talk to you about…. Your failures" Angelus said with a smirk. "And you have a lot of them."

"Failures?" James asked slightly confused and worried at the same time. "Oh boy."

"Yeah failures as in getting people you love killed" Angelus said laughing maniacally before adding, "Let's see you let your father die saving your sorry ass against Simon and Patrick, then you let Kevin get stabbed, Bobby shot and Stephanie's throat ripped out by Raphael and Dick Roman."

"Another one let me think, oh god yeah your wonderful generosity and trusting nature got your brother, sister the Slayer also my ex and Charlie all killed by Rowena. Then finally the day you LET your own mother, Tanya, Tommy and Lance sacrifice their lives to close the Hell-Gate, oh throw Zack in there also just for the hell of it. So utterly pathetic, I mean really kid not even Buffy isn't that dumb. Then again she has been recently if you know what I mean" Angelus said grinning larger and more sadistic followed by a wink and a jesting movement of his waist.

"Go to hell Angelus" James snapped as he moved to mere inches within Angelus' face.

"Not yet, I'm having way too much fun. But anyway let me continue failure" Angelus said still smirking. "Now on to my favorite hits."

James stood there angrily as Angelus was about to add to his list of James' "failures", all while Buffy, Xander and Willow listened.

"Now next failure my favorite one, how come you still haven't tapped my sloppy seconds yet or have you? Anyway just to let you know when I was in her it was great you'll enjoy it if you haven't already since she puts out if you show her any affection and plus she's all warmed up for ya" Angelus said excited looking at James' face. "Trust me man, she's hot, nice rack, blond and so your type of girl."

"Don't ever talk about Buffy like that again or so help me I'll smack your teeth down your throat myself, then I'm gonna torture your Twilight ass like Dean did and make you scream like the bitch you are" James snarled getting angrier.

"Really hmmm? Looks like I struck a nerve with Buffy there and I'd like to see you try. Maybe real soon you can show me your fighting skills" Angelus said getting a little more serious.

"Don't push me Angelus" James said. "Don't f**king push me."

"Oh yeah that's right you don't want to kill Angel, well he's dead so no fear there. Buffy won't kill me either because of Angel, man you two are sad people" Angelus said laughing.

"You are an asshole you really are" James said nearly turning his back on the vampire.

"Yeah maybe, but at least I admit when I like a girl, especially when my friend and "brother" is the one that's asking" Angelus said with a snicker. "You remember that night right?"

Buffy grew more uncomfortable hearing what Angelus was saying, blushed a little as James defended her. But after hearing this nearly jumped out but was pulled back by Xander and Willow only to see James turn fully back to face Angelus saying, "What do you want from me to admit that I like Buffy? That it? Yes I do but she's Angel's girlfriend and I wouldn't jeopardize our friendship or their relationship just for me to be with her, and yes Angelus just so you know I would do anything to protect her and her friends from a monster like you."

"You love her don't you?" Angelus said as he was smiling a cruel smile. "Don't lie to me, because Angel knew buddy and so do I."

Seeing James not saying a word, Buffy looked on as did Angelus who snickered and said, "Awww poor baby, well your right, then again she'd never go for you your not dark and broody enough for her, or even hot enough and well you already let two or your deadliest enemies nearly kill her remember? So she definitely wouldn't want a moron like you."

"I know she'll never love me, not like Angel and I'm fine with that. They never got the job done now did they? And guess what friend, neither will you. I guarantee it" James said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah? Well does that mean you're going to beat me, save the day and get the girl?" Angelus said condescendingly.

"No it means Buffy is more than capable of kicking your ass all by herself. If she needs help I'll be there for her no matter what" James said with a promising defiant look. "But yeah I think I'll be the one that kicks your ass tonight."

"Okay then maybe we will fight after all" Angelus said turning vamp and stepping towards James, just then Buffy hearing enough and the others came running next to James, forcing Angelus to retreat not before saying, "Soon guys real soon." Buffy looked at a clearly upset James, asked if he was okay and what did Angelus say to him despite hearing everything. James said he was fine just the usual bullshit and began to walk away. Xander, Willow and Buffy looked at each other and followed with Buffy beginning to think about everything that she heard.

The next morning as James and Buffy were getting ready for school, Buffy having given James the rest of the night to relax asked him again what Angelus said to him that had gotten him so worked up. James told her only about calling him a failure and some of the people he let down, leaving out everything Angelus said about him and her because he didn't know how she felt about him especially hearing that coming from the mouth of her boyfriend. Buffy knew he held back but decided not to push it even though she wanted to know his feelings and hear it from him instead of from Angelus.

Buffy noticed a drawing of her sleeping, showing it to James they both suspected Angelus was in the Summers home causing them to become nervous. After they got ready Joyce dropped them off at school where they met the others and receiving a glare from Buffy, Xander and Willow didn't ask James anything about last night's tense conversation between him and Angelus. Willow did say that Angelus left her a present, all of her gold fish dead strung out. The thought grossed Buffy and Xander out, while also worrying them, while James displayed an annoyed tone with a huff of his breath. Just then Jenny walked up to the group and asked to speak with Buffy privately, Buffy reluctantly agreed after some pushing from James and Willow.

Taking Buffy into the computer room Jenny said, "Buffy, Giles and I have been talking again and I would like to see him on a date later tonight. I am also doing research on my own on how to restore Angel's soul, I just want you to know that I'll do everything in my power to help and to earn back yours and Giles' trust and respect."

"Do what you want I don't care. Just don't hurt Giles" Buffy said as she left the room to meet back up with the others at the cafeteria.

"Hello Ms. Calendar" Giles said as he entered the computer lab.

"Hello Giles and you can call me Jenny. I spoke with Buffy and she gave her consent for our date tonight if your still up for it?" Jenny asked hopeful.

"Y-Y-Yes quite right. I-I mean yes I am still up for our date tonight. Would you like for me to pick you up?" Giles asked.

"No I will meet you at your place. I have to do some last minute research before I come, does that sound good to you?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, very well. See you later tonight and have a good day" Giles said as he left the room.

"You too and see you tonight" Jenny said with a smile, before clicking onto a program, translation of an old text and checking an email before collecting her bag and heading out the door.

Jenny found Willow in the cafeteria and asked her if she can cover her next two computer classes while she ran out, to which Willow excitedly accepted knowing that James, Buffy and Xander were in one class, while Oz was in the next one after.

Jenny meanwhile went to the local Magic Shop for an object called the Orb of Thesulah which can restore Angelus' soul becoming Angel once again. Buffy before going to class ran into Giles and asked how to reverse Angel's invitation into her home, since they didn't have to worry about it at James' because of the sigils and spells they need to at their own homes, Giles said he would begin doing research and let her know.

Back at the factory Angelus is bragging how much he had fun with James in the cemetery and having fun leaving things for Buffy and Willow were during the night.

Spike pissed off at the whole thing tells Angelus, "Will you just kill the bloody bitch already and stop leaving gag gifts to her friends and stop getting into conversations with the Manslayer, just kill him and get this over with already."

"Oh stop Spike your ruining my mood and it was fun making him squirm angrily" Angelus said with glee.

"I see a woman she trying to put the light back into Daddy and make him the Angel-Beast" Drusilla said flailing around.

"Having a vision love?" Spike asked before adding, "Bloody good riddance, this Angelus is annoying and boring. Rather kill Angel, Buffy and all her friends than deal with this crap."

"Spike that's no way to act we are a family and someone is trying to ruin it" Drusilla said holding Angelus' hand much to Spike's annoyance.

"Well then I may have to pay a visit to that Gypsy bitch tonight now won't I?" Angelus said grinning.

"So what you can sleep with her also mate?" Spike said sarcastically.

"Shut up Spike" Angelus growled before leaving.

Back at the school and in the library Giles told Buffy about the ritual that can revoke a vampire's invitation, telling Willow and Cordelia to do the same. James said he can make a sigil just in case, Buffy thanked him but said that the ritual may be easier. Jenny returned to the school and continued her research and translation of the ritual that can restore Angel's soul.

Later that night back at the Summers home, Angelus appeared startling Joyce who was pulled into the house by Buffy, as Angelus tried to enter he was stopped by a barrier and Buffy then slammed the door in his face. Dismayed Angelus grinned, made a phone call and headed to the school to say hi to Jenny.

While at the school later that evening Jenny finished the translation program of the ritual and downloaded it onto a CD and a spare floppy disk, just then she jumps when she sees Angelus in vamp form sitting in the dark room.

"Angelus!" Jenny shrieked standing up.

"Hi Jenny, whatcha doing?" Angelus said getting up from his seat casually.

"Nothing really" Jenny said nervously.

"Oh really? So what's this then?" Angelus asked grabbing and holding up the Orb of Thesulah.

"That is to make you feel better, you know more human again" Jenny said looking at the door.

"Don't need it. I don't like feelings or love and don't even think about running, not yet anyway" Angelus said as he smashed the Orb onto the ground. "But screaming you can do all you want."

He then grabbed the computer and destroyed it along with the floppy disk version of the ritual. Jenny moved the CD version out of his sight and in the chaos was hidden under some books. Jenny knowing, she needs to get out, runs out of the computer room with Angelus laughing following close behind. As Jenny is running frantically through the halls trying to find a way out she is stopped and grabbed by Angelus who tells her that she shouldn't scream, rubs his finger across her lips and then snaps her neck with ease.

Elsewhere after going for a walk around town James encounters a quartet of demons and vampires who say that Angelus wants him hurt badly. A battle ensues and James manages to kill both vampires and one of the demons, but the last one is much stronger, breaking his arm and tosses him into several cars before James slashes his eye out with a broken shard of glass enabling him to escape. During his escape James is hit by a car and is knocked unconscious, believing to have killed the Manslayer the demon leaves to collect his payment from Angelus.

An hour later Giles returned to his apartment to hear romantic music playing and when he entered he saw pedals of red roses, champagne and a note that read "Upstairs" thinking Jenny is here to surprise him he walks upstairs to his bedroom. When he enters his bedroom he finds Jenny lying in his bed with a rose next to her, upon seeing no response from her he realizes that she is dead. Startled, horrified and filled with grief Giles picks up the phone to make a few phone calls.

Meanwhile at the Summers home Buffy and Willow are enjoying girl night, but Buffy is also getting worried because James isn't back yet. However, their fun night is being watched as Angelus watches them intently especially when Buffy receives a phone call from Giles. Giles proceeds to tell Buffy that Jenny is dead and without thinking she slouches down to the floor handing the phone to Willow who upon hearing about Jenny's death begins crying hysterically, leading to Joyce to come into the room and try to console both girls, much to Angelus' pleasure in seeing them suffer, especially Buffy.

As Buffy and Willow are now joined by Xander, Cordelia and Oz at Buffy's house, there is a knock on the door, Joyce answers and it is the police.

"Hello Ms. Summers?" asked a male officer.

"Yes I am, is there anything I can help you with?" Joyce asked confused.

"Are you the guardian for a James Kingston?" asked the same officer.

"Yes I am. Do you know where he is?" Joyce asked concern rising in her voice, prompting Buffy and the others to also come into the hallway.

"Ma'am I am sorry we found him we have reason to believe he was attacked and then run over" the officer said sullenly.

"Oh my god" Joyce put her hand onto her mouth and looked over to see Buffy's face with the same shock and worry glazed on it.

"Is he okay? Please tell me he's okay!" Buffy screamed.

"Yes but he is in the hospital in the intensive care unit. His injuries are pretty bad" the officer said trying to reassure the young girl.

"Can we see him?" Buffy asked urging a yes out of the officer.

"Yes you can but be warned he isn't in the best shape" the officer told her.

After the officers left, Joyce, Buffy and the others rushed to the hospital. Willow called Giles and he met them there from the police station. While the adults spoke with the doctor, Giles went in to see James first and became enraged at the sight of the young man's condition paired with Jenny's death angering him even more which forced him to go home unnoticed by anyone else. Upon returning to his home Giles began packing weapons into a bag ready for war.

Buffy and the others went to see him, Buffy began crying which opened one of his eyes and he began to speak. "Hey what's with the crying Buffy?" James asked not knowing where he is.

"James, you're in the hospital" Buffy said trying to hold back her tears. "And your pretty beat up."

"I'm in the what?" James said before adding, "That motherf**ker, when I get out of here I am going to kill him and them."

"What happened?" Xander asked. "Looks like you got into a fight with the Hulk."

"I was out for a walk and I was attacked by two demons and two vampires, I killed three of them but the fourth one well he did this. Apparently Angelus wanted to take me out of the game" James said sitting up.

"Out of the game? James have you heard?" Xander asked.

"Yeah probably to keep it between him and Buffy, but his hitman failed to finish the job" James asked in pain and in his confusion asked, "What haven't I heard?"

"Ms. Calendar's dead" Willow screeched.

"What?" James said shocked.

"Yeah Angelus must've wanted to take both of you guys out. You I can understand because of how close you are to Buffy and that your also the second strongest next to her, but why Ms. Calendar it doesn't make sense" Oz said.

"Because she could've restored his soul if she found the ritual to do it" James said without hesitation. "Son of a bitch."

"Oh" Oz, Willow, Xander and Cordelia all said. Before they could ask anything else to James, Cordelia looked around and asked, "Hey guys where's Giles?"

"He was just here a second ago" Oz said.

"Oh god" James said looking at Buffy before adding, "You don't think he's going after Angelus do you?"

Motioning to Xander and Cordelia to come with her Buffy told the others to stay with James and her mom, while they went to Giles' apartment. When they arrived at Giles' place they didn't see his car outside and Xander noticed that his weapons chest was empty. Dread swept across their faces as they believed that Giles was headed to the factory to confront Angelus for killing Jenny and putting James in the hospital. Buffy told Xander and Cordelia to head back to the hospital to inform the others, while she goes to the factory to keep Giles from getting himself killed.

Back at the factory a smiling overly happy and excited Angelus returned to the factory greeted happily by Drusilla and with some disdain by Spike. Angelus ignored Spike's snippy comments and looks and said that everything is going according to plan and that he has everything under control. Just then a Molotov cocktail hits the table they we standing near bursting it into flames, suddenly an arrow hits Angelus in the shoulder as Giles arrives and begins to beat him with a baseball bat.

When Drusilla tries to intervene she is pulled away by Spike and they both leave Angelus to his fight with Buffy's Watcher alone. As Giles continues his assault on Angelus for the murder of Jenny and the attempted murder of James his short lived attack ends as Angelus grabs the bat and punches him in the face. Angelus then hits Giles in the ribs three times with the bat before punching him in the face again, he then grabs the Watcher by his throat and lifts him into the air strangling him, just then Buffy appears and attacks Angelus who drops a now unconscious Giles on the floor.

As the factory erupts in flames, Buffy and Angelus fight in intense hand to hand combat, Angelus grabs Buffy's arm and throws her into a wall allowing him to escape. Buffy looks to follow but seeing the rising flames and a now semi-conscious Giles changes her mind, one armed she gets both herself and Giles safely out of the building.

As they stood up from being on the floor Giles angrily said to Buffy, "Why did you come here? This wasn't your fight."

Buffy tearing up punched Giles in the face knocking him to the floor and said, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" She then kneels on the floor crying next to him and takes him into her arms and tells him, "You can't leave me. I can't do this alone." Giles now crying also hugs Buffy and said to her, "You're not alone."

While at Jenny's grave Giles turns to Buffy and asks, "How is James doing?"

"He's getting a little better, quick healing and all but he's in no shape for a fight and he'll be in the hospital for another few weeks because of all his injuries. How are you doing?" Buffy said looking at Giles.

"In my years as…. Watcher…. I've buried too many people. But Jenny was the first that I've loved." Giles said still looking at Jenny's grave.

Buffy said, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't kill him for you….for her….when I had the chance. I wasn't ready. But I think I finally am."

Giles turned and looked at Buffy and said, "Buffy, you know this will be tough no matter how ready you are or aren't. But I know you will make the right choice when it comes down to it."

Buffy sighed looked at him, then back to the grave and said, "I know."

Back at the school, Willow was chosen to take over for Ms. Calendar's classes temporarily. In the computer lab Buffy and Willow were sitting and talking trying to make sense of everything that's happening to them.

"It's so weird, every time something like this happens, my first instinct is to run to Angel. I can't believe he isn't the same person. He's completely different from the guy I knew" Buffy said trying to make sense of things.

Willow turned to her and said, "Well sort of, except there is one thing…."

Buffy turned to her and asked, "Except what?"

"Your all he thinks about now" Willow said as her expression sank.

"Great, real comforting Will. I can't hold onto the past anymore. Angel is gone. Nothing's ever gonna bring him back" Buffy said determined and heartbroken.

"I know Buffy. But hey maybe you can begin something new with James, you know when he's betterish, after Angelus and when your ready" Willow said trying to brighten up the mood.

Buffy let out a little smirk and said, "Maybe, but I feel so empty and I need to be unempty to be someone that James or anyone else can really love." As the two looked at the screen in despair, Willow then accidently knocked into the desk and knocked the CD onto the floor between the desks unseen.

Several months have passed since Jenny's death and James' attack that landed him in the hospital. In that time the gang has dealt with the swim team being fish people, Angelus and Buffy reenacting ghostly lovers tragedy and James battled another Der Kindestod that was once again trying to kill sick children while in the hospital, like Buffy had done months earlier.

Buffy, Willow and Xander did tell Giles, Oz and Cordelia about the full conversation that James and Angelus had at the crypt during the time of Jenny's death and his attack.

"Oh lord. I-I'm not surprised by Angelus' ruthlessness but I am surprised he would use you Buffy to get to James" Giles said shocked.

"Wow Buffy you really have all the hot dark guys after you huh?" Cordelia said smugly.

"Hey, I resent that" Xander said a little hurt by his girlfriend's comment. "It's okay Xander I love you anyway" Cordelia said with a smirk.

"So Buffy we never talked about it, how do you feel after what you heard and did James say anything to you about it?" Willow said anxious for all the juicy stuff.

"I would Will, but James never brought it up. I guess he's afraid of something, I don't know honestly" Buffy said a little confused. "It's weird because he seems like this confident guy yet when it comes his feelings about me he doesn't say much."

"I think he's stepping back" Oz said much to the surprise of everyone. "He's definitely stepping back or he's intimidated by you."

"What do you mean by stepping back?" Buffy asked intrigued. "Why would you say stepping back and how do would I intimidate him?"

"You love Angel and he's your boyfriend. James comes into the picture and throws you for a loop, I'm thinking that Angel might've wanted James to step in and be with you instead because of this possibly happening, but James didn't follow the plan and he stepped back hid his feelings for you for Angel sake" Oz clarified. "And by being intimidated I don't know for sure but maybe because you're a really pretty girl that's given him the time of day perhaps that no one would've otherwise." Xander gave an understanding nod while Buffy rolled her eyes and said, "But I don't want to intimidate guys. I like guys and he's a guy a really cool, cute and friendly guy that I may like, uh oh this isn't good."

Buffy still looked confused and deep in personal thought, but before Xander could say anything, Cordelia interrupted with her own interpretation, "Buffy, James likes you a lot but he stepped back not asking you out because of his friendship with Angel and that you two were together. But I could see why he's intimidated because your hot and he's not, while Angel is salty goodness, end of story."

"Oh" Buffy said as some things got a little clearer for her in her head yet wasn't thrilled with how Cordelia categorized both James and Angel sarcastically saying, "Thanks Cordelia that all really helped."

"No problem" Cordelia said proudly. "I'm here to help when you people don't understand gossip and normal people stuff."

"Yes well that was a riveting discussion but we do have other pressing matters" Giles said fixing his glasses.

"Right, uhhh what other pressing matters?" Buffy asked looking perplexed.

"Other than Angelus, Spike and Drusilla to contend with, there is a stone statue of the powerful demon Acathla that was just transferred here from Texas" Giles said concerned.

"Powerful like how?" Xander asked.

"Powerful enough when awakened can suck the entire world into Hell" Giles said straightforwardly.

"Oh great, yay just another day at the office" Buffy said sarcastically. "I really need to hire some help one of these days or at least get paid for this."

Giles rolled his eyes as the others snickered, just then the doors opened startling the group until James appeared and said, "Hey guys what's up, missed me?"

"Hey James" everyone said welcoming him back.

"Hello James, I would trust everything is much better now?" Giles asked showing concern.

"Yeah everything is great, thanks and I'm sorry about Ms. Calendar" James said putting his hand gingerly on Giles shoulder.

"Thank you" Giles said smiling. "It's good to have you back."

James nodded and said, "Well I also need to tell you guys something" then paused briefly before continuing, "I got a surprise visit from Angelus a week ago while in the hospital."

Everyone sat in shock until Buffy stood up and said, "What happened? Everything okay? Spill the beans."

"Everything's fine trust me, he just felt the need to talk, again" James said shaking his head.

"Like last time?" Buffy said looking at James.

James nodded and said, "Yeah same crap as last time. Except he said he's going to kill me next time he sees me and make you watch or make me watch as he kills you, so I guess it was a little different and oh yeah because we actually fought this time."

"Good lord?" Giles said much more concerned based on James' condition while in the hospital. Buffy nervously uttered, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good if this was when I first was in the hospital then I'd be dead, but good now and ready for a rematch" James said with a smirk. "Because this time without anyone to stop us I'm definitely kicking his ass all over Sunnydale."

As James mentioned rematch, Buffy remembered the dream well nightmare she had months ago, in it was James fighting Angel but she didn't understand it's meaning until now. She decided it was time and told everyone about her dream and all of them stood in shock, especially Giles and James.

Giles said, "I believe that Buffy's dream err nightmare as she puts it, was a vision. A vision of James the Manslayer fighting Angelus for Buffy's life."

Buffy screamed, "No, no, no I am not losing anyone else because of Angel, I mean Angelus I am going to fight him and stop him."

"Buffy it's okay, you don't have to worry about me. Trust me I can handle it" James trying to reassure her. "Wouldn't be the first time I've fought a psycho vampire."

"No it's not okay. I have to do this, it's my fault he lost his soul and I'm sorry but I have to kill him now" Buffy said as she started to tear up enough to run out of the library with Willow hot on her heels. James stood there stunned as he looked at the others and said, "Now what?"

Giles looked at the boy and said, "We must trust her judgement and take her lead." James looked at him and back at the others and nodded in agreement before adding, "If she needs help I got her back."

"I know you do" Giles said smiling. "As we all do."

While catching up to Buffy, Willow manages to convince her to walk with her to the computer lab and help her set up for some new equipment coming in later in the day. As Buffy and Willow are moving the desk to the main computer in the lab they notice a CD case with a CD in it, Willow takes the disk out and puts it into the slot to see what's on it. They are shocked to discover that Jenny found and translated the ritual that can re-ensoul Angel.

"Buffy we can bring him back. We can give Angelus his soul back and he'll be Angel again!" Willow said nearly jumping up to the ceiling.

"Yeah Willow that's great but how do we do it?" Buffy asked trying to hold out hope.

"We should really bring all of this to Giles and the others" Willow said before saying anything else. "He'll know what to do."

"Yeah sure, let's go now" Buffy said trying to hurry out the door. "Okay hold on" Willow said following.

Rushing back to the library with the disk, Willow and Buffy show Giles, James, Xander, Oz and Cordelia everything on it.

"Oh no" Willow says depressed.

"What is it Will" Oz asked.

Willow became depressed, "We have everything here but we don't have something called the Orb of Thesulah."

Giles ponders and walks over to the weapons closet and takes out a circular clear object and says, "I believe this is what we need."

"That's it!" an excited Willow screams.

"But big question are we going to do this?" asked Xander.

"I think we should. I think we should at least try for Angel's sake" Willow said to Xander, before looking at Giles, James and Buffy and saying, "It's up to you guys, though."

"I'm game" James said. "He is still my friend after all it's the least I can do for all the times he's saved my ass in the past and besides I owe it to him and Buffy to be happy."

"Yes, well it is a chance worth taking because Jenny, I mean Ms. Calendar died trying to do this so I think we should. But Buffy the decision rests with you?" Giles said to the girl.

"Let's do it" Buffy said confidently. Looking at James she mouthed, "Thank you."

As everyone prepared for the casting of the spell. Angelus and Drusilla stole the stone statue of the dormant demon Acathla, killed the caretaker and took it with them to their new mansion home. Spike annoyed said, "It's a big rock, you stole a big rock for what because no one else has big rocks and to bloody compare them? Bloody idiot."

Angelus rolled his eyes and said, "Spike, Spike, Spike you don't see the bigger picture because this rock as you call it will destroy the world.

Spike now clearly displeased screamed, "You want to destroy what?"

"I want the Slayer to suffer in eternal torment and the world to join her" Angelus said smiling before saying, "We need to wake him up with a ritual and then the party begins."

A few days later and after a failed try to reawaken Acathla, Angelus is pissed and he needs to know how to do the ritual. He comes up with a plan and send one of his female henchman to the school with a message to lure Buffy into a trap and sends his hit-demon to keep James busy as well. With all preparations complete for the Ritual of Restoration, Buffy contends to stop Angelus and buy the others time for the spell.

As they protest they realize that James is missing but with newly arrived assistance in the second Slayer Kendra who arrived with a special sword said to defeat Acathla should he reawaken, remain at the library and help the Scooby Gang is confident that they can do it and restore Angel's soul. James in the meantime has been postponed due to a rematch with the demon that put him in the hospital.

As Buffy met with Angelus to what hopes to be the last time they battle. In the midst of their fight Drusilla and several vampires crash the spell casting, breaking Xander's arm, force Cordelia to flee, cause Willow to become injured forcing Oz to get her to safety, Kendra being killed by Drusilla and Giles to be captured. Angelus relays to Buffy that she wasn't the target the entire time and that she always falls for the same trick, forcing her to make a mad dash back to the library. Angelus gets on the phone and tells his hit-demon to end his fight with James and to return to the mansion.

As Buffy reaches the library she sees no sign of her friends and only finds Kendra dead on the floor with her throat slit, just then a cop points his gun at her and arrests her for murder. Buffy escapes custody and finds James, together they go back to Buffy's house. On their way there they run into another police officer who is about to arrest them until Spike intervenes and knocks the officer out cold and proposes that they speak in private. Joyce runs into the three outside and as she is about the say something a pair of vampires' attack, one is killed by James and the other is taken out by both Spike and Buffy.

They all enter the house and Spike proposes that he helps stop Angelus because he doesn't want the world to end and as long as Buffy and James allow Dru and he to escape Sunnydale. The two reluctantly agree, but when Joyce says that while she has no control over James, she does over Buffy and orders her to stay home. When Buffy pushes her out of the way, Joyce says, "If you leave don't you even think about coming back." Buffy leaves leaving Joyce shaken and dismayed.

At the hospital Willow recovers and says she wants to try the curse again and tells Xander to tell the others to stall for more time, back at the mansion Angelus has tortured Giles and is about to kill him but thanks to Spike's advice has Drusilla use her hypnosis and Giles tells them that Angelus is the one that can awake the demon Acathla. With little time to spare, James sets out to meet Buffy at the mansion where Spike told them they are staying.

Buffy goes back to the school library retrieve a sword brought by Kendra that was blessed by a knight that defeated him, only to run into Principal Snyder who deviously gloats that he expelled her and suspended James indefinitely. Then to Giles' apartment to running into a man named Whistler who tells her that in order to beat Acathla and save the world, she'll have to kill Angel. Buffy says that she knows and leaves saying that she has nothing left to lose. Alone Whistler mutters, "You still have one thing left to lose kid."

Buffy leaves with the sword and runs into Xander who tells Buffy that Willow said to kill Angelus, Buffy tells Xander that while she and James fight that he must rescue Giles and then to keep James from fighting Angelus. Xander agrees and along with Buffy sneaks through the back meeting up with James.

Buffy tells James the plan and she goes in first announcing her arrival by killing one of the vampires, signaling the beginning of the fight. James enters when he sees the demon heading for Buffy and begins his fight with it, only this time he brought along the archangel blade. Xander kills a couple of vampires and frees Giles getting him to safety, in the meantime Spike keeps to his end of the bargain and attacks Angelus shocking Drusilla who in turn attacks him, before he is able to knock her unconscious.

Angelus comes to and slices his hand open and grabs the sword imbedded within Acathla and when Buffy is about the engage him in sword combat, the demon hitman attacks her causing her to lose the sword. James intervenes and blocks Angelus' attack with the sword, before knocking the demon off of Buffy and giving her the sword so she can fight Angelus while he takes on the demon.

As the battle between the former lovers continue, Spike grabs the unconscious Drusilla and carries her away as he watches the fight before entering his car and drives off leaving Sunnydale. James meanwhile was deep into combat with the demon before he took out the archangel blade and then stabbed the demon in the heart with it killing it instantly and then turned his attention to several of Angelus' remaining vampire henchmen.

Angelus gains the upper hand against Buffy, tormenting her in the process until she regains her confidence and the tide of the fight shifts in her favor. Willow on the others in the meantime are conducting the Ritual of Restoration spell and as she begins to weaken she is overcome by a presence and incites the incantation flawlessly allowing the Orb of Thesulah to disappear as she regains her normal senses. Just as Buffy is about to kill Angelus and send him to a Hell dimension she notices that he is Angel again. They embrace and kiss, Buffy knows she will have to do the unthinkable and that is she is going to have to kill Angel to save the world telling him to close his eyes and says to him that she loves him, with one thrust into her lover she tearfully watches as Angel is sucked into Acathla's portal sending him to Hell and saving the world.

James who saw the whole thing rushes to her as she breaks down and consoles her, telling her that everything will be okay. As he holds Buffy, James notices that Acathla's fingers start to move and so he plunges the archangel blade into it forcing it to crumble into thousands of pieces. James and Buffy sneak into her house to grab some of her stuff and head to his place for the night, where she cries herself to sleep in James' arms. In the morning she leaves early, leaving a note telling him that she needs to be alone and away from Sunnydale because of everything that has happened is her fault and she can't look anyone in the eye right now.

James understands and since he was suspended indefinitely calls Sam and Dean and asks if they can use his help to deal with Naomi and Asmodeus, he then texts Buffy and tells her that if she needs him for anything not to hesitate because he'll be there.

After a little while, Buffy responded and told him thank you, but to please not say anything to her mom or her friends. James agrees as she appears outside the school watching as her friends waiting and looking for her, enter the school for classes. She then leaves Sunnydale on a bus for Los Angeles alone and heartbroken for what she had to do to save the world, while making one the most difficult of choices of her life because she is the Slayer.

Part 2 Chapter 9: The Ascension, The Trials and The Choice

It has been a few months since Buffy killed Angel to save the world. The rest of the gang took over the slaying duties in absence of both Slayer and Manslayer as Buffy was in Los Angeles trying to get away from the life of a Slayer heartbroken of what she had to do, when she was rolled right back in and helped save people in need. This moment eventually brought her back to her friends and family in Sunnydale just in time to deal with a demon mask and zombies.

James on the other hand dealt with his own harrowing battle when he helped Crowley, Castiel, Sam and Dean take down the dangerous archduke of Hell Asmodeus with the help of Castiel's former rival Naomi and also beat the demon lord Baal. Helping Crowley with the task of killing Asmodeus and earlier Mammon earned James a favor from the now undisputed King of Hell which he used when he himself returned to Sunnydale and with a threat from Crowley had Principal Snyder reinstate both Buffy and James, allowing them back to school upon James' return to Sunnydale.

Castiel and Crowley have since returned to Heaven and Hell respectively and hope to lead their new kingdoms in their own way. As for the Winchesters they are still traveling the country saving people, hunting things, the family business but are a phone call away if James ever needs their help. With both James and Buffy back in the game and most importantly home, the Scooby Gang breathed a sigh of relief that things can finally get back to normal.

Only problem is living in Sunnydale on a Hellmouth no less isn't exactly a place where living a normal life is an option and soon things will become much much more complicated. A few weeks have passed since zombies crashed Buffy's return party, their reinstatement back into Sunnydale High and the with the return of James to Sunnydale things have gotten slightly interesting, especially between the Slayer and Manslayer.

Buffy and the others went to The Bronze for a relaxing night out when a fellow student name Scott Hope asked Buffy out on a date, to which Buffy declined due to the sting of losing Angel, trying to figure out her feelings for James and because she was distracted seeing a vampire take a girl outside. As she and the others went outside to investigate they were in shock when the girl started to pummel the vampire, she saw the others and said, "The name's Faith" then took a stake from Buffy and dusted the vampire. Oz observing the scene and said, "Looks like we have another Slayer in town" which caught Buffy's attention as well as the others causing mass confusion and questioning.

As they went back inside they all sat down and began talking about Faith's history and slaying adventures, James then came into the Bronze and began looking for the others. Seeing Buffy perked up from being quiet, shy and awkward, Faith turned around to see what the blond was looking at and saw him looking for them. Xander also saw him and yelled out to him to come to where they were sitting. Before Xander could introduce Faith, James looked at her and said, "Faith?" surprising everyone.

"W-Wh-What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Boston" James asked confused and curiously. As the rest of the gang remained silent also curious to know how the new Slayer and James knew each other.

"Heya James long time no see how ya doing?" Faith answered with a smile before adding, "My god you got hot since the last time I saw you. I may need to test out those hips of yours soon."

As she saw Faith eyeballing James lustily, he moved around looking for someplace to sit hoping away from Faith because he began to feel uncomfortable. Buffy started to shift in her seat trying to get Faith's attention away from him, even going as far as pulling him to the seat next to her much to his appreciation. Faith noticed and grinned from ear to ear before casually saying with a smirk, "Looks like your girlfriend doesn't like me poking at the merch, even though I've known you for a lot longer than she has."

James looked at her slightly annoyed and said, "Buffy isn't my girlfriend, for the record you and I only talked a few times over the course of three years and met once. Before you cut off all conversation and communication with me remember?"

"Yeah I remember because you went all emo and weird on me but that was in the past. I'm here now, been 5 by 5 and besides I wanna kiss you again, see if you learned anything new" Faith flirtatiously said licking her lips, as she looked over to see Buffy squirming in her seat uncomfortably knowing she was making the blond Slayer jealous as James rolled his eyes.

As Faith and James discussed their past with the others, Faith found out that James is a Manslayer and a supposed descendant of the Old One Sparda. James discovered that Faith is also a Slayer like Buffy, Tina and Kendra. Xander tried flirting with Faith after she mentioned how slaying made her feel hungry and horny, to which they looked to Buffy and James, as they looked at each other, James shrugged and kept silent while Buffy murmured, "Well I do feel hungry for a nonfat yogurt afterwards." Xander though, wanted to hear more about Faith's sexier moments to which led to Cordelia deciding it was time to cool her boyfriend off with a kiss and whispered something in his ear that made him giddy.

"Holy shit I still can't believe you're a Slayer also, no wonder why you were so depressed and crap all those years ago. Man this is awesome we can have some real fun in this town" Faith declared after hearing about James' stories of his battles as a Manslayer while still trying to also comprehend everything she heard. Buffy added her own slaying adventures also but was completely ignored again by the others as they were fascinated by Faith. Only James acknowledged her achievements and even shared in her silent anguish at her last world saving victory.

As Faith continued to flirt with James, Buffy's jealousy started to show more and more now as she began to think to herself, 'Why am I so jealous of her flirting with James. We aren't together and he's free to do as he pleases, but I don't know what's going on with me and why this is bothering me so much' before she can continue her thought, Scott came by again and he again asked Buffy out on a date.

Buffy thinking that she can get over her weird jealous feeling accepted, surprising the others and James but by his own silent admission knew he missed his chance but was also happy for his friend. Faith then suggested that they should all go on a massive date together and much to Buffy's shock, the new Slayer proclaimed James will be her date for the evening, earning an annoyed glare from James. The others all agreed, much to James' chagrin and decided that a few days from now they will all come back here.

Later that night a limo pulled up to a fast food burger joint and in it was a skinny black man with short hair, brown eyes and a purple suit. Across from him sat a very old vampire with a scar on his face and he grumbled, "Are you sure she's here Trick."

"Our sources say that Faith is here. But there is a problem" Trick answered. "Two problems actually boss."

"What sort of problems?" demanded the older vampire. "You know I don't like excuses or problems."

"There is a Slayer already here and a Manslayer" Trick explained.

"Then they both will die alongside her. I killed her Watcher and now she'll die for what she did to me. I'll crush all their bones and drink her blood especially slow" growled the vampire.

"Yes Master Kakistos. Oh geez now you made me hungry" exclaimed Trick as he vamped out and pulled in the server as the limo sped off.

The next morning everyone was in the library as Giles met with Faith and went over somethings with her, such as when she first got called, the name of her Watcher and anything else he needed to know. Faith told him that she was called a few months ago and her Watcher is on a retreat in London so she came here to learn from Buffy and to help out.

James watched and listened to how Faith acted and talked, then thought to himself something is wrong this isn't the same girl he talked to all those years ago. James started to get more annoyed and without thinking blurted out, "Faith what the f**k is wrong with you?"

Everyone stopped talking shock on all their faces as Faith stood up and said, "Nothing's wrong, I'm Five by Five. You?"

"I mean it Faith I know people change I sure as hell did, but I still stayed pretty much the same person I've always was. You seem completely different like your demeanor, attitude, everything changed, so I ask again what the f**k is wrong with you?" James said flatly.

"I survived and I'm not the same girl you knew, so I don't know about you but stay out of my business" Faith growled. "Unless you wanna go, then we'll go."

"Get over it, I know somethings bothering you, changed you or whatever but get over it and because right now your act is weak" James said with a smirk growing on his face.

After saying that Faith's reaction changed and she cracked James in the jaw with a left hook. James turned to her and saw her in a fighting stance as Buffy and Giles stepped in the middle to prevent a Slayer vs. Manslayer brawl. Giles ordered James to leave the library to cool off as he asked Buffy and the others to take Faith on a tour of the school to calm her down. After James left, Xander and Willow took Faith for the tour while Oz and Cordelia went to class.

Buffy staying behind turned to Giles and said, "I've never seen him like that before." Giles looked at his Slayer and said, "I agree I haven't either, I suggest we let them cool down, I fear a fight between those two would prove fatal if not painstakingly difficult to handle." Buffy nodded in agreement before she too left.

During the tour, Xander asked Faith, "What was that all about with James? I thought you guys were cool?"

Faith scoffed and said, "Don't know, don't really care, so what else you guys do for fun in this shitshow of a town?"

"Well we usually go to The Bronze or go on patrol with Buffy and James, actually you can go with them since they go together usually. That's how they've been doing them lately and

it can give you and him time to talk things out without the punchies" Willow suggested.

"So James and B are screwing each other? Huh no wonder why she got all jealous like when I was all up in him last night" Faith said with a smirk.

"No no they aren't together just friends" Willow answered. "Buffy had a boyfriend when James first came here, but nope they aren't dating."

"What do you mean by jealous? Besides she's dating Scott now" Xander said confused.

"Wow you guys don't see it do you? Buffy has a thing for James, that's the only reason I see why she even accepted a date from that loser. Then again I'd do him and leave him so not really going to judge. But to each her own, besides for everything he said to me kind of got me horny and really interested in getting him in the sack" Faith said with a grin.

The two friends looked dumbfounded before dismissing the idea that James and Buffy like each other like that despite being flirty even cuddling and kissing each other a little bit that one time, then they realized that they could possibly have a thing for each other. Buffy meeting up with them, invited Faith to dinner at her house. During dinner at Buffy's, Joyce met Faith impressed by her stories. When alone with Buffy she said that she liked the new Slayer and as Faith in Buffy's words, "Made friends with my friends, Watcher, mother, James and my fries."

Buffy, Faith and James went on patrol later that night and all seemed normal with the usual one or two vampires everything was relatively calm and quiet. But something bothered James, like he got the feeling they were being watched, Buffy received the same itching feeling as well, while Faith blew it off as post-patrol adrenaline.

While walking through the cemetery to do one more round, Buffy watched as Faith was holding James' hand and hanging all over him despite him resisting as she started to get bothered by it again. When patrol was over Faith went back to her motel room, while Buffy and James went back to her house. While James was in his room listening to music and studying for a history test, Buffy popped her head in and asked if he was excited about the huge date at The Bronze tomorrow night.

James taken aback asked, "I thought it wasn't until Friday or Saturday night? What happened?"

Buffy sighed and told him, "Scott needed it moved up because he was doing something those two days."

"Uh okay, is he taking you out just you guys or taking you away for the weekend those days then?" James asked curiously.

"I thought that but no he said he wanted to spend time with his friends. So no me and him time" Buffy said sadly in her tone.

"Let me guess his douchebag friends Percy, Jason and Steve right? Same guys that rough up Xander, pick on Willow and had the balls to push you up against a locker a couple of weeks ago when you got reinstated right? On top of that he has the nerve not to spend time with you his girlfriend. He's a dick if you ask me" James said agitatedly.

"James, it's okay I'm fine with. But how did you know what Jason and Steve did to me?" Buffy asked slightly annoyed.

"Xander told me and he said you handled it but let's just say if they ever do that again I'll hurt them a hell of a lot more than I did when I found out. Why didn't you do something more you style though? Like kicked their asses, I know you would never have let that happen to you in the past" James said.

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me. I can do that myself" Buffy barked. "You're not my boyfriend so stay out of my business and I couldn't do that as much as I wanted to because I didn't need to give Snyder another reason to expel me again."

"I know I'm not your boyfriend and I know that you can, but your also my friend and you never answered my question" James snapped back. "Buffy you do know he wouldn't have done anything because of the threat Crowley gave him."

"I couldn't at the time okay so drop it" Buffy said even more annoyed. "And I couldn't rely on that threat to hold up so drop it please."

"Couldn't? Buffy what do you mean couldn't?" James asked more calmly than before.

"Just drop it" Buffy said angrily. "I was in a bad place at the time with everything going on but now it's done and I'm back to being me so please drop it last warning."

"But" James said before he could say anything else, Buffy interrupted him and said in a more direct tone, "I said it's none of your business we aren't together it was my problem I dealt with it and it'll never happen again okay. So when I say drop it. Drop it. I'm going to sleep." James didn't say anything other than, "Good night" before he got up, got dressed and went back out to vent his own frustrations out.

The next morning Buffy came downstairs when Joyce asked if she had seen James. When Buffy said he was in his room last night, her mother told her that he wasn't in his room this morning and now she is worried about him. Buffy calmed her mother's nerves and said he probably did another patrol that he's okay and that he went to school early and probably met up with the guys. Joyce nodded in hopeful yet nervous agreement and took Buffy to school where she met up with Xander and Willow in the front as always.

Buffy told her friends about the fight between her and James that they had last night and asked if he came by their houses or if they've seen him. Xander apologized but said that since James is a friend he should've known what happened as both of them looked at Buffy and noticing a slightly annoyed but also concerned look on her face, said they haven't seen him. Buffy although still annoyed, forgave Xander and knew it was the right thing to do, but she started to worry herself now.

As the three made it the library they see James beat up and being bandaged by Giles. They rushed over and asked what happened, James told them he ran into a group of demon bikers and that he had some "issues" to take out so he took them down before they could cause some trouble.

Willow asks him, "How many were there that did this to you?"

"Thirty. Maybe forty don't remember my head hurts too much to think right now" James said casually but in pain because of his four broken ribs and massive headache. The number of demons that James fought caught Giles' attention as Buffy put her hand on her mouth knowing that she caused him to go out there. Seeing him like this made her regret everything that she said to him during the night and the fight that they had.

"How did you take them all out?" Xander asked curiously. Willow happily then asked, "I-I bet you used some super powerful incantation to incinerate them right?"

"Uhh no just used the Archangel blade, gun and snapped a few necks" James said as he took over and bandaged his head seeing Buffy looking worriedly at the wound he said to her, "Buffy I'm fine in massive amounts of pain but I'm good."

Buffy shook her head and said, "Why didn't you call me, Faith or anyone else we could've helped you."

"I can fight my own battle's it was my business not yours. Was I smart in fighting this one? Nope not at all but I did it, besides they were gunning for you Buffy" James said still looking at Buffy who had a face of guilt on it before adding, "They said they wanted to have some fun with the Slayer and planned on burning, destroying and tearing apart the town to do it while looking for you. So I stepped in and took care of it and like I told you, I'll always have your back."

"Thank you. About last night at home…" Buffy getting teary eyed started to say before James cut her off, "Don't worry about it, it's done and what's done and said can't be undone, besides don't we have that stupid big date thingy at The Bronze tonight?" Buffy looked him still with guilt written all over her face yet didn't say anything because in her mind there wasn't anything to say because she let her temper get the better of her, putting him in danger for her, again.

"Actually it was pushed back to tomorrow. Scott changed his plans again so he said tomorrow is better for him" Xander interjected with a somewhat fake smile.

Buffy and Willow giggled as James rolled his eyes shook his head aggravated and said, "Motherf**ker great the headache is back worse than ever." Giles though was more interested in why the biker gang of demons were targeting Buffy in the first place and that the sheer number of them caused him to become that much more concerned as well curious as to why they would attack.

Seeing that he was okay and after a little push and reassurances from James the others left for class. It then allowed James to stay behind and tell Giles, "They weren't after Buffy."

"What do you mean they weren't after Buffy? I don't understand" Giles asked confused. "Were they after you? Or here on their own accord to cause trouble."

"Nope not after me either for once right? They were after Faith. Apparently she has a contract out on her head for something that happened in Boston, I don't know what it is but for forty demons to come searching for her and willing to destroy everything here it must've been bad" James said in a serious tone. "Really bad which means we all gotta be careful."

"So Buffy is safe thank god. Oh James I didn't mean anything by that comment but yes we will need to be very cautious until we find out why the contract was placed onto her. But surely they knew there was a Slayer here as well correct?" Giles asked.

"No harm no foul but yeah they knew and they knew a Manslayer was here also. Look like I said I don't know if Faith knew about the contract, but something tells me she's hiding more than she wants us to know" James dryly said.

"Yes of course. I-I-I will contact her Watcher at the retreat and find out what's going on immediately. In the mean-time take care of yourself" Giles said to James pointing to his head and ribs.

"Okay and I will don't worry" James said smiling. "Not the first time I've had my ass and head kicked in." Giles gave a faint chuckle at the comment as James got up and headed to class. Giles then went to his office to make a phone call.

Later that night before going on patrol Buffy told James to stay home and relax as she and Faith both go out. Despite James' protests Buffy tapped him on the side and the slight cringe of his still healing ribs made him sit down begrudgingly. As the girls went out, James had a bad feeling churning in his gut so grabbed his coat, archangel blade, stake and snuck out to follow them just to be sure it was nothing.

While strolling through the cemetery and chatting about the big super date tomorrow Buffy and Faith are jumped by eight vampires as one of them says, "Hi Faith, Kakistos will kill you bitch." Prompting Faith to attack the one, leaving Buffy alone to fight the other seven on her own. As Faith just kept beating and cursing at the one vampire she was fighting without killing it, Buffy contended with the others and was losing badly being outnumbered and calling for Faith to help her.

When Buffy was knocked to the ground during the fight, one vampire held her by her hands and the other by her feet as another one lifted a tombstone and was planning on smashing it onto her. Just then Buffy noticed the vampire turn to dust as James grabbed the tombstone and smashed the vampire holding Buffy's hands with it, allowing her to break free and take down the one holding her feet. James passed her a stake and she killed two more, while he took care of the others, despite taking a shot to the head causing his head to bleed and one to the ribs forcing him to bowl over in pain. Faith seeing this finally killed the vampire she was beating and seeing the angry scowl that Buffy gave her and seeing James hurt she left.

Seeing Buffy limp due to an injury to her leg that she suffered in the fight. James suggested that they deal with Faith in the morning and that they should go back to Buffy's to check out her injuries. When they made it back to Buffy's, Buffy and James took off their coats as she checked out James' head wound but he pushed her hands away saying he'll be fine and was more concerned with her.

Since James couldn't get to see the extent of her leg injury even though Buffy lifted her pants leg it was too high for him to see and clean the wound. So to make life easier Buffy took her pants off allowing him to check it out despite both being slightly uncomfortable. Yet James was respectful and even made Buffy laugh while he closed his eyes to try to find and clean the wound.

Feeling his hands on her skin as he tended to her injury, caused Buffy to start to smile and enjoy the feeling of his warm hands on her skin. James felt the same way and as he bandaged the wound, he peered up and looked into Buffy's eyes. As he stood up she suddenly without thinking wrapped her legs around his waist and they began kissing. The intense passion they were displaying made Buffy feel whole and alive again, she hadn't felt like this since her night with Angel before he lost his soul. Buffy pulled off his shirt and he took off hers as he gently caressed her underwear before things could go any further they heard the door begin to open and quickly put their cloths back on as Joyce came into the house.

Seeing the kids sweaty and out of breath but noticing the bandages, medical ointments and some blood. Joyce smiled somewhat knowingly of what occurred but didn't know the full extent of what might've happened and said that they should get some sleep because its late. While they were upstairs and despite her better judgement since she did have a boyfriend now, Buffy climbed into bed with James, they kissed and held onto each other in gentle embrace before falling asleep.

The next morning, Joyce went to Buffy's room to wake her up, only she wasn't in her room and she found her daughter in James' room sound asleep fully clothed. Waking the kids up who were slightly embarrassed they got ready for the day. Buffy caught up with Giles and wanted to tell him what happened last night with Faith. "Some vampires attacked us on patrol last night and one of them said a name. Think it was kissing toast, it sounded a lot like kissing toast" Buffy said trying to think of the name. "Or was it tacos, wonder why they said tacos it might've been something different."

Giles looked at Buffy very concerned and asked, "Do you mean Kakistos?"

"I think it sounded more like taquitos, but what would vampires need with taquitos?" Buffy said still confused.

"Buffy it's Kakistos" Giles said stopping Buffy from walking any further.

"Is that bad? I mean is he or it or whatever bad?" Buffy asked her own concern growing.

"Buffy, Kakistos means worst of the worst in Greek and there is also a vampire of the same name with cloven hands and feet. He is considered as old as The Master" Giles said alarmingly.

"Is he as old as Corvinus was?" Buffy asked with trepidation. "Because he was older, older than The Master in fact but still ugly really ugly really really ugly."

"No, no he isn't but he is very old and very dangerous. Oh dear god he must've put out the contract" Giles said near a panic.

"Giles your scaring me. Wait he's the one put the contract out on my head?" Buffy said her own concern growing. "Great I don't even know what I did to this guy and he puts a contract on my head. Just great another old vampire that wants to kill me, why can't I have a young vampire like that loserface Edward Cullen guy coming after me."

"No Buffy, not you thankfully. James said that one of the demons he fought mentioned that the contract was for Faith and he's asked me to check in with her Watcher. But I haven't heard from her yet so I will try again to get to the bottom of this. In the mean-time Buffy talk to Faith and find out what's going on with her involvement with Kakistos" Giles said to her and walked away. Buffy nodded and she too walked away.

As Buffy was walking the halls thinking about everything from the fight and the night with James. She then thought of Faith's involvement with Kakistos growing fearful of what's coming and the big date coming up which added to her anxiety. She saw her new boyfriend Scott talking to some girl as she casually walked by until she got a closer look and saw Scott making out with her and that the girl was Faith. Angry and hurt Buffy walked over to them and demanded to know what's going on.

Scott looked at Buffy and said, "Oh hey Buffy I'm ummm sorry but I know we just started dating a little while ago and all but to be honest you were moving too slow for my taste. Because I really wanted to win the bet that Percy, the guys and I made that I could do you in a week."

"I was a bet? Do I look like a piece of meat to you?" Buffy asked as her anger started to rise, "I thought you generally liked me and wanted to try and be in a relationship with me."

"Sorry Buffy I just really wanted some tail from you. After how Percy said that Steve and Jason were able to push you up against the locker and that you let them feel you up. I figured you would be really easy to get in the sack" Scott said laughing before adding, "But your friend Faith is actually willing to do what I need, so uh there's no need for that group date thing later so we cool?"

"I thought you liked me" Buffy angrily said hurt by Scott's admission she then shouted, "Go to hell." Before glaring getting even angrier at Faith still annoyed from last night and said, "I need to talk to you now."

"Sorry B I'm busy but we can chat later, besides we all know you only agreed to date this hottie because I was putting my hands on James. But I'll be in the library in a few so we can chat then, k?" Faith said with a wink and a grin before turning back to Scott and kissing him.

Buffy angry, hurt and confused walked away, ended up meeting with Willow and told her everything.

"I can't believe what that snake in the grass did and that Faith, I knew she was a maneater but, I'm so sorry Buffy" Willow said trying to console her friend, before adding, "Hey on the bright-side at least he didn't go all evil and try to kill you and us or anything. Oops sorry too soon and oh it's better that he did this now instead of stringing you along, right?"

"Thanks Will, but you're not helping right now" Buffy said dryly. "I actually started to really like him, why does this always happen to me."

"Sorry just trying to help" Willow answered. "Hey it's okay everyone gets some bad boyfriends and all. Just think at least you can beat him up right?"

"I know Will it's just I thought he seriously liked me and seeing him with Faith and hearing about this bet just, I don't know anymore" Buffy said gloomy before turning around to leave she added, "I don't think I want to go out with you guys on the group date tonight, I'm sorry but I'm just going to stay home instead and be all lonely Buffy with Mr. Gordo, my blanket and some ice cream."

"Buffy wait" Willow yelled.

Willow watched as her hurt friend walked down the hall past a snickering Percy, Jason and Steve glaring at them before disappearing as the three then walked over to Willow just as Xander came up to her.

"Hey boys look who we've got here the nerd and the idiot" Percy said to Xander and Willow just as Jason and Steven stood on their side making an escape route impossible. "Too bad the hot one left we could've had some more fun."

"What do you want Percy?" Xander asked. "Oh and Perc don't talk about my friend like that ever again."

"Oh I just want to see why your little loser friend Buffy ran away all teary, oh yeah because my boy Scott punked her out with the new hot chick" Percy said laughing. "By the way dweeb, I'll say whatever I want to about her got it? Unless you want to do something about it tough guy."

"What are you talking about?" Xander asked confused, Willow tapped him on the shoulder and said that Buffy caught Scott making out with Faith and dating her was because of a bet on how long it would take to sleep with her. Willow looked at the three and snapped, "You guys are evil and mean just hope you know that."

Xander filled with even more anger lunged at Percy before he was slammed into the lockers by Jason and Steve. Percy annoyed that Xander actually had the guts to try and hit him, punched him hard in the stomach for his insolence. He then ordered the other two to lift him up again because he wanted to blacken up his eye as Willow screamed for them to stop. As he tried to punch Xander someone grabbed his arm and when he looked it was James holding his arm.

James wasn't happy to begin with from last night and he didn't know about Scott, Faith and Buffy yet. But in the meantime he threw Percy to the ground and a single glare from him caused Jason and Steve to let Xander go and start running. James grabbed Percy and shoved him into the lockers and warned him if he or his loser friends ever touch Buffy, Willow and Xander ever again there would be hell to pay. Percy agreed, but not before James socked him in the mouth for good measure of his threat and because he really hated his guts.

He turned to his friends and asked Willow and Xander how they were doing and they both thanked him, but not before Xander mentioned Scott and Faith making out and the whole bet to him. Hearing this James was not happy as his mood soured even more so he went looking for Buffy to see how she was doing. On his way to find her he ran into Scott whom he also punched in the mouth and roared, "You crushed a great girl that liked actually liked a little scumbag like you. But because you're an idiot you don't deserve her you sack of shit all for a lousy stupid bet." When Scott got back up to say something, James pushed him back to the ground, just as he walked away continuing his search for Buffy, he ran into Faith gave her an angry yet knowing glare and continued on his search.

His search didn't last long as he found a crying Buffy in the library being consoled by Giles who didn't know the extent of the issue plaguing the young girl. Buffy looked up and saw James as she let out a smile. Just then Xander, Willow, Oz and Cordelia made their way into the library as well, Giles seeing everyone together then informed the group that Faith's Watcher isn't at a retreat in London, but that her Watcher is dead. Before James could talk to Buffy, she shot up and made a beeline to Faith as she came strolling into the library and demanded to know about last night's encounter and about her history with Kakistos.

"Faith" Buffy growled, "We have a problem."

"What is it B? Is it that whole thing with Scott, because you know it was true that you only agreed to go out with him because of me hanging onto Jamesy boy here" Faith said with a grin.

"I'll get to that another time. Right now I want to know what the hell was up with you last night? I almost got killed if it weren't for James and I also want to know about why Kakistos is after you and I want to know now" Buffy said furiously folding her arms.

"K-K-Kakistos is here?" Faith said nervously. "H-Ho-How do you know he's here?"

"Yeah he's here Faith, he sent a welcoming party of forty biker demons with a contract on your head" James said interrupting the tension between the two Slayers. Buffy frowned and growled, "And last night's crew that attacked us definitely worked for Kakistos because the one that you left me high and dry for to beat up said so, now enough with the bullshit and tell us what happened in Boston."

Faith took exception to Buffy's threatening tone, but nevertheless told everyone her history with the ancient vampire Kakistos. That seeing him brutally kill her Watcher and to her slashing his face with an ax giving him more of a reason to track her down and kill her forced her to run away. After revealing the truth to everyone Faith ran out of the library, James and Buffy figured intent on leaving Sunnydale for good. Buffy though went to Faith's motel confronting and telling her that she shouldn't run from her problems and that she should stand up to them. Faith retaliated by mentioning Angel and James which caused Buffy to make a near threat as both nearly got into a fight, just then vampires attacked the girls and forced them to flee to a nearby factory where Kakistos was waiting.

Ten vampires surrounded the Slayers as Kakistos wanted Faith all to himself for revenge, but when he looked at Buffy he said that she can be his snack, while Faith was the main course. At that moment James, Giles, Xander and the rest of the gang arrived and dealt with the vampires while Buffy and Faith fought Kakistos together. Eventually it was fittingly Faith that killed him thanks to a distraction from Buffy. Mr. Trick on the other hand escaped the fight and promised to get rid of the three Slayers at another time.

The next morning Buffy walked into the library seeing both Willow and Giles checking some stuff out said, "I need to tell you guys something."

Both Giles and Willow looked at each other before Giles sighed and said, "Yes of course what do you need to speak to us about?"

Buffy took a deep breath and said, "Angel was cured."

"I'm sorry" Giles said in his moment of complete shock.

"When I killed him, Angel was cured your spell worked at the last minute, Will. I was about to take him out and umm something went through him…and he was Angel again. He…he didn't remember anything he'd done. He just held me. Um…but it…it was too late, and I-I had to. Acathla was waking up and about to swallow the world into Hell. So, I-I told him that I loved him….and I kissed him…and I killed him. That's why I ran away without telling you guys. I just couldn't deal with it. James saw the whole thing and held onto me also, trying to calm me down he also knew about me leaving and everything so please don't blame him he was just trying to support me" Buffy said trying to hold back tears.

"Oh B-B-Buffy I'm so sorry. I didn't know why you ran a-a-and now I do" Willow said standing, ready to console her friend.

"It's okay, Will, anyway there was something else" Buffy said.

Taking his glasses off in disbelief and heartache Giles looked at Buffy and said, "What do you mean?"

"There is a reason why Acathla was in pieces and that was because James saw his fingers moving and stabbed him with the archangel blade. I just thought you should know that part" Buffy said as she started to walk away, before adding, "Faith overcoming Kakistos finally allowed me the confidence to tell you guys this."

Giles stood in utter shock at what Buffy had to say as Willow ran out to follow her friend and asked her if she'll be okay. Buffy nodded and said that she needs to get back to living her life in the now and not in the past anymore. James saw them, listened in on their conversation and thought of an idea as he left to go to the mansion, summoning the powerful Ancient One in the process.

"Ahh hello young man" the Ancient One said happily. "It is good to see you again."

"Hi Ancient One. I want to ask you something" James said smiling in return. The Ancient One was stunned by his request, but seeing how determined James was, he granted it and before leaving gave him an extra gift. He handed James, Sparda's personal book, a book that contained the true history of the Manslayer and what James will go through when he turns 18 in a few months. James thanked him and bid him farewell before he too left.

Buffy then walked into the mansion after James and the Ancient One had gone and placed the ring that Angel gave to her for her birthday putting it on the ground and said, "Good-bye" before she herself walked away. Suddenly the ground under the ring began to shake and in a flash a naked man appeared, it was Angel returned from Hell.

Several months have passed since Angel's secret return and Faith's introduction to the Scooby Gang. The group has dealt with a violent boyfriend on a demonic steroid, a group of Slayer assassins organized by Mr. Trick and the homecoming dance, a rogue Watcher and the others finding out about Angel. A being supposedly known as The First Evil tried to make Angel kill Buffy and himself only for Buffy to stop him in the end by convincing him to fight through his torment.

Ethan Rayne returned and was up to his evil tricks again teaming with Mr. Trick turning the town's adults back to teenagers using candy bars in order to sacrifice the towns infant children to a demon. Spike's return drums up lost feelings between Buffy and Angel and caused a moment of weakness with a kiss between Xander and Willow causing Cordelia to break up with Xander while also injuring herself in the process.

Cordelia angry at everything happening to her being transported to a Sunnydale with no Buffy where both Xander and Willow were vampires, Buffy wasn't there, James wasn't there either, Angel was a prisoner and only Giles and Oz fought them on a wish by Cordelia granted by an evil vengeance demon but was stopped thanks to the wishverse Giles destroying the demon's pendant. A Salem-witch hunt by two "children" but were revealed as a demon and Buffy's rite of passage test ordered by the Watchers Council that both Giles and James ran interference in. Their interference in the Cruciamentum for Buffy resulted in Giles' firing and the revelation that James was in Hell for three months during the campaign to take down Asmodeus and Baal and the mention of The Trials he's facing by Quinten Travers. The later information stunned and horrified Buffy and the gang as they tried to come to terms with all of it, but James told them not to worry about it and to focus on other things like stopping The Mayor.

The group later met Buffy's new Watcher Wesley Wydnam-Price a young British snob in a suit with slicked black hair, dark eyes and glasses. Then in a group effort battled a sisterhood of demons that tried to bring about the Apocalypse. Thanks to Buffy joining Faith on her run of reckless Slaying-abandon led to Faith's accidental killing of the Deputy Mayor, Faith killing Mr. Trick to save Buffy, which led to her betrayal by joining The Mayor Richard Wilkins which was then learned thanks to a trick planned by Buffy and Giles with help from Angel.

An evil alternate dimension vampire version of Willow appearing thanks to the vengeance demon, Anya trying to regain her powers due to having Cordelia's wish broken. The discovery of James' secretly reading the book of Sparda discovering what the Trials mean that he must endure during his 18th birthday as well as his future. The long awaited discussion that James had to have with Buffy and the others about his time in Hell, including his confrontation in the Cage with both Michael and Lucifer before Death pulled him out.

Buffy with to her blood mixing with a demons' from a previous hunt giving her mind reading abilities, found out that James had lost all of his Manslayer abilities due to the Trials over the course of the last few months, finding out Joyce and Giles slept with each other and James even wanting to ask her out on a date before she went out with Scott and Angel's return. Thanks to her mind reading powers she discovered a plot to kill students at the school, but her new power was driving her insane in the process due to hearing all the thoughts of everyone at once until James bought time for Giles, Angel and Wesley to save her by having her concentrate on his thoughts alone.

A few more months passed and with The Mayor's Ascension on the horizon, Buffy and her friends have other things in mind, college, the prom and graduation to look forward to. Yet in Buffy's mind she was worried over James' condition due to the Trials effect on him and with his birthday in a few days that fear engrossed everyone most notably Giles and Angel who have noticed him seemingly weakening. James kept everything that he read from Sparda's book hidden from everyone, even from Buffy because he couldn't bear to tell her what he read as she and the others would focus on him and his condition rather than on stopping The Ascension.

During the night Faith snuck into Buffy's house and stole the Book of Sparda from James' room and then took a box meant for The Mayor's Ascension before killing its demonic deliveryman. In the morning Buffy walked into the library excited about her recent acceptance into several high level colleges which she expressed to a very happy Giles. James also happened to moosy his way into the library as well since he had a free period, when a fight broke out between Buffy and Wesley with Giles watching.

"Wesley I'm leaving" Buffy declared.

A stunned Wesley asked, "When? Now?"

"No not now after I graduate and you know college?" Buffy answered.

Wesley sighed, "Buffy you can't you are The Slayer, it is your duty to remain here to stop the Hellmouth from opening as well as preventing The Mayor's Ascension."

"Yeah. But I'm also a person. you can't just define me by my slayer-ness. That's… umm something-ism" Buffy said.

Wesley scoffed, "Buffy the answer is no."

"Why can't I have a normal life and go to college, to you know be a normal girl for once" Buffy exclaimed. "I think I've earned that right."

"Because as I said before you are the Slayer and you have an obligation and a duty" Wesley said to her dismissively. "That is my final answer."

"I don't care about my duty and obligation, how about this, you guys hold down the fort and I come back during the holidays and breaks" Buffy said trying to plead her case.

"She has a right to an education" Giles contended while fixing his glasses.

Wesley huffed, "You're not helping Mr. Giles."

"Oh sorry must've slipped my mind" Giles said with a smile as Buffy groaned, "This is bullshit Wesley, just hope you know this."

"Buffy, enough I understand that she has a right to an education, but she has her duties as The Slayer to protect the Hellmouth and to stop The Mayor's Ascension that is quickly approaching" Wesley said frowning looking at and addressing both Buffy and Giles, while James took a seat. "Especially now that Faith is on the side of darkness and with James losing his powers any chance of Buffy leaving is now null in void."

"Fine. Then we take the offensive to him and we stop it from even happening then can I go away to school and live my life as a normal girl" Buffy demanded.

Both Wesley and Giles looked at each other before Giles said, "It would be good to finally take the offensive to the Mayor."

Wesley in shock said dismissively, "No I will not allow it."

"Giles let's make a plan" Buffy said before seeing James wince in pain, "Hey you okay?" she asked concerned.

"I'm fine just dealing with a little pain. I'm okay trust me" James said trying to shed a fake reassuring smile to Buffy despite feeling immense pain throughout his entire body. "So what do you wanna do to Dick number 2?"

"Okay let's get everyone here and ready for the plan so we can finally end this" Buffy said confidently yet was suspicious about James' reassurances that he's okay as she shared the same look with Giles. Later that day Buffy met with Willow and they discussed college plans where Willow revealed she's been accepted to several high ranking colleges.

Later that night Willow, Xander, Oz, Giles, Wesley, James and Buffy were in the library to discuss plans to break into City Hall steal the Box of Gavrok and thus put a wrench into the Mayor's planned Ascension. Xander and Oz would stay in the library and work on the spell that would destroy the box, Angel, Willow and Buffy would go to City Hall to steal the box, while Giles and Wesley drove the getaway van. But due to James being without his Manslayer powers Buffy kept him back with Wesley and Giles for his own safety despite his Hunter training and protests, he eventually backed off seeing Buffy's glare.

After dropping off the trio of Willow, Buffy and Angel, Giles told Buffy they will meet them at their planned rendezvous point for either a distraction and/or extraction. Before leaving he implored the three to be very careful. Buffy and Angel retrieved the box but when they made it back to the library it was discovered that Willow was taken prisoner by The Mayor and Faith leading to a shocking argument among the Scoobies.

"We have to call the Mayor and propose a trade, Willow for the Box" Buffy said.

"No we must destroy the box" Wesley said adamantly.

"Uhmm would you like me to hit you now. We have to save Willow" Buffy scowled at Wesley.

"I want to help Willow I honestly do, but we have the fate of the world to consider" Wesley said his own anger rising.

"I volunteer to hit Wesley first" Xander sneered at the new Watcher.

Wesley sighed and tried pleading his case, "If we trade the box for Willow then we will essentially be giving The Mayor what he needs for his Ascension. Now correct me if I am wrong Buffy, but you wanted to take the offensive to the Mayor and this is what must be done. We must destroy the box or else hundreds if not thousands of lives will be lost."

"Not if it costs Willow her life" Buffy sneered back.

"He's right" James said cutting into the conversation. "I hate to say it but he's right."

Buffy looked at him in shock and disgust, frowning at James in anger she said, "How dare you say that. Willow is one of your best friends and you side with him."

"Buffy listen to me I know that but unless we have another plan then this is the only thing we can do right now" James said trying to remain calm despite his anger and pain growing.

"Then we go all in guns a blazing" Xander said. "All-out assault."

"And then we could all be killed and there won't be anyone left to stop The Ascension" Wesley reasoned.

"Then I'll go and save Willow alone" James said shocking everyone and added, "In the mean-time you guys cast the spell and destroy the box."

"James you can't go alone, not without your Manslayer abilities" Giles interjected. "You won't stand a chance should you encounter Faith, The Mayor or his vampire associates."

"Well its either that or we go with Wesley's plan and destroy the damn box" James snapped.

Before Buffy could say anything Angel noticed blood beginning to drip from James' nose and eyes as he suddenly clenched his ribs falling down to his knees in severe pain.

"James!" Angel said going over to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, i-i-it's the Trials, I'm okay" James said slowly rising nearly struggling to get back up only to be assisted by Angel. "Hurting more now lately." Buffy staring at Giles as concern hit all their faces.

"Don't you see James is going through the Trials, possibly killing him as we speak and we have the ability to destroy the box right now" Wesley said pointing to James and then to the pot. Just then Oz in silent anger got up and threw the pot against the wall destroying it causing Buffy, Xander and James to look at him. He then turned and said, "Now we don't" before calmly sitting back down.

With Wesley dumbfounded, Buffy turned to Giles and said, "Make the call."

After killing one of her vampire guards, Willow found the Books of Ascension and began reading them before having a confrontation with Faith. Before Faith could kill her The Mayor walked in and announced he received a call from Giles' regarding a trade proposal and ordered Faith not to harm Willow.

Back at the school Xander and Oz checked the exits of the classroom they were in while Angel, Wesley, James, Giles and Buffy stood ready with the Box of Gavrok weapons in hand ready for a confrontation if it came to that. Xander commented that at least they can see them coming, until the lights went out, where Angel said he can see things just fine. Just then The Mayor accompanied by five vampire associates along with Faith and their hostage Willow entered the room to commence the exchange.

The Mayor and Buffy walked to the middle of the room and where she made slight threats before demanding the trade. Mayor Wilkins on the other hand wanted to have some fun and asked Angel what he sees in Buffy that he didn't see in Faith to which the vampire replied, "I like my women sane" which drew Faith to touch Willow's neck with her blade, forcing Oz to call Angel's name.

Pleased the Mayor then looked to James and asked him the same question, which the Manslayer before walking up to Faith said, "Buffy isn't a homicidal psychopathic bitch, a backstabber, coward and a weakling." This drew Faith's ire as she would've slit Willow's throat if not for The Mayor telling her to stop.

The Mayor then launched several attacks at Angel claiming that since he was immortal and that even a moment of pure happiness could turn him evil he offered nothing to Buffy in terms of a real future with her. Unlike James who won't turn evil, can walk in the daylight, have children and everything else that Angel can't give to her which is a normal life and a normal love.

Angel looked at the Mayor in an almost agreeing yet shocked form, causing Buffy to look at her boyfriend uneasy. Then the Mayor turned his focus on James and said that he hasn't told his friends the truth of just how bad The Trials are affecting him. The Mayor also brought up the revelation of James' deal in bringing Angel back from Hell in the first place by holding the Book of Sparda in his hands.

"How the hell did you get that" James growled. "That's private property."

"I snuck in and stole it for him" Faith said with a grin. "Have to love Joyce leaving the window's unlocked."

"You bitch" James snapped at his former friend. "I knew I should've killed you."

"Takes one to know one" Faith said looking at Buffy giving her a wink. "Don't worry you'll be long dead soon enough."

"So tell me are you going to tell them or should I shed some light on your health there kiddo" Mayor Wilkins said to James as Buffy looked on curiously and grimly.

James stayed silent, which cued the Mayor to say, "Okay I have a story to tell." Looking to Buffy The Mayor then said, "He must love or really like you because according to my sources James here gave up something to bring Angel back from Hell, now what was it that you gave up actually?"

"Heaven. I gave up Heaven to bring Angel back" James replied.

Buffy, Angel and the others looked on in shock before the Mayor said, "Ahh and now when you die your soul must replace his in Hell. Where you yourself were being tortured, meeting Michael and Lucifer in the Cage. Oh tell me what did the Devil say to you there?"

James bit back his anger and replied, "He told me when he gets out he'll target the Winchesters, me and go after the one person in my life that I care about the most just to torment me."

Laughing manically the Mayor said, "Lucy is talking about you Buffy. Oh by the way James, are you still having nightmares about your time in Hell and everything else due to say the Trials?"

"Yes" James said looking down to his feet, at this point Buffy was looking at him and then back to the Mayor.

"Trust me you don't even know anything about what the Trials are truly doing to him do you Buffy? Of course not since he hasn't told you all anything" The Mayor said gleefully looking back at Faith who smiled and then back to the others and back too James before taunting him saying, "You're going to die all alone and no one here is going to care, because they all have their own problems to worry about. They don't have time to worry about a loser like you."

"Shut up" James snapped angrily.

"In fact all Manslayers endure the Trials when they reach 18, only thing is they all died before they reached that age just like Slayers. Lucas the previous Manslayer, the one before you were called, died just as he turned 18 due to his injuries at the hands of a Hell-God. Only you James have lived long enough to endure what the Trials will do and that is what will eventually kill you" Mayor Wilkins said with a smile.

"You're lying" Giles barked before adding, "Council records and other information state that the descendant can choose whether or not he says yes to becoming a demon or no to staying as currently is and that is also staying alive. There is no proof of dying."

"He isn't lying Giles. He's telling the truth because the Book of Sparda was written by Sparda himself and that he lied in everything else or told half-truths in order to protect the line, the Slayers and the people from evil" James said drawing Giles and the others to silence before he himself tearfully continued, "All Manslayers have the mark on them and if they live long enough to reach 18 and say yes then Sparda himself will take their bodies. Because we, well I and all Manslayer's are Sparda's vessel, if I say yes he'll take over my body and I die, if I say no I die because of the damage that has taken place already."

Buffy gasped as she put her hands onto her mouth, the others remained silent and horrified at this newfound knowledge. "So kid you have a choice, say yes and you keep your little lady friend and all your friends alive but you won't be. Say no and you die, well all of you are going to die anyway because I'm going to kill you all" Mayor Wilkins said with a smile and a little laugh.

James looked at him and said, "I don't care what you say, I know I've been going through hell because of the Trials and it's my choice. Not yours, not the Watcher's Council and not Sparda's it's all mine and mine alone to make. Besides if I say yes then you'll have to fight the most powerful and feared Old One in existence right? Now why would you want that?"

"Your right I don't want that but honestly I know you won't say yes. But if you don't Buffy dies and so will everyone here and the Winchesters, you will do anything to protect her right as well as your friends, since you failed to protect anyone you loved in the past" The Mayor said before getting serious and saying, "Look kids you have to make choices that are hard and smart, not because they are easy or because you don't like the other options available." After some silence, the Mayor grew disgusted and said, "Make the deal already." Shortly after both Willow and the box were traded and the Mayor threw James the Book of Sparda back to him saying he doesn't need it anymore.

At the worst possible time Principal Snyder and a few security guards arrived and caused the box to open releasing its contents. After the box was resealed and with Faith saving Wesley, the Mayor and his group leave, leaving Buffy and the Scoobies to digest what they just heard.

Back at the library Willow gives Giles pages she took from the Books of Ascension so he can translate it and hope to find out what kind of demon the Mayor plans to become. Buffy and Angel return to the mansion to discuss what happened earlier in the evening with The Mayor, there Buffy accidentally tells Angel the times she and James kissed and cuddled when he was Angelus. Buffy surprised by Angel's reaction to the news becomes heartbroken when Angel says that the Mayor is right that he offers her no future and he breaks up with her, telling her that he will be leaving town soon and tells her to leave the mansion.

After getting a call from Buffy, Willow rushes to her house and tries to comfort her, when James asks what happened, Buffy shoves him out of her room and slams the door shut. James in turn believes she is angry with him still or that something happened between her and Angel. He then decides it's best to go back to his real home to die alone while there because everyone else has to worry about their own problems and they don't need the added burden of his, leaving the house key on the table in the kitchen and walks out the door.

On his way back to his house James stops by the mansion and talks to Angel who tells him he broke up with Buffy. James looks at his friend in shock before saying, "Why would you do that? Why would you listen to an asshole and give in that's not like you, she loves you and you love her."

Angel smiled and said, "I know she does and I'll always love her, but to be honest she is better off with you or someone else that can give her what I can't, a normal life and a normal love" Angel paused took a breath and asked, "I want to know something though, why did you make the deal to bring me back and sacrifice a chance to be in Heaven with everyone else?"

James looked around and said, "Because I wanted Buffy to be happy and she's happiest when you're in her life. Besides being in Hell changed me and I didn't like what I became and have become, I guess that's my biggest weakness I always put everyone else ahead of me" he sighed and turned to leave before saying, "Please reconsider leaving her man. She needs you a hellava lot more than she needs me."

Angel in shock didn't answer as he watched James leave before saying, "You're wrong James I know you love her and she's beginning to or has already started to love you. Right now she needs you and you need her more than anything, even more than me my friend." Thinking of something Angel took out his phone and made a phone call.

The next morning, Joyce found the key that James had left on the table and told Buffy that he's gone. Buffy heads to school and goes to the library to talk to Giles, when she gets there she sees James giving him the Book of Sparda, "Take this, I don't need it anymore. I think the Council could use this information a lot more than I ever could." They both stop when they see Buffy walking with purpose towards them, James smiles and continues walking out of the library.

Before he can leave Buffy stops him, hands crossed along her chest and says to him, "Why didn't you tell me or anyone else about what the Trials were doing to you?"

"You guys have your own problems going on to deal with and with the Ascension coming, I thought it wouldn't have made a difference if you guys worried about me rather than saving the world" James replied.

"Are you kidding me? Your so damn selfish" Buffy snapped back angrily before adding, "We, I care about you and you don't have the courage to tell me what's happening to you so I can at least try to help you."

"Buffy" Giles said trying to interrupt the conversation, just then Xander, Willow, Oz, Wesley and Cordelia entered the library making the situation more awkward.

As Buffy was going to say something, James stopped her with everyone looked at him as tears started to form he said, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything to anybody, but no one can help me anyway. The nightmares are bad from my time in Hell and on top of that seeing everyone die over and over again it's killing me. My body is reliving being shredded, beaten and broken from my past fights and I know it's going to be worse a lot worse with my birthday in two more days and I don't know if I can do this anymore. Buffy for the first time in my life I'm scared that I'm not going to pull through this time. I don't want to die but I know I am and I can't do anything about it."

Buffy crushed by what he said, could see his emotions running wild as tears, pain, anguish and fear as his sincerity boiled up before she could speak, Sam and Dean came into the library shocking everyone most of all James. "H-h-how are you guys here. I mean what are you guys doing here?" a confused and still emotional James asked.

"Angel called, he said you could use some help" Sam said as Dean nodded in agreement.

"You guys know everything don't you?" James asked still shocked that his "brothers" were here.

"Yeah we do and we need to talk" Dean said motioning him to come talk in the corner privately with himself and Sam. "Just the three of us."

"Let's take a walk instead" Sam suggested. As the three of them started walking out, Buffy ran over and said in a calmer voice, "You and I still need to talk later also." James nodded, smiled and walked outside with the Winchesters.

The three boys walked off campus and into the Impala as they drove to the park, walking around and talking. For the first time in a long time, James finally felt comfortable talking with Dean because he had always been comfortable talking to Sam, Tina, Angel, now Buffy and the others but never as much with Dean. Since the last few times he's been with them he and Dean have grown closer despite the heated arguments but closer nonetheless, much closer than he and his own brother Max had been and he liked it.

They talked about James' deal to bring Angel back, his time in Hell more specifically what Lucifer said to him and about what the Trials have been doing to him. Like him losing his abilities, drops of blood from his eyes, ears and nose and the nightmares from his past including his time in Hell and losing everyone. His feelings about Buffy also came up much to his dismay, according to Dean it had to be discussed which drew a sigh and a frown from Sam and a blush from James.

Sam though was curious about something and asked James, "Why does Lucifer want to make you pay? And why go after you through Buffy? I mean us, more me anyway I get but why you?"

"He does have a point" Dean said shifting his gazes between his brother and James. "It doesn't make a lick of sense to go for you since you weren't responsible for putting his winged ass back in The Cage. That was all us."

"Because I got the one soul he wanted out of Hell and he's pissed off about it" James said. "You guys know me I always manage to piss off the bad guys somehow."

Dean shrugged, "That's true hell so do I and seems like Buffy does also." Sam frowned and asked, "Whose soul?"

"Vergil's" James replied. "Vergil is the soul that got away."

"Why Vergil?" Dean asked jumping over Sam.

"Because of what Vergil did to go to Hell, like killing people wanting more power by any means and the usual stuff. Since he merged with me in the fight against Tyson he got his atonement because he saved people and the Ancient One granted the request because he earned it. So I've earned the wrath of Lucy" James said with a bit of a smirk trying to lighten the mood.

Both looking at each other Sam said, "That explains a lot actually." Dean meanwhile cut in and said, "We should take you back it's getting late the others will be worried."

A few hours later, the boys came back to the library and James was feeling and acting much better, in fact he was happier and everyone there noticed. Buffy walked up to him and asked, "You doing okay, you seem better." James looked at her and replied, "Better now yeah. I still want to talk to you if you don't mind." Buffy smiled that beautiful smile of hers and said, "Of course I can. I'm here for you."

Sam and Dean snickered to each other forcing James to glare at them while blushing, as they also were sharing looks with a smiling Willow and Xander as Buffy also giggled a little bit and was also glaring and blushing. The boys then announced that they had to get going to a case involving a witch and zombies to which Sam said sarcastically was Dean's favorite, drawing an annoyed shaking of the head from Dean.

Before they were about to leave, Dean though stopped James and whispered something in his ear making him smile and nearly cry, to which point he looked at Sam who smiled and said, "He's right, anytime, anyplace we're there." The three then hugged before the Winchesters left. James then turned to everyone in the library, smiled and took a breath before saying, "I guess we should talk." James told the Scoobies everything that he told the Winchesters and after a few minutes Willow, Xander, Buffy, Giles, Cordelia and Oz all bum-rushed him, hugging him with tears flowing down their faces. Buffy being the last one still hugging him intently as James whispered in her ear, "Can I still talk privately to you later?" Buffy smiled and nodded yes to him.

James and Buffy went back to Buffy's house where they sat and talked in her room, Buffy gave him back his key to her house and said to him, "I want you to stay here with me and mom." James took the key and nodded, for the first time in his life he was truly scared to death about what was coming, but thanks to encouraging words from Buffy, Sam, Dean and the others he felt better about what lies ahead.

Buffy got up turned to face him and said, "I want you to say no, because I still have hope that you'll be okay and I believe in you. Besides I still need you in my life, like we all need you in our lives and I want you to be with me when the Mayor Ascends." James then got up, looked at her smiled giving his trademark smirk, before adding, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner. I didn't want to make you guys worry over me and let something happen while dealing with the Mayor and Faith." Buffy nodded and said teasingly, "I know. I forgive you, but next time you tell me something's wrong and bothering you or imma kick your butt." James giggled and they spent the rest of the night talking.

The next day James was still having nightmares and in pain, but was much better having spent the night with Buffy. He talked to Joyce and Angel, telling them everything, he even summoned his sister, brother, Lance, mother and father talking to them as well. The more he talked about it the better it seemed to become, his father and mother though said that the next two days won't be easy and that he will have to endure with all intents and purposes hell if he wants to remain himself and alive.

James nodded and said he knows, when he went to the library seeing both Giles and Wesley there talking well arguing about something like they usually did when they were together. Giles smiled seeing him as he was the most sincere of the two because he actually cared about James' well-being asked how he was doing. Wesley on the other hand was more annoying causing James to punch him in the face much to Giles' delight. He spent the rest of the day hanging out mostly with Buffy, Xander and Willow not wanting to talk about his 18th birthday tomorrow and just about other things like college, prom and graduation to take his mind off of things.

The next day was his 18th birthday and James felt better than he's had been in the last few months. He was nervous but felt good and as he, Buffy, Willow and Xander entered their first class of the day, that would all change as James suddenly spit out blood from his mouth and collapsed on the floor. In the ensuing panic of seeing their friend unresponsive, it caused Xander to call 911, Willow to get Giles and Buffy to hold an unconscious James on her lap trying to wake him up while also making sure he didn't choke on his own blood.

When they finally reached the hospital they were informed by the doctors that James is in a coma and they don't know if he'll ever wake up. Buffy's dread hit its breaking point as she realized that it's the Trials last level. Following research Giles had done through Council records and Sparda's book, he told her that the first Trial was loss of abilities, the second was psychological torment through nightmares and pain from the past and the third and final one was emotional torment that would lead to death or something worse.

Everyone was at the hospital as they took turns seeing James and they all said encouraging things to him in his ear urging him to fight and come back to them. Only Buffy stayed in the room with him keeping vigil not wanting him to be alone. Sam and Dean were called and on their way while Angel would come later on during the night to avoid the sun. Faith snuck in while Buffy ran out really quick to grab something to eat and while the others were in the waiting room, to see James in his condition the second Slayer smiled and left to inform the Mayor of the recent developments.

James woke up and realized wasn't with anyone but on a field alone but now was being tormented endlessly by his friends and family that had died in the past. Even Angel, Sam and Dean tormented him calling him a failure, weak and useless person. His dreams of Hell became a reality as Lucifer appeared and said he's coming for them all, Michael also said he has big plans for Dean and that he'll die soon. Every enemy James beat returned to curse him and call him weak and pathetic for letting the people he loved die. But there was one person that truly crushed him and she was Buffy herself.

"You're useless and you're going to let me die. Your feelings for me are nothing but puppy love and I feel nothing for you, my love will always be Angel not some loser like you" Buffy hissed.

"Buffy please this isn't like you" James pleaded. "You aren't this mean."

"Yes it is loser" Buffy replied with a nasty scowl. "How could I ever love you, you're not even hot enough for me. Not like Angel is."

As Buffy disappeared James heard a male voice behind him say, "Hey weakling keep resisting you're only going to kill us all" James was shocked to see that the voice came from Xander with Willow next to him who growled, "I hate you, you wanted to let me die and I'll always hate you for that."

James then saw Giles, Jenny, Wesley, Joyce, Oz and Cordelia who all shouted in unison, "Failure, failure, failure you failed your family and you will fail us."

The next person James saw was Angel who said before vamping out, "She's mine she will always be mine. Soon I'll turn her and reek-havoc onto the world."

Sam appeared next and said to James, "You're a damn moron, you should've said yes to Lucifer since you won't to Sparda." Dean was then next to him and he snapped, "You killed Bobby, Kevin, Charlie, Max and your sister you don't deserve to live anymore. Just say yes and bring Sparda here, someone that is actually worthy of the title hero and worth a damn. Someone any hero like Buffy, not you because your not a hero, you're a f**king screwup."

As he turned around there was a girl he said, "I know you, your Aubrey."

"Hi killer have fun in Hell for killing me" Aubrey said with a devilish smile.

Buffy then reappeared laughing and laying down next to James with a hole in her stomach. At the sight of seeing his friends and loved ones saying such cruel things to him he dropped to his knees crying hysterically while being surrounded by flames and then chained, like he was while he was in Hell.

Buffy was still keeping vigil on James at the hospital, to her horror she saw black veins appear all over his body alongside new wounds and she began to worry even more for him. Giles came to check on them and he was horrified by what he saw, he turned to Buffy and asked, "If you want to take a break and get some rest I can stay with him."

"No I want to stay with him" Buffy replied tiredly and sullenly. "Because he'd do the same for me."

"I understand but Buffy there isn't much more that you can do" Giles said to his Slayer.

"I know but if there is one thing that I can do. It's to make sure he isn't alone" Buffy said as she grabbed James' hand and squeezed it tight. Just then Sam and Dean made it to the hospital going to the waiting room they saw everyone there with the look of dread, fear and worry planted on their faces. Xander showed them to the room and while Sam stood near the doorway, Dean walked over and whispered in James' ear, "Don't you dare say yes. Stay strong we're here for you little brother" Dean, Sam and Giles were then asked to wait in the waiting room by the nurse as Buffy after some acting by Dean and a subtle demand on her part, she stayed with James, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's all your fault. I blame you for killing me you idjit" Bobby screamed to James. As Bobby said this to him, he thought he heard Dean's voice encouraging him to fight on, felt someone holding his hand tight and even a kiss on the cheek confusing him even more.

"Keep dreaming loser, I'll never love someone as pathetic as you" Buffy said as she reappeared in front of him. She added to his misery by saying, "I blame you for bringing Dick Roman and Patrick Corvinus to Sunnydale, because you let them nearly kill me. And I hate you for coming into my life when it was perfect without you in it."

All of a sudden James' parents, Lance, brother Max and sister Tina all stood next to Buffy and serenaded him with blame and taunts that their lives would've been better off if he were gone and nonexistent and that he should've said yes a long time ago so that they would've lived.

Back at the hospital, everyone was in the waiting room hoping for some good news as Buffy stayed with James things were looking hopeless for the boy as his vitals were steadily declining. Buffy knew in her heart that he was dying and she couldn't believe that all she can do is sit back and do nothing. She had to do something, but she didn't know what she can do, she couldn't go into his mind and help him fight what he was dealing with and then it hit her. James told her that she saved him from his demons in the past and now she decided that she was going to do it again. Little did she know though that she was the one that was destroying him the most during his final Trial.

Buffy leaned close to James' ear and said to him, "James remember there is always hope in everything that you endure, you can beat this, you have to beat this, I need you I can't beat the Mayor and Faith on my own." Buffy began to cry, her tears hitting James' face and she said, "I need your help, because I think I'm falling in love with you. Please keep fighting and come back to me."

As Buffy was berating James, he heard something different from her voice, like encouragement, compassion and love and he also felt a wet sensation on his cheek, not a kiss like earlier but more like a tear. Suddenly Buffy was gone and a man with black and white hair, wearing all black stood before him.

"Hello James" the man said smiling. "It is good to finally meet you."

"Who are you?" James asked nervously wincing in pain.

"My name is Sparda" the man replied in a friendly tone as he waved his hand James was released from his chains and the fire surrounding him disappeared.

"No freaking way, you're really him? I can't believe it hell I don't believe it" James said in both shock and pain.

"Yes I am. Now what is your decision, Yes and be my vessel or No and perish?" Sparda asked looking directly into James' eyes. "Choice is yours, always has been and always will be."

James closed his eyes and suddenly he heard Buffy's encouraging words and relived the images of all the happy times he's had with his family and friends in New York. Then laughing at one of Xander's weird jokes and having a good time with Willow, Buffy, Xander and everyone else. He remembered the sparring match with Angel, his ride with Buffy to school the next morning and the night before as some of his favorite moments among others. As he then saw Buffy, Giles, Jenny, Angel, Willow, Cordelia, Xander, Wesley, Oz, Faith, Sam, Joyce and Dean all smiling and remembered actually enjoying being with and loving all of them.

But then he remembered what Dean had whispered in his ear when the brothers surprised him,

"James, I know we have had our difference's and I'm sorry I was a dick to you after your brother and sister died. But anyway you are like a little brother to me like Sammy is, and if you ever need anything you call us because hell or high water you will not be alone in whatever you're going through. You have great friends here and remember man, family isn't just blood it can also be others around you. Piece of advice from your "big brother" ask Buffy out she may surprise you and say yes. Stay safe, remember we are just a phone call away and I love you man. Oh and by the way Buffy is really hot."

James began to realize he has so much to fight for, not just the mission to protect the innocent from evil, but for love, family and friends of now. With his confidence restored and with resolve in eyes and in his voice as he looked at Sparda and said, "No."

Sparda smiled and asked, "No you say? Why a no?"

James was puzzled and wasn't sure how to answer, but Sparda said, "Humor me, I want to know why you would be willing to not become a super power and would rather die. I want to know the reason for such a choice, so please tell me and let it be the truth."

James smiled took a breath and replied, "I'm saying no because I have friends and family that need me and I don't know how but I will come back to them if you kill me. I can't keep living in the past of the people I couldn't save, I have to live in the now and there are plenty of people that I can save. There's a girl that I love and regardless whether or not she loves me in the same way I don't know but she's still one of my closest friends and I'll die to protect her because she saved me again. Besides family isn't just about blood it's also about something more than that and not to sound disrespectful but this is my choice, not yours or anyone else's but mine and mine alone to make. This is no longer your legacy, it's mine. So again I say No."

Sparda looked at James began clapping and smiled at him before saying, "Well done young man. Well done, you have passed the Trials."

James looked at him in shock as Sparda put two fingers on his head and completely healed him, "The choice was always yours and you made your choice." Sparda looked at him and said, "Your body is healed and your power restored."

James still in shock, muttered, "What? Huh? I'm so lost right now."

Sparda chuckled and said, "It's because this is what I wanted for the Manslayer to have free choice of their destiny, you are correct this isn't my legacy. My legacy is over this has always been about all your own individual legacies so that is why I created the Trials to see if one could make a choice based on themselves and their own needs and not anyone else's needs. You are the only one that would have ever had the personal strength, courage and desire to say no in the first place. All of the other Manslayers would have said Yes in a heartbeat and thus would no longer exist as I would walk in their place. I put you through hell because I wanted to see if you can last and because of your love for the Slayer, Buffy I see that you are indeed the strongest one. For this I will give you back Heaven, along with a gift and a reward."

"What kind of gift and reward?" James asked curiously. "Like maybe a new snack machine maybe?"

"No, the gift is your choice a real choice right now, the reward is mine and I will reveal that to you at another time" Sparda said before adding, "I will also allow the book to be fully utilized and the true writings be seen for the world to know."

"Wait, but I'm your descendant aren't I?" James asked. "Or was that another lie you told?"

"No. I have no descendant that was also a lie. I didn't trust the Watcher's Council and felt the need to either have full lies or half-truths in their books to keep the line safe because of what I had seen them do to the Slayer. You are however, a Slayer like Buffy, your sister Tina, Kendra and Faith. The Manslayer has always been a Slayer, just of a different line and name with a few differences but the mission has always been the same and that is too protect humanity from the forces of darkness. Except I wanted my line to enjoy and experience love, friends and family because that is to me what makes someone stronger, not weaker like the Council believes. It is good to have seen that your sister Tina and Buffy enjoy these things as Slayers which is something I've always wanted" Sparda said smiling a congratulatory smile to James.

James started to fumble out his words, but when he finally figured out what he wanted to say. Sparda stopped him and said, "As for your gift I think there is a girl as well as a few others that will be very happy to see you now."

Sparda closed his eyes and then snapped his fingers, James all of a sudden shot up from his hospital bed fully healed and alive just as Buffy was about to leave the room for a second. They looked at each other for a few seconds as James in tears was the first to speak, "Hey Buffy I'm back, I think I died and god I've missed you and everyone." Buffy also in tears jumped onto the bed and gave James a passionate kiss on the lips, just then Xander, Willow, Giles, Oz, Cordelia, Sam, Dean, Joyce, Wesley and Angel all ran into the room with Angel seeing Buffy's reaction, he smiled and lingered outside of the room for a little while. Seeing everyone watching them with big smiles on their faces, Buffy and James ended their liplock and just did a short embrace as the others fully entered the room.

Tears were flowing from everyone's eyes as they all ran over and hugged James, nearly squeezing the life out of him. James explained to them what happened and they were all shocked, save for Giles who concluded that Sparda never truly sought a vessel only for one that was strong willed enough to make a choice regardless of the outcome. James closed his eyes and thanked Sparda for giving him his life back and for showing him that what's in the past stays in the past and now his fight is for the present and the future.

Meanwhile back at City Hall, the Mayor and Faith were planning something fiendish and in their minds believing James was dead, then Buffy and her friends would be ripe for the picking. The next day after being cleared to leave the hospital, James returned to the Summers home, Sam and Dean hit the road again and Angel secretly left Sunnydale, Buffy and James behind for their safety.

The next few months were pretty quiet as Buffy was still bummed about Angel leaving without so much as a good-bye to neither her and James. James tried calling him but he didn't answer, yet both he and Buffy comforted each other despite not being in a real relationship, they decided and both promised that if they survive the Mayor's Ascension that they may try to be a couple. Cordelia and Xander made peace with each other following their break-up, Willow told Buffy that she is going to the local college which made Buffy extremely happy but also informed her that Oz if they survive will be leaving as he is taking a music job in Los Angeles for a recording label and will be going to school there.

Xander meanwhile has begun dating former vengeance demon Anya Jenkins a young girl with dark hair and brown eyes, sarcastic attitude who has actually seen an Ascension before agreed to meet at the library to discuss what she knows. Giles, Wesley and Xander thanks to the stolen pages from the Books of Ascension by Willow, through careful research found out that the Mayor will transform into a demon similar to Olvikan an Old One that resembles a giant snake.

A week before the Senior Prom, the Scooby Gang minus James are all in the library as Anya discusses how she saw an Ascension involving a demon that resembled the Old One Lohesh. Meanwhile the Mayor was at the school going over what he will say to the graduating class, when he decides to walk around the building eventually finding the library. Once there he scares the group and makes a direct threat of eating Buffy, causing Giles to stab him with a sword. The Mayor casually takes it out, unharmed, cleans it and returns it to Giles before telling the group the order in which they will be killed.

"I thought about killing Buffy first, but now I think I've changed my mind instead I'm going to eat you first Mr. Giles, then Xander, next will be Willow, then Cordelia, then Oz, Wesley will be next, the new girl Anya and then you will be last Buffy" The Mayor said licking his lips before adding, "Or I can allow Faith to kill your friends which will make it even slower but much more grisly and gruesome. But even more fun."

The realization that he is serious about this terrified everyone further leading Buffy to say, "I don't care what you become I'm still going kick your ass."

The Mayor began to chuckle and said, "Then that leaves my Faith gets to play with your friends, leaving me and you to dance."

"What you forgot about me?" a voice said coming from behind the Mayor startling him. "Because I sure as hell didn't forget about you chuckles."

"Who said that?" The Mayor said turning around to see James alive and well, shocking him, "It can't be, your still alive."

"Yeah I passed the Trials, so here I am and one more thing if you ever threaten Buffy again, I don't care how big or small or ugly you get, you still have to get through me to get to her, dick" James said with a smirk.

"Yes well I guess you two love birds can die together or heck Faith can kill you instead" The Mayor said with a chuckle.

"I don't think so, besides Faith is too weak and can't kill either one of us and to be honest she can never beat me" James snapped back with his usual smirk.

The Mayor looked at James with utter annoyance, before deciding to take his leave he turned and said, "Enjoy your last few days left, it'll be a doozy come graduation day."

With the Mayor gone James turned to the others and joked trying to relieve some tension in the room, "So umm what I miss before Mr. Rogers came?" Buffy and the others shifted in their seat uncomfortably but Xander let out a giggle and then the others sighed. Anya finished her lecture and she did give hope that the Mayor could be killed but it was a long shot.

James then turned to Buffy and asked if she is excited about the prom, confused by the question she asked, "Why are you thinking about the prom at a time like this, after our visit by The Mayor?" James looked at her and said, "Look whatever is going to happen on graduation day is going to happen, but right now we all should be like normal seniors and party. Wow I sounded just like you."

Xander and Willow both said he's right despite their own reservations while Cordelia mentioned that prom is in a week so might as well focus on that. Giles agreed and said that he and Wesley will monitor any activity that may be going on, but said that nothing of interest should happen until the Mayor ascends on graduation day. Buffy thought about it, smiled and said, "Yeah let's worry about the prom and have fun" she turned to James and asked, "So do you have a date?" Buffy and that others were in shock when James replied that he wasn't going since he didn't want to be a ninth wheel and then he walked out of the library.

Willow turned to Buffy and suggested, "Why don't you go with James? You know be each other's dates."

Buffy looked at her and said, "You think I should?" after some more prodding from her, Buffy said, "Yeah your right" and she went after James to ask him which he happily said yes. With their dates and plans booked the Scooby Gang were then hit by a monstrous prom issue, someone trained hellhounds to attack anyone wearing formal wear.

James said he'll take care of it, Buffy insisted that she would, Giles then suggested that they both take care of it and meet up together at the prom which they agreed. After taking care of the hellhounds both Buffy and James joined their friends at the prom, after the awards were given out Buffy was surprised to have been given one by the entire class as they presented her a decorated pastoral that had been engraved, "Buffy Summers-Class Protector" everyone clapped and cheered for her causing her to smile with great surprise and appreciation.

Buffy then looked over to James who had a wide grin on his face, as she went up to him, she said, "Your name should be on here also because you helped a lot." James said to her, "No this is all you. You deserve this and I'm so proud of you." Buffy stood in shock and gratitude sure she had heard her mom, friends and Giles say that they were proud of her, but never someone she really liked, Angel never really complimented her on being proud of her on occasion he did but not much.

Giles took her award and told her, "You should go be with that boy, he has shown that he truly loves and cares about you and you don't ever want to let someone like that slip away. They only come every once in a generation." She took Giles' advice, snapped him an amused look and quickly scurried to James, dragging him onto the dance floor as the two danced the night away with their friends.

After the prom they returned home and since Joyce wasn't coming back until sometime tomorrow due to some sort of gallery business, Buffy and James were all alone. Buffy brought him to her room and they looked into each-others' eyes and erupted into passion as they began kissing each other hungrily. James again complimented her on looking beautiful in her dress and Buffy shocked him by taking it off revealing a black strapless bra and matching underwear. She helped James take his tuxedo off and they fell onto the bed with James on top. He just stared into her eyes and she looked into his as they kissed Buffy froze remembering that when she slept with Angel he turned evil and that Scott just wanted to get into her pants, she feared that James may only want the same thing from her.

James saw her hesitation and fear so he cupped her face with his hand, looking into her eyes and told her, "If you don't want to we don't have to do anything just being with you is fine with me." Buffy moved by his words began to take off her bra, causing James to ask, "Are you sure?" with a nod Buffy pulled him closer and they began to kiss as he gently caressed her breasts. He took off his shirt and she began kissing him, before long they were making love.

Buffy moaned in excitement as James looked at her in a way that made her feel different than her first time with Angel because it made her feel truly loved she couldn't explain it but she knew in her heart that this was right. He then flipped her on top and gently moved his fingers on her body. When they were done, James looked at her and shyly said, "I love you Buffy" Buffy felt his sincerity and was taken aback because she uttered those same words to Angel first. She smiled and said to him, "I love you too James," she then asked, "Please don't leave me, stay with me." James looked at her slightly confused before saying, "I'll never leave you" and then they laid together falling asleep.

The next morning Buffy woke up believing that James left began looking around until she felt his hand on her stomach. She turned to see that he must've moved during the night and then moved back closer to her, she smiled and laid with him for a few more minutes before both woke up and decided to get ready. Buffy said that she was going to take a shower and as she got in and put the water on, James was right behind her touching her.

She wrapped her legs around him as they made love under the warmth of the shower water, they kissed each other passionately as he began to lick and eventually engulf her breast in his mouth while touching the other causing her to squeal with excitement. She lightly scratched his back and he lowered her enough so she could to the same to him. Once they were finished, they dried themselves, got dressed and walked down the stairs where Joyce was standing, both red faced and blushing, Joyce looked at them and asked how the prom was, when they said it was great and they immediately left the house for school.

As they were walking the halls, they absentmindedly held hands and entered the library as such, drawing knowing looks from Xander and Willow. Buffy sat next to Willow who proceeded to ask, "I thought you guys were going to wait and see if you were going to make it official if we you know survived" Buffy looked at her friend and said, "I guess we didn't want to wait and I have something to tell you Will." Buffy told Willow about the night and morning and Willow couldn't be happier for her friend, especially seeing that spark in her eyes return again, the spark that she was in love. She turned to see that James had the same spark as he looked at Buffy while talking to Xander.

James stood near Buffy, as she got up for him to sit which he graciously accepted before pulling her onto his lap before telling her that if they survive graduation that he is taking Xander on a road trip with him, Sam and Dean to show him the monsters that they hunt outside of the Hellmouth and train him in being a Hunter.

While she was clearly taken aback and miffed he asked, "Would you want to come with us. I would love it if you were there with me." Buffy smiled but thought about it and said, "I want to but I can't not with all the monsters here" James nodded with some despair and said that the trip won't take long because he is driving himself and would love for Buffy to see the other side, since he was raised/trained as a Hunter as well as a Slayer. Buffy seeing his despair said, "Okay I'll come, besides I want to see what you guys fought in New York" hearing this James hugged her hard and excitedly, while also promising that they will be back for the start of school.

Giles who overheard the exchange looked to Buffy and said to her, "Go we can take care of things here for a little while. It would be a good lesson in learning what other supernatural forces are out there should we ever encounter them here." Cordelia and Oz both said that they would stay a little while longer and help out Willow, Giles and Wesley until they came back. James assured Giles that they wouldn't be gone long, Giles looked at him and told him not to worry as long as they all came back safe.

Suddenly out of the blue Faith came strolling into the library with a huge grin on her face, shocking everyone as she was taking notice at how close Buffy and James were before taking out a gun, aimed it and fired right at James' shoulder causing him to go down. Buffy and the others ran to James' side when they turned around Faith was gone. James said something was wrong and felt something familiar as his wound began to glow a shade of blue as a blue line went up his veins before passing out he muttered, "Djinn."

Unfamiliar with the name of the creature James said, Giles immediately took out reference materials and called Sam and Dean who told them that Djinn have a deadly poison that until cured can kill the infected. Panicking Buffy screamed into the phone asking about the cure, to which Sam said can only be done with the blood from a djinn and since there aren't any recorded ever being in Sunnydale left the gang with little options.

The others looked at Buffy and pledged they would do all they can to save James, Buffy then stood up showing a fire in her eyes as she looked at Giles and said with determination and anger, "Take care of my boyfriend. I'm going to find Faith, she's gotta have a djinn with her and I'll deal with it" hearing Buffy officially call James her boyfriend shocked everyone, but then they went to work with research and locating spells for any djinn that might have been brought into the area in order to save their friend.

As Buffy was out on the streets hunting for Faith, Angel appeared out of the blue. She glared angrily at him before saying, "What are you doing here Angel? I'm busy right now." Angel knew she would be angry with him replied, "I heard about James, I came as soon as I could to help. What do you need?" Buffy still angry with him, not as much about breaking up anymore but more about him not at least saying good-bye to her, James or anyone else said, "How did you know about James?"

"Dean told me" Angel replied. The two argued about a lot of things and Buffy revealed that she and James got together, a little earlier than planned but that they are now a couple. Angel looked at her and sneered, "It's been a long time coming actually." Buffy scoffed at him saying, "How would you know."

Angel looked at her annoyed and said, "Because I wanted him to be with you for a while now. I knew he could make you happy, happier than I ever could so get off your damn high horse and let me help you save him and then you could go back to hating me. Okay?"

Buffy looked at him and said, "I don't hate you. I'm just mad at you that's all."

They looked into the other's eyes and suddenly Angel was hit by an arrow saying something is wrong as he collapsed on the floor in agony, Buffy grabbed him and and saw a note attached that read, "Time to Choose B, either the ex or the newbe." Buffy brought Angel to the library and informed the others, Giles said that this must be a new plan by The Mayor and Faith to keep Buffy distracted by having her choose which person to save. Buffy couldn't bear to lose Angel or James and the thought of choosing was killing her. Oz later found that the cure for the poison that was killing Angel was the blood of a Slayer, which solved one problem but the other was still up in the air.

Xander tried to reassure Buffy that they will be able to save both Angel and James, Sam and Dean still on the line said that they can bag a Djinn and try to get there asap but it wouldn't be for another day or two, to which Sam said James may die because of the amount of poison in his system. Hearing this Buffy slumped to the floor and looked to Giles for any help, when he looked as lost as she did she began to weep.

Buffy then looked up as Giles, Xander and Willow saw the hopelessness and sadness dissipate only seeing anger and rage in her eyes, then they knew she was going to make Faith pay and pay dearly for what she has done. Buffy looked at them and said that she isn't going to lose Angel or James and for the others to keep an eye on them. Before leaving she said, "Faith is going to pay for hurting my boyfriend." Xander confused asked "Wait so we're clear who's the boyfriend now Angel or James?" Buffy looked at him and said, "James is my boyfriend, Angel is my friend" she then grabbed Faith's blade and left to take her down.

Back at her apartment Faith was taking in all she had done and thought to herself that Buffy won't be able to choose or if she did she would save Angel over James. Then again she thought, she didn't care and picked up a magazine to look at because she was bored, just as she turned around Buffy was standing right behind her with her blade in her hand.

"Heya B, plan on giving me that back now?" Faith said grinning ear to ear.

"Yeah after I kill you and deliver you to Angel" Buffy said angrily.

"Really huh that would save your ex so I assume you don't care about James? Well I guess then you wouldn't want to know about where I have the Djinn to save your current boyfriend right?" Faith said laughing as she took out a bound and gagged woman from her closet. Faith looked at Buffy and said, "Mayor flew her out here a few days ago and gotta say B she did awesome work, imagine if we encountered more of these suckers we would definitely have been better Slayers."

"Give her to me now" Buffy demanded. "If you had any lingering feelings about James, you'll help me save him."

"Uh no" Faith said with a laugh, before pulling out a knife with blood on it and plunged it into the female djinn killing her, turned to Buffy and said, "Looks like I made your choice for ya B" she then took a match and lit the body on fire.

"No!" Buffy screamed as she lunged at Faith starting a brutal fight for the fate of Angel. As the two Slayers fought the others couldn't figure out how to save James, Sam and Dean grew more frustrated and began to lose hope on their end. The others were feeling it as well and prayed that Buffy would be able recover the djinn that Faith used to poison him.

Kicks, punches, slashes from their knives and property destruction erupted in the apartment as Faith and Buffy battled for the fate of two of Buffy's lovers. The fight spilt outside and as the gravity of the situation began to get deeper and deeper, Buffy's desperation became more apparent as she stabbed Faith in the stomach. Faith injured stepped onto the ridge of the roof seeing an oncoming truck she said, "Can't save either one now" she smirked and dropped before Buffy could reach her as she fell into of the passing truck. Buffy seeing this became heartbroken, she couldn't stop the djinn from dying and now she lost Faith the only cures to both Angel and James' ailments.

As Buffy left the apartment she walked back to the library and she knew her own blood could save Angel but she couldn't save James and it was breaking her heart even more especially since she got him back, they just got together and now she'll have to watch him die. Buffy began to cry and prayed for help, just then a man appeared before her, only it wasn't Castiel or Crowley it was someone she didn't know.

"Who or what are you?" Buffy asked wiping tears away from her eyes and cheeks.

"My name is the Ancient One" replied the man. "How do you do Ms. Summers?"

"Oh. You know me? Wait James told me about you. Can you save him and Angel?" Buffy asked before pleading, "Please I'll do anything."

The Ancient One looked into the girls' eyes and saw desperation in them he smiled and said, "Yes I do know you and yes I can save them both, but I must ask which one do you want me to save the most."

"What?" Buffy asked confused. "I can't make that choice."

"You must for you are The Slayer and I want to know which one you want me to save the most? James your new boyfriend or Angel your ex-boyfriend?" The Ancient One said before continuing, "I can save both but I will only save one."

"That's not fair" Buffy groaned before adding, "I love James and Angel. I can't just choose one over the other."

"Again you must. If you choose James, then Angel will die and return to Hell. If you choose Angel, then James will die and he will be in Hell instead" The Ancient One said to her with his smile fading.

"James can't go to Hell. He said Sparda changed that" Buffy replied.

"Interesting" The Ancient One said before asking, "Why haven't you prayed directly to Sparda for help then?"

Buffy pondered the question looking down at her feet before looking back to the Ancient One and said, "I didn't think he would help since he already saved James' life and I figured he wouldn't answer me anyway."

The Ancient One smiled again and said, "Buffy Summers you have done a great job, suffered plenty in the past and I know that I have rewarded the Winchesters and James with saving the world. I think you have earned a similar reward for all the things you have had to go through don't you think?"

"A reward? What do you mean?" Buffy said with both hope and despair in her voice as tears still formed.

Buffy looked at the Ancient One as his eyes turned black with red pupils and he closed them before opening them looking normal as he said to her, "They both will live, that is your reward right now. I suggest you go see them, they will be happy to see you."

Buffy's face lit up when she received a phone call from Giles telling her that James and Angel are recovering nicely, when she turned to say thank you the Ancient One was gone. She then hurried to the library to see a fully recovered Angel leaving and telling her, "I'll stay to help fight The Mayor but then I'll be leaving again." Seeing her expression Angel also said, "This time I'll say good-bye to you guys if we survive and now you should be with your boyfriend." Buffy smiled and thanked him as she quickly headed James' way as she saw him begin to stand up, she jumped on top of him giving him the biggest hug she could give and kissing him as passionately as possible. James returned both passionately and looked to her and said, "I love you" Buffy looked into his eyes and said the same.

At the same time the Mayor heard about the fight at Faith's, he surveyed the damage and was brought to the hospital where he saw Faith in a coma. He looked at her unconscious state, he became heartbroken when he learned she was in a coma and that it was unknown when or if she would wake up. In his anger he vowed to make Buffy and all her friends pay dearly for this before taking off and planning the attack at City Hall with his minions.

Buffy informed the others of the Ancient One's intervention and she turned to James to figure out a battle plan. James smiled, looked at her and said, "This is your show, I'll follow your lead" Buffy blushed a little bit and told Willow, Xander, Oz and Cordelia to talk to their fellow classmates about joining their cause after Giles informed them that an eclipse will follow the Ascension meaning Angel and the Mayor's vampire henchmen will be back in the game.

With the battle plan set, all the players prepared while James and Buffy had one last night of passion before what could be their last night on earth. As they slept Buffy was visited by Faith in a Slayer dream who told her that she should exploit the Mayor's weakness to defeat him, she reiterated by stating his human weakness with a wink. Just then she woke up and thought about how they would go about how to make it work to their advantage.

On the day of their graduation before the ceremony Buffy, Giles and Willow were discussing her dream and Buffy asked Giles if he was all set to which he replied yes, same with Willow and they both asked Buffy if she was ready to which she replied, "Ready for what? Fighting the Mayor, Graduating or beginning a new life with a new guy and starting college?" Giles and Willow looked at each other and replied, "All three." Buffy laughed and said she is and that they should get ready for later on today.

The time arrived as all the students in Sunnydale High attended their graduation with Mayor Richard Wilkins giving his speech. During his commencement speech the sky turned dark as Buffy and her friends waited for the inevitable, suddenly the Mayor bellowed in pain and just then he began to change into a giant snake. On Buffy's command all the students took off their caps and gowns revealing weapons, Xander led the attack on the Mayor with flamethrowers and arrows. Several students though decided to run and were attacked by the vampires, until a group of students led by Angel and Wesley showed up behind them and began to fight with them to buy the others time.

Buffy told Willow and Xander to fight with the vampires and they led the students into hand to hand combat. James appeared and got the Mayor's attention away from Buffy and the students buying them time while Buffy got his attention by insulting Faith. The Mayor proceeded to chase Buffy through the school, while James ran around to meet with Giles. As Buffy ran through the library with the Mayor giving chase he stopped when he saw the explosives inside, with Buffy and James safely next to him Giles pushed a button and blew up the Mayor and the school.

With the Mayor dead and the school blown up the Scooby Gang reflected on a job well done, since they survived not just the battle but high school. Angel said good-bye to Buffy and James as he promised and Giles presented Buffy with her much deserved high school diploma. James asked Xander and Buffy if they were still up to going on a hunting road trip with him and the Winchesters to which both said yes. Once their trip was over they can return and concentrate on their next battle….College life.

Part 2 Chapter 10: College Life, New Man and the Super Soldier

One month passed during her summer with her boyfriend and friends to experience hunting outside of the Hellmouth was all it took for Buffy to come back to Sunnydale. While Xander continued with his own road trip plans not wanting to cause friction between himself and his best friend, Buffy and James ended their relationship following a shapeshifter's influence. James was heartbroken and gained pleasure in killing the shifter responsible but the damage to his relationship with Buffy was done. Dean tried telling Buffy that shifters can mimic anyone nearly exact, but she didn't have any of it and left heartbroken yet knew in her heart that Dean was right.

When she returned home, she was mostly silent about the break up and her only excuse was that she missed home. She purposefully and initially didn't say anything right away because she was ashamed, still heartbroken over it all and instead focused on her regular Slaying duties on the Hellmouth. As for the next month and a half she was signing up for classes at UC Sunnydale with help from Willow who had informed her that Oz would remain in Sunnydale for a little while longer before going to Los Angeles for his job.

What Buffy did open up about was her knowledge of many of the creatures that Sam, Dean and James fought against before James arrived to Sunnydale. Much to Giles' delight in learning of the various creatures, their abilities and the ways to kill them such as; Djinn, Shapeshifters, Skinwalkers, Wraiths, Vengeful spirits, Ghouls, Wendigo's, Rugaru's, Hell-Demons and of course the usual demons, vampires, witches/warlocks and werewolves also seen on the Hellmouth. He though not knowing of the breakup, also had some concerns of his own, such as if these creatures ever decided to venture into the Hellmouth in large numbers if Buffy could successfully deal with them without James' help since he wasn't back yet.

Buffy told him how she was taught to kill them, what methods worked and what didn't as she was successful in killing several. She also informed him that both she and Xander learned how to use, reload and fire a gun, but that she would never use one. Despite hearing this Giles was worried about his Slayer's mental state since she slipped and told him about the break up.

"Buffy I-I'm worried about you" Giles said looking at her, while fixing his glasses.

"I'm fine Giles I really am" she said before continuing, "I have so much on my plate right now I have plenty of other things to worry about like college and slaying."

"Yes I understand that but I must ask do you forgive him?" Giles questioned before he added, "Since you realize that it wasn't him and it was a shapeshifter impersonating him."

"I don't know maybe we'll see. Right now I have to worry about tomorrow" Buffy said yet secretly she did forgive him, but she hasn't forgiven herself for allowing the shifter to trick her. 'But I know it wasn't really him so I can't blame him and that I'll forgive him in time after I forgive myself.'

"I understand take as much time as you need. Oh what is tomorrow per chance?" Giles asked a little puzzled.

"Start of college" Buffy groaned as Giles snickered.

Buffy though secretly kept in touch with both Sam and Dean to keep tabs on James and how he was doing should he or they ever needed her help to contact her. When asked by Sam if she still cared about him she said yes and Dean confirmed to her that James is still head over heels in love with her, but is willing to step back and let her find the normal type of love that she deserves, eerily similar to how Angel felt. Taken aback by this Buffy asked if he was with them and if he is seeing anyone. Dean mentioned that he is hunting on his own but not seeing anyone steady even though he had seen several girls but nothing serious, Buffy was in shock and a little surprised, but the brothers told her that things will be okay and that she shouldn't be worried about him or them.

Six months came and gone with Buffy surviving college life as she and the gang also had dealings with the usual demons and vampires among other things. One of those things was everyone in town losing their voices thanks to heart stealing demons known as The Gentlemen that were stopped when Buffy was able to scream killing them. Around this time Buffy was testing out a new romance with Riley Finn a tall boy with blondish brown hair and hazel eyes with a nice physique. She then dealt with several returns of familiar faces from her ex-boyfriend Angel on two occasions, the Billy Idol look alike vampire Spike dealing with him several times, Giles' old nemesis Ethan Rayne and the rogue Slayer Faith Lehane.

Buffy had found out from Sam and Dean that James was badly injured and in the hospital, panicked she was about to go to him, but the brothers revealed that he didn't want her to know because he didn't want her to come see him. Feeling hurt she asked why and Sam said that James believed she would be a target since the underworld knew of their relationship and that he was doing it to protect her, but to also keep her away so she can have a normal love back in Sunnydale and forget about him. Despite her protests, the Winchesters told her that James will be fine but they'll keep her up to date on his condition.

During Faith's last attack on Buffy, they switched bodies and unbeknownst to Buffy, James came back to Sunnydale to try and repair their relationship as friends or even getting back together. He even slept with Faith in Buffy's body as she did the same with Buffy's current boyfriend Riley. Faith, however was moved by James' devotion to Buffy and his desire for Faith, herself to achieve atonement and become a hero to someone else. Much like how Buffy became his hero, saving him from his demons of the past so much so that she wrote Buffy a note and left it in her dorm for her to read eventually.

After a confrontation they switched back and Faith retreated to Los Angeles falling into old habits getting into confront Angel and later a vengeance filled Buffy before seeking redemption and handing herself to the authorities. Oz meanwhile, has left for Los Angeles teaming with Angel, Cordelia, Wesley and newcomer Doyle in addition to working for a record producer, breaking up with Willow in the process initially destroying her. Willow after some time passed has begun a somewhat friendship/romance with Tara Maclay a shy young girl with blonde hair and green eyes, Xander has been in a stable relationship with Anya and Giles has been relatively staying single with some female companionship every once in a while.

Yet when Buffy learned that Riley was a member of a secret military demon hunting unit called the Initiative she was suspicious. Then when he made bigoted remarks about Willow's relationship with Oz since he was a werewolf and had the same feelings regarding Buffy's relationship with Angel since he was a vampire fueling some hesitation within Buffy. When they both decided to give and take a real chance at their relationship despite everything, however she didn't realize that the Initiative captured demons, vampires and other supernatural creatures for experiments run by Dr. Maggie Walsh an older short woman with brown hair and hazel eyes.

When Buffy was asked to join the Initiative by Riley, meeting with Walsh who mentioned that they thought the Slayer was a myth. Buffy said, "Well you were myth-taken" which caught Walsh by surprise and some annoyance, but then the older woman mentioned if she knew the Manslayer. Buffy completely caught off guard herself said that she did and that he was a former boyfriend of hers but is still a very close friend. Riley knowing of this was still a little bothered by it especially after his run-in with Angel, but didn't let it show out of respect to Buffy.

Buffy was uncomfortable at the time and decided not to join the Initiative which put her at odds with Riley because of their relationship with each other. Buffy though was undeterred despite her reservations about the organization was still clinging to hope of a normal love. It was finally decided that she along with the rest of the Scooby Gang with Riley's blessing joined the Initiative after talking it over with her friends. But now they have become a lot more suspicious of the secret military operation and their true intentions after seeing Parker Abrams, a boy that Buffy liked previously only to end up in a one night stand with her was among the soldiers in attendance with Riley, Forrest Gates and Graham Miller.

But it was the appearance of Tyler Kaine that sent shockwaves and even more suspicion through everyone as well as shivers down their spines upon being introduced to him by second in command, Dr. Frances Angleman. As Xander noted that Tyler looked almost just like James, Buffy's ex-boyfriend and another Slayer formerly known as the Manslayer, with the exception being his hair is jet black, with brown eyes and had scars on both sides of his face.

He especially gave Buffy the creeps in particular because he looked lustfully at her and tended to be more interested in staring at her than paying attention to anything that Dr. Walsh and Angleman had to say concerning their mission assignments. When physically next to her he made several unwanted advances that made her start to reconsider joining the Initiative and more suspicious about him and them in general. Giles and Xander looked to each other and privately decided that it was best that they inform Buffy of their contact with James, who asked for them to keep an eye on her for him and to let him know if they should need him to call him.

Following an incident which fueled even more suspicion among what the gang already had on the Initiative's objectives became apparent when Professor Walsh sent Buffy into a trap with two demons intent on killing her was then verified with the experiment emanating from room 314. The experiment in that room was the subject known only as Adam a cyborg humanoid made with parts of demons, humans and machine, killed Dr. Walsh and wiped the floor with Buffy, Riley, Spike, the Scoobies and the other soldiers before also killing Forrest, Parker and Dr. Angleman while injuring both Riley and Graham before fleeing.

While this went on, Kaine watched amused at the spectacle not interested in assisting at all. For several weeks the Scoobies had to deal with Adam's escape seeing dead bodies of humans and demons that they assumed were Adam's way of "exploring" the outside world and the things in it including killing a young child and several demons. Giles in turn due to the recent events involving Adam and the Initiative, told Buffy about his contacts with James and was surprised when she was gracious and even surprised that James still cared about her since their breakup.

"I don't think he'll ever stop caring about you Buffy or even loving you" Giles said in a reassuring smile.

"But I broke his heart because of a stupid shifter that I should've sensed" Buffy said frustrated.

"Buffster I honestly don't think he's ever gotten over you" Xander interrupted before adding, "From the last time I spoke personally with Sam, James still thinks about you, but there is something else."

"What is it Xan? Is he okay?" Buffy asked slightly panicking. "Don't say nice things and then add something else to it. Because it's scaring me, I nearly had a heart attack hearing about James in the hospital a while ago from Sam so spill."

"Yeah he's okayish trust me he's still kicking, but let's just say that the umm supernatural that go bump in the night aren't so lucky lately and they aren't happy either as usual. And then there's also the demon blood problem that they are struggling with" Xander replied.

Giles upon hearing the term demon blood became concerned as did Buffy who was also relieved that James as okay. But they both questioned Xander about the demon blood problem Sam, Dean and James are contending with.

Xander noticing he said too much sighed and said, "Oops. I wasn't supposed to say anything but fine, uhhh Crowley came to them and said that several Hell-Demons were kidnapped and for some reason being brought to Sunnydale but he can't find out why so he's sent in his words, "Moose, Squirrel and Badger" to find out what's going on."

"Badger?" questioned Riley as he entered Buffy's dorm room along with Anya, Tara and Willow. "You guys know someone named Badger? Is that a military code-name for someone or something?"

"Uhh yeah it's that guy Crowley's nickname for our friend James" Xander replied nervously laughing. "None of us know why he calls him that to be honest."

"It's okay Xander, Buffy told me everything and about everyone that you guys have met in the past. I know this guy Crowley a demon is the King of Hell, Castiel an angel is the Host of Heaven, the guys Sam and Dean Winchester are Hunters and James is a Slayer and one of Buffy's exes, like the vampire Angel" Riley said with slight annoyance but in an understanding way before adding, "And I also know about every other monster on the planet in addition to the one's here which isn't really pleasant knowing about actually."

"That isn't the only thing either Riley" Xander said before adding, "Giles and I asked Sam to talk to some of their friends into looking into the Initiative also."

"Why? Why would you guys do that?" demanded Riley before Buffy said, "Because I asked them to Riley."

Looking angrily at Buffy, Riley asked, "Why would you do that when you could've asked me?"

Buffy took his ice-faced demeanor and anger to heart and said, "Because I didn't trust the organization. Not after I saw Parker there and the way the demons and vampires among other things were being put into cages and not killed, but being experimented on. Plus, the fact that Professor Walsh tried to have me killed didn't help either."

Riley angrily paced around looking at Xander, Buffy and Giles as if he was going to hit someone, before he could open his mouth a knock on the door diverted everyone's attention away from the coming confrontation. When Buffy opened the door to her shock she saw James standing in the doorway looking exhausted and beat up. Upon entering he said hello to everyone, even acknowledging Riley by introducing himself and extending his hand, despite Riley's angry stance he accepted his hand allowing James to turn to look at Buffy and said, "Sam and Dean are dead."

"What?" Buffy gasped. Xander and Willow stood in shock, while Giles stammered an "Oh lord." Riley, Anya and Tara were speechless because they didn't know the Winchesters personally only known them by stories.

Buffy collected her thoughts seeing James depressed expression and asked, "How? Tell me everything."

James turned and shot an angry glare at Riley who stood in silence before turning to Buffy and said, "Someone blew the Impala up. Also they weren't the only ones to get killed. A friend of Bobby's and theirs named Frank was shot point blank in his head with his house and computer destroyed and another friend named Rufus another Hunter was also shot but from a distance so I'm assuming by a sniper."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" Buffy somberly said as she tightly embraced James. James took a minute to enjoy feeling her embrace and warmth again but gently pulled away saying, "They were looking into information on the Initiative and their 'secret' projects with the demons and vampires, especially Hell-Demons."

"That is a lie! What are you talking about?" Riley demanded getting in James' face.

"At least twenty hell-demons haven been taken, not killed and if someone were to drink their blood which I assume is why they were taken in the first place, I'm talking gallons from those hell-demons then they would become stronger than normal and corrupted because of it. And I know that the Initiative is working on demons and vampires to try and create the perfect soldiers based on the info Frank provided Sam and Dean" James growled in Riley's face. "So please Riley, I've had a long and bad day so back the f**k off."

Sensing another physical confrontation like the one that Riley and Angel previously had. Buffy stepped in between both her boyfriend and ex-boyfriend lightly pushing them back. She then asked for all their sakes, "What makes a Hell-demon stronger or tougher than a regular demon?"

James took a deep breath to calm down and said, "Hell-demons are considered the purest form of evil in a human soul and were made into a demon with black eyes or different colored eyes based on strength level. Basically Lucifer's version of the angels in Heaven just from Hell and because they are hard as hell to kill they can take on more damage than regular demons making them deadlier."

"How would you kill one?" Riley asked slightly getting calmer as Anya and Tara listened with interest.

"Salt and holy water hurts them. To kill them you need to dip a silver blade in something that contains either salt and holy water. Unless if you have in your possession an angel blade, the Colt handgun or demon blade then you don't have to worry because those weapons can kill anything. A regular gun with a silver bullet containing salt and/or dipped in or containing holy water in the shell are effective also. Regular demons you can go by anything like researching a book or going on the internet in finding something else to get rid of them by usually using some sort of sword, dagger, knife, crossbow, gun or something like that can kill them. Hell-demons you NEED to use salt and/or holy water with a combination of a silver blade or a regular bullet to kill them no matter what" James replied also more calmly than he was before, he took another breath before adding, "Things are also getting worse out there because of the Initiative's actions here."

"How is it getting worse?" Giles asked concerned and curious at the same time. "What's going on out there?"

"Some monsters fear that the Initiative is coming for them and they're starting to form mini coalitions. Before coming here, I fought off a small one of about thirty combined vampires, werewolves, demons and shifters that were on their way into town" James said looking at Giles.

All of them stood in shock at the sheer number of supernatural forces James had to fight to keep them from coming to Sunnydale. Buffy asked, "Why were they coming here? To attack the Initiative or what's the what?"

"They were coming for you Buffy, they believed that the Slayer is behind the Initiative's plans because they believe both are in cahoots with each other and they were gunning for you specifically" James said reluctantly before adding, "So whatever is going on that hell-demons are being used we need to find out quickly."

"Why quickly?" Willow asked nervously. "I don't like quickly it usually means bad things are going to happen."

"Quick, because then Crowley will declare the Hellmouth open season and all hell-demons would be allowed here despite the stiff competition among the current residence here. If that happens every monster imaginable will come here also, which will lead Castiel to send the angels in to destroy it all" James replied dryly. "Meaning we are all f**ked if we don't figure out what the hell's going on."

All were silent until Xander broke the tension trying to joke, "Oh great all hell breaks loose again what can possibly go wrong." After getting a glare from everyone Xander became tight lipped.

"Okay we have time though right? So we can figure all this out, stop Adam, save Sunnydale and the world again right?" Buffy said hopeful.

"Yes we do and yes we can" James said before adding, "But then after this, I'm going to leave and go on my next case."

Buffy looked at him confused and before she could say anything, Giles stepped in and asked, "Next case? You won't be staying then."

"No I won't be I have other cases to deal with in Alabama and Ohio. I won't be coming back anymore because there isn't any reason for me to come back" James said looking at Buffy and to the ground deep in mini thought before picking his head back up.

Giles, Buffy, Xander and Willow stood in shock and silence until a new voice broke the silence in the room. "Hello boys" came a familiar voice from behind the group.

"Crap, hi Crowley" James growled still looking at the others before turning around to see the King of Hell behind him then saying, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to see if you've make any progress in the search for my missing workers. Surely your girlfriend and her merry mates have some useful information that's all" Crowley said with a sly smirk.

"Not yet but we'll get there I assure you, so why are you really here?" James growled. "By the way Buffy isn't my girlfriend anymore."

"No matter but nice to see you too Badger. Anyway I wanted to inform you that I have contacted Castiel and he tells me that our little friends Moose and Squirrel are not in Heaven, nor are they in Hell" Crowley said with a grin still on his face.

"Can you stop calling me Badger and that means what exactly that they aren't in Heaven or Hell?" James said before looking at Crowley then to the others he murmured to himself, "Wait they're alive."

"Bingo" Crowley said before adding, "And the name suits you. Now all I have to do is find them send their asses here and then you guys can go do your thing, you know saving people, slaying and hunting things, the family business yadda yadda."

As quick as he appeared Crowley disappeared leaving the Scoobies hopeful that they can get the reinforcements from the Winchesters but that hope was dampened when James said, "He's lying, their dead no point in wishful thinking. It would've been nice to have their help for this one though."

Before anyone else can offer a response of their own in regards to Crowley and the Winchesters, James asked, "So tell me about this Adam guy you mentioned earlier. Since I'm here I can help out with that while also dealing with the missing hell-demons."

Buffy, Riley and Giles told James more about what the Initiative was supposed to be doing, their alliance with the vampire Spike, Dr. Walsh's experiments in creating Adam, how she tried to kill Buffy and what he had done the last time they encountered him. James took in the information and let out a sigh, just then Anya mentioned the elephant in the room that wasn't mentioned by the Scooby Gang, "And that guy Tyler Kaine is flat out creepy."

"Tyler Kaine?" James asked the former vengeance demon looking puzzled. "Who's that?"

"Yeah h-he looks like you a little bit" Tara interjected.

Xander told James that if it weren't for his darker hair, eye color and scar's he would swear that Tyler was James, at that same moment Riley asked James, "Do you have an identical brother or similar to one? Since like the others said that he could pass for you and seeing you I can see some of the resemblance."

"No I don't, I did have a brother but not identical but tell me more about this guy" James asked his curiosity as his suspicions were beginning to come up.

"He gave me the hebbe jebbie's and he looked at me like he wanted to rape me which totally creeped me out even more" Buffy admitted looking at both Riley and James.

"Buffy what do you mean by that? It can't be true he's a good soldier" Riley said defensively. "I can't believe that."

"Yeah well his eyes made with the lusty when looking her way" Xander pointed out, at the same time Willow also added, "Yeah he was all like more interested in her than even wanting to get involved in the Adam fight when he showed up all super psycho demon thingy."

"Yes I have to agree he made us all quite uncomfortable when addressing Buffy verbally, physically and with his eyes" Giles said as he fixed his glasses before asking Riley, "How long has he part been of the Initiative?"

Shaken upon hearing these accusations from Buffy and her closest friends, Riley stopped thought about it and then said, "He hasn't been part of the team for long actually he's a recent addition probably the last three, maybe four months and to be perfectly honest I did notice his behavior once Buffy and you all came aboard, it made me feel angry and uncomfortable myself now that you all mention it."

"Buffy did you get that odd feeling in your gut when you saw him? Similar to the one you got from Crowley the first time you met him and when you and Xander came hunting with us a few months ago? And when your patrolling here on the Hellmouth?" James asked suspiciously.

"Yeah why?" Buffy asked puzzled. "James, what are you thinking?"

"I think I know why" James replied.

"Well are you going to fill us in" asked Anya. "Because if this is going to be suspenseful I could get popcorn."

"He's the one with the demon blood in his system" James answered. "It has to be because hell-demons are more perverted than a regular demon, actually it's more their MO to be perverted as opposed to the more demon demons."

"How do you know? Do you this know for sure? What's your proof?" Riley demanded again his temper rising getting into James' face.

"Because I trust Buffy's senses, intuition and instincts and I trust her friends' instincts. As her boyfriend you should also and besides I've dealt with hell-demons a lot longer so I would know" James said surprisingly keeping calm while looking at Buffy with admiration.

Riley stood silently looking at the look James was giving Buffy and vice versa before he gulped, swallowing hard and asked knowing he may regret it while shocking everyone, "Do you still love her?"

Buffy's and James' eyes snapped back to Riley as they stood in shock at the question, James sighed and said, "No I don't."

Buffy and the others looked at James surprised, Riley however wasn't as believing and said, "Your lying and I know you still do. But you're right as her boyfriend I should trust her instincts because she is The Slayer and she is my girlfriend. But since she is a Slayer and has kept secrets from me I don't know if I can trust her instincts as far as I can throw them right now."

Buffy looked at Riley shocked, surprised and heartbroken as tears started to develop, James stepped in and said, "You kidding me Riley. She loves you and only you to be fair you've kept secrets also there buddy" James then took a deep breath and then he continued, "It doesn't matter if I still love her, I'll always love her and I'm fine with her not loving me back but I am not fine with how you can't trust her because your scared of her being the Slayer and stronger than you are. Now I don't know what's been going on around here lately but I can tell you this, Buffy loves you, will always love you and you need to trust her."

"If you were in my position you would feel the same way" Riley said as he backed off.

"If I was normal like you are? No I wouldn't feel the same way as you do, because I was also trained as a Hunter before I became the Manslayer. But even if I wasn't trained as a Hunter or a Slayer, I would feel the same as I do now, because I trust her and her decisions no matter what regardless of my situation" James flatly said. "That's the type of person I am and will always be."

Buffy stood there looking at James moved by what he said as all the emotions and feelings for him came rushing back to her even though they never truly left. Riley looked at James and nodded that he was right and apologized to Buffy for doubting her. He hugged and kissed her and then asked everyone, James included what their plan was to take down Adam and find out the truth about Tyler.

James believed that dealing with Adam was more important and that they can focus on Tyler afterwards but they'll need the help of the Initiative for that one. Riley agreed and decided to go back to try and garner support for Buffy and the others in their plan. But before he did he asked James when this is over if they can talk privately. James looked at Buffy and nodded believing that maybe he and Riley could be friends, yet still didn't know why he would want to talk to him privately.

As Riley left he took Anya and Tara with him to help plead their case to the Initiative, while Buffy, Giles, Xander, Willow and James were left in Buffy's room to come up with other options. Xander left to inform Spike of the plan and get his assistance for the fight, while Giles and Willow went back to Giles' to do research on something that Giles thought about that could help in the fight, leaving Buffy and James alone to finally talk.

James breaking the awkward silence between them said, "You look great."

"Thank you, you do to" Buffy said smiling. "I need to ask you about something that's been bothering me for the last few months."

James looked at her confused and said, "Shoot what's on your mind?"

Buffy paused collecting her thoughts figuring out how to best say what she wanted to say. Once she put it together she asked, "How come you didn't want me to come see you when you were in the hospital?"

James sighed and said, "I figured this would've been brought up. Buffy, I didn't want you to come see me because I wanted you to forget about me, especially when Giles and Xander told me that you met someone."

"How could I ever forget about you?" Buffy said taken aback and feeling hurt. "You were one of my best friends before you were my boyfriend. I would never not come see you if you needed help, were hurt or in trouble and I know you'd do the same for me" she paused for a few seconds and said, "Because I still need you in my life. Even being with Riley I still need you and want you in my life. So please reconsider leaving after we deal with Adam, the Initiative and Tyler okay?"

James was silent not knowing what to say, allowing Buffy to say, "At least think about it please?" As James nodded they both began to tear up when suddenly Castiel zipped in and said, "We need to talk" as he took both Buffy and James with him.

Alone with Castiel, wiping the brief set of tears from their faces Buffy and James both looked at him and asked in unison, "What's going on?"

"The plan worked, the boys are fine and will be arriving here soon" Castiel reported.

"Wait what? What plan? Can someone clue me in here" Buffy said completely confused.

"I lied Buffy, Sam and Dean are alive and they're on their way here to help us out" James said with a smile.

"Why did you lie to us?" Buffy asked her annoyance rising.

"I didn't trust Riley but after looking into his eyes I saw how much he cares about you and how he was surprised by everything we all told him that I believe him now. I'm sorry I didn't and I'll apologize to him when I see him" James said apologetically.

Buffy looked at him feeling hurt and asked, "Okay fine but why did you feel the need to lie to me?"

"Sorry Buffy, I just didn't trust Riley and he might've lied to you if you said something in front of him. But like I said I'm sorry and I'll apologize to him for doubting him" James said still apologetic.

"Really?" Buffy growled. "I trust him completely, you not so much right now."

"I said I was sorry Buffy, but with Rufus and Frank dead we didn't trust anything from anyone within the Initiative and when Castiel found the bomb in the Impala we couldn't take any chances" James said trying to keep his temper down.

"He is correct Ms. Summers" Castiel said before adding, "It was a precaution and Crowley is aware of it all as well. He has been assisting us in the tricking of the human soldiers. I also apologize for misleading you and your friends, but we all felt this was the best course of action to take at this time."

"So you accuse my boyfriend of killing this Frank and Rufus guy and then let us all think that Sam and Dean are dead to what find out if Riley knew or not" Buffy said steaming with anger.

"Yeah pretty much" James replied.

Buffy shook her head angrily before giving a resentful scowl to both James and Castiel before demanding to be brought to Giles' place to help him and Willow with research. The angel agreed and took her there much to the surprise of both the former Watcher and the witch before disappearing to retrieve James. Buffy informed the two of the plan cooked up by the Winchesters, Crowley, James and Castiel and to her surprise Giles knew about it all along and supported it. He reasoned that because of Riley's own secretive behavior and the Initiative's actions caused him to approach the others after he heard of the deaths of Rufus Turner and Frank Devereaux from Sam during their research into the organization.

Buffy wasn't happy but when Giles said that he himself was wrong about Riley as well and that they only did it due to the suspicious deaths of Rufus and Frank, Walsh's plot to kill her and finding the bomb in the Winchesters car is the reason for the plan to have been executed. Buffy realized that Giles was right and said that when she saw them she was going to hit them but then hug them at the same time and then said she needed to talk to James about something when this was over.

While Giles was getting something before they were to head back to Buffy and Willow's dorm she was now alone with Willow she asked her friend if she's making the right choices with everything going on. "What do you mean?" Willow asked confused.

Buffy sighed as the two sat on the couch in Giles' apartment and said, "I mean with James being here and being with Riley after everything that's happened lately, I-I just feel so lost and like I screwed everything up."

"Buffy you didn't screw everything up and I know you'll be okay trust me" Willow replied smiling.

Buffy though shook her head and said, "I did screw up because I made James the rebound guy and it feels like I'm cookie dough. I'm not done baking. I'm not finished becoming whoever the hell it is I'm gonna turn out to be. I make it through this, and the next thing, and the next thing, and maybe one day, I turn around and realize I'm ready. I'm cookies. And then, you know, if I want someone to eat m- or enjoy warm, delicious, cookie me, then that's fine. That'll be then. When I'm done."

"I think I get the first part but when did you decide to bake Buff?" Willow asked looking at her confused.

Buffy shook her head and said, "I mean after I broke up with Angel, I think I jumped into the nearest most convenient relationship and that was with James, it felt great and right at the time but I don't think I was ever really ready for it. Then we broke up and now with Riley it's great and feels right but now that James is back it's just that I still like him and all so it makes me feel like cookies, hence cookie dough analogy see cookie me."

"Wow I never knew you felt that way, I'm so sorry Buff, but why didn't you say anything to me, Xander or even James? Does James know or do you just see him as a friend now or what's going on?" Willow asked feeling sadness for her friend.

Buffy smiled and said, "You guys were happy with everything else and I was happy with him, but I think he knows now. Right now though I see him as a friend, but don't get me wrong I still like him and care about him but I'm with Riley and I'm really looking forward to seeing how things go with him. Okay enough about me and my roller coaster love life we should get going I need to change."

Willow smiled as the two hugged before getting Giles who drove them back to the dorms. Giles and Willow met up with Xander while Buffy went to her room to change. While waiting for the others before the battle with Adam, Buffy was alone in hers and Willow's dorm room when she opened her dresser and saw a note with her name on it in Faith's handwriting. She thought about ripping it up and throwing it out but decided to read it and she was floored by what it said:

"Hey B, as you can tell it's me Faith here in your body, as hot and sexy as it is and I have to say I am having fun with it. Okay all that aside, I originally wanted to do this to destroy your reputation and the connections you had with your friends, mom and new boyfriend. Then I saw how much they all loved you and I don't know it made me feel weird and kind of mushy inside, that is until I saw James in The Bronze and I wanted to rip his heart out with my bare hands while wearing your skin. He saw and wanted to talk to me well you, inviting me to his place and by god seeing all the pictures that he had made me think 'this kid has so many people that he loves and I don't even have this many pictures' other than family ones, there was one of him, Sam, Dean, Castiel and Angel and another of you, him, Xander, Willow, Giles, Oz, Cordelia, Angel and me. There were plenty of others, but the one that stood out the most to me B, was the one of you and him from prom and on the back of it on your side, said "Class Protector and My Hero" then I saw the Jack on the table near it and thought to myself he must be taking this oh so well. Then I found myself being you, since I was in your body after all I talked to him and eventually we got in the sack, gotta say B, he was really good much better than I thought. Anyway point is he knew I was in your body the whole time and he said things to me that made me re-think some stuff. By the way when I banged your new boy toy, Riley, he had no idea and couldn't see the difference between me and you, which got me a thinkin B, that maybe ya picked the wrong dude. Now I ain't saying we need men in our lives to protect us and all that crap because you know my motto 'use em and leave em', but it helps to have someone to love and support us, which is nice in this line of work we have. So what I'm saying is who do you really honestly love? Is it James or Riley especially after all this cause, I think in that do-gooder holier than thou mind and heart of yours, you know who you truly love and who actually knows or better yet wants to know the real you, loves you for it and accepts it. Anyway peace out B, see ya when I see ya and keep it Five by Five. Love ya, your home girl Faith."

After reading the letter from Faith intently Buffy was stunned and had no idea what to think as a tears began to bubble up in her eyes. Before she can break down or anything, Willow, Xander and Giles came into her room with the materials for the spell they plan to use for the confrontation with Adam. Xander informed her that Spike is all set ready to go and he'll meet them there, seeing Buffy's look they asked her if everything was okay. Buffy showed them the letter and after quickly scanning it, they gave it back shocked as Willow asked, "Oh my god Buffy this is deep is everything okay are you okay?"

Buffy still in shock at what she read collected her thoughts and asked, "Did you guys know that James was here?"

"No" Giles said, followed by both Willow and Xander who shared the same answer. Xander then said, "Maybe he just came here to see and talk to you and only you, but then why didn't he stay when he realized Faith was in your body?"

Willow thought about it and said, "Maybe it was because he couldn't look at Buffy after everything that went down or some big emergency came up or or I don't know, sorry Buffy wish I could think of something whimzy."

"It's okay Will, when we get out of this that is one of the things I plan on talking to him about" Buffy replied wiping the tears from her eyes before looking to Giles and asked, "So are we ready?"

"Yes, yes I believe so" Giles replied confidently. Just then James came into the room and told the others that Riley secured some help from Graham and several soldiers and that Anya and Tara aren't with him, but they are on standby just in case.

Buffy looked at James and asked, "Where's Sam and Dean I thought they would be here with you?"

"They were coming into town but we cut off contact just in case someone is listening so we have ourselves a little surprise backup plan" James said with a smile. With that said the Scoobies went into Giles' car and went to the Initiative's home base. Graham met them outside with Spike, but Riley wasn't with them. Buffy alarmed that Riley wasn't with them asked Graham, "Where's Riley? I thought he was going to be with you guys."

"He was supposed to be here. Unless he's inside already, otherwise I don't know where he is" Graham replied unsure of Riley's location.

"Great my boyfriend is missing and we're about the fight a demon-human hybrid thing and who knows what" Buffy said as panic was starting to set in just then she took a breath and said, "Okay it won't help if I freak, Spike, you and Graham take the soldiers that are helping us to deal with whatever might be waiting to jump us, while the rest of us deal with Adam, sound good?"

"No problem" Graham said looking at Spike who said, "Yeah okay great bloody hell gotta save the soldier boys. I better get paid more for this." Buffy and the others rolled their eyes as they went on the move.

Just as the group entered, they were taken captive by Colonel McNamara the new acting leader of the Initiative, just then all the demons and vampires have been released from their cells and begin attacking. Graham, Spike and the rest of the soldiers on both sides begin fighting them off trying to buy the others time to find and save Riley and to stop Adam.

In order to complete the spell to make Buffy strong enough to stop Adam, Giles, Xander and Willow needed a quiet place that would be close to Buffy. James guessed and suggested that Adam would use the main computer base close by so the others went there, just then Buffy and James entered a room and ran into Tyler Kaine, Adam and demon-human hybrid versions of Forrest, Parker, Drs. Walsh and Angleman along with a captured Riley strapped to a chair.

"Riley!" Buffy screamed as she and James ran to him.

"Oh look my girlfriend is here, how sweet" Tyler said licking his lips at Buffy then saying, "And my my she brought the legendary Manslayer here as well, what a treat. This will be fun."

"Ewwww, not on your life pal" Buffy said giving Tyler a disgusted look. "I've dated way better sorry, your just not my type."

"Don't knock it till you try it sweetheart" Tyler said standing in front of Adam. "Cause, believe me I please everyone." Buffy rolled her eyes while James and Riley gave Tyler death stares.

"Hello Slayer" Adam said smiling. "Ready for your doom?"

"Nah are you? Now let go of my boyfriend" Buffy snapped at Adam.

"I don't believe so, I am superior to you in every way. Not yet, my brother must be converted like mother was" Adam said pointing to Dr. Walsh.

"Only a face a mother can love, so anyway I'm assuming this is my evil doppelganger huh?" James asked. "You guys really thought he looked like me? I'm insulted because he looks nothing like me."

Tyler chuckled before saying, "Oh believe me if I was your evil double I'd be much better looking and I'm stronger than you are, trust me kid."

"Oh really? Then how do you know about me then?" James asked standing nearly toe to toe with Tyler as Buffy struggled to untie Riley, Forrest and Parker grabbed her and threw her onto a table trying to strap her down, causing James to knock them off of her and as she went back to trying to get Riley untied.

"Enough let the girl get her rebound boy off the chair, we'll have them soon enough. Right now I have the one I've wanted all along" Tyler said grinning devilishly looking at James.

"What do you mean? I thought you wanted me?" Buffy asked confused as she got Riley untied.

"Oh I'll get you but it's him that I've wanted, after all killing the Winchesters and those other two idiots got the job done and got him here for payback" Tyler replied still grinning before adding, "If that didn't work then I would've done some things to you little girl, that would've definitely brought him here to me. Since I'm Dr. Walsh's ultimate weapon the perfect Super Soldier and now I must test my power against one of the strongest Slayers alive, first James and then you Slayer unless Adam kills you first."

"So what's so special about him then? And you're not touching Buffy asshole" Riley snapped. "Not without getting past me."

"Isn't it obvious Finn? Yes I will be but not after some fun with him" Tyler said before blinking his eyes black then back to their brown color. "My kind hates him a hell of a lot more than they hate her."

"Oh god" James said as dread came onto his face, "I was right, you're the one drinking the demon blood." Buffy felt shivers go down her back as she looked at Riley who didn't understand it but had a nervous look on his face as they looked at Tyler who was grinning the whole time.

"Bingo, give the kid a porn-star" Tyler chuckled before turning to Adam and saying, "Don't you have some human-demon plan to enact?"

"Yes. Yes I do" Adam said taking his leave. Just then as Forrest, Parker, Walsh and Angleman got closer to Buffy, Riley and James shots were fired and all four hit the ground dead as Sam and Dean came onto the scene.

"Well took you guys long enough" Buffy scoffed at the boys.

"Hey pretending to be dead remember" Dean said grinning. Sam shot him an annoyed look and said, "Needed to get in stealthily so here we are."

"Glad to see you guys are alive and kicking….again" James said with a smirk as Riley stood confused but still said, "Okay we have to take care of this guy and Adam."

"So what are your big plans with all this then?" Dean asked Tyler.

"Oh nothing really I just wanted to kill James and do some "fun" things to Buffy that's all" Tyler said still with a grin. "Care to join in the party Winchester?"

Before Dean, Riley or Buffy could say anything, "Guys you should go stop Adam. I'll take him" James said turning to the others.

"James you can't he's…" Buffy said, but before she could finish, James interrupted her and said, "I got this you go save the world again. I believe in you" Buffy nodded as she and Riley followed Adam as Sam and Dean followed as well but James said to the boys, "Guys go make sure Xander, Giles and Willow are good because they have to perform some spell to allow Buffy to take that guy out. So you guys keep them covered until its done."

"Got it no problem" Sam said, as Dean gave a nod as the four left, James looked at Tyler and said, "So we gonna talk or fight?"

"It's about time" Tyler said as he lunged at James beginning their fight. Just then the four reached the room where Adam ran into they met up with Giles and the others, as Giles said, "Adam is in there." All of them went into the room to see Adam who motioned for Buffy to come follow. Buffy told Sam and Dean to barricade the doors on both sides and wait for her to come out, she looked at Riley and told him to help James which he agreed to hesitantly leaving her to enter the room and fight Adam alone until the spell was cast.

As the others prepared to do their spell the Winchesters stood guard outside to keep anything from coming in. Buffy met Adam and they began their fight with Buffy getting beaten but still holding her own, until Adam's arm turned into a machine gun and started firing causing her to hide behind one of the computer desks.

Back at the room where James and Tyler were fighting, they were trading kicks, punches and body slamming each other all over the place. Yet Tyler looked like he was gaining an advantage when he grabbed James by the neck and said he hasn't consumed the blood from twenty hell-demons but more around thirty giving him unbelievable strength, speed and durability. While he talked Riley attacked him from behind to buy James much needed time and to break Tyler's hold on his throat.

Riley's much needed assist helped but it cost him as Tyler broke his arm and then grabbed a piece of metal railing and slammed it into Riley's stomach then threw him against the door knocking him unconscious. James seeing this blinked his eyes and they turned black with red in the middle causing Tyler to panic. As Tyler threw a punch at James, he grabbed it and snapped his arm then grabbed the other and snapped it as well, before low kicking Tyler's knees backward breaking them both. James stood over Tyler grabbing his neck and said, "You may have demon blood in you, but one you're no demon and two you die like a human you piece of shit" and then he snapped his neck, leaving Tyler dead on the floor.

James blinked his eyes normal and breathing heavy from exhaustion rushed over to Riley's side, picking him up and taking him to where the others are, hoping that Buffy beat Adam so they can get out and get Riley help. As he and the limp body of Riley made it past a barrier, James took out a few demons and a vampire and was just about to hit another one until it turned out to be a bloodied Spike followed by Graham who helped James take Riley to the Winchesters, Willow, Giles, Xander and Buffy's location.

As Buffy hid from the gun fire, the groups spell went into effect and as Adam launched a grenade at Buffy's hiding spot her head shot up and her eyes glowed yellow. Much to Adam's surprise she survived, turned his arm back to normal and proceeded to pummel Adam as if he were nothing. She grabbed one arm and then pushed him back with such force that it momentarily shocked him allowing her to rush forward and slamming her hand into his chest taking out his heart crushing it, killing the hybrid in the process. At that moment James came through and knocked Buffy out of focus and back to herself, as Buffy and James came through the door she and her friends were excited about the merger and then turned to horror at the site of Riley's condition.

Buffy ran to her boyfriend's side, glared angrily at James and then helped him get Riley up and out fighting their way through the escaped demons, vampires and other creatures while trying to save as many soldiers as possible before the facilities self-destruct system was authorized by the now dead Colonel. Finally managing their escape, they brought Riley to the hospital and by some miracle the doctors were able to save him drawing sighs of relief from everyone sans Spike who left promptly to avoid the sun happy to be paid for his services.

Seeing him alone, Buffy stomped angrily at James and said, "What the hell happened in there? Why was Riley almost killed trying to help you?"

"He tried to help me and he did, but before I could get him out of the way Tyler broke his arm and stabbed him. He is going to be okay though right?" James asked apologetically with concern.

Still seething with anger, noticing the concern on James' face Buffy calmed a bit and said, "He's going to be okay the pipe or railing or whatever thing that Tyler used didn't hit any major organs so he'll be okay. Graham is going to take him Washington to tell them what happened and he'll be relieved from active duty in a few days."

"Wait shouldn't he be given a little more than few days to rest before travelling?" James asked puzzled. "Those injuries are pretty bad."

Too tired to be asked a million questions Buffy answered, "Hello army guy, government helicopter easy travel plus awesome medical care and he still has some super soldier meds in his system that give him mucho healing ability."

"Good point" James said with a dry smirk he sighed and then asked, "How are you and the others holding up? You guys look spent from the spell."

"Yeah we're pretty tired but we're okay. How about you? You seemed pretty roughed up too, how are you holding up after getting your ass handed to you?" Buffy asked anger subsiding slightly.

"Eh not bad few cuts, bruises, the usual but I'm good" James replied.

"Hey we're heading out, need to talk to you when you have a chance" Dean said walking up to Buffy and James who nodded as he looked at Buffy smiled and said, "Again I'm sorry about Riley, I didn't mean or want him to get hurt, tell him I said good-bye and to feel better" as he left to follow Dean, Buffy stopped him and said, "I know you didn't and it doesn't have to be good-bye forever you know that right?"

"I know, but it might be for the best that I don't come back for a while if at all" James said still smiling at her he then kissed her on the cheek and said with a chuckle, "Besides you have a great guy that loves you, so you won't miss me. Take care of yourself Summers and tell the others I said good-bye."

Buffy in her mind was saying, 'Please don't go, stay I still need you here with me' but instead she said, "Be safe and come visit when you can." James gave a heartfelt smile and walked to meet up with Dean as Sam and Giles joined them.

As James walked up to the three, Giles turned to him and said, "I suppose you are leaving us for a little while then?"

"More like permanently" James said as he turned to look at Buffy one more time and smiling at her. "Better this way."

Shocked Giles said also looking at Buffy, "Does Buffy know you don't plan on coming back?"

"No well maybe, but I think she knows it's for the best" James said turning back to the older man.

"No no no no" Dean said. "Sorry dude, not happening."

"What?" James asked. "What's not happening?"

"Dude you have things to do here, you have a girl you're still in love with standing right there and hell you have to help her deal with the crap here on the Hellmouth man" Dean said waving his hand nearly yelling loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Dean shut up she has a boyfriend, a normal boyfriend now and plus she has everyone here that can help. She doesn't need me around" James said dismissively. "I'll just ruin things."

"I bet she would argue that one" Sam interjected catching everyone's attention, prompting Giles to ask, "What do you mean Sam?"

Sam sighed collected his thoughts looking at his audience and said, "I think Buffy still has feelings for you James, from what Willow and Xander told us she seemed really disappointed to hear you wouldn't be coming back and based on your little conversation just now I'm assuming you said the same thing and she gave that same look of disappointment and sadness. As good and normal of a guy Riley is, he doesn't compare to you, not just based on the abilities and powers or lack thereof, from what we heard he is an awesome guy don't get me wrong he seems like it. But you're the one she really needs and if we're being honest it's because you understand her, her needs and she's happiest and I think she feels the safest knowing you're around having her back. Besides you two look good as a couple, even Angel said that because he hates Riley."

James, Dean and Giles all looked at Sam in surprise before James broke the silence and said, "That time came and went remember? That damn shifter did the damage and well like I said it's for the best I don't come back."

Sam shook his head in frustration and said, "Look James she needs you and Riley knows it anyone could tell she still has some feelings for you. I'm not saying to break her and Riley up, I'm just saying maybe staying here is better for everyone, just in case things go south at least you'd be here to back her up being the other super powered person and all."

"Spike's here though" James replied and seeing disbelieving looks he added, "Yeah your right never mind on that one."

Dean stepped in and said, "Sammy's right, worry about things here, we'll take care of everything else out there you did enough of that for what four or five years before coming here right? Now let us deal with it, besides if we need you we'll call and we have allies like Lenore, Benny and the others. Hell Castiel's finally sent angels down to help out so that helps."

"I personally would feel better myself if you were here as well and I'm sure Buffy would agree, as would Joyce, Xander, Willow, Tara, Anya and Riley. Too be fair you have changed things here in Sunnydale since you arrived, sure things have been quite difficult at times, but well because of you we've bloody all been kept alive and I'd like to keep it that way. One day you and Buffy may want to try a relationship again but if not as long as she knows you're here ready to help her she feels safe, confident and able to handle any challenge, much like you do when she is with you, am I correct?" Giles asked.

"Yeah you're right about that" James replied. "I still think this is a bad idea though."

"Then I insist that you stay here with us and I don't believe that it is" Giles said with a smile.

James looked to Sam and Dean who both smiled as Sam said, "We'll be fine, we'll call if we need you." Dean then said, "Remember if you guys need us for anything you call us also, you got our backs, we have all of yours." Sam nodded in agreement and said, "What he said."

James shook his head thought about it then smiled and said, "Well looks like I'll be staying in Sunnydale for a little while then." As he said it both Xander and Willow who overheard the conversation came running and jumped onto James hugging him, causing Buffy who saw and heard mostly everything as well came scurrying down to join them.

"Buffy, Buffy, James is staying, isn't that great?" exclaimed a very happy Willow.

Buffy smiled holding back a few tears amid the all-knowing looks from Giles, Xander, Sam and Dean said, "Yes it is. It's good to know you'll be staying" James smiled and gave her wink.

Xander meanwhile yelled, "Yay the gang is reunited. Minus Cordy, Angel and Oz of course but yay the gang is back." Upon seeing Anya and Tara arriving he turned and said, "Hey guys group hug time, James is staying for a while longer" forcing a massive group hug involving Xander, Willow, James, Anya, Tara, Buffy, Giles, Sam and a reluctant Dean as Riley who heard the commotion to stand up and watching silently with a small smile with a slight hint of anger but also appreciation in it.

James though whispered in Buffy's ear since she was the first to hug him, "About Riley." Buffy looked and whispered back a little apprehensive given Angel's feelings about her new boyfriend, "Yeah?"

"I like him" James said as she looked at him hugging him tighter, despite her own reservations she smiled in appreciation.

After saying good-bye to the Winchesters, Riley and Graham went to Washington and James went back to his house, leaving Willow, Giles, Xander and Buffy alone in Buffy's house to relax following the events of the previous few days.

The four experienced odd dreams and even dealt with the First Slayer as repercussions for summoning her essence to battle Adam. Buffy however, managed to defeat her saving everyone yet was giving warnings from her as well, but in her dream she met someone else, someone wearing James' skin.

"Your not James, who are you? And why do you look like James?" Buffy demanded.

"I am James but possibly you know who I am" the man in James' body said.

"No your not, I know James and your not him. So why don't you humor me and tell me who you are" Buffy snapped. "Or else my fist will be visiting your face soon."

"You are quite the spunky and feisty one aren't you? Now I can see why he loves you enough to fight and die for you. Very well then my dear, my name is Sparda and as you are aware, James is my vessel" replied Sparda calmly.

Buffy shocked at the revelation that James would die and fight for her but more so that Sparda is talking to her said nervously, "Oh, umm hi and uhh what can I do for you exactly? But could you also tell me what are you doing in my dream."

Sparda smiled and said, "Please don't fear me I mean you no harm. I just wanted to meet the girl, the infamous Buffy Summers The Slayer, the one that James fought so hard for during the Trials that gave him meaning, strength and a reason to reject me the first time."

"You've heard of me and he fought you so hard because of little old me? I don't get it the first time" Buffy said confused. "What are you talking about?

"Yes my dear I have and to answer your question you gave him strength to endure what I put him through and because of this he rejected saying yes to me. But I fear that will not come to pass in the future, but then again that boy has surprised me before and I'm sure he will do so again" Sparda said with a laugh.

"Oh then I would gladly do it again" Buffy said. "That is help him not become a vesselthingy to you."

"I know you will. Tell me I understand that you have a new boyfriend and just wanted to know do you love him?" Sparda asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Yes I do what kind of question is that?" Buffy said her temper growing.

"Hmm very well, now if I were to go to him and threatened his life what would you do?" Sparda asked.

"Gee I don't know kick your ass maybe" Buffy snapped. "I am the Slayer you know and you're a demon not looking good on your end."

"Hmm interesting. You do know that I can kill you right now in your sleep by simply snapping that pretty neck of yours don't you?" Sparda asked with a smile.

Buffy blinked a little nervous but gaining confidence and using her anger said, "Maybe but I'd still put up a fight. I'm not going to let you hurt anyone I love, just putting it out there."

"Good to hear, I like that about you. So be it I will spare Riley Finn and I will also spare the lives of your other loved ones; Rupert Giles, Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris, Daniel Osbourne, Cordelia Chase, Joyce Summers, Faith Lehane, Angel, Spike, Doyle, Wesley Wyndam-Price, Tara Maclay, Anya Jenkins, Sam and Dean Winchester, Castiel and Crowley" Sparda said smiled then in a menacing way grinned and said, "However, since he is expendable I will kill James Kingston though."

"What? No you won't I won't let you" Buffy said as shock and fear swept through her.

"Why not?" Sparda asked as he positioned his fingers in a snapping motion. "He isn't your boyfriend and you don't love him anymore, so there is no reason for him to be around."

"Stop I won't let you because he's my friend also and because of that I won't let you kill him" Buffy said in a fighting stance.

"No that's not the only reason now is it? It's also because you love him still" Sparda said smiling.

Feeling defeated Buffy got out of her fighting stance and admitted, "Yes I do, I still do and I don't know why because I have and love Riley now."

Sparda smiled he dropped his hands, folding them across his chest and said, "It's because he has given you something that you've never had before, not like with Angel and not like with Riley. He's given you hope at the end of the tunnel, the end of this life of blood and death and you love him for it because he too is alone like you are in the war against darkness and evil. He also understands you better than the other two ever could, especially Riley. You see that you can also have a future with him because of his similar power to yours. Riley is a great boy a fine young normal boy no question about that, but in any battle against a far superior force he will die, his secrets still haunt you as well no matter how much you tell yourself they don't, they do. As for Angel another terrific young well older but noble man, should he ever experience a moment of pure happiness he will revert back to the evil Angelus like he did once before and add in with the fact that he is immortal cannot guarantee you a normal life of sunlight, marriage and children love with him would be difficult to say the least. James on the other hand does not worry about these things and wouldn't should he ever lose his powers, instead he cares about you, your friends and your family because they are the same now to him as his own. For he will never let the mistakes of his past happen again, not to you especially because he would die before he ever let that happen."

Buffy moved by Sparda's speech asked, "Is it wrong to love with this life that we live in fighting constantly against hard, dark and evil? Like loving someone like Angel, Riley, James or even Xander?"

"If you ask the Watcher's Council, then yes it is because it disrupts the cause for why they fight, to them it is all about the mission same goes for the angels in Heaven" Sparda said.

"No I know that, but I'm asking loving like eventual marriage and kids that type of thing?" Buffy asked with a glimmer of hope, then she added, "Based on your own hope or wishes I should say."

"Ahhh there you go the right question. I say yes, that is why I created the Manslayer, well additional Slayer line because I wanted them to love as they would anyone, to have a family and friends because I didn't and couldn't. I wanted them to not be me but they won't because they are human as I am a demon. I wanted them to live their lives so that they can find some sort of happiness in the horrors that they face daily. I feel with these things that makes someone stronger, like you, James' sister Tina and James himself you all made yourselves stronger because you made choices for yourselves and not for the Council or myself or anyone else that has said otherwise and decided to have the love of a lover, family and friends as I said it makes you unique and stronger" Sparda said proudly as he turned to leave.

"Thank you I really needed to hear that" Buffy said but seeing him leaving she quickly asked, Wait your leaving? But you mentioned something about James needing to say yes to you didn't you?"

"You're most certainly welcome my dear but yes I am leaving, you will be awakening soon and one day James will need me but until then he has you, Sam and Dean and the rest of all your friends as well as your family. To be honest he does not need me for he will always need and have you to be there for him, to guide and help him as he does you. Remember Buffy you both need your friends and family for the coming days and I know you will all be fine, should you ever need me please by all means contact me. Now awake and forget this conversation until the time is needed. Farewell Slayer and live life always" Sparda said as he touched Buffy's forehead with his fingers awakening her from her slumber leaving only the experience of the First Slayer and not himself.

Part 2 Chapter 11: Goddess of Hell and the Key

A few months have passed since the Initiative's destruction, Adam's defeat and the dream fight with the First Slayer and her warnings of events to come. After a trip to the beach resulted in Buffy "slaying" the football Riley saw her and James interacting rather closely but seeing Xander, Tara, Anya and Willow also talking to them he waved it off as nothing to worry about as he joined them in conversation.

During this time Buffy has had to deal with the legendary vampire Dracula which brought out a very protective James that forced the powerful vampire to back off of his intended target shocking the others in the process. While this also made Riley begin to question, why she would let James protect her as opposed to him the one that's her boyfriend protect her, something that she's never allowed to happen. This coupled with the annoyance of her little sister Dawn further complicated her life but she took it in earnest.

But she also has to deal with her boyfriend Riley and his insistence that he can hang with her even though he is a normal guy now as the enhancement vitamins he used while as a member of The Initiative have worn off. A few days after meeting and fighting with Dracula, thankful she didn't have to babysit Dawn and with Riley and the others patrolling giving her the night off, Buffy went by James' place alone to talk to him about something.

Seeing her outside James invited her inside his home and she took the time to check him out since it's been a long time since she's last seen him without a shirt on she asked, "Wow you look good, been working out or have a girl your hiding that I don't know about."

"Thanks yeah a little bit actually, but nope no girl just did some training downstairs" James said as he struggled to find and put on a shirt as Buffy giggled at him because of how uncomfortable and nervous he was. She remembered that he was like this a few times when he first came to Sunnydale whenever he was alone with her, it's part of what made her become attracted to and fall for him. Seeing her in thought he asked, "Everything okay? You or the others need help with anything?"

Snapping out of her thoughts Buffy looked at him saying, "Huh? What?" after a quick recovery she said, "Oh no just that Willow told me you went all protective of me reverting to red eyes black James on Dracula which she said scared the sunlight into well out of him actually if that even makes a lick of sense. Anyway I wanted to say thank you for helping me and all, but I have to ask, why did you feel the need to protect me? When you know I could've done it myself or Riley should've been the one to do so since he is my boyfriend."

"I know, I'm sorry I stepped out of line I didn't mean to but even though we aren't together anymore Buffy, I still care about you and wanted to help because like I told Willow, Xander and Giles because they asked me the same thing. So I'll tell you what I said to them, if anything or anyone ever hurt you, your mom, sister or the others pray for it, them or whatever it is because there is nothing on this planet that'll keep it safe from me" James said thinking back to what Dracula tried to do to her but he snapped back out of it and said, "I know your more than capable of defending yourself trust me I do, besides you did stake him what three times as payback? But anyway I wanted to help I'm not sorry about that, like I said I'll always have your back. As for Riley I stepped in because I put him in danger with Tyler when he didn't have to help me and even though he has more of a right to do so than I do, I knew that he didn't stand a chance in a fight with Dracula so I did it for him. But I'm sorry again for stepping in, I'm sure I pissed off both of you guys, huh?"

Buffy walked up to him, smiling and admitted, "Even though I don't need protecting, thank you for protecting me and for keeping Riley out of it. It means a lot that you still care about me, my family and the others like you do." As she looked deeper into his eyes she said, "I'm not mad at you by the way, but to correct you it was two times that I staked him. Riley though isn't too happy about it, from what Xander and Giles said he's taking it a little hard that I'm more okay with you protecting me than I am with him trying to. But that's because I know he isn't strong enough to fight something like Dracula and so I worry about him getting seriously hurt or killed. Especially since his super drugs have all worn off and I think he's still taking time to adjust to me being stronger, but he'll be okay just give him some time."

James smiled and nodded but Buffy surprised both him and herself when she kissed him on the lips from out of nowhere. Quickly stepping back, she smiled hesitantly and ran out of his house, leaving him stunned and feeling guilty that his staying in Sunnydale is ruining her relationship with Riley. He decided to pack some bags, but wanted to head to Buffy's first to talk to her and let her know he was going to leave town for good this time as to not cause trouble but also because he didn't want to sneak out.

When he arrived at her house a few hours later the house was dark, everyone was asleep and as he went to her room he heard her call out, "Riley?" when he tentatively entered he said, "Nope only me" seeing that she was in bed he said, "Oh crap, I really need to learn to just call don't I…Wait a minute? Are you naked? Great I really suck at timing."

Buffy chuckled a little bit and said, "Not like you haven't seen me naked before but yes I am and you should've called or waited till morning instead of popping in late at night. Anyway what are you doing here so late for is everything okay?"

James thought about it slightly smiling to himself not realizing that Buffy caught him doing so, but then he sighed and said, "Yeah everything's okay, I-I should go before Riley does show up and this really gets bad. I just wanted to say good-bye to you Buffy."

Sensing something wrong, Buffy wrapped herself up in her sheet, jumping out of bed and stopped him in the hall way as he was going downstairs and asked, "Why did you say bye like that for? Tell me what's going on."

"I'm going to leave town, for good this time because I think I'm screwing up everything between you and Riley and that's something I don't want to do" James said, noticing Buffy's curious/shocked look he added, "Because it's like I might've ruined yours and Angel's relationship." Seeing no response but more of a shocked look from Buffy, James smiled lightly as he began to quietly go down the stairs.

Buffy despite her shock remembered that they were flirty, teasing and joking when she was with Angel that they kept it as that nothing more, but the only time that changed to actual physical contact was after Angel lost his soul and they were then dealing with Patrick Corvinus along with Angelus. She quickly hurried down the stairs after him, catching up to him just as he reached the front door she slammed it shut and said, "No you are not leaving this house yet until we talk and you are not leaving town because I'm not going to let you."

Before he could say anything, she heard some noise upstairs and she pulled him into the kitchen as she checked to see if her mom or sister were awake. After a couple of minutes with her hand on his mouth, she didn't hear or see anything so she let go of her hold and said, "You didn't ruin Angel and I okay that had nothing to do with you I promise, but why do you think your going to ruin mine and Riley's relationship?"

"Because of the kiss back at my house I won't lie it brought back old feelings a-an-and it's hard, especially now seeing you naked and all isn't helping matters much" James said looking her up and down with his eyes.

Buffy rolled her eyes and joked, "Yeah the only thing hard here is you right?"

"No comment" James replied looking elsewhere trying to hide a laugh forcing both of them to chuckle.

After they were done laughing Buffy looked at him and said, "Please don't leave town. Believe it or not I still need you here because you've been my rock and without my rock I'll sink. So pretty please don't leave."

"Buffy, what about you and Riley, I mean he really hates my guts do you really want the drama it'll cause?" James asked.

Buffy smiled and said, "Don't worry about me and Riley, we'll be fine and he'll get over it because you're my friend and my security blanket that I need sometimes. If you don't mind being a security blanket."

"No, I don't mind at all I'll happily be your security blanket but are you sure you want me to stay. Not thinking and talking about Riley and the others, but do you yourself want me to stay?" James asked. "Honest question here."

Buffy moved closer to him and said, "Yes I do. I want you to stay. Now answer me one thing."

James smiled and nodded then said, "Yeah sure what's on your mind?"

"Do you still have feelings for me?" Buffy asked with a curious look on her face.

James' eyes widened in slight fear as he began to smile nervously and began to stutter a little bit before he finally said, "No I don't, the only feelings I have for you are as a friend."

Buffy nodded, smiled and said, "Okay I just wanted to know, thank you and umm would you mind leaving just in case my boyfriend would happen to come by seeing this would make all of our lives hell."

"Yeah sure no problem, see ya Buffy have a good night" James replied as he hastily and quietly left the Summers home. Buffy chuckled saying good night as she closed the door, but looking out the window she saw him disappear into the darkness and said, "I know your lying that you don't have feelings for me, because I still have feelings for you. But thank you for stepping back again allowing me to see how this goes with Riley because I'm really hoping this works out between us. But if it doesn't maybe one day you and I can try again, but I'm hoping it doesn't come to that. I just hope you find your Riley because I want to see you finally happy." Buffy then went upstairs as she waited for Riley to maybe come over and spend the night with her.

Over the course of the next few days, Riley started to take injections from something that Maggie Walsh left to him that is supposed to make him strong again yet didn't know the exact contents of it. But he was curious about something and that was if James was stronger than Buffy was or if she was indeed stronger, because he couldn't quite put his finger on it after seeing them sparing with each other one day. A few days later, while hanging out at Buffy's house the group began the debate that they have had since meeting James in high school, who was stronger Buffy or him. James hearing this and in the mood to have some fun shared a playful wink with Joyce and Dawn who nodded as they began to chuckle silently, said that he was stronger than Buffy. But when he added he's been holding back the whole time meaning he's actually stronger than Buffy, Faith, Spike, Angel, The Mayor, Adam, Tyler Kaine, Drusilla, Dick Roman, Castiel and Crowley combined it sent shockwaves through everyone.

After some more intense questioning from Giles, Anya and Riley along with playful prodding by Willow, Xander, Tara and even Buffy herself, James relented and said that he isn't stronger than she is but that he is probably as strong or they are both at even strength or even that she's stronger than he is. As Giles pressed more into it since he was called earlier than Buffy was, James said that he didn't train that much when he was younger and that his sister and Angel used to mop the floor with him during sparing sessions back then, despite him able to hang with them. As he got older he became stronger through training and longevity, yet he stopped training for a period of time after his sister and brother died and then all but retired when his mother died closing the Hell-Gate which pushed him back in training and probably strength.

He revealed that he needed to retrain before coming to Sunnydale to help Buffy and the others be able to combat all sorts of threats, Riley fumed silently despite James telling the truth of his strength level because Riley knew that James could've been stronger than his girlfriend and everyone else potentially put together. But then the Manslayer was asked about the black eyes and red pupil power boost. He explained that it responds to a need, not a desire and that it only comes every so often. James though revealed that during the final fight with Dick Roman it came out allowing him to fight on par with the weaker Old One but only for a short amount of time as opposed to his fights with Patrick Corvinus and Tyler Kaine.

Satisfied with being potentially the stronger of the two Buffy playfully said, "Hey girls got the power over the man so watch out" James shook his head and said, "Yeah yeah yeah no gloating there missy, remember I can still hang with you." Buffy gave him a teasing wink which he returned, causing Riley to really fume but kept it inside not wanting to start a fight realizing it was playful joking, but that it still hurt him knowing she was like this with James as opposed to being like this with him. But he believed he'd get over it because of their long passionate relationship with each other.

Even though James stayed in Sunnydale and while he has been around helping the others or enjoying some fun like old times. He has been relatively gone from Buffy's life, much to her dismay, but she knows that it is for the best especially with her romance with Riley seemingly growing stronger and more passionate despite her worrying over his safety. Unknown to her however, Riley's deep disgust for James still being in Sunnydale and so close to Buffy and her friends has grown to worrisome levels, but he also knows that with James around helping out that Buffy can be with him more often.

Riley while trying to get closer to Buffy on a James and Angel personal type of level, has tried to earn favors from her as he got Dawn out of some trouble at school and by also getting some much needed money for the Summers girls because of an issue with Joyce being let go from her job amid dizzy spells that the gallery didn't want to deal with.

Buffy though not knowing or seeing her boyfriend's intentions, wasn't going to let Riley's generosity go unnoticed, "You're a god. You're like the god of boyfriends."

"Nah, I just like it when you owe me favors" Riley said smirking happily.

Buffy in a teasing way said, "Well, this earns you a big favor. There could be outfits."

"Oh, be still my heart" Riley said jokingly but shocked yet growing even more happy about the thought of outfits and her finally needing him. A few seconds passed as James and Dawn came into the house after he picked her up from school. Riley smiling condescendingly said, "So James I bet Buffy's never worn outfits for you has she?"

James was taken aback by the question, while Buffy looked at Riley curiously as she was feeling off about him asking her ex-boyfriend about personal things they might've shared, but James responded, "Not that it would be any of your business but uhh not that I can think of no why?"

"Because she is going to for me" Riley said with a big grin on his face. James rolled his eyes as he was about to walk upstairs to get something not really in the mood to get into anything with Buffy's boyfriend. Riley stopped him and said, "Oh by the way we won't be needing your help later with the nest. I think we got it all covered."

Clearly annoyed by Riley's comments James snapped, "Oh that's fine but I think I'll come along anyway just in case, you know I'm not threatened when others are stronger than I am because I'm more secure in myself unlike some people in this room."

Dawn was quiet but snickered silently a little bit as she ran upstairs to her room, while Riley flushed red with embarrassment and anger was rushed out of the house by Buffy whose temper was flaring over the exchange. With Riley and Dawn gone she demanded that James apologize to her boyfriend, but he wasn't having it and said that Riley was the one that started it. Buffy then told James to leave which he willingly did but later that night saved both Riley and Buffy from the nest of vampire's they were hunting which was larger than anticipated, further fueling Buffy's boyfriends' jealousy and hatred of him.

Over the next few months in addition to the growing animosity between Riley and James possibly boiling into a full-fledged war between the two. Giles bought the town Magic Store, hiring Anya to work for him and in the meantime the gang has had to handle two versions of Xander thanks to a powerful demon called Toth, that was aiming for Buffy but got Xander instead. Joyce's newfound health issues caused concern for both Summers girls, Giles, The Scooby Gang, Riley and James, while a dangerous sex robot searching for its creator nearly killed the man's true girlfriend but died and later its creator after some threats also creates one for Spike that looks like Buffy that is eventually destroyed.

Thanks to a spell mishap from Willow that brought an old boyfriend of Anya's to town, a troll named Olaf who wielded a powerful hammer from a god that had to be stopped by Buffy and the others, the townspeople starting to lose their minds and now a new powerful enemy in Glory a blond woman of decent height with green eyes, has been known as Glorificus that's already knocked Buffy around. This in addition to James coming around much more often now, much to the delight of the Summers' women and the others, but to the anger and bitterness of Riley.

Yet after an incident concerning a date night flub which almost resulted in a fist fight between James and Riley ala Angel vs. Riley, James began to avoid Buffy altogether but still would aid her and the others when needed. In secret Buffy wished that they would get along because she really liked having James around her, her mom, sister and friends because he unlike Riley made things seem easier to deal with, while Riley is making things harder to handle especially with the emergence of Glory the new powerful threat to her and the town and her mom's health.

Buffy on the other hand has been hit by a new reality, that her little sister Dawn isn't her real sister, but a form of energy known as The Key that Glory is hunting and searching all over Sunnydale for some nefarious plan of hers. The monk that Glory tortured had revealed that the Key was created from Buffy's own flesh, with memories of her implanted in all of them and that the Slayer must protect it from Glory at all costs or the world may die. Buffy though couldn't keep a secret of this magnitude to herself for long, especially with Glory around threatening not just her but also her family and friends. So after some heavy thinking and after telling her mother, she decided to confide in Giles and James to help keep and bear the secret of Dawn's true nature.

"Buffy are you sure you don't want to tell the others as well as us?" Giles asked still shaken by the news of Dawn's true identity trying to comprehend it all as well.

"Giles I'm sure, I will tell them but I need to keep this between us. Right now only the two of you and my mom know the truth about Dawn. I just want to keep everyone safe, the less they know the better for now anyway" Buffy said flustered then added, "Find anything out on Glory?"

"No there is no record of her anywhere in any books that I have or computers by the name of Glory or even Glorificus" Giles said still flustered by the news of Dawn and growing more frustrated in not finding anything on Glory. "Damn it this is bloody ridiculous there must be something in these blasted novels about a woman that is this dangerous and as strong as you say she is."

Buffy sighed, "It's okay Giles just keep digging we'll find out what or who she is and we'll deal like we always do."

James stood quietly listening trying to process what Buffy told him and Giles about Dawn and trying to figure out where he heard the name Glorificus before because it sounded so familiar he just couldn't place it yet. But took a breath and asked, "Buffy shouldn't you have told Riley about this instead of me? Because he is your boyfriend after all and would be pissed knowing that I know over him."

"I know I should've but he's been acting differently lately and I feel much safer telling you honestly, besides it feels normal that you're here instead of being all avoidy like you've been lately" Buffy said trying to sell a sincere smile despite her fears concerning a lot of things.

James looked at her and knowingly said, "I know and I'm sorry I just don't want to cause friction between you and Riley, especially since you have all the other stuff like your mom and now Dawn and Glory to deal with."

"I know but I really like having you around like I said you're my security blanket and Dawn adores you even though the memories we all have of her are all fake" Buffy said depressed.

Giles looked at Buffy and sensed both sadness and anger at what the monks have done, but before he could say something James stepped in and said, "They may be faked memories Buffy, but I'll still cherish them until I die because to me she is your little sister and the next time Glory comes near either one of you two she is going to deal with me."

"He is right Buffy" Giles added. "I for one cherish them as well and I agree she is still your sister."

Buffy was stunned as she tried to compose herself enough to respond as she stood in awe at James' determination to take on such a powerful threat as well as both men's words. Then bells to the store's doors began to chime and in came Riley, Xander, Willow, Tara and Dawn.

"Hey guys" Xander said exuberantly. Upon seeing James alone with Buffy and Giles, Riley's face puffed an angry red as he turned around to walk out the door, forcing Xander to run after him before Buffy could say or do anything.

James looked to Buffy and said, "Maybe I should go."

To his and the others surprise, Buffy turned to him and said, "No stay, he has to get over the fact that you're here and that you're my friend."

James hesitantly nodded as he took a seat next to Dawn as the young girl who was petite yet taller than her older sister with long brown hair and hazel eyes, worked on a math problem with Willow and Tara. While Buffy still watched struggling to believe that this young girl isn't really her sister but is a ball of mystical energy used for some horrible purpose by a whacked out bitch.

While outside Xander caught up with Riley, "Hey Riley stop where are you going?"

Riley thoroughly pissed off and annoyed looked at Xander and said, "Why the hell is he in there with my girlfriend? Why the f**k did he stay here, he should've just left with Sam and Dean. He's ruining everything between us."

Xander stared at Riley for a moment in shock and disbelief and said, "Riley, James is one of our closest and best friends and he's been there for us. He's stayed away from Buffy since he came back and she is dating you, loves you, not him so I don't know why you've been like this today."

"Damn it Xander, it hasn't been just today it's been since I've first met him and it's been since he's been back. I know he is a good guy, he saved my life and I owe him for that, but to be honest with everything going on with Glory, Joyce's health, Buffy taking care of her mom and Dawn, James being around a little more often now it bothers me but it also bothers me that she won't open up to me and need me, it's all him and it's annoying. The fact is, Buffy doesn't love me and she knows it. She's still in love with James."

Xander stood in shock at what Riley said and seeing his shock angered Riley even more to the point that he grabbed him by the neck slamming him into his car and said, "If you tell anyone especially Buffy about any of this I will kill you and anyone else that gets in my way. Do you understand me?"

Xander nervously nodded and Riley left, leaving Xander to worry about not just his life, but the lives of Buffy, Dawn, James and anyone else that crosses his path.

A few weeks later, Joyce's cancer diagnosis turns Buffy's life completely upside down with her now having to worry about her mother, but thankfully a kind doctor named Ben Wilkinson has been helping her with all the medical terms. But the pressure to protect Dawn from Glory, being a mother figure, worrying about Joyce's health struggles and now with Riley suddenly becoming unhinged and more violent scaring her has forced her to worry about everything. She however pulls it together long enough to join Xander, Giles, Dawn, Willow, Anya, James and an uncaring Spike to unite to protect Tara from her family that was trying to force her to leave with them and fighting off demons sent by Glory to attack them for knowledge about the Key. Riley meanwhile has found out that the vials he's been injecting is stolen vials of demon blood from the Initiative as a gift from Professor Walsh and he's happy because it's made himself strong again for some time now so he can physically compete with James while also being able to keep up to Buffy. But in doing so he is also becoming much more dangerous mentally and physically while at the same time not only to himself but to Buffy and everyone else.

A few months pass as Buffy finds out about Riley's demon blood injections from Spike and Xander, then following a big brawl that started at the Magic Box and ended at The Bronze between Riley and James nearly killed them both forced her to really reconsider everything. Buffy breaks up with Riley not just for lying to her, but for also threatening to kill one of her best friends in Xander and for nearly killing Dawn in the fight James. James hoping to repair the relationship calls in the Winchesters and they bring Riley to Bobby Singers home to begin the demon detox. Once his dependence to the blood is finally ended after weeks being spent in the panic room, Riley ashamed for what he has done decided he wants to leave Sunnydale and Buffy for a job with the military but not before having his chat alone with James.

"Hey mind if we you know talk? Maybe clear the air" Riley asked feeling shame and heartbroken at the same time.

James nods and says, "Sure but you're not going to kick my ass again are you?"

"No no those days are over trust me" Riley said smiling. "I won't lie though it was fun."

James smiled, "Yeah I figured you'd say that, so what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about you and Buffy" Riley said.

James began to feel really uncomfortable with the subject of Buffy even though she and Riley have broken up he says, "Riley there isn't anything between us anymore, but I'm going to try and get you guys back together."

"No I don't want you to. I messed up and I should pay for what I did, I'll always love her like you and Angel do but I need to go in order to make myself into a better person and a better man. Someone that maybe one day Buffy would be happy to be with, but I know that she still loves you." After taking a breath while wiping tears from his eyes Riley added, "And I know you still love her, so as hard as this is to admit, I want her to be with someone that truly loves her and that person is you because I know you'd treat her right."

James was speechless that Riley was giving him his blessing to be with Buffy but he shook his head and said, "Riley no you two belong together we had our time and it didn't work, I'm sure it'll work out with the two of you. You both just need to talk and you need to stay here and fight for her."

"No because she needs you right now and I can't stay, because at this moment I have no fight left in me. I'm sorry but I have to leave and start a new chapter in my life to atone for the mess I've made. Good luck, be careful and keep her safe. Good bye James" Riley said as he and a reluctant James shook hands, seemingly burying their hatchet. Riley then leaves for the military chopper to take him away. James though undeterred with Xander's help convinced Buffy to try and fight for Riley but it was too late as he was up in the air and out of eyesight and hearing to notice Buffy screaming for him.

Buffy now alone, hurt and heartbroken seeks comfort from James, who merely just talks to her and tries his best to comfort his heartbroken friend despite his feelings for her. A few days later while at the hospital for one of Joyce's treatments, James over hears Buffy talking to Willow and Xander about her not needing a guy right now but for her to needing herself and being comfortable with being alone with herself until the time or the right guy comes along. James walked away silently but not before he was noticed by Xander and Willow who don't mention anything but support their friends' decision.

Glory meanwhile has been keeping herself busy by attacking and brain-draining many of the residents of Sunnydale in her search for The Key. Glory in her mind knows she can crush and kill Buffy and all her friends that stand in her way of her getting the Key with ease, but what she doesn't know is that one of the people closest to Buffy is more dangerous to her than anyone knows.

One night after Buffy went out with the gang to try and get over the loss of Riley, Giles watched Dawn, upon Buffy's return home had quite a conversation with his Slayer. "Dear god, Buffy there's only so much I can take. We're going to have to change the system. A fourteen-year-old's too old to be babysat and it's not fair on her" Giles said feeling drained from watching Dawn.

Buffy trying not to laugh asked, "What did she make you do?"

"Well we listened to aggressively cheerful music sung by people chosen for their ability to dance. Then we ate cookie dough and talked about boys" Giles replied with a brief chuckle.

Buffy couldn't hold it in anymore and began to laugh as did Giles, who after seeing the time wished Buffy a good night as she went to bed as well.

A few weeks later, Dawn found out about being The Key on Buffy's birthday thanks to Spike, who himself professes his love for Buffy, then decides to drive a wedge between her and James by blaming the latter for Dawn's new found knowledge. This forces Buffy to reveal the truth to all of her friends and confront a very confused James before pinpointing the real culprit being Spike, dealing with him herself this also leads to an encounter with Glory where the entire gang minus James and Spike find out firsthand how dangerous she really is. Since she can't kill Spike because she needs him as he, James and herself are the only ones strong enough to protect Dawn from Glory she allows him to live and stay around them but keeps an eye on him.

Buffy's need for knowledge on Glory may have finally arrived in the form of Quinten Travers and the Watcher's Council who decide to put Buffy and her friends through a series of tests before divulging of such important information. After going through the tests and failing miserably, Buffy leaves thinking about everything from losing Riley, protecting Dawn, her mom's health, finding a way to beat Glory and find out what she is and maybe still having feelings for James. She arrived home to find Glory waiting for her, the woman then threatened to kill Buffy's family and friends in front of her if she didn't hand over the Key to her. When Dawn entered the room Glory once again assumed that she isn't the Key or doesn't know it's location thus leaving without incident just as Joyce entered the room wondering what happened.

Buffy fearing for their safety brought them to Spike for protection and on her way back to the Magic Box she had a run in with The Knights of Byzantium, enemies of Glory also known as The Beast, with the goal and wish to destroy The Key. Leaving the encounter with the Knights uninjured Buffy realizes something and demands answers from Travers. With all of her friends present and in her speech she tells the Council that she has power over all of them and orders the reinstatement of Giles as a Watcher again, to which Travers reluctantly agrees to. She then demands to know about what kind of demon Glory is.

Travers clears his throat and says, "Glory isn't a demon. She's a god."

Buffy in a state of shock echoes the sentiment of everyone in the room and utters, "Oh."

Travers then turns to James and says, "She happens to be related to someone you've beaten in the past. Does the name Tysonis sound familiar to you?"

"Yeah why?" James asked hesitantly while also thinking back to his fight with the Hell-God in New York.

"It should because Glory also known as Glorificus and is Tysonis also known as Tyson's much stronger younger sister" Travers said.

Buffy and the others see the sight of fear, dread, sorrow and blankness in James' face and all he asks is, "Does she know who killed him?"

"No. But reports of ours found that when he was killed, she slaughtered forty people; men, women and children all in anger" Travers replied grimly. "It was quite brutal I may add."

Giles noticed that the fear in James' face turned to anger and rage when James asked Travers if he knew where she was, Travers said, "No I do not." With the information delivered, Travers and the rest of his colleagues from the Council packed their belongings and left to return to England. James rolled his eyes when Travers told him that he should've said yes to Sparda during the Trials, because now the Slayer will have to clean up his mess or both will die trying to save the world from a god.

With the newfound knowledge that Glory is a god and everything going on in her life, Buffy collapsed onto her bed and began crying. Dawn hearing her sister came into her room and hugged her, Joyce followed as the Summers girls were together trying to cope with everything as a family. James peered into the room, but didn't enter as he felt it wasn't his place, instead he went downstairs and made a phone call.

"Hey what's going on?" the voice at the other end answered. "Everything okay?"

"Sam it's James. I need you guys to come to Sunnydale asap" James said confirming he was talking to Sam Winchester.

"Yeah sure man what's going on?" Sam asked concerned.

"Remember Tysonis?" James asked.

"Yeah, Hell-God opened the Hell-Gate and all hell basically broke loose. Why?" Sam asked growing even more worried.

"Cause, he has a sister, she's here and let's say we're up shits creak right now and could use the help" James said with despair in his voice.

"We'll be there in a few days" Sam said immediately waking up Dean.

"Thank you. Oh could you call Cass and Crowley for me and tell them to go to Los Angeles to get some help and then to come here" James asked.

"Uhh yeah why?" Sam asked confused.

"For Cass to get Angel and for Crowley to get Faith out of jail for at least a little while" James said with some hesitation knowing of the conflicts this will cause.

"Are you sure about bringing Faith into this?" Sam asked with equal trepidation.

"I know I know but right now we just need to try something different and adding extra muscle wouldn't hurt. Do you trust me?" James asked.

"Yes, why? What are you planning?" Sam asked now full blown worried.

"Nothing yet. Just have an idea but I want to talk to you guys first about it, okay." James replied.

"Yeah sure" Sam said.

"Okay see you soon drive safe" James said.

"See you soon man, be careful and don't do anything stupid until we get there" Sam said as he hung up.

After hanging up himself, James heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. As he opened the door a young beautiful woman was standing outside next to three crusty grey disgusting demons. The girl spoke and said, "Well hello there your new I don't think I know you."

"You must be Glory" James questioned.

"Yes I am, and you are?" Glory asked with a friendly grin.

"Oh just a friend of the family" James said in response.

"That's nice, now go tell Buffy I want to chat" Glory said with a menacing grin.

"She isn't here and neither is her sister and mother. Think they went out for dinner" James said closing the door and then added with a smirk, "You can talk to me instead."

Hearing the door close and hearing a woman and man talking loud enough for everyone to hear. Buffy, Dawn and Joyce looked out the window only to see Glory outside accompanied by three demons with James confronting her, Buffy told her mother and Dawn to stay upstairs as she rushed downstairs to listen better to their conversation and jump in just in case a fight broke out.

"Oh really? I think you're lying to me. Because isn't that their truck in the driveway?" Glory said in a much more menacing tone while pointing to the vehicle.

"It's mine" James snapped back. "I like trucks they're good for running over dumb bitches like you with."

"Watch your mouth with me kid" Glory warned. James smirked and when he noticed one of the demons inching closer he kicked it back into Glory knocking her off the porch as the other two backed away just as fast to aid her. Glory surprised by the boys' strength asked, "What are you? vampire, demon, Slayer?"

"Try Manslayer" James growled as he approached.

"Manslayer huh? Thought all of you were killed off" Glory growled back.

"Nope I'm still here" James said adding, "So why are you here hell bitch?"

Surprised at his audacity and tone Glory glared angrily at him and screamed, "I want to know where Buffy hid my Key and if you don't tell me where she is or where it is I think I'm going to kill you, her and everyone else in the damn town."

Glory's yell was loud enough to make Dawn jump with dread as Joyce was also nervous as she held her daughter protectively. Buffy hearing the same thing felt her heart sink deep into her stomach fearing for the worst, yet preparing herself for a fight, although she knew she couldn't match up to Glory and neither could James.

"Oh well then I guess you're going to have to kill me. After all I did gank your dear old brother" James said snickering.

"What? What did you just say?" Glory's tone changed from casual demanding to a deadly tone.

"Yeah I killed your brother Tysonis a few years ago. It's funny he was looking for The Key also, it's too bad that I hid it from him like I am from you. Oh just in case you didn't realize moron was that Buffy doesn't have it or know where it is, because I stole it from right under her nose" James said smirking. "So any Key business can be taken up with me and not her understand?"

Glory not amused punched him in the face moving him back a few inches, drawing blood from his lip and mouth. James smiled spit out some blood and said, "Thanks, for that by the way, but for your information Buffy hits a lot harder and so did your bro."

Glory then kicked James over the porch and through the door almost hitting Buffy. As she inched closer James chanted an incantation and before she knew it Glory was in the air over Sunnydale, free falling and screaming, "Not again." Her three demons quickly retreated to retrieve their goddess. Buffy stood next to James as Dawn and Joyce joined them downstairs, Buffy angrily and nervously said, "Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to get the pressure off of you and Dawn and onto me instead. I think it worked, what do you think?" James asked smiling despite the broken ribs and coughing up blood. Buffy immediately called Giles and the others as they all met in the morning at the Magic Shop minus, Dawn and Joyce who were brought to Spike's crypt for protection again.

Buffy explained to the others what happened and none were happy with James but they all did appreciate his effort although silently. He tried to defend his actions which only angered Buffy, Xander, Willow and Giles more because as Giles said instead of only concentrating on protecting Dawn now she must protect him as well as everyone else. James though argued and said Glory is concentrating on him allowing Buffy to get Dawn out of Sunnydale and to safety. James mentioned he called Sam and Dean to come help and asked them to call Castiel and Crowley for assistance as well. He accidentally let it slip that Castiel and Crowley were bringing in Angel and Faith into it as well, furthering pissing off Buffy and the others.

Giles fixed his glasses before saying angrily, "What the bloody hell is wrong with you? You do realize what Faith did to Buffy and the fact that Angel being here also will cause conflicts that we cannot afford between him and Buffy as well as him and Spike based on their history with each other."

Before James can say his peace, Buffy jumped in and scowled, "I can't believe you. First you tell Glory that you killed her brother and now you are asking for Faith to come and help. Angel, Sam, Dean, Castiel and I can't believe I'm saying this but Crowley is one thing, but Faith you do know and remember what she did to me last time and to you also right?"

"Buffy, I know I was there so I do know what happened, right now I figured maybe with me, you and Faith we have three Slayers add in Angel and Spike two vampires, Crowley a demon, Castiel an angel, Sam and Dean two very good if not the best Hunters, throw in Willow and Tara two very powerful witches and Giles, Anya and Xander it would help in protecting Dawn, your mom and each other in case Glory does make a move" James said trying to plead his case.

At that moment the roar of the Impala echoed as Sam and Dean entered the building as did Crowley, Castiel and Angel. James looked at Crowley and asked, "What happened to Faith?"

Crowley looked at him sighed and said, "Sorry Badger, afraid the Firecracker wasn't feeling up to joining a fight, you know still seeking redemption and all that jazz."

James smiled and nodded knowingly as he looked over to Buffy who was still fuming but relented a little bit. Castiel and Crowley both said that they have business to continue in Heaven and Hell respectively, but would assist if called upon again. Castiel then disappeared, but before Crowley could James asked him, "Why do you call me Badger?"

"It's obvious isn't it?" Crowley asked slightly amused.

James shot him a bewildered look and Crowley said frustrated, "It's because of your temper you bloody moron" before he too disappeared. Sam, Angel and Dean looked at each other and snickered in amusement. James peered over to them and barked, "Shut up."

Xander trying to end any remaining tension said, "Hey Angel you know Spike is going to be pissed you're here right?"

Angel looked at him and said, "Yeah I know I'll deal with Captain Peroxide another time, but I can't stay long anyway I have to take care of a few things back home so I'll only be staying in town for a few days."

Buffy said, "Oh" drawing the attention of Dean, Sam, Giles, Willow and Xander who looked at James' reaction but not seeing anything they turn to each other surprised. Angel and Buffy both notice and wonder what James has on his mind, James though asks to talk to Angel and Sam alone as they head into the training room to talk.

After about twenty minutes the three emerge with Angel and Sam both visibly bothered and upset, Angel calls for Castiel who returns and he asks Cass to bring him back to LA. When Dean asks Sam what happened, Sam looked at James frustrated and said "Nothing." Buffy and Giles look at each other and both become worried forgetting their anger with James for now, but now their anger turns to concern and mild suspicion after seeing the reactions of both Sam and Angel.

With Angel back in LA, Crowley back in Hell, Castiel in Heaven and Faith not choosing to return all that was left to protect Dawn from Glory were Buffy, James, Spike, Sam, Dean, Xander, Giles, Tara, Anya, Joyce and Willow. But one thing bothered everyone, especially Dean, Giles and Buffy and that was what James told Sam and Angel that annoyed them as it began to worry all of them. James though knew what he was doing and he noticed the worried looks as he reassured everyone that he's okay and that he just asked Angel and Sam their thoughts on a plan he might've had but he isn't going to go through with it.

A few weeks passed as tragedy struck the Scooby Gang with the passing of Joyce Summers not because of Glory but because of an aneurysm. Everyone attended her funeral, James watched as Buffy tried to console Dawn and he began thinking to himself that maybe he may have to enact his plan because he didn't want to attend anymore funerals of the people he loved. As James hit the books and asked some old friends for research and advice, Sam and Dean along with Xander, Anya, Tara and Willow picked up the patrolling for Buffy and James while Dawn enlisted Spike's help to try and resurrect Joyce as Angel returned to comfort Buffy. After Buffy found out what Dawn was trying to do, she stopped her just in time and James returned to find both girls crying in each other's arms. Buffy later told James that Angel was with her during the night and he told her of what James was planning on doing.

"You are not going to say yes to Sparda. You can't do it and I won't let you" Buffy warned.

"Buffy he's the only one strong enough that can stop her and besides maybe you all would be better off with Sparda around instead of me" James said leaning against the doorframe to his room.

"Don't say that Dawn and I still need you" Buffy said choking back tears, "We need you, mom is gone and the three of us are all we have left. So we need you and not him, we'll find another way to beat Glory."

Dawn overhearing them talk came up to them and said, "My mom is dead, I don't want to lose you, Buffy or anyone else. You're like a big brother to me and I know you still love my sister and we need you please don't leave us."

James smiled as tears began to form in his eyes and as he looked at both Dawn and Buffy he noticed tears pouring out of their eyes and said, "Then I guess you're stuck with me then." As he embraced both Dawn and Buffy he once again felt like what it was to have a family and even though he loved Buffy he won't let anything happen to either her or Dawn even if he had to die to keep them safe.

The next few months were hard but thanks to the Winchesters and James being around, Buffy and Dawn were able to make it through okay as she laid down the law with her as well. With James staying with Buffy and Dawn, Sam and Dean stayed at James' house and every once in a while staying at the Summers home as well. Everyone was on edge between Glory and the Knights threats against Dawn's life, Buffy dealing with raising and protecting Dawn now that their mother is gone and even James due to his revelation to Glory that he killed her brother. They met Glory again at The Bronze but unlike last time, the hellgod told them that while she loved her brother, she was actually happy that he was killed because now she could have the Key all to herself.

This latest encounter forced James to seek council from Sparda who finally revealed James' reward to him for passing the Trials, the God Killer Blade. Sparda also told James that only if he ever needed him and his power all he would need to do was ask for his help, James asked if he could bring back Joyce. Sparda declined because she died of natural causes and said that since she is in Heaven the shock of her being back could become disastrous for all involved.

He then said that if it comes to it Buffy will die sacrificing herself saving the world or that Dawn will have to be killed or else the world would be sucked into a Hell dimension and suffer eternal torment. He urged James to find a way to keep the little girl from Glory to protect the one's he loves or else he may have to plan on doing something drastic that could change everyone's future forever. To further prove his point the Old One showed James a vision that terrified the young man

To keep Buffy preoccupied with something else because the gang felt that the threat of Glory and raising Dawn was beginning to overwhelm her. Xander and Anya feigned their relationship was starting to fall apart as Willow, Dawn and Tara who were all in on the ruse sought Buffy's help in the situation when they were at her house.

"Oh no-love doctor Buffy is not in. I'm not qualified to give dating advice" Buffy said matter of factly.

With her arms crossed, looking at some pictures and faking a smile she said, "I've had exactly two boyfriends, and they both left. Really left. Left town left. So yes I am not qualified to help Xander and Anya because I can't even keep a stable relationship myself."

As the girls looked at each other, Willow began to feel guilty and said to Buffy, "Uhh Buffy, please don't be mad but we made it up."

"Huh? Made what up? What's going on here guys?" Buffy asked, when the three hesitated she lifted her eyebrow and said, "Will spill it."

Willow sighed nervously and said, "Xander and Anya aren't having relationship problems we all just wanted to get the Glory pressure that was on you off a little bit with some light hearted maybe fun."

"Fun? Willow this wasn't fun, I was worried and I didn't know what to do. I just lost Riley, Angel broke up with me two years ago and I just can't right now. I have way too much on my plate in raising Dawn and finding a way to protect her from Glory" Buffy said growing annoyed then after taking a breath said, "Thank you though, but even if it were true I couldn't help anyway."

"You could've still helped in the usual Buffy like way" Tara said shyly to which Buffy smiled back.

Dawn feeling brave said, "Buffy, your wrong by the way."

"What do you mean Dawnie?" Buffy asked looking at her sister. "Wrong about what?"

Dawn smiled and said, "You still have one guy here that hasn't left."

Buffy became silent as she gulped and said, "I broke up with him and he didn't come back afterwards so that counts, I think."

"No it doesn't Buffy because he's come back a few times, you only knew of the time with Faith and the last time when he helped take down Adam, The Initiative and Tyler. But mom said he's been around a few more times, because he wanted to make sure you and us were okay" Dawn revealed to a stunned Buffy.

Buffy still stunned said, "He did?"

"Mhm and look he's still doing it. He's willing to risk everything to keep me and you safe from Glory" Dawn said as she began to tear. Willow and Tara both nodded in agreement when Willow said, "Buffy he definitely still loves you, because he listened to what you said about you needing to be alone and finding yourself after Riley left and seeing that look you have right now means you may still love him."

Buffy was still silent but turned away walking upstairs she smiled which the other three women caught seeing in the mirror as they smiled.

A few days passed and with the towns mental patient ward off the charts the gang realized that Glory is beginning to completely lose it. Factor in her capturing Spike and torturing him for information on the Key that he did not relent allowed Buffy and the others to breathe a sigh of relief. Their collective nerves were put at ease when James revealed that Sparda rewarded him with the God Killer Blade, one of three legendary weapons forged by Sparda himself that can kill anything and everything in creation. James said he will keep the Blade hidden just in case if Glory found it she could kill everyone with it, or destroy it and that wouldn't be ideal.

As Glory became more and more frustrated with her lack of the Key and the failure in torturing Spike yielded no results she ordered her demons to track, follow and attack any and all of Buffy's friends and family with no mercy. One of which was Sam knocking him unconscious sending him to the hospital, before Glory herself turned her attention towards Tara because she was new to the group along with the trio of James, Sam and Dean. Following an ugly fight with Willow, Tara retreated the the town fair and unexpectedly ran into Glory, who broke her hand and upon discovering she wasn't the Key she brain-drained her just as Willow made it there to see it happen.

Glory disappeared and Willow went on an angry rampage, forcing Buffy, Dean, Giles and James to go and try to stop her from getting killed. Although Willow's attack hurt Glory it didn't do enough damage to the Hell-God as she thrashed her around like nothing. Following a shotgun blast to the chest from Dean, Glory angrily grabbed him and threw him into Giles through her door. Buffy engaged her in hand to hand combat as James got Willow outside to Dean and Giles who were recovering slowly.

James then ran back in just in time to block a near death punch to Buffy from Glory, before he engaged the Hell-God himself to buy the others time to escape. Buffy rejoined the fight and seeing their friends escape, they both jumped out of the window with James holding Buffy taking the blunt of the fall as they landed onto a parked car. Glory tried to follow but thanks to a force-field that Willow produced she was bounced back into a wall giving the others time to escape.

At Willow and Tara's dorm-room Buffy informed Willow that Sam is doing better and he is back in action, much to everyone's relief. Buffy, Dawn, Tara and Willow then prepared to have lunch when suddenly the wall broke down and Glory appeared seething at the latest foil that Buffy and her friends made in their attempt to keep the Key from her and to get revenge on Willow for her brazen attack.

Tara upon seeing Dawn in the light screamed, "She's so beautiful and green full of energy." A horrified Buffy, Dawn and Willow looked as Glory's anger turned to a wickedly happy smile as she tried to grab Dawn realizing that the little girl was her precious Key. Buffy took her sister and ran out the door as Willow pushed the Hell-God back with a force-field. When Glory did catch up to them thanks to her terrifying speed and nearly caught them if not for being hit by a truck which allowed Buffy and Dawn to escape even momentarily.

Safe for the time being, Buffy and Dawn called Giles, Willow, Dean, Sam, Tara and James to meet her at the safety of Xander's place. There they discussed escape routes and the Winchesters suggested they all go to Kansas for the Men of Letters Bunker. James threw out another suggestion that Sam and Dean take Buffy and Dawn to the Bunker, while Giles, Willow, Xander, Anya and Tara head to Los Angeles and hide out with Angel and his team for a little while.

When an already nervous Giles asked, "Wait what about you? You weren't included in the escape plan." James looked at them and said he was going to remain in Sunnydale and slow Glory down alone. His plan was immediately shot down by Buffy who said, "If we all don't go we don't go at all we are in this together because Glory will hunt all of us down one by one until there is no one left between her and Dawn."

James after brief back and forth arguing with Buffy, Dean and the others hesitantly relented and Xander asked other than the Impala and his car, if there was anything big enough to fit everyone in. Buffy said that she will take care of that part, but added that everyone should pack light and only the essentials.

Meeting in an alleyway with everyone, Sam and Dean waited outside with the Impala close by as a large beat up RV appeared. As Giles and Xander entered first followed by Willow, Tara and Anya as they spotted Buffy at a table with a map, Dawn across from her and Spike driving. When they questioned his being there, Buffy stated that other than her and James he is the only one strong enough to protect Dawn and that he stays before storming to the back bedroom section of the RV.

James remained outside and got directions from Sam and Dean to the Bunker as they said they would follow in the Impala. He asked them to keep a pistol and shotgun up front just in case and they nodded before giving James back the archangel blade, a handgun and a shotgun for himself. James then boarded the beat up vehicle as it sped away with the Impala following close behind.

During their drive Buffy emerged from the back of the RV and seeing James inside it, she smiled at him, thinking to herself, "Thank god he's here and he didn't decide to stay to fight Glory alone." She spotted Dawn playing cards with Anya, while Willow was trying to feed Tara. She heard Spike and Giles arguing upfront and Xander trying to be the voice of reason over the choice in music. James then shot up when he heard the horn of the Impala beeping uncontrollably, he ran to the back with Buffy close behind and to their horror saw the Knights of Byzantium chasing after them fully armed, on horses and looking to kill.

The Impala managed to take down a few of the riders but others got ahead of it and began either shooting arrows or throwing spears. Buffy ordered Dawn to hide under the table along with Tara. James took out his handgun and with Spike covered from the sun he broke a window and began firing hitting several of the Knights. Xander grabbed the shotgun and tried to help, but James said to stay there as he was nearly outside of the camper firing, luckily Buffy pulled him away just as an arrow came inches from hitting his head.

Xander commented that he heard shots coming from the Impala as well, with Buffy confirming that Sam and Dean were shooting as well. Suddenly several Knights that weren't killed by James, Sam or Dean began to try to get into the RV forcing James and Buffy to fight hand to hand killing several in the process. In the melee Anya was slashed, Giles had a spear hit his stomach forcing Xander to drive as Willow tended to the older man.

With Giles' condition pretty bad and Anya badly hurt Buffy told Xander to hit as many Knights as possible using the RV as a weapon, with the RV damaged and most of the Knights dead with few survivors running or knocked out in the RV. Buffy got Xander to steer off the road and they found refuge in an old run down gas station. Getting all the weapons, supplies, hostages and their injured friends inside, Willow formed a massive shield around them for the time being with Sam and Dean keeping watch.

After a few hours a massive battalion of Knights appeared and began surrounding the abandoned building making camp and trying to find a way into the refuge. Their leader then demanded that the Key be turned over to them to be destroyed. Dawn feeling that it's her fault for Spike being tortured, Sam and Tara being attacked, James thinking he needed to get Glory to take her rage out on him and for everyone else putting their lives on the line for her wanted to give herself up.

Buffy and James squashed that idea and told her it isn't her fault and never will be as they too gave her a reassuring smile each, as Willow asked if she would like to help feed Tara. Sam approached and said that Giles isn't looking good and that Anya is much better but they really need to get a doctor here for Giles. Dean suggested he could sneak out, but was shot down by his brother and James who said that if the Knights see the shield down for even a second they would attack and they would all be dead.

Buffy had an idea and decided to use one of the brothers' phones to call the doctor Ben Wilkinson to come help and luckily for her he agreed to help much to her relief. After making a deal with the Knights because also lucky for them, Buffy and the others had their leader captive along with a few survivors forcing them to let Ben inside to check on Giles and their comrades for them in return for their leader, who discussed Glory and the Key's origins further horrifying the already terrified group.

He looked at James and said, "So you're the one that killed the beasts brother. I am impressed but you will fail and the world will pay for your failure to destroy the Key."

James angrily shot back and said, "Sorry I don't kill innocent people unlike you."

"Yes you do. You killed Tysonis' other half remember" the leader said smiling.

At the moment the comment was made Ben looked up as sudden flood of fear engulfed him and noticed Sam and Dean were silent. Buffy and the others looked at James in confusion and some horror. James said, "I did but you don't know what she said to me as I killed her."

"Enlighten me" the leader said smugly.

"She said thank you for releasing me" James said as he walked away, he noticed Ben working feverishly and nervously on Giles as Dawn asked him if she could help, Ben said no and that he should be done soon. His movements also caught Dean's attention but that was diverted when the Knight demanded to be released.

As Buffy walked up to James to talk, Ben announced that he was done and that Giles will be okay but that he should be brought to a hospital soon for additional treatment much to Buffy and the others appreciation. Ben noticing that Dawn went to hug him, begins to freak out and wants to leave saying he can't be here any longer when suddenly out of nowhere Glory appears.

Everyone is stunned because they can't find Ben and Glory is there, she grabs Dawn, throws Sam into Xander, Spike and Anya, kills the leader and breaks down the shield before Buffy, Dean and James can get to her. The shield comes back up with Tara freaking out and Willow trying to calm her. Buffy frantically screams for Willow to power it down and as she does so they watch as Glory kills every single Knight and when the shield is finally down, Buffy crumbles to her knees defeated and broken realizing that she failed at protecting her sister when she needed her most and now she will die because she couldn't stop Glory.

James and the others tried to snap Buffy out of it but it wasn't working and with Giles still in need of a hospital they decided to take the RV and Impala back to Sunnydale. Spike shocked everyone when he said that Ben turned into Glory and that Glory is Ben. Stumped and frustrated at mostly everyone's confused looks Spike shook his head in disbelief and got into the trunk of the Impala. After bringing Giles to the hospital Xander, Anya and Dean stayed and said that they would update the others when Giles condition is better.

This left James, Willow, Sam and Spike to bring a catatonic Buffy and the still mentally impaired Tara back to Buffy's. Sam and Spike took Tara downstairs to keep her occupied while James and Willow tried to figure out how to snap Buffy out of her state. Willow suggested entering her mind to help her come back to them and James agreed it would be the best course of action, despite skepticism from Sam and Spike they agreed that they need to try everything to get Buffy back.

James stood anxiously in her room waiting as Willow entered Buffy's mind in the hopes of bringing Buffy back. Sam came upstairs and updated him that Giles is much better and that they are all heading back to the house in a few hours. When Sam asked how Buffy is, James shook his head and asked him if he could talk to him privately in his room.

"What's up" Sam asked noticing James' worried expression he added, "Buffy is going to be okay Willow will get her back and we'll get Dawn back man so don't worry everything will be fine."

"I know we will but I need to know how did you do it?" James asked.

"Do what?" Sam asked confused.

"How did you come up with the decision and strength to say yes to Lucifer and beat him?" James asked again this time shedding a worried look while also displaying a determined one as well.

"I-I decided that if the only way to beat Lucifer was to say yes trying to jump into the Cage to end it all then I did it. In order to beat his control, I found the strength to do so after seeing and remembering all the good times and memories I've had with Dean and all my friends and family. Why? James you aren't serious in saying yes to Sparda this time are you? Buffy, Dean and I will kill you" Sam said getting frustrated.

"No I'm not going to say yes to Sparda Sam. I'm going to ask him to make me the Key and Dawn a normal girl" James said smiling.

"What? James if you do this the energy could kill you but if it doesn't and if your still alive but bleed then the world gets sucked into some hell dimension" Sam said shocked and worried.

"I know but I can't live without Buffy she's everything to me and if she dies to save the world if Dawn is bled and if Dawn dies it'll kill her and I can't live seeing that. I can't man I have to do this" James said tearing up. "I have to do something to keep them both alive."

"James let me ask you something are you scared of living without Buffy or living with Buffy knowing Dawn had to be killed to save the world?" Sam asked.

"Both. I love Buffy I always will and Dawn is like my sister I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to her and I intend on keeping that promise" James said as conviction inched into his voice.

Sam noticing his friends' eyes sighed and said, "I know but are you prepared to die and then they'll be alone."

"For them I'm prepared to do anything to protect them and they won't be alone. They have you, Dean, Giles, Willow, Xander, Angel and everyone else to look after them to make sure they are safe. Besides I know Buffy can take care of herself, but this time for once I want to be the one that takes care of her" James said smiling despite becoming choked up as well.

"I understand man. I don't like it, but I understand. So when are we going to tell Buffy and Dean this wacked out plan of yours?" Sam asked convinced it could work.

"We're not going to, because we both know they'll say no and this is something I need to do" James said determined.

Sam sunk his head sighed and said, "Okay man what do we do?"

"Let me know when Buffy is back to herself and when the others get here. I need to speak someone privately if you don't mind" James asked.

"Alright, I'll see you in a few" Sam said walking out of the room and closing the door, he then turned to the door sighed and shed a few tears before walking away. James turned around and said, "Okay Sparda I need your help for this one."

While James spoke with Sparda, who agreed to help, he said that he must take care of something first before performing the spell because they still have some time. James nodded in agreement and Sparda disappeared leaving James to contemplate his thoughts before he went back to Buffy's room to see how things were going.

As Willow had to deal with some obstacles in Buffy's mind, namely the First Slayer Sineya and her friend's own stubbornness. She was able to get to Buffy but not before a man appeared as well, one she didn't know but in James' form.

"Hello Buffy and hello Ms. Rosenberg, it is nice to make your acquaintance" the man in James' form said.

"Uhh hello, umm who are you? and why are you wearing James?" Willow asked nervously.

"I know you" Buffy suddenly said, Willow was shocked that she said something other than repeating the same thing over and over.

"Yes you do. What is my name young child?" James-man said.

"Sparda" Buffy answered as Willow gasped at the thought that Sparda was there talking to them both.

"Good" Sparda replied putting two fingers on Buffy's head and then removed them as Buffy came back to her senses. Willow was stunned and looked confused before Sparda turned to her and said, "I needed her to remember a previous conversation that we had."

Buffy looked confused but remembered and asked, "What's going on here? Sparda? Will? Why are you guys in my head?"

"Buffy you kind of went bye bye after Glory took Dawn" Willow said nervously looking at her and then at Sparda.

"I remember and I know I failed to protect her" Buffy said shaking her head in shame and guilt.

"No you didn't. You didn't fail Buffy" Sparda interjected then stated, "As I told you James asked for my help and I plan to assist in coming events."

"Oh god" Buffy gasped and looked at Willow who looked the same way.

"No no he did not say yes to me I am assisting him with something else. However, he needs you right now as do the others if you are to save your sister from Glorificus" Sparda said reassuring Buffy and Willow of his intentions with their friend.

"But I screwed up I couldn't save her, couldn't get to her in time" Buffy reasoned before seeing Sparda looking at her smiling James' smile and then at Willow looking at her saying in the "Hey we need you" look.

Sparda then said, "Buffy everyone fails at some point in their lives it's a part of life, but what you do in the event of a failure is to rise and overcome it. And knowing you I can see you feel defeated right now, but I assure you that you will be fine and that I can truly see why James has fallen for you and why he and your friends need you, not just for your strength and leadership, but your compassion, love, friendship and caring nature. You are needed for more than just for the battle because right now your sister needs you not just to save her but to also be her older sister."

Willow looked on moved by the ancient demon's words and whispered, "Hey I was going to say that" prompting a smile for Sparda who winked at her. Buffy moved as well said, "I can tell that you're telling the truth and your right I can't just sit here and wallow. I need to go save Dawn and the world. Will let's go."

Willow smiled and before she knew it Sparda disappeared as both she and Buffy woke from their states much to the relief of James and the newly arrived Giles and Xander. As Buffy, Giles, Xander and James exchanged looks of relief, Giles then pressed them for a plan of action and they went downstairs meeting up with Sam, Dean, Anya, Tara and Spike. While Anya entertained Tara, the others tried coming up with battle and contingency plans. Sam kept his eye on James who was silent as he closed his eyes and seemingly just listened to everyone.

Meanwhile Dawn was bound and gagged by Glory and witnessed a conversation between both she and Ben that both confused and frightened the young girl. She then saw the titanic structure that both Glory's demonic minions and all the brain-drained residents were creating, a gigantic tower for the ritual bloodletting of the Key and Glory's return home. Before long she was struck by something and had to shake her head of feeling odd before regaining her fear of Glory and the hope that Buffy and the others will come save her.

At the same moment James opened his eyes looked at Sam, smiled and nodded, showing his arms sparkling a slight green in the light and Sam now knew that James enacted his plan as the Key turning Dawn into a normal girl. With a plan somewhat discussed the group decided to head back to the Magic Shop, Buffy and James stayed behind while Giles, Willow, Tara, Anya and Xander went there first. Sam, Dean and Spike stopped by James' house to grab a few more armaments and will meet the others in a few.

James looked at Buffy and asked, "If we survive this and the world doesn't end. Would you wanna go out with me again?"

Buffy taken aback by the comment smiled and clarified, "When we survive this yeah I'd like that."

Suddenly she jumped into his arms and they began lustfully kissing each other, she then wrapped her legs around him and they fell backwards into her room as they shed their cloths making love again for the first time in a long time. For one moment they wanted to enjoy themselves together before what could be their last and they loved every minute of it. When they were finished they cuddled for a little while reminiscing about old times back in high school when things were easier.

Then they got dressed and headed out to the Magic Shop where Buffy had a discussion with Giles in the privacy of the training room, where she said, "I killed Angel to save the world but If Dawn dies, I'm done, I quit being The Slayer because I quit having to make these life or death choices." She also told him the truth of how she and James broke up last year. When the shifter they were hunting morphed into him it attempted to get more physical with her than he normally did and said horrible things to her but she added that it was because she rushed into a relationship with him after Angel instead of giving herself time to heal. She was ashamed that she didn't trust her instincts and knew that it wasn't him. But she felt that being on the road and away from home for a longer period was going to make things worse and decided to break up with him instead and she's regretted it ever since, even when she was dating Riley.

Giles asked if she was ever happy with Riley, she said yes and no, she loved the fact that she thought he was normal but when he didn't fully understand her, her feelings and her life it hurt. She knew that they wouldn't last even though she did love him, but not like the love she had for Angel or James. She smiled and said that when they survive she and James would try again to be a couple.

Giles noticing how bright her smile and hope was amid all the pressure she was under, smiled back and said, "It's because you truly have fallen in love with him Buffy and I believe that it is true love. Yes, you loved Angel the same way but I believe something held you back after James arrived and I can see why now Angel wanted the two of you together. As for Riley I know you did love him as well but you couldn't be yourself, your true self around him and that bothered you, while being with James either as a lover or as a friend I can see the difference we all do. I can see the real you shining again, the one that Angel loved and the one that James fell in love with and I am so proud of you seeing you grow into the incredible young woman you are now, the one you will become and it would be nice to see you two together again."

After their heartfelt conversation they then entered the main room and began assembling various weapons such as Olaf the trolls hammer of the gods, the God Killer Blade and the Dagon sphere to use in the fight. With their plan committed they had one more obstacle to figure out and that was where Glory was holding Dawn. They already checked off Glory's loft because Sam and Dean staked the place out and didn't see anyone, Spike came up with the idea that since Tara's been really fidgety to let her lead the way to where she really wanted to go.

Against Willow's wishes they all agreed it was for the best that they follow but giving her space at the same time. Upon reaching a construction site the group saw the giant tower and could vaguely see a young girl on the end of it and hearing her screams, Buffy realized that it was Dawn. Buffy gave Xander the go ahead to enact his part of the plan, while the others noticed all the minions surrounding the structure weren't just her usual demons but also mental patients. Willow let Tara go and sneakily followed her as Sam, Dean, Giles and Anya snuck into position, Spike, Buffy and James also snuck into position when Spike noticed the looks the two were giving each other he growled with disapproval, but vowed that Dawn's safety comes first.

Upon seeing Tara, Glory grabbed her and growled, "What are you doing here?"

Willow snuck up behind her and said, "She's with me." Putting her hands on both of their heads shining a bright light with enough force sending all three back. Tara woke up and realized she was back to her normal self, running over to Willow trying to help her up when Glory also got up angry ready to unleash her wrath. Just then Buffy threw the Dagon sphere at her and clobbered her with the hammer of the gods sending her back a few feet. Spike then snuck up behind her and stabbed her with the archangel blade, Glory screamed in agony grabbing Spike and threw him against a brick wall, took out the blade and snapped it in two. James appeared God Killer in hand and as he was about the thrust, Glory grabbed and threw him into a visible pipe which he narrowly missed being impaled thanks to his quick reflexes.

Dean and the others then attacked as the demons and mental patients did the same. With Spike and James fighting off demons, Willow grabbed Tara and took her to safety, leaving Buffy to fight Glory alone. With Dawn still screaming she noticed the fighting going on below her, hearing the gun shots as she realized that Buffy and the others came to save her. James decided to help Buffy fight with Glory as the others dealt with her minions.

Taking a chance to regroup and watching James and Buffy fight with Glory, Spike realized he has to get to Dawn but with the stairway blocked he can't get there. Willow telepathically tells him to run as she and Tara give him an opening as the others continue to fight. Seeing Spike running up the stairs to Dawn, Glory becomes incensed and throws Buffy into a wall and slams James with the hammer, but before she can get there she is hit by a crane controlled by Xander. Xander checks on Buffy and when she says she is okay, he checks on James and says he is okay just unconscious. When Glory begins moving, Buffy motions to Xander to help the others, she picks up the hammer and continues to fight.

When Spike reaches the top he runs over to Dawn, just then an unexpected person enters his path. Doc the one who Spike and Dawn went to for help in resurrecting Joyce. Spike tries to attack Doc but is stabbed in the back and mouths to Dawn he is sorry before he is thrown off the tower. Doc then walks over to Dawn who tries to reason with him, until he says that he is also a follower of Glory as he proceeds to slash her several times allowing blood to drip down her feet.

James regaining consciousness hears Dawn screaming and sees Doc up there with Spike on the ground bloody and injured badly. He looks around and notices Buffy and Glory fighting only this time they are fighting their way up the tower to Dawn. James summons the God Killer to his hand and runs up the stairs by passing Buffy and Glory, where he confronts Doc himself. Doc slashes his arm and everyone notices that James' blood is opening a portal to a hell dimension, in his shock Doc doesn't realize until it's too late that James plunged the God Killer into his chest killing him. He throws Doc off the tower and unties Dawn, just as Glory makes it up to his and Dawns' position with Buffy on her heels.

Glory is exuberant as the portal opens as it spurts lighting destroying a few buildings and roads as demons start to come out. Dean and the others stand horrified and look up as Glory advances towards a now free Dawn and James. She notices that James' blood opened the portal and revealed that he is the Key and only his death can stop the portal now to Buffy and Dawn's horror.

James smirked and slashed Glory across the chest making her howl in extensive pain, Buffy slammed the hammer into her as well. When Buffy and James were side by side they attacked Glory together blade and hammer in hand, James was knocked down but not before he stabbed Glory in the leg and Buffy blasted her with the hammer knocking her on her back. Buffy wailed on her with the hammer until she began to bleed, as James advanced to stab her with the blade she rolled off of the tower and hit the ground hard.

She then changed into Ben looking up and seeing James, Buffy and Dawn together he began laughing saying it's just him and her now and wondered why they were so slow to kill her/him. Giles walked up to him knelt down and said, "Because they are heroes you see, not like us and while James may have killed Tysonis' human part to kill him. He has regretted it ever since and Buffy could never forgive herself for killing a human. They know that Glory will return and make them pay for this mercy, but unlike them I won't allow that to happen." When Ben tried to say something, Giles smothered him killing him and Glory forever. With Glory now dead, the only thing left to do was closing the portal and James knew only he can do it. He looked at Buffy handing her the God Killer Blade and gave her a knowing smile before looking at Dawn and said, "Live a good life for me okay kiddo."

Dawn burst into tears as she hugged him and screamed not to go. Buffy also hugged him and begged him not to leave her, Dawn and the others. James smiled kissed her and said, "Buffy I'll always love you, but I need to do this. I can't live without you and this is for the best, please live your life for me, be brave and that you're not alone anymore." Buffy and Dawn looked on in horror as James fell into the portal as he mouthed "I love you." While being consumed by the power in the portal James prayed for Sparda to watch over and protect his loved ones when he can't anymore. With the portal finally closed, Buffy and Dawn came down to join the others as they stood over James' body. Everyone began to cry over the loss of their friend as Sam and Dean walked over to comfort Buffy and Dawn who began to cry hysterically.

At James' funeral everyone stood crying but happy to have known such a brave boy. Buffy took the loss hard and tightly clenched Dawn, knowing that he did what he did to keep her and her sister alive, something she will never forget. Sam feeling guilty told everyone his and James' last conversation and said that he wanted it like this. Even though furious with Sam, Buffy couldn't be angry she knew how much James cared for everyone, especially her. But it didn't help matters that she learned that he stopped her from being the one that would've committed the ultimate sacrifice to save the world and her sister because it meant losing him.

Dean though was beside himself as his promise to Max to always be there to protect his little brother came up empty and he felt lost because of his broken promise but vowed to protect Buffy and Dawn in James' honor. Everyone else felt the sting of his loss, Angel, Cordelia and the others in Los Angeles mourned as well. The only one that didn't was Spike who finally believed that now he could have Buffy all to himself and there wasn't anyone that could stop him not the Winchesters, not Angel and definitely not James.

Sparda appeared at the grave and was utterly disgusted, not with the display of mourning and emotions displayed by James' friends and loved ones but by the fact that Death interrupted his chance at bringing James back to life. He then assumed that James was happy in Heaven and that he would choose a new Manslayer soon, but for now it was time to mourn the loss of a hero.

Part 2 Chapter 12: The Resurrection Pt 1.

It's been three months since James died saving Buffy, Dawn and the world from the hell dimension portal that Glory opened up and now he was in Heaven. All he could remember was Death grabbing him and throwing him into the light and poof he was in Heaven. He was happy to see everyone he's lost over the years, like his family, Tanya, Chris, Lance, Tommy, Zack, Stephanie, Alexa, Bobby, Kevin, Charlie, Vergil, Dante, Rufus, Frank, Lucas, Jenny and Joyce. He even got to finally meet Ellen and Jo Harvelle, Bobby's wife Karen, Lisa, Ben, Jessica and Mary and John Winchester.

James then met up with Jenny and asked her if she forgave Angel for killing her, she nodded that it wasn't Angel that killed her and that she is happy that everything worked out. When he asked her if she blamed Buffy, she said no that Buffy has grown up since then and that she is proud of both her, Angel and everyone. She did admit that she missed Giles and would love to be able to speak with him one day but she didn't elaborate too much into it as she was pulled into a conversation with Helen and Lance.

He spoke with his friends and he apologized for getting all of them killed, Lance told him, "Remember it was our choice to help you and we would do it again if we could." He finally got to meet and know Lisa, Ben and Jessica a little more even getting some embarrassing stories about Sam and Dean for later use one day. Talking to Ellen and Jo Harvelle, Karen Singer, Rufus and Frank was interesting, Ellen was similar to Joyce being the mother figure to Sam and Dean as Joyce was to him, Jo was like a sister, like Dawn was and that Karen makes really good food.

Rufus and Frank on the other hand were cool but James preferred not to deal with Frank's conspiracy theories and getting into trouble in Heaven at the moment because of Rufus' constant bickering with Bobby over everything under the sun. To James' dismay though everyone gushed and asked a million questions about Buffy, what she was like and all that stuff it embarrassed and overwhelmed him a little bit but he was flattered to have known such a great girl. Luckily her mother and Jenny were there to help and they discussed Buffy with the group. Tina though smiled and said, "Told ya she'd save you, little punk." James smiled back and whispered, "You have no idea."

Castiel greeted him and told him under his rule in Heaven that anyone can explore and enjoy paradise not just their own personal heavens. James was impressed but when noticing the look on his face, Castiel promised that the others are fine, especially Buffy. Satisfied James went to talk to Joyce who told him how proud she is of him and that she is so proud of Buffy and Dawn and wished they could speak to her.

Mary and John Winchester echoed the same sentiments regarding Sam and Dean as did everyone else. James felt good, but something was clearly bothering him that his brother, sister and Vergil took notice as did some other people but they didn't press him about it until he came forward himself.

Meanwhile back home in Sunnydale Buffy had given up slaying following James' death, began a fling with Spike and and a shorter one with Dean because she was heartbroken, empty and needing to feel again just needing the companionship while she's been trying to concentrate on taking care of Dawn. Despite sleeping with Buffy and enjoying it, Dean ended it because he felt he was betraying James' memory while also feeling like he was making Buffy's despair continue to grow. Sam and Dean have since taken up the patrols along with an unusually chipper than normal Spike, thus staying in Sunnydale for the time being but also being suspicious of Spike.

Giles has left for England for a little while but promising to be back soon and in order to keep Buffy from falling into full despair mode, Willow and Tara moved into the Summers home hoping to uplift her spirits. Dawn kept herself busy by hanging out at the Magic Shop and casually dropped hints to Anya how much she and Buffy missed James. She also asked if she could help out at the store since Giles won't be back for a while. Anya agreed to let her work at the Shop with her, she secretly relayed the message to Xander, Willow and Tara hoping to find a way to keep Buffy going.

When she was brought to The Bronze by her friends Buffy stood on the balcony and watched them dancing, she broke a smile for the first time in a long time as she was going to join them on the dancefloor to allow herself to have some fun. Spike appeared next to her talking to her as he began to touch her inappropriately lifting her dress, pulling down her underwear and fondling her breasts as he forced himself onto her and forced her to watch her friends threatening to kill them if she screamed or fought back. Spike later raped her again this time at her home in the bathroom, when Dawn called her name Spike had his hand on her mouth telling her to keep quiet and continued having his way with her.

With her in her depressed condition he knew she wouldn't fight back as he was loving every minute of it and she wanted to feel again, somewhat enjoying the thrill of it only so slightly. Buffy ashamed that she is letting Spike do this to her wanted to call Angel, Sam or Dean or do something herself but she couldn't. She fell so hard into her depression she couldn't pull herself out of it, she quit being the Slayer and she struggled with dealing with everything and everyone unless it was taking care of Dawn. That is until she found a letter in James' hand writing addressed to her prompting her to read it:

"Buffy, look I know you're probably going to be pissed but I umm took it upon myself to basically save the world. I know your mad, sad and feeling every emotion imaginable let me tell you something, don't feel bad, this isn't your fault, Dawn's fault and nobody's fault. I know you never needed a guy to protect you and all but I never did this to protect you, I wanted to do this because I can handle the pressure for you for once and that being loved, truly loved and supported is what you need and I am happy to be the one to do that, well hopefully anyway. This is my choice I couldn't live in a world without you and Dawn and yes I did the same thing to you, but you aren't alone. You still have Xander, Willow, Giles, Anya, Tara, Dawn, Sam, Dean, Angel, Cordelia and Oz to turn to for help, I also know that every once in a while Sparda has helped guide you. Well now it's my turn, I don't know if you want to go back to dating, that's up to you but anyway I want you to not stop being who you are and that isn't just being the Slayer that is also being you the person. Be the girl that I fell in love with, be that strong, brave, confident, compassionate, friendly, awkward, beautiful and awesome girl that I know you most definitely are because that's why I loved you and will always love you. Please don't quit on anything and don't use me as an excuse because your better than that. Don't quit on anything you want to accomplish in life, always be yourself and most importantly live your life your way no one else's. Another thing please don't bottle it all up inside, let out all your anger, hate, sorrow and rage somehow trust me it'll help. I love you and be good blonde. Love always, James."

Moved to tears by James' letter, Buffy realized he was right and everything she has let Spike do to her isn't like her later that night when Spike came back he was disinvited from the Summers home. Buffy came outside laid a beating on him and told him, "I'm back asshole and you will never do this to me again." Spike angrily left Sunnydale heading to Europe and leaving Buffy forever. Buffy met with her friends and told them about James' letter, her feelings and that she's slept with Spike which left a bad taste in everyone's mouth especially Dean's. Buffy though chose not to tell anyone about Spike raping her because she didn't need the lectures and stress but most of all she didn't want Dawn to know due to the fact she actually looked up to him.

Dean would go to Los Angeles with Sam every once in a while, it was easier now since Buffy resumed her Slaying duties and the return of Giles from England helped. Dean began dating Cordelia, Angel found a new girlfriend in the werewolf Nina and as Dean commented, "Another blond?" much to Angel's embarrassment he was thankful that Nina took it in stride and laughed it off as to everyone's surprise Sam and Faith developed a little bit of a romance. When Sam told Faith about James' death she broke down, but after knowing why he did what he did she was happy for him and knew he would've done it for Buffy.

When the brothers returned from Los Angeles they shared with the Scooby Gang everything, although a little surprised that Dean and Cordelia would be together. They were oddly not surprised of Angel's new romance and figured that it might not affect his soul which was a good thing. The one they were all interested in was the romance between Sam and Faith, which Sam did not divulge into too much and thanks to Buffy he didn't have too much to his appreciation. The only thing that Sam would concede was that he and Faith shared a similar dark path and a quest for redemption. Buffy would later tell everyone the truth about hers and James' break up from two years ago.

Back in Heaven James was still not happy for some reason, sure he was ready and prepared to die for Buffy and the others but he wasn't happy about being in Heaven. He was thankful that it wasn't Hell not that Crowley would've even allowed him there anyway after he saved his ass all those times but still he wasn't happy about being in Heaven. In order to figure out his issue, he went to talk to Vergil about it since Lucas and Dante told him to not to worry about it, he felt that Vergil would be the best one to go to before bringing it up to his brother and sister.

"Hello James what can I help you with my friend?" Vergil asked sensing his friends approach.

"Wow your good anyway, can I talk to you?" James asked.

"Sure what would you like to talk about?" Vergil replied.

"Were you happy when you first came here?" James asked hoping not to be shunned.

Vergil chuckled and said, "I get the feeling that you like being here but you don't want to be here am I correct?"

James smiled at the First Manslayer's reaction and said, "Yeah how did you know?"

"I can see it on your face. If you want my advice you should talk to the people that know you best and see what they say because they do know you the best and can help you much better than I can" Vergil said walking away, then he stopped smiled and said, "It is good to see you again and remember you do have a choice."

James took Vergil's advice and went to talk to his brother and sister, he felt comfortable talking to Tina but didn't know how things would go with Max since they weren't close, but then again he felt the same with Dean and that's changed over the years so we hoped it would be the same with Max.

"Hey guys uhh can we talk?" James asked.

"Sure what about?" Max said with Tina nodding.

"Umm were you guys happy when you came here?" James hesitantly asked.

"What do you mean?" Max asked seeking clarification. Tina sighed said to her older brother, "He means if we are happy since we came into Heaven numbskull."

James laughed and remembered how these two used to always bicker back and forth but knew what he wanted to hear and say/ask of his older siblings. Max then turned back to brother and said, "Well if that's how to put it then yeah. Me in particular think that I lived a good life, saved the world and all so yeah I'm happy." Tina said the same but asked James, "Why do you ask?"

"I'm asking because I'm not happy to be here. I know it's weird and might take time but it's like I still have things to do and I don't feel like I'm ready to be here if that makes sense anyway" James said.

His siblings looked at each other and Tina said, "We could tell that you're not overly happy about being here. So why don't you tell us your thoughts little punk."

"Well you know I sacrificed myself to save the world and all and I was totally prepared to die to save not just the world but Buffy, Dawn and all of them but I expected to be brought back for some reason. I just feel that I'm more needed on earth right now and I'm not ready to be here is what I'm trying to say. Weird right" James said shaking his head at his thoughts.

"No I get it. I can see it in your eyes, you were ready to die but not ready to come and be at peace. I get it you feel like you still have so much more to give alive than you do here in Heaven and dead" Max said smiling an understanding smile.

"I can see it also and I can also see that you miss Buffy and you want to be with her" Tina said also smiling.

"Yes I do" James said getting teary.

"Don't be sad kid. It's okay we aren't mad at you besides you still have the gift that the Ancient One gave to you so you can talk to us anytime you want and you know you can also pass that along to your friends" Max said as he hugged his brother, joined by Tina who whispered, "We are always going to be with you no matter what and we'll be here waiting when you're ready."

James looked and gave them an appreciative look at their understanding and then said, "Now how do I tell mom, dad and everyone else this without making myself look like an idiot."

"Well you just did" Max said pointing to everyone standing behind James all smiling and tearing up. James began to tear up seeing everyone and walked over to them and everyone hugged him, telling him he is making the right choice and encouraging him to be strong and to be safe when he gets back. James was joined by Tina and Max who whispered in his ear something that made James nod his head in agreement.

James then called out to Castiel who promptly appeared and he asked Cass to take him out of Heaven so that he can call Sparda to bring him back to life. Castiel confused by the request saw the look in his eyes and after some explanation agreed to do so. James waved good-bye to his loved ones and said that he'll be back when he is ready to be in Heaven, then he was gone as Castiel took him out of peace and paradise so that he can reenter the world of blood, battle, death and to friends and a girl that he's madly in love with.

Sam seeing and hearing about Buffy's slow progress in getting over James met privately with Xander, Tara, Willow and Anya about bringing him back to life. Sam summoned Crowley and asked the demon if their friend was in Hell. Crowley said, "No Moose bloody hell he isn't here. I wouldn't allow it, try Cass and Heaven he's probably there."

When they called Castiel who was is the middle of bringing James to limbo so he could call Sparda, received Sam's call and went to him. When he was asked if James was in Heaven, Castiel said he was but isn't any longer, before anyone could question him he quickly disappeared returning to James and teleported him to limbo.

Sam and the others were horrified to hear that James was out of Heaven believing that he was sent to a hell dimension and they decided that they needed to bring him back quickly. But they wanted to do it without telling anyone else, especially Buffy, Dean and Dawn their plans. So they agreed to do research, collect any items and materials for the spell and planned on doing the resurrection two months from now with the hope of bringing the Manslayer back to life and with them.

Part 2 Chapter 13: The Resurrection Pt 2

Two months have come and gone as the others gathered all materials, research and everything else needed to bring James back from the dead. Sparda had been watching this as he kept to his promise to keeping his eye on them for James. Intrigued by their plan he closely listens until he hears James' prayer to him coming through and he vanishes to investigate.

When Sparda appears next to him James says, "About time. Long time no see huh Sparda."

Sparda looks on in shock to see James and asks, "I thought you were in Heaven, why are you here?"

"I wasn't happy there and I wanted to come back as weird as that sounds" James said answering the Old One's question.

Sparda smiled and said, "No it is not weird at all. You believe in your heart that you still have work to do here and one day I promise you when you are ready you will be at peace."

James smiled back at Sparda and asked, "So you going to bring me back or what?"

"I cannot due to your body's condition. You have been dead for a few months and I must heal and repair your body first before I can resurrect you" Sparda said snapping his fingers and James' body appeared before them in a grotesque state, freaking James out. Sparda then put his two fingers on the body and it returned to its normal post dead state and he then snapped his fingers suddenly James was engulfed in a bright light and when he awoke he was feeling the grass underneath him and he pinched himself. He looked at Sparda who appeared before him and said, "I'm back. I'm alive again, holy shit I my body feels like jelly." Sparda laughed and nodded before disappearing.

James decided to rest up and regain his muscle strength luckily being a Slayer it didn't take too long even after being dead for a few months and decided to take a trip to Los Angeles to say hi to a few old friends before seeing Buffy and the others and give them a heart attack. Sam and the others meanwhile decided it was time to perform the resurrection ritual, with Dean heading out to LA to see Cordelia and with Buffy, Giles and Dawn preoccupied with Slaying and their own lives it was the perfect time to do so.

They had everything that they needed, the only thing that they had to have was to retrieve James' body, as Sam said, "I don't want him to crawl out of the ground. I want him to be right here when we do this." The others slightly disturbed eventually agreed and they went to the burial site, he and Xander began digging. When they hit James' coffin they opened it up and to their horror they found it empty, now they all begin to panic because they don't know who or what took James' body and for what reason.

With the others in panic mode over James' missing corpse they started an investigation. It took a few days thanks to a few demons and vampires on the way, but Dean was in Los Angeles and went to the Hyperion Hotel where his girlfriend and her team were located. When he entered the building he saw Angel and Wesley talking about their latest case when Dean strolled up to them.

"Hey guys what's up?" Dean asked.

"Dean good to see you how is everything in Sunnydale?" Wesley asked extending his hand to greet the Hunter.

"Everything and everyone is doing pretty good" Dean replied.

"How's Buffy?" Angel asked.

"She's okay she's much better than she was a few months ago but she'll be fine. How's Nina doing?" Dean answered searching the area they were in.

"She's good she went shopping with Cordelia and Fred" Angel said noticing Dean looking for Cordelia.

"Why am I not surprised to hear Cordelia and shopping in the same sentence" Dean said chuckling before adding, "Where's Gunn, Lorne and Oz?"

"Oz is in Tibet working on his transformation control, Gunn is gathering intel on a case we are working on and Lorne is at his club checking in on things" Wesley said now taking out a book.

"Anything I can help you guys out with? It's been pretty boring back home" Dean asked a little bored.

"Sure why n-" just as Angel was trying to finish his sentence he looked behind Dean and stopped dead in his sentence when he saw someone behind him. Wesley looked as well and his mouth dropped, Dean turned around grabbing for his gun and his eyes widened when he saw James standing behind them.

"Hey guys how's everything going?" James asked.

"It can't be" Wesley murmured. Dean and Angel were in total shock and silence until James walked over to Dean and whispered in his ear, "My brother said you kept your promise and you don't have to worry or protect me anymore big bro."

Tears began to run down Dean's face and he grabbed James embracing him, only letting him go when James said he was squeezing him to tight. Angel and Wesley then joined in and James nearly screamed because of how tight the hug was. Just then Cordelia, Fred and Nina all walked in bags in hand when they saw the four guys, Cordelia dropped everything and seeing Dean and Angel cry she ran over and gave James a hug, and then slapped him upside the head for dying.

"Ow that hurt. I think I might've deserved that actually" James said rubbing his head.

"You bet you did and oh just wait till Buffy sees you she might kill you…..again" Cordelia said before tearing up.

"Yes James have you gone to see Buffy and the others yet?" Wesley asked.

"No not yet I wanted to see you guys first and get my body loose. Being dead for a while really has made me stiff, no pun intended" James laughed as he replied while stretching out his legs and arms.

Before they can go into more details of him coming back, Wesley introduced James to his girlfriend, Winifred "Fred" Burkle a skinny pretty brunette with dark eyes and kinda quirky but a really nice girl. Angel introduced Nina his new girlfriend, who happens to be a werewolf like Oz, she was a tall girl not that tall but tall, nice build blond hair and blue eyes.

James noticed that Oz wasn't there and when he asked where he was Dean said he is in Tibet. Dean then revealed that he and Buffy had a little fling but ended it and that he's in a relationship with Cordelia and that Sam is in one with Faith. James smiled and said he wasn't really surprised about either relationship and is happy for all of them.

Dean then mentioned what Spike slept with Buffy even with suspicions he might've raped her and James' mood flipped from happy and joyful to angry and murderous. When he asked where Spike is, Dean and Angel said he's not in the states anymore not after Buffy threatened him, James cracked a small smile but kept it in the back of his head next time he saw Spike he was going to hurt him really bad. Instead of being angry James asked what Angel and his team were working on, when Angel said a demon case James asked if he can join and that he needed to get back to action in return he'll tell them everything that happened.

They all agree and decide to go out and patrol, along the way they run into Gunn, a tall black man with a shaved head and brown eyes and Lorne a demon with green skin, red eyes and from Angel says can really belt a tune. After combing the street in their search they run into a demon and before it can attack, James kills it with a quick slash from a sword provided to him by Angel decapitating it. Making their way back to the hotel they run into a few more demons and vampires, quickly take them down.

When they return to the hotel, James tells them that he was prepared to die to save the world to keep Buffy and Dawn from dying, but he wasn't ready nor was he happy to be in Heaven and wanted to come back. Though stunned, Dean asked if he saw their friends and family and James nodded that he did and said that they could talk to them if they wanted to. Dean asked how, James said with his gift from the Ancient One allows anyone the ability to communicate and physically touch the person they wish to be/speak with. James mentioned that their parents, Lisa, Ben, Ellen, Jo, Jessica and Bobby are proud of both of him and Sam. Feeling emotional Dean retreated upstairs with Cordelia close behind as James sat and talked with Angel and the others. Dean came back down and said that he is going to leave in the morning, James said he'll join him but to keep everything a surprise.

The next morning Dean kissed Cordelia a very lusty good-bye kiss as he and James left, before going back to Sunnydale he wanted to make a pit-stop to the women's prison to see Faith. Faith nearly dropped to the floor when she saw James and both of them talked about his resurrection and reason for leaving Heaven. She wished him luck and he told her, "I'm glad that your happy. I can see it in your face and you deserve it don't ever sell yourself short." Feeling appreciated, Faith told James if he, Sam, Dean, Angel or Buffy ever needed her they know where to find her. James nodded as he and Dean took off to Sunnydale to see the Scooby Gang.

Dean noticed James fidgeting in his seat and asked, "You okay man?"

James looked at him and said timidly, "Just a little nervous that's all."

"For everything you've gone up against your nervous about seeing everyone?" Dean asked sarcastically before adding, "Your more nervous about seeing Buffy again aren't you?" James nodded and then Dean gave him a light tap on his shoulder, shot a reassuring smile and said, "Everything will be okay man. Might just have to give it some time."

James smiled and said, "Yeah I know. But I think Cordelia might've been right about something."

"What's that?" Dean asked confused.

"That Buffy might kill me again" James said with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah probably" Dean said snickering then added, "Followed by Sam, Xander, Giles, Willow, Tara, Anya and Dawn joining her on the firing squad."

"Gee thanks you're such a great friend/brother I hope you know that" James said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I aim to please" Dean said laughing before throwing in some tunes and blasting the radio as James shook his head laughed and said, "Kill me."

When they finally reached Sunnydale, Dean asked James where he would like to go to first the Magic Shop or Buffy's house when James said the Magic Shop. Dean was surprised, until James said he would rather see Buffy alone. Dean understood and they made their way to the Magic Shop. At the Magic Shop Sam was discussing with Willow and Tara what might've taken James' body when Dean walked in but the other person that walked in shocked all of them. Sam, Willow and Tara were dead silent, as Giles, Anya, Xander and Dawn made their way into the main-room from the training room they stopped dead in their tracks seeing who Dean was with, James waved to his friends and Dean looking at their faces smiled and said, "It's him he's back."

Everyone was in tears as Dawn ran up and hugged James, then started punching him for leaving them, James grabbed her hands and hugged her tight. Sam walked over and hugged him, followed by the gang rush of Xander, Willow, Tara and Anya as Dean and Giles watched. James freed from the hugging squad walked over to Giles and extended his hand only to be hugged. Sam revealed his and the others plans to resurrect him and James told everyone about Heaven and his decision to leave there, he also mentioned that Sam, Dawn and Giles can use his reward to talk to anyone there.

Dawn then asked, "Have you seen Buffy yet?"

"No not yet. I wanted to do it when alone with her, speaking of do you know where she is?" James asked.

"I think she's home, she's been depressed the last few months but has gotten a lot better. And hope you don't mind but Willow and I moved in when you were gone. We can move out if you like" Tara said nervously and shyly.

James smiled and said, "Believe me I'm not the person to ask and besides I have no problem with it even if I were one of the people to ask."

Tara gently grabbed Willow's hand both grinned huge smiles, Xander asked, "How does it feel to be back and well alive?"

"Feels good and hungry" James said with a laugh causing everyone to laugh as well. James then said that he was going to go see Buffy and everyone wished him luck.

Dean chuckling said, "I hope she doesn't kill you"

James on his way out yelled, "It would be a plus considering the Taylor Swift CD you played on the way here." Dean blushed as Sam snickered at him before the eldest Winchester told his younger brother to shut up.

James walked up to the Summers home and was utterly petrified to ring the doorbell. Sure he surprised and scared the crap out of Angel and his group in LA got slapped by Cordelia for it, nearly had Faith have a heart attack after seeing him, came back here and let Dawn punch him around and now he was probably going to get a much harder punch from Buffy. James took a huge breath and rang the doorbell hoping that Buffy was home. He turned around when he heard a noise from behind him, when the door opened and he turned around to see her, she was as beautiful as ever and her mouth dropped when she saw him standing there. All James could say was, "Hi Buffy miss me?"

Buffy began to cry and slapped James across the face, when he bowled over in pain she realized he was real and jumped on top of him crying in his arms. James followed the embrace and lightly felt his now swelling face and told Buffy that everything was okay and he is back. Buffy let go and let him inside sitting at the table where they talked and talked and talked about everything that happened since he was gone.

Buffy was stunned to hear that he wanted to leave Heaven because he wasn't happy there and would rather be here with her. James told her that it's because of her that he is the person he is today and even if they weren't together he always would cherish her friendship. Buffy gulped and asked if he would rather be friends, when James said no he would like the honor of being her boyfriend again if she would have him she walked over, straddled him and they kissed passionately.

James told her that Dean told him about what Spike's done to her and asked if she was okay. When she said yes but that it was a moment of weakness and that the next time she'll kill him. James told her he'll do it instead of her, she thanked him but said that she doesn't need help to take Spike down and said that because of what he did it made her stronger as a person as she said it helped that the letter James wrote to her encouraged her to live her life, be the Slayer again and take care of her little sister. James smiled and told her what her mom said and that she can talk to her whenever she'd like because of his gift.

Buffy and James enjoyed the night with each other as Willow, Tara and Dawn returned home. Dawn said it felt like old times and although happy about James' return Tara worried about Willow. Since the fight with Glory and James' planned resurrection she has been practicing some very dangerous magic lately and it's started to worry everyone in the group even Buffy. But for right now they wanted to enjoy the return of their friend from the dead.

Watching James back and knowing he is alive, seeing him talk with Dawn, Tara and Willow and having fun like old times. Buffy just watched and realized what she's known the whole time that even though she is strong and independent without being in a relationship or anything like that she likes having the comforts of a normal girl and since Angel had the curse that nearly killed everyone she loved, Riley was normalish but didn't understand her properly, Spike just used her and took advantage of a weakness as did Parker and despite enjoying her time with Dean, it didn't feel right. James on the other hand made her feel everything that she knew she was, but he also made her feel like she wasn't alone anymore, he understood her and he cared about her not that Angel and Riley didn't but that he was willing to let her live a normal life as he would take over being the protector of the world no questions asked.

To her that meant something, she could truly be herself and he wanted her to take the lead and urged her to let him share in the pressure that she had faced before he arrived in Sunnydale and before that when she was called. The fact that he said he was proud of her and it was their mutual attraction to each other that allowed her to experience this and she thought that Giles was right, she was utterly and truly in love with him.

Later that night though in the basement of someone's home a trio of the extremely intelligent Warren Mears a boy with dark pointy hair and brown eyes and a robotics expert who created a dangerous sex robot named April that Buffy needed to stop before she killed anyone, Andrew Wells short with spikey blond hair and blue eyes, who can summon demons and the brother of Tucker Wells a classmate that sent hellhounds to attack the senior prom years ago and Jonathan Levinson a boy with short brown hair and eyes, a sorcerer a former classmate of Buffy, Willow, Xander, Cordelia, Oz and James' at Sunnydale High School had a meeting.

However, they're not alone as they were joined by the powerful witch Amy Madison a girl with a mix of blond and red hair with brownish/hazel eyes, a former friend of Willow's and Buffy, the vampires Spike, Drusilla and Darla the sire of Angel with blond hair and brown eyes who was killed by Angel while protecting Buffy the last time she was in Sunnydale, who have gotten back together and brought along a newcomer whom they insist is the reincarnation of Angelus, a boy with black hair and blue eyes named Connor who has brought his new "pet" also a vampire and former girlfriend of Spike's, Harmony Kendall a blond girl with blue eyes, another former Sunnydale High student and friend of Cordelia's.

The group assembled as Warren calls them the "Legion of Doom" with the intention of using their own unique abilities to take over Sunnydale, kill Buffy and anyone else that gets in their way. With the dangerous mix of vampire, nerd and witch joining forces only Andrew and Jonathan appear to be less than thrilled with the use of the word kill, but with Spike's desire to kill Buffy back and stronger than ever having been reunited with Drusilla and Darla coupled with Amy and Warren's own deadly desires the group has plans for Sunnydale, dark plans.

With the addition of the new player Connor who has The Trio and Amy suspicious of his motives, but are equally fascinated with his own wishes to see the Slayer dead all have one thing in common and her name is Buffy and the goal termination. The one thing that they, even the vision filled Drusilla haven't foreseen yet, is the return of the Manslayer James who may be able to turn the tide back in Buffy's favor at stopping this deadly alliance.

Unknown to all of them was that Warren secretly wanted to play the vampires, Connor and Amy into getting into a fight with Buffy and her friends with the hope that the Slayer could kill them so that he and the rest of The Trio can use the distractions to do what they really wanted to do, and that was rob banks get rich, have sex with beautiful women and get more powerful so that he can destroy the Slayer himself and kill his two cohorts if they didn't agree to his plan.

Andrew on the other hand wanted to get money so he could buy endless amounts of video games and movies, eventually wanting to buy all of Star Wars from George Lucas. Jonathan meanwhile wanted the money so he could travel the world and even help out his friends Buffy, Xander, Willow and James from high school if they needed it because he did have a soft spot for them after they saved his life while there and wanted to repay them somehow that would help them in their lives. Even though he knew James was dead he still wanted to honor his memory, not realizing that James was back.

Spike, Drusilla, Darla and Connor claimed that they had big plans for Buffy and her friends, with Amy saying she would cast a spell on her which would make her speak the truth about her feelings leaving her weak and vulnerable again, as well as anyone else bringing out possibly violent conflict in anyone affected.

Much to the delight of both Spike and the Angelus incarnation in Connor, while she would get her revenge on Willow and Tara, though more Willow who at the time kicked her out of their coven due to her magical addiction. Drusilla, Darla and Connor's "pet" Harmony would then toy with the rest of Buffy's friends and eventually kill them all, letting her choose and watch which ones died first as Spike and Connor tormented her.

The next morning oblivious to the new threat looming in Sunnydale, Buffy woke up thinking she was dreaming of the events from the previous day. She looked over her shoulder and was comforted in seeing James sound asleep next to her as she just stared at him in amazement and happy that he is really back in her life again. She then curled back up next to him as he held her and she was finally relaxed for the first time in a while and to her is was nice. But then a thought crept into her mind and that was if Spike ever came back what would happen and about Willow's sudden dependency and overuse of magic was becoming troubling to both herself and Tara. With these thoughts running through her mind she decided when they fully woke up she'll talk to James and Giles, until then she just enjoyed this moment with her boyfriend.

As Buffy, James, Dawn, Tara and Willow awoke they had breakfast, as they got ready Buffy told James about Willow's magical addiction and over dependency on it. Before anything was done, James took Dawn to school as a favor to Buffy. Buffy, Willow and Tara went to the Magic Shop as they met Giles, Anya was helping a customer and Xander stopped in as did James. After Giles told Anya to handle the store, he requested that Xander assist her as well with Buffy asking him if he could pick Dawn up from school, which he replied he would. Giles, Buffy, Tara, James and Willow then entered the privacy of the training room for a matter of upmost importance to discuss.

As the five entered the training room, James took his place by the wall with Giles as Buffy and Tara approached Willow. Before they could begin, Xander knocked and said that Sam and Dean are here, so James excused himself and went with Xander to talk to the brothers leaving the others alone to talk with Willow.

"Hey Will umm we need to talk about something" Buffy said hesitantly while looking at Tara and Giles.

"Sure guys what's going on?" Willow asked.

"Willow we need to discuss your abuse of magic" Giles said bluntly.

"My what? What are you talking about? I don't have magic abuse" Willow said defensively.

"Baby it's okay but your scaring everyone sometimes with your overuse of magic" Tara chimed in trying to remain calm.

"No I'm not. I haven't done anything in a long time okay" Willow said getting angry.

"Willow between your fight with Glory, summoning Olaf the troll and trying to bring James back you were getting pretty heavy into it. Sam was concerned and so was I" Tara said trying to remain calm but was growing increasingly frustrated.

"I was trying to bring him back so we can be whole again, so Buffy could go back to normal is that so wrong. The fight with Glory and bringing Olaf here they were mistakes that I took it too far and I apologize for that" Willow said getting annoyed.

"Will I know you mean well but you have to calm it down a notch please I don't want to lose one of my besties and no one wants you to get hurt or hurt anyone else accidentally that's all" Buffy said trying to reassure one of her closest friends of her sincerity as she put her hand on her shoulder.

Willow stood angrily at the three of them, but she saw their concern was genuine and knew she has been using magic a little too much so she took a breath to calm down and said, "I know I'm sorry for all the magic-yness but I just wanted to help and learn more. I got carried away and I'll try not to use it as much, I promise."

Tara and Buffy smiled because of her sincerity, Giles was a little skeptical but he too saw her trying to be sincere in her promise as he nodded in affirmation. As the four of them were starting to laugh trying to get the tension out, Sam, Dean, Xander, Anya and James all came into the room hearing the laughter Xander believed everyone was good.

They decided to head back into the main-room and then saw Amy standing there with Connor who was smiling a wicked smile at the group most notably Buffy. Upon seeing James, Connor said, "I thought you were dead."

"Who are you?" James asked confused.

"Oh this body is a kid named Connor, whom actually happens to be Angel's son. But Jamesy and Buff you guys know me" Connor said with a menacing smile.

Buffy and the others stood in shock to hear that Angel has a son and never said anything to them. Then it dawned on Buffy and James that the only one to use those nicknames was, "Angelus" sneered Dean.

"Bingo score one for the grumpy hunter. Hi Deano and Sammy boy long time no see, didn't get to really chit chat with you two last time I was here" Connor said.

"How is this possible?" asked Sam confused looking to Giles and the others who were just as stumped as he was.

"Well let's just say that Darla, when pregnant with the kid, well more like after it was born decided to have a witch accelerate the growth and boom here it is, then after an encounter with Angel had taken me out of him and into my new body. I have to say this body is awesome, I can go out in the sun, not affected by stakes, crosses, garlic or invitations so this will be fun. Oh by the way the gang is back, me, Darla, Spike and Dru so we're gonna have some fun and paint this town red" Connor said smiling devilishly before turning to Amy and said, "Do your work hotstuff."

Amy flung Tara, Giles, Xander, James, Sam and Anya away and said an incantation that covered Dean, Buffy and Willow in a yellowish energy wave then disappeared leaving them looking unharmed but with yellow eyes. When they recovered they all looked back but both Amy and Connor were gone.

Back at their little hideout Connor relayed the information that James is alive to a shocked and irate Spike, while Darla, Drusilla, Harmony and The Trio took the information in. Connor noticing this had Amy cast a spell on Spike to test his loyalty and to have fun at Buffy's and his expense by having Spike see Dawn as Buffy so he can do what he wishes to her. Eventually to even have Buffy or one of the others kill Spike ridding him of the blond vampire for good since it was payback when Spike helped Buffy and James five years ago betraying him.

Drusilla, Darla and Harmony decide to go out on the town, Amy wants to see how Willow and Tara clash and then finish them off as Connor feels that his fun is only beginning and will deal with Buffy and James when he wants to. Instead he decides to take a trip to Los Angeles to see dear old dad and have fun at Sam and Dean's expense knowing of their relationships with Faith and Cordelia.

Back at the Magic Shop, Buffy looked at James angrily and tossed him into the wall before walking up to him and began trying to wail on him. Willow left with Tara following her, Xander, Giles, Sam and Anya believed that with whatever Amy did to the others that will leave Darla, Dru and Spike to terrorize the town and that they needed to stop them. Giles agreed but said that they needed everyone back to normal somehow, just then Dean took a swing at Sam before Sam blocked his punch, Xander hit him on the head hard with a book. Sam said that they need to get this fixed quick, Giles said that he would tie Dean up and remain here to help James get through to Buffy.

Sam, Xander and Anya then rushed out of the Magic Shop as Giles took Dean to the back he started to tie him up when Dean suddenly woke up and knocked Giles out. Dean then left in search of his brother, while Buffy and James' little tussle spilled into the training room.

"You left me, you left me to die inside you bastard" Buffy screamed as she slammed her fist into James' face. "I hate you because you left me."

James avoided another hit grabbed Buffy and said, "What are you talking about?"

"You had to die, you had to die and you left me alone" Buffy yelled again.

James could feel and see the anger, rage and pure emotion in her voice and face, and that's when he figured it out, "She's been holding this all in the whole time. The spell Amy used was to bring out vulnerabilities and someone's anger and rage out making them prone, weak or vulnerable." With this new knowledge he knew he had to get Buffy to let it all out, but without killing him…again. He then realized that Dean and Willow were affected also and he had a feeling there were going to be two more blowups.

With James trying to deal with Buffy's anger, Dean caught up to Sam and they began another Winchester vs. Winchester boxing match. Sam told Xander and Anya to try and catch up to Tara and Willow, at least they may be calmer and could help. Willow and Tara's interaction was slightly calmer but they did have a screaming match that was interrupted by Amy looking for revenge.

"Hey there buddy, miss me you bitch" Amy snarled at Willow as she flung Tara into a tree knocking her unconscious then said, "I'll deal with you later, right now just me and you, Willow."

"Nobody does that to my girlfriend" Willow yelled as she chanted an incantation igniting a fiery witch battle with Amy.

Back at the Summers' home Dawn answered the doorbell and it was Spike who after being invited in by Dawn entered the house as normal. He began asking her weird questions getting nervous and when she went to call Buffy or James, Spike put his hand on her mouth and dragged her upstairs. He threw her on her sisters bed ripped her shirt off, then her skirt as he began to tie her hands and legs, she screamed only for him to gag her. Believing she was Buffy she told her, "Your gonna like it this time like the last time pet, don't you remember how fun it was" he began to take his pants off as Dawn screamed.

At the Magic Shop, James and Buffy continued their mini fight as Buffy kept screaming, crying and raging at him. James then grabbed her and said, "Buffy let it out, let it out."

Buffy grabbed him and kept punching him repeatedly screaming and crying, "I needed you. I never needed a man in my life but I needed you, not to protect me but to be with me and you died and you left me. You left and Spike raped me, you left and Dawn needed me. Everyone left me, you and mom died and Giles left me, everyone left me. I was all alone. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you."

James bloodied and beaten looked at her as she went to punch him again and said, "I'm here Buffy. I'm here and I love you, I'll always love you, I'm never leaving you again."

Buffy suddenly stopped and fell to the ground crying, when James tried to grab her she hit his chest but relented and he said to her, "I know you never needed a man to protect you. I know you can protect yourself, I want to love you and I do. And I'll never stop loving you, I died and I still love you. I'm alive again because I love you and because I needed you."

Buffy looked at him and he saw the yellow in her eyes vanish, a look of concern and fear rushed to her face as she saw his bloodied face and she began crying praying for him to forgive her. He said, "I'll always forgive you. I'm always going to be proud of you and I'll always love you."

Giles came to and went to Buffy as he put his hand on her and told her, "You have true love Buffy that is why you were so angry with him. It's because you truly love him and he wasn't happy in Heaven because he is truly and deeply in love with you."

Buffy nodded as she hugged James hard crying in his chest. James picked up her chin to face him and said, "Giles is here, your mom loves you and no one is leaving you again."

"Buffy" said a woman's voice. James smiled as he knew the voice and turned to see her, Giles looked and was in shock to see Joyce standing there. When Buffy looked she was still in tears and in shock to see her mother. James told her to go to her mother.

"Mommy?" Buffy asked still in tears.

"Yes baby. I'm here I've always been here, all you had to do was call for me. I'm so proud of you my sweet, strong, brave Buffy" Joyce said as she embraced her daughter.

Giles and James looked on happily taking in the reunion, Joyce looked to James and mouthed, "Thank you." James nodded and told Giles he has to stop a massacre, Buffy saw him starting to leave, but before she could say anything he looked at her and said, "I love you, but let me handle things here you need to be with your mom." Buffy continued in her embrace with Joyce in what seemed like forever, Giles watched but then Jenny appeared they embraced as well. Both Joyce and Buffy and Giles and Jenny talked, hugged and cried for the rest of the time there together.

Willow though was losing her fight with Amy and she was angry for being accused of being a magical abuser. But seeing Tara injured it also broke her free from Amy's spell, like Buffy was broken free because of James' influence and for their love for each other. Sam and Dean continued to fight, but when Sam prayed John, Mary, Lisa, Ben, Bobby, Kevin, Jessica, Charlie and Max all appeared, seeing them helped Dean break the effects the spell had on him as well. They spent some-time with their loved ones before running off to help Xander and Anya.

While running to get to the others, the Winchesters ran into a bloodied James who told them what happened to him. Dean gave James the Colt and he ran off to look for Amy, even with the spell broken there was a chance she could enhance it to make it affect everyone. Darla and Drusilla were interrupted by Xander and Anya who were about to kill them when Harmony turned to dust courtesy of Sam. When both brothers threatened them, both vampires ran as Xander, Anya, Sam and Dean went to find Spike because he wasn't with them.

As Willow and Tara were about to be killed they heard a gunshot and Amy fell to the ground dead, behind her was James holding the Colt. At the Summers' home as Dawn was being groped and assaulted, Spike turned vamp and put his hand on Dawn's neck ready to sink his teeth into her. Just then he stopped because he felt weird, he looked at who he thought was Buffy changed into Dawn he murmured, "Oh god no, not little bit. What the f**k did I do?" Spike then jumped out of the window screaming, "I'm sorry."

While he was running from Buffy's he passed Sam and the others who noticing the direction he was coming from and ran straight to Buffy's, there they found Dawn tied up, gagged and her clothes off. Dean in a fury was going after Spike until Dawn tearfully shouted, "Why did he do this to me? Why did he think I was Buffy? Why did he think I was her?" The brothers then realized that Buffy never told Dawn about what Spike did to her after telling only the two of them and James. The Winchesters also realized that Connor must've told Amy to cast the spell on Spike to see Dawn as Buffy.

James, Willow and Tara made their way back to the Magic Box, meeting up with Giles and a much better Buffy. The two embraced, when James felt his phone ring he answered it and it was Sam telling him what happened to Dawn. James told Buffy what happened and that Dean and Sam were rushing Dawn to the hospital, Buffy, Giles, James, Willow and Tara immediately went to the hospital joining them there.

When they got there Buffy went in alone to talk to Dawn, both were crying as Buffy apologized for not telling her about Spike because she knew how much he meant to Dawn. Dawn although angry understood and forgave her sister, as James and the others came in. They stayed for a little while before leaving the hospital, only James, Sam, Dean and Buffy stayed. When Dean said that they believed Connor/Angelus was responsible for everything and they needed to get to him but they had no way of knowing where he was, until Dean's phone rang.

"Hey Cordy what's up? A little busy right now, everything okay?" Dean asked out of breath.

Dean hearing ruffling and screaming put the phone on speaker as he, James and Sam moved away from Buffy and Dawn. "Cordelia what's going on?"

"I'm not Cordelia Deany boy" a familiar yet menacing voice said.

"Angelus" snarled Dean. "Where's Cordelia you son of a bitch?"

"I have your little girlfriend, Wesley and Fred all tied up. Right now I'm done with Cordy, don't worry she's still alive for now, but now it's time for fun with Wes and Freddy girl. Oh if you're looking for Gunn, Nina, Lorne and Angel well let's just say they are out for the night in the basement cage, oh and Sammy your girl Faithy's next" Angelus said laughing as he clicked the phone dead just as they heard Fred screaming.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch, we have to get to them now" Dean yelled.

"Okay let me tell Buffy and then we'll go the three of us" James said but as he went to the door, Buffy was standing there hearing everything she angrily said, "Let's go get the son of a bitch."

It was decided, Buffy, James, Sam and Dean gathered weapons and jumped into the Impala making a beeline for Los Angeles to save Angel and the others. Willow, Giles, Xander, Tara and Anya took Dawn home and they all stayed with her. Spike arrived back at the base and demanded to know where Connor was, when Darla and Dru told him they didn't know, Andrew said that he is in LA having in his words "fun."

Spike snarled angrily and got into a car with Dru and Darla behind him as he said, "I'm going to kill that tit." Warren smiled knowing that with Spike and the others going to LA that meant that the Scooby Gang would be going also and then The Trio will be free to do what they want. Dean raced the Impala down the highway at record speed and vengeance in his eyes. Sam, James and Buffy were silent seeing the anger and hatred boiling in the eldest Winchester, when James' phone rang and it was from Connor, James hesitantly and reluctantly put it on speaker.

"What do you want Connor?" James asked, hearing the name made Dean drive faster and with even more determination to kill him.

"Oh is that anyway to treat a friend? By the way it's Angelus, remember that" Angelus said snickering adding, "That Fred tastes so good between the legs, so did Cordy and I bet Faithy does also but the one I can't wait to see, is how Buffy tastes down there. Oh wait already tapped that one but for a second time will be fun."

James anger boiled as Buffy looked a mix of angry and horrified as he said, "Angelus one way or another, your dead I may have to beat Dean, Sam and Buffy in getting to you first but between any of us your dead you motherf**ker."

"And you kiss my ex with that mouth, the language James, language. Now from what I understand your being joined by someone else that probably wants to kill me. Want any guesses?" Angelus said snickering.

"Who else?" Sam finally asked breaking the silence seeing frowns on both Buffy and James and getting an angry glare from Dean.

"Good old Spikey boy. Seems like he didn't like that I had Amy cast a spell on him thinking Dawnie girl was Buffy making him have his way with her. So sad about that by the way Buff, hope you forgive me" Angelus said laughing hysterically.

Buffy fumed and said, "Angelus, Connor whoever the hell you are I'm going to kill you. You put my sister and boyfriend in danger now I'm going to kill you then Spike is next."

Angelus couldn't help but laugh and said, "Come get me, you know where I am."

The four drove silently as they were twenty minutes from LA and a fight with Angelus in Angel's son Connor's body. Adding to it is an encounter with Spike, something that James has been looking forward to since he was brought back. Yet knowing something else could be up, James planned ahead for once and sent a few text messages, when he received the replies he wanted, he smiled and then held Buffy's hand.

As they reached the hotel during the night, the four grabbed weapons and prepared to enter together. Sam and Dean armed with shotguns as their primary weapons with a handgun and angel blade as their secondary weapons entered first, followed by Buffy armed with a crossbow, the Demon Blade and her favorite stake Mr. Pointy in her jacket and finally James armed with a handgun and angel blade entered last. James and Dean purposely left both the God Killer Blade and Colt back in Sunnydale just in case.

Seeing Wesley and Fred bound and gagged, Dean went upstairs to see if Cordelia was up there and Sam went downstairs to check for Angel and the others. James and Buffy went to untie the others when suddenly Connor/Angelus appeared behind them with a menacing grin on his face.

"Well well well look who we have here, my ex and her ex/new boyfriend. It's so nice to see my two favorite people again" Angelus said still with a grin on his face.

"Hey there Connorlus" Buffy quipped as James couldn't hold it in anymore and let out a little chuckle.

"Excuse me?" exclaimed a now annoyed Angelus who said, "Keep laughing and I'll kill your girlfriend. By the way it's Angelus."

"Go ahead and try Connorlus. She's already kicked your ass to Hell once and you won't stop her" James said still grinning. Buffy then chimed in and said, "Since you're not in Angel anymore and you're somehow in Connor that makes you Connorlus so sorry not sorry."

Visibly annoyed Angelus told them both to "Shut up." He then said, "Okay boys and girls time for the surprise." With his word, Wesley and Fred stood up and where followed by versions of Buffy, Dean, Sam and James from the office, seeing them Buffy angrily murmured, "Shifters, should've known. I really really hate shifters." Then Dean, Cordelia and the real Wesley and Fred came downstairs escorted by a mix of vampires and demons. Sam, Angel, Gunn, Lorne and Nina followed as well coming upstairs with hell-demons and vampires as their escorts.

Angelus then looked around smiling and said, "For all your quips and puns Buffy you are now helpless, I have your boyfriend, ex-boyfriend and all your friends. Hell I even had Spike think Dawnie was you so he could have his way with her as payback for helping you stop me. Since we all know that if I told him to go after her on his own he wouldn't have, after all he did like her enough to die protecting her. You guys are all dead, now do me a favor baby take your jacket off and let the fake Fred and you tie you up for me."

"Back off buddy" James angrily said through his teeth. Buffy angrily said, "I'm going to kill you for what you did to my sister."

"Really now what are you going to do about it Buffy? James are you going to be the shining knight and protect the damsel?" Angelus snipped.

James stunned everyone and said, "No not at all. But seeing that you have hell-demons here that means they're breaking one of Crowley's rules." While silence and confusion still filled the room, James continued, "If my memory serves me correctly, Crowley ordered all hell-demons to leave the Hellmouth, Hyperion Hotel, New York and the Men of Letters Bunker alone and correct me if I'm wrong but these are hell-demons that are in the Hyperion right now right?"

"So what's your point?" Angelus sneered annoyed.

James smiled and said, "Oh not me, he might have an issue with this." Angelus took James' pointing behind him to turn around and see a familiar face behind him that said, "Hello boys."

"Crowley" Angelus and the hell-demons gasped surprised. "Crap."

Crowley annoyed stepped up to Angelus and said, "Seems to me that Badger thought something was up and during his ride here with Moose, Squirrel and the Yellow Bird asked me to come by just in case he may need my help and look what I see, my kind in a place that I bloody banned them from ever f**king entering."

Crowley grinned snapped his fingers and all the hell-demons as well as himself were gone. Angelus beside himself, cursed James who said, "Oh I have another ace in the hole and his name is Castiel." Suddenly the angel appeared next to James and Buffy, his eyes turned blue and a bright light began to emanate from his hand as his wings appeared and the angel shouted, "Shield your eyes" James and Buffy covered each other, Dean covered Cordelia, Wesley covered Fred and Sam, Gunn, Nina, Lorne and Angel covered each other, Angelus realizing what he can do did the same at the last second.

When it was all done, every shifter, demon and vampire were all dead and turned to ash. Angelus however was nowhere to be seen, seeing that he succeeded in his mission Castiel disappeared like Crowley had done just moments before.

Dean looked at James and said, "What the hell man?"

James smirked and said, "Hey doesn't hurt to have backup for just in case emergencies, right?"

Buffy looked at her boyfriend and said, "Wow here I thought you didn't have a few aces in the hole. Now where did ya think of this from, I wonder? Oh yeah me."

Sam, Dean and the others looked on silently, speechless as they absorbed what happened.

James though looked at Buffy gave her a knowing nod and smile that she was right, then turned to the others, Sam was the first to speak, "Angelus must've gotten away when Cass used his light beam to take them out."

All agreed and as they planned to go after him the doors opened and in came Drusilla and Darla in vamp form snickering Darla said, "Now you guys weren't planning on leaving so soon now are you?" As soon as she was done cackling she shrieked as she turned to dust with Spike standing behind her with rage in his eyes. Drusilla then ran outside in fear for her life as he turned to see the others staring at him in shock.

James stared with equal rage into Spike's eyes, only to be stopped from taking him down by a tug on his shoulder from Buffy who reminded him that they have more important things to deal with right now. Spike stepped in and offered his services, because like them, he also had a score to settle with Angelus for what he did to him, even though it earned him a few punches and a kick to the groin from a still angry Buffy.

Buffy then hesitantly accepted the vampire's assistance, much to the surprise of James and Dean who stood baffled by what the Slayer did. That however still got Spike a hard crack in the face from James who said, "I owe you for what you did to Buffy and Dawn you, son of a bitch." Buffy, even though she already went after Spike for what he did to her and her sister, to see James go after Spike for not just herself but also for Dawn made her thankful for how much he cares about them and she remembered that she isn't alone in this.

Spike still feeling the pain from both Slayers stood up and said, "I bloody deserved that and worse for what I did to the little bit. But right now thank you for accepting my help, after that then we can get to my true punishment. Now let's go kill that ponce."

Angel reminded everyone, especially Spike that his son Connor was still in there and that they needed to get Angelus out first and save him. Out of the blue Willow appeared and said she was here to help, and as per James' request had an Orb of Thesulah on her as well, when Sam and Angel asked what the orb was for James said it was for something else and that he would explain later, but right now they had to find Angelus.

Fred, Cordelia, Lorne, Wesley, Gunn and Nina stayed behind at the hotel as a precaution with Willow as she worked on a spell that would take Angelus out of Connor but spare the boy at the same time. Spike, Sam, Dean, Buffy, James and Angel left and decided to split up into two groups to begin their search and rescue/kick the crap out of revenge mission. One consisted of Buffy, James and Spike the other one was of Angel, Sam and Dean as they each took two most likely sections of the city where Angelus would be, the seedy downtown area and the piers.

During their search of the pier, Spike decided to talk to James much to Buffy and James' surprise.

"James can we talk privately mate?" Spike asked pointing to a secluded area yet close enough to hear anything coming or going.

James looked at Buffy who sighed and began investigating some crates and a nearby fishing boat for possible activity to give them their privacy. He then turned to Spike and said, "Over here is fine. What is it?"

"Very well then mate" Spike said, "I wanted to tell you that I was glad you died because with you gone I thought Buffy was all mine, I didn't have to worry about soldier boy or Captain Forehead either, it was just her and me finally."

Normally James would've wanted to stake Spike and put him out of his life, but actually hearing his admission, James said, "Yet I take it your plans didn't work out to well huh?"

Spike sighed, "No obviously not, for some odd reason she still fancied you and with her in a bad way I took advantage satisfying my desires if ya know what I mean."

"I know" James growled. "Get to the f**king point Billy Idol."

"Right, anyway after all the shagging, she came back to her senses and tossed me around telling me to leave. Anyway point is after what happened to little bit I wanted to apologize to you for what I did to both of them, especially to Buffy. I love Buffy and I always will like that ponce Angel always will. The point is the girl is in love with you and it's the truest love I have ever seen and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for ever hurting her, you and little bit and when this is over with Angelus I'll take the staking I deserve" Spike said with a smile and tear coming down his cheek as he extended his hand.

James looked at him and saw actual sincerity and remorse from a soulless vampire, a demon, nothing like Angelus but he was intrigued. He extended his hand and shook it much to Spike's surprise that he accepted his apology. As they were finished, Angelus appeared drawing their attention to him and the anger they once had for each other shifted to him.

"Hey boys glad to see you two making up, so you guys gonna have a foursome with both Summers' girls or what?" Angelus said laughing as an arrow narrowly missed his head hitting the wall behind him, only to see Buffy a standing few feet away from Spike and James. When she reached them, they were then joined by Sam, Dean and Angel all weapons in hand pointed at Angelus.

"Oops I missed but looked like I still got ya" Buffy sneered. "Looks like I'll be kicking your sorry ass again. Like old times huh Angelus?"

Angelus wiped the blood from the side of his cheek and grumbled, "Bitch" under his breath as all six that opposed him were together. However, Angelus began to laugh hysterically despite having a pair of shotguns and swords aimed at him along with a crossbow and a handgun, all of which drew odd looks from the Winchesters, Angel, Spike and the two Slayers.

"Wow all you guys are here ready to take me down, but guess what did you really think that some poor excuse of a weak witch-bitch or as Xander says a "Bicca" could've inserted me into Angel's son? Hell no that would be her actually" Angelus said thumbing to his right as a black woman with long black curly hair with brown eyes in a blue dress appeared next to him, and said, "Hello my name is Jasmine I am the new savior of the world and you all will bow to me now or die where you stand."

Suddenly a man appeared next to Angelus on his left with shorter brown hair with brown eyes dressed in olden style clothes, introduced himself as Daniel Holtz the vampire hunter, as he eyed both Angel and Spike taking out two stakes. Then the group heard heavy footsteps and turned around to their horror seeing a gigantic demon with horns and covered in molten rock armor calling itself The Beast, servant and protector to the great Jasmine.

Buffy turned around and said, "What is this? The Princess Jasmine, Van Helsing, Molten Groot and Connorlus sing along show." The latest crack made both James and Dean bust out with small chuckles as Jasmine grew angry and flung Buffy into a wall, drawing shots from Dean, James and Sam. Unharmed by the gunfire she ordered The Beast and Holtz to kill them all, Angelus meanwhile jumped at the chance to attack James, only to be attacked by Spike and Dean instead, leaving Angel and Sam to fight Holtz, while James and Buffy were left to battle The Beast as Jasmine laughed with joy.

Even though they were Slayers, The Beast was wiping the floor with both Buffy and James as Spike wasn't having any better luck against Angelus in Connor's body. Angel seeing that James and Buffy needed help knocked Holtz unconscious as he and Sam jumped into the fight with The Beast. Spike seeing this told Dean to help them while he dealt with Angelus. Even with the additional help it still wasn't enough as the powerful demon tossed James into Buffy and into a wall, broke Sam's arm and threw him to the ground hard then stepped on him nearly breaking his entire body, until Angel and Buffy attacked saving the youngest Winchester.

Dean tried shooting it but it didn't work and he was thrown into some crates, when Angel was flipped onto his back, Holtz recovered and tried to stake him until he was hit by five shots and fell dead curtesy of Dean. With one enemy taken care of and with Buffy saying she, Angel and Dean can deal with the molten one, James took an opportunity to jump into the fray with Angelus. With Spike down for the count James came in and started fighting Angelus and even took a shot at Jasmine herself. Eventually he was at one point fighting them both at the same time, just then Spike recovered and jumped onto Angelus allowing James and Jasmine to fight one on one.

Back at the hotel Willow and the others were preparing the spell that would extract Angelus from Connor's body. Wesley commented that the spell was incredibly powerful and risky saying only a very powerful witch or coven at best could possibly do such a feat. Willow looked to the former watcher and said, "I got this" leading everyone to look at her in awe and worry. As they prepared the finishing touches, Willow began chanting incantations suddenly her eyes turned black and a wave of energy surrounded her then vanished into thin air leaving Willow fallen on the floor weakened. She gave a thumbs up that the spell worked and is on its way to kick Angelus out of Angel's son Connor.

During their fight, The Beast tossed Angel into some crates knocking them over, Buffy and Dean charged it and the demon grabbed them one hand each around the throat lifting them in the air choking them to death. Seeing this James tried to rush over to help but Jasmine grabbed him and threw him away before she pinned him to the ground and said to him, "Sorry lover boy can't save your girlfriend this time."

James spit in her face and somehow knocked her off of him, but she again grabbed him and threw him against the wall. James said, "What the hell are you? A Hell-God? A demon? Old One? What?"

Jasmine smiled and said, "None of those. I am a Higher Being a former member of the Powers That Be or in other words allies of God. Now since you're at my mercy it was I that brought Angelus out of Angel and into his son, sending the boy to a Hell Dimension to grow older, deadlier, more hateful and stronger for his return. I resurrected Holtz to take care of Angel, Darla to reteam with Drusilla and Angelus to recruit Spike to kill your girlfriend and brought The Beast with me to protect me while killing anyone who got in my way. Hmm you seem and smell familiar, you're not a Slayer but you seem different like I know you." Jasmine then ripped James' shirt sleeve off, revealing the Mark of Sparda on his arm, seeing this Jasmine's fear level raised she said, "Y-Y-You're a Manslayer part of S-Sparda's line that means you're the one that is Sparda's vessel. Now I definitely need to kill you."

Angel recovered, seeing Buffy and Dean on death's door and Jasmine holding James by his throat as well, he then noticed a molten blade nearby he picked it up assuming it belonged to The Beast and stabbed the giant demon in the back with it. The Beast dropped Buffy and Dean as they gasped for air and it howled in pain before it disintegrated killing it. Jasmine sensing her powerful servants' death turned around she angrily pushed them all back, including an injured Sam who finally rose to his feet. Jasmine sensed something coming and raised one hand out to stop a ball of energy that was hurtling towards Connor/Angelus.

Spike was thrown into her accidentally by Angelus, releasing her hold on James he gasped for air and then extended his hand calling for something. In a flash the God Killer Blade showed up in his hand and he plunged it into Jasmine, who whispered something into his ear causing him to look at her in horror. He then turned around nearly stabbing Angelus but stopped mid second, as Angel cried out but he saw his friend stop the thrust. James though noticed the freed energy ball moving and kicked Angelus into it, allowing it to fully engulf him as it disappeared Connor fell to the ground unconscious.

The gang then took the injured Sam and Connor to the hospital where the others met them, taking the injured Spike back with them. The doctor's told Angel that Connor is in a coma and they are unsure if he would wake up. Castiel arrived and verified that Angelus was out of Connor and back into Angel, Crowley later stopped by as well and confirmed it to be true as well putting everyone at ease. The doctor told Dean that Sam would need a few weeks to recover because he suffered a clean break, but should remain at the hospital for a few days before going home. Buffy noticed that something was bothering James and that he wasn't the same since he killed Jasmine, but due to the day's events she didn't want to press him because of her own emotional and physical exhaustion.

On their way back to the hotel, Dean, Angel, Buffy and James saw Willow performing the Spell of Ensoulment on Spike. Buffy and the others questioned why and James said that if Spike was truly sorry for all the wrongs that he's done then he must atone for them, but doing so with a soul like Angel. Angel understood and the newly re-ensouled Spike looked at them all teary eyed, dropping to his knees begging them for their forgiveness for what he's done.

James looked at him and said, "If you want forgiveness go to New York because they could use some help there. Then when you're ready you can come back either to LA or Sunnydale to help in the fight."

Spike looked at him graciously and said, "Thank you and I won't let anyone of you down, I promise you that."

Dean noticing Buffy's and everyone else's silence pulled James aside wanting to talk to him privately but instead shouting, "What the hell man? He doesn't deserve this crap he deserves an ass kicking and a staking."

"I know Dean but trust me on this okay" James asked.

Dean swallowed hard and gritted through his teeth, "No, why did you have Willow do this?"

"I wanted to see him suffer for what he did to Buffy and Dawn, but then he saved me and I want to see if he can make the most of his second chance like Angel has" James said calmly.

"And if he doesn't and he decides to go back to being his old self and try to rape Buffy again or kill her or anyone else then what?" Dean demanded.

James sighed and said, "If he does or even thinks about it, I'll kill him myself until then let's see what he can do okay?" Dean grumbled "Fine" in the most agitated and annoyed tone, then walked away leaving James who returned to Buffy's side.

Buffy observed the whole situation trying to understand the reasoning behind it all then it hit her, Spike was truly destroyed by what Angelus did to him by making him think that Dawn was her and it killed him. So she realized that James did forgive him, but didn't forget what he did to her but was willing to let him earn trust and respect back by attempting atonement. It also helped that James threatened Spike if he went back to his old ways even with a soul that he'd kill him himself. That night James told Buffy what Jasmine whispered to him after he stabbed her with the God Killer and it horrified her to no end, not just because of what the Higher Being said but also because of the look of fear on James' face as she tried to console her boyfriend.

Castiel took Spike to New York so he can begin his chance at redemption and atonement for his past sins. Crowley was able to get Faith released from jail and she joined Angel Investigations making Sam happy that finally Faith can visit him and he can join Dean in seeing her and Cordelia together. Too their surprise Nina said she wanted to take an active role in helping her boyfriend and his team out and they were equally surprised by the reappearance of Oz who asked to return to the team to help out again.

Eventually Spike realized that he was better off helping Angel and his team in Los Angeles and returned as well thanks to Castiel. He and Buffy spoke alone and she finally forgave him for what he had done, saying that he's earned her respect but not her trust just yet. James didn't tell anyone aside from Buffy, what Jasmine said to him, but he said that he would when they got back to Sunnydale. Even though it impacted all of them he felt that Angel and his team had been through enough, like the Scooby Gang and would need time to recover before he tells them what was said.

Dean did Spike a favor also, surprising everyone when he asked Castiel to wipe Dawn's memory of what platinum blond vampire did to her. The angel agreed and did the same for Giles, Xander, Willow, Tara and Anya leaving only Sam, Dean, James, Spike and Buffy as the only ones that would know what was done. Privately Dean mentioned to James again about his own little tryst with Buffy when he was dead but that it felt like he was betraying them both. James smiled and forgave him, but was hoping that Buffy would've moved on to keep herself going after he died, yet thanked Dean for not being a total ass either. The two shared a laugh remembering all the old Dean stories that Sam and Max told the youngest Kingston about.

After a long two weeks the group of five returned home to Sunnydale. Buffy was adamant that Willow not go back using magic, when upon hearing that her friend alone performed the spell to expel Angelus, Buffy became deeply concerned about Willow's use of magic lately. Willow though promised that this would be the last time she decided to do any of this ever again. James as promised told the Scooby Gang, what Jasmine had said to him, 'That a kind person corrupted by power in a state of rage will spill innocent blood breaking the seal that will reopen the Cage, setting free both Lucifer and Michael allowing the world will pay for the pain both Archangel's suffered while there.'

The fear on his face said it all and the group knew it was serious, but Buffy stood up and said, "If it happens then we'll deal with it together as a family." James smiled and whispered in his girlfriend's ear, "This is why I love you and will follow you in anything." Sam and Dean looked at each other knowing that both Lucifer and Michael will be coming after them and James for the past, but they also said that if it does happen it will be like Buffy said together they will take them down.

Knowing that Buffy and her friends returned from their trip to Los Angeles thanks to spying on the Summers home, Warren sat in silence contemplating his next move. Andrew and Jonathan sat and asked, "Great the plan is caput so wanna go see the new Star Trek movie later?"

Warren out of his thought turned to his Trio compadre's and said, "Oh the plan worked now all we have to do is take them all out." Showing his two friends a gem and smiling greedily, the others had no idea what he was talking about but began laughing anyway. Warren then looked out and murmured to himself, "Watch out Sunnydale, Buffy, James and all your friends because The Trio, well me anyway is coming for you and there is no one that can save you now."

He turned to the still laughing Andrew and Jonathan and said, "Let's go eat and watch Game of Thrones instead, I hear there is one hot mamma with a nice rack that gets banged in the first scene by another hottie." They all smiled and laughed, now that Buffy and the others might've defeated a past threat, but now a new one has arisen coupled with Jasmine's chilling words that could have deadly consequences on everyone.

Part 2 Chapter 14: Dark Red

Four months passed since saving Connor and defeating Jasmine, the gang seemingly forgot the Higher Being's chilling words about Lucifer's return and instead focused on other things, namely their lives on the Hellmouth. They also focused on their own personal problems and the usual demons and vampires terrorizing the town.

Despite her promise to stop using too much magic, especially for personal gain, Willow continues to do so yet keeps her addiction hidden from her friends and girlfriend Tara. Sam and Dean left Sunnydale and took Faith and Cordelia with them on the road, brought them on a few cases and even bringing them to the Men of Letters Bunker in Kansas and away from Los Angeles and Angel even if only temporarily.

During that short amount there have also been some relationship changes for both the Scooby Gang and Angel Investigations. Cordelia/Dean breaking up bitterly due to an incident that nearly killed her fighting against a rogue angel, but they reconciled remaining friends despite constant back and forth arguing at times. Angel and Nina breaking up civilly following a situation where Nina transformed and nearly killed everyone. Sam and Faith seeing each other more as friends parting on good terms but stayed friendly.

Willow and Tara appeared to nearly break up but luckily Dawn, Xander and Anya saved their relationship. Giles was about to go back to London seeing that he was not needed anymore, but James convinced him that Buffy and the others still had a need for his advice and calmness during the bad times. Dawn and Tara grew closer like sisters, while Xander has told James, Sam (over speaker phone) and Giles that he might finally be ready to tie the knot with Anya.

Sam though may have found love once again, for the first time since Jessica was killed years ago by Azazel. During a case when he was reunited with Sarah Blake a tall brunette with green eyes who had a thing for him for quite a few years stemming from him saving her life on a previous case years ago. Nina meanwhile shocked everyone when she and Oz became a couple and went to Tibet to learn to control her transformations like Oz had done.

Faith and Dean had casual sex, but eventually blossomed into something more, something that Faith grew to like and enjoy being in actual love which did not shock anyone really considering her and Dean were similar to each other. Angel and Cordelia eventually grew closer and despite Spike, James, Buffy and Gunn's friendly rubbings they finally got together even going to the hospital together to keep their eyes on Connor to see if and when he would ever wake up.

The only stable relationships that everyone said and joked about were the ones with Xander/Anya, Buffy/James, Wesley/Fred and Tara/Willow were in. Giles not in a relationship grew closer to Dawn in a fatherly way much more than in the past like he continues to do so with Buffy, Xander, Willow and even James. Spike, Gunn and Lorne became each other's wingmen, with each agreeing to do something for the other, for instance Gunn would help break up a bad date, Spike would charm the ladies and Lorne would be the entertainment/spy to see if there was interest by hearing the girls sing through karaoke at the club.

A month later back in Sunnydale things have been quiet yet when a horde of biker demons' hits the town things began to look and feel a little weird and suspicious. Warren takes full advantage and says that his plan to distract the Slayer is coming to fruition as it was he who notified the demons and told them that Sunnydale was right for the pickings since there was no Slayer or Manslayer.

Both Andrew and Jonathan looked at him horrified as Andrew said, "B-But they are both here though and alive. Warren you lied to them and if they find out they'll find us and kill us." Jonathan nodded his head nervously in agreement and said, "Maybe we should tell Buffy and the others they are coming, you know give them a heads up."

Warren looked at them both with shock and annoyance as he then slapped Jonathan upside the head, "No you idiots they'll be fine trust me and the demons don't know me, I sent one of my robots there to convince them now look we have our distraction to rob the bank so we can go on with our goals. Think about it we don't have to deal with Amy or those vampires anymore we'll be good I promise."

Jonathan and Andrew looked at each other still questioning Warren's decision but agreed that Warren was right and everything will be okay. Just then the demons began attacking and looting all of Sunnydale, terrorizing and killing hundreds of people. When Giles informed the others at the Magic Shop about the attacks, Buffy groaned, "Oh come on I was so hoping for I don't know a day off maybe." Since Spike is in LA with Angel and Faith is with Sam and Dean across the country hunting. Buffy and James are the only two with superpowers, that is until Willow said she and Tara could work a spell that would send the horde somewhere else far from people.

Xander nervously asked, "How much time you guys need to perform this thing?"

Willow said, "At least twenty minutes. Luckily we have all the ingredients and the spells here."

James, Buffy and Giles all looked at each other hesitantly until Tara said Willow has been keeping her word and that both of them will work on the spell. With it decided, Buffy, James, Giles, Anya and Xander would go and try to help anyone they can while fighting off the demons even taking Spike's old love robot the Buffybot with them for extra ammunition. Willow, Tara and Dawn stayed at the shop to perform the spell. Luckily for them the spell worked, though the Buffybot was destroyed but they all survived only suffering from some scratches and bruises from the fighting.

Tara though seeing Willow in action started to become suspicious of her lovers claim to have stopped using magic for personal reasons. Willow using magic completely rebuilt the Buffybot and sent it to LA to help Angel and the others in their missions further making Tara question her but keeping it to herself. Upon hearing this Buffy was angry and told her that Spike might relapse and become obsessive over her again and that it wasn't a good idea. Willow assured her that it was more her than the sex crazed version that Spike originally had it created for and that it would be fine. Even though she was skeptical Buffy gave her best friend the benefit of the doubt.

Seeing Buffy alone in the kitchen the next morning Tara approached her and said, "Buffy can we talk?"

"Sure Tara what's up?" Buffy asked seeing concern written all over her face.

Tara nervously said, "I think Willow is abusing magic again."

"Why would you think that Tara?" Buffy asked concern growing in her tone.

"Because it was like she didn't even need me to perform the spell that sent the biker horde away and she rebuilt the Buffybot like nothing sure I can understand with some magic but she did the whole rebuild with magic and it's scaring me Buffy. I'm literally scared for her, myself and everyone else for the road she is going down." Tara tearfully said.

Buffy reached over and grabbed Tara's hand giving her a reassuring smile and said, "Will, will be fine yes am I concerned also but I think she'll be okay I promise. She has me, you, Xander and Giles to turn to if she ever needs anyone and I think we can give her the benefit of the doubt because I trust her and you should also."

"Okay Buffy I'll give her the benefit of the doubt and thank you" Tara said hugging Buffy before they left for the Magic Shop. However, they didn't notice that Willow was listening to their conversation and decided that she would wipe Tara's mind every once in a while, only concerning Willow's magical use.

The Scooby Gang dealt with some of The Trio's tactics such as demons, vampires, a freezing weapon and an invisibility machine. Xander and Anya asked everyone to come to dinner with them because they had an announcement to make and wanted everyone to come by their place. So Dawn, Giles, Buffy, Willow, Tara and James looked for nice clothes to wear for the occasion while they all had their suspicions they weren't sure but were all eager to know anyway.

With everyone gathered at their place, even though they were there for Xander and Anya's announcement, James couldn't take his eyes off of Buffy who wore a blue dress with matching heels. Buffy noticed him staring at her and gave him a teasing wink, when they sat down for dinner, James put his hand on Buffy's leg and began to caress it careful not going to far up.

Buffy liked every minute of it, but when Anya announced, "The sex has been great but we need to make it official." James spit out his drink and his hand went further up Buffy's dress causing her to spit out her drink. Looking mortified James turned to Buffy who smiled and kept his hand where it was just lowering it. Just then Xander after telling Anya to keep their sex life private for the uptenth time he announced, "We're getting married."

Everyone congratulated the pair and Xander asked both James and Giles to be his groomsmen which both happily accepted. Xander later made phone calls to Angel, Sam, Dean, Oz and even Spike, which surprised everyone considering Xander wasn't a fan of Angel when he dated Buffy, nor a fan of Spike after what he did with Buffy when James was dead. Anya asked Buffy, Willow, Tara and Dawn to be her bridesmaids which they also happily accepted. When James asked if he was going to invite Cordelia, Xander said, "Of course she was an important person in my life at one point and she is still a friend, besides she's dating Angel now and it would be rude to invite one and not the other."

As they returned home, Dawn went to bed, while Willow and Tara went out to a coven meeting. James and Buffy meanwhile had some alone time and spent it wisely and graciously. They though didn't know that The Trio bugged not just the Summers home but also the Magic Box as well so that they can spy on Buffy and her friends. While Andrew and Jonathan wanted to look away from Buffy and James having sex, Warren was eager, a little too eager for their taste but he claimed that he wanted to pinpoint her weaknesses and that he's found a few, one especially. They also happened to see Willow lying and overusing magic while wiping out Tara's mind when she found out.

Following an incident when Willow wiped everyone's minds for a temporary period it made everyone confused as to who they were. The only exception though was James, thanks to Sparda's help he retained his memory and helped recreate the spell just in time to stop a group of vampires that looked to eliminate Buffy. With the spell reversed everyone wasn't happy with Willow who lost Tara due to the spell and the fact that she found out her mind was being wiped. Giles seeing that he was no longer needed and couldn't get through to Willow returned to England, but promised to return in time for Xander and Anya's wedding in two months' time.

Also during this time, Dawn feeling left out and abandoned sought help unknowingly from Halfrek a demon-woman with dark hair and light brown eyes. One of Anya's vengeance demon friends that restricted everyone from leaving the Summers' home revealing herself and the reason of Dawn's need for her. James understood and he told Dawn that all she needed to do was talk to them, Buffy feeling guilty as with the rest of the gang said the same thus when Halfrek who couldn't escape either released everyone. But the group stayed and spent time with the young girl.

Over time Dawn spent more time with Buffy and even had spent some more time with Tara, Willow and James. Anya and Xander also spent time with the youngest Summers' girl hoping to reconnect with her. A few weeks before the wedding Xander accidently summoned the demon Sweet who had the gang sing and dance their deepest secrets with each other, including Buffy revealing that she was raped by Spike, Dawn revealed she stole a few things from everyone so they would notice her more and for Buffy to even train her, Xander having second thoughts about the wedding to Anya believing they won't make ends meet and Willow and Tara at odds over Willow's decision to stop abusing magic.

The day of the wedding finally arrived despite advances to trying to thwart it by Anya's former Vengeance Demon boss D'hoffryn a blue colored demon with three horns on each side of his head with black eyes and a grey beard immediately didn't like James' appearance due to a past encounter with Sparda centuries ago. As well as a former demonic boyfriend of Anya's that wanted to see her hurt by pretending he was Xander's future self, trying to make the young man doubt that his relationship will last with her. Though unknown to everyone D'hoffryn reinstated Anya's vengeance demon powers so that her marriage will end when Xander finds out that she is still a demon killing people or if Xander hurts her, she can kill him herself by exacting a terrible vengeance onto him.

Luckily Dean and James convinced Xander that he shouldn't care what he saw and told him that it was best that he alone should decide how things went along. When the demon revealed itself, it told James that he and Buffy will never last like her past relationships with Angel and Riley never lasted, only this time it won't because Lucifer will rise and kill her. James angry at the thought killed the demon himself allowing the wedding to commence.

Following the wedding, Willow's addiction to magic with the help of a powerful warlock named Rack spun wildly out of control which nearly kills herself and Dawn. The incident results in Buffy's anger towards her best friend, seeking to make amends Willow forgoes anymore use of magic and begs Tara to forgive her allowing them to try to get back together.

In the meantime, Warren sees the strife due to the situation and enlists Andrew and a resistant Jonathan in making it even worse, by severing one of Buffy's strongest relationships, the one with her boyfriend James. Warren reveals that it will be a crushing blow that will leave her completely vulnerable to what they plan on doing next. The first step involved was when Warren accidently killed his ex-girlfriend Katrina, after playing with her mind and made her into a sex slave but she snapped out if it.

He then had the others place her in proximity of Buffy and made her believe that she killed her, but James convinced her that she didn't by saying that she isn't a killer not like he is. He told her about Aubrey, even though she already knew why he did it but that it still haunts him to this day and by checking on Katrina, James said she's been dead for a while. Then they had a demon use its poison on Buffy that made her hallucinate everything but thanks to Willow and Tara she was able to kill the demon and get back to normal, but was still uneasy about a lot of things.

Over the course of the next few months Buffy's relationship with James appears to be teetering

to the brink of destruction thanks to Warren's meddling. James doesn't understand why Buffy won't let him help her in not just battles with demons sent by The Trio but also in helping Willow. When he was speaking to Dean about a case involving a vampire nest, Warren uses the opportunity to tap into the phone copying the number and using his robotics expertise to mask his voice as Dean's so that he can enact his plan.

When James was out at his old place checking up on it, Buffy notices that he left his phone at the house and when it rings she sees that it was Dean so she naturally answers it.

"Hey Dean what's up?" Buffy asked.

Warren as Dean was giddy but kept a straight face and said, "Hey Buffy umm I got a question for you? Has James told you that we are coming by to pick up Willow and take her with us for a little while because of everything going on with her."

Buffy felt her temper flaring with her suspicions on the rise she said, "What are you talking about? James hasn't told me anything and where would you be bringing her?"

Warren with information given to him by Andrew said, "Oh bringing her to Bobby's place for detox."

"Are you kidding me Dean" Buffy couldn't contain her anger and rage, she couldn't believe that her boyfriend would call his closest friends to pick up one of her best friends and treat her like she's nothing but a dog to him. "Please tell me this is some sort of a sick joke."

"No Buffy I'm dead serious James was worried about her so he asked us to come pick her up and to see if we can treat her" Warren said hiding his laughter.

Fuming Buffy said, "I'll call you back Dean" and then she hung up the phone as Warren and Andrew laughed hysterically while Jonathan was silent and wasn't in a festive mood, because this wasn't what he signed up for. Buffy called everyone and told them what was going on, while also telling Dawn what had happened to her and what Dean and James had Castiel do to her as they all met at the Magic Box, just as James came in.

"Hey guys what's up?" James asked innocently.

Buffy and Dawn shot him angry glares, while Xander, Anya and Tara looked at him in silence before a betrayed Willow said, "How could you do that to me? Trap me like a puppy dog when I thought we were friends."

James still completely lost asked, "Huh? What are you talking about Will?"

"Don't play stupid we know you called Dean and asked him and Sam to come here so stop pretending" Xander barked.

"Why would I ask Sam and Dean to come here?" James asked confused.

Buffy growing even more agitated shot back, "Listen James you lied to me and told me that everything is good that all you do is talk to the guys about cases, but in reality your planning to have them come here and take Willow to Bobby's panic room."

"No I haven't, why would I do that?" James asked as his own temper starting to boil.

"Because you're a man and an idiot if you ask me" Anya snapped.

"The hell are you talking about?" James snapped back.

Xander couldn't contain his frustration and with James' snapping at his wife swung and hit him in the jaw, much to the shock of Tara who stayed silently observing the situation.

"Damn it what the hell is going on here?" James barked back getting to his feet and moving in Xander's face, just then Buffy stood in between them.

"I've trusted you with my life, heart, soul and body. I trusted you with my sister and friends lives and their trust in you is broken and so is mine. I'm sorry but I can't deal with this right now and I can't deal with you anymore" Buffy snapped at her boyfriend.

James stunned looked at her hurt asked, "What are you saying?"

"We are done James I'm done with you" Buffy growled. As she said this Dawn looked at him and said, "How could you and Dean have Castiel wipe my mind of what Spike did to me. I can't believe you, you're an asshole just like them all assholes."

James looked at them perplexed and hurt before he started to turn around he asked, "You can't mean this?"

"I do, now get the hell out" Buffy growled as Dawn, Xander, Anya and Willow stood next to her.

"Fine have it your way. For what it's worth I'm sorry for whatever you guys think I've done" James said as he left teary eyed as Tara watched still silent becoming suspicious of it as well. Warren seeing this was jumping up for joy that his plan worked and that Buffy was all theirs for the taking, he pulled out two orbs and with the others help he began to summon mystical energies for power, speed, healing and agility to crush the Slayer.

When they calmed down, Buffy received a phone call from Sam, she answered putting it on speaker with some hostility. "What do you want Sam?" Buffy growled.

Sam taken aback asked cautiously, "Uhh hi Buffy I wanted to know if you've seen James because we could use his help with a case we were working on, unless you want to help?"

Buffy annoyed said, "No I don't and I don't ever want to hear from you guys ever again. Next time you all plot to bring Willow to Bobby's panic room you have to go through me got it."

"Buffy, what are you talking about? Sure we knew about Willow's magical dependence becoming an addiction but why would we bring her to the panic room? It's made to hide from hell-demons, ghosts and to detox from demon blood, why on earth would we bring Willow there? And what the hell is with the attitude?" Sam asked growing in anger and frustration himself.

Buffy looked at the others in confusion asked "Huh?" then when Tara noticed something off with a picture, Xander took it down and found a high tech camera inside it. "Oh god, Buffy, The Trio, they've been watching and listening to us the whole time we were here."

"What's going on over there?" Sam asked a little calmer.

"Sam I'll call you guys back I have to check something out" Buffy said as she told Xander and Willow to come with her back to her house, leaving Dawn, Anya and Tara back at the Magic Box. After they got to her house the three searched and found camera's and hex bags all over as Buffy realized that The Trio was responsible for the whole thing, Xander looking at both a horrified Willow and Buffy asked, "What did we do?"

Buffy tried speed dialing James' phone but it went to voice mail or it was busy, she began running to his place with the others close behind. On their way there though Warren was standing in front of them smiling and said snickering with a grin, "Awww poor little Super bitch Buffy what happened to your little boyfriend too all the happy times you guys had. Oh yeah I broke it all up."

Buffy looked at him growled, "I see you have an issue with strong women." Warren smiled and said something else that made Buffy angrier as she attacked Warren only to be thrown into a car with relative ease, surprised she looked in shock when Warren said, "Now I've got the superpowers bitch."

As they fought, Willow and Xander saw Jonathan and Andrew running into the bank intent on robbing it. She then called Tara and told her to get Dawn and Anya and go to James' place and convince him that it was all a trick by The Trio into breaking them up. Tara and the others immediately headed to James' while Willow and Xander go to thwart the other two members of The Trio as Buffy fight's with Warren.

Andrew seeing Willow and Xander, summons a demon to distract them while they rob as much money as they could, until Jonathan sees Buffy being beaten badly he says an incantation and suddenly James appears in between Warren and Buffy shocking them both.

"What did you do that for?" Warren screamed to Jonathan.

Jonathan looking at Buffy, James, Xander and Willow smiled and said, "I'm doing the right thing Warren. Buffy it was Warren pretending to be Dean so that he could break you and James up. James we drove Buffy into super frustration and anger with the crap we pulled on her wanting to break her down and break up her strongest bond and that was with you, so please don't be mad at them, forgive them and forgive her it was all on us."

James turned to look at Buffy who smiled and said she was sorry about everything. He said, "I know I believe you, but let's deal with him first then we'll talk about us, okay?" Buffy surprised a little bit by his answer nodded and they both charged Warren together, as Jonathan knocked Andrew unconscious with a punch to the face. Willow then used a spell to banish the demon that was attacking her and Xander, using magic for the first time in a long time.

Seeing their friends getting beat up by a now super powered Warren, Xander went to help but Jonathan screamed to Buffy and James, "Break the orbs they are the source of his powers." James grabbed Warren holding him, allowing Buffy the chance to grab and break the orbs reducing him to his weak self. Before any more pain could be dished out Warren revealed a jet-pack and escaped leaving Jonathan and an unconscious Andrew behind to be arrested by the arriving police. Seeing the cops James, Buffy, Willow and Xander made their escape as well, they all met up at the Magic Box with the others to talk about everything that happened.

Back at the Magic Box, everyone apologized to James for believing that he and the Winchesters were taking Willow to the panic room. James accepted their apologies but left anyway, still feeling the sting of it all, he looked at Buffy and smiled telling her to give him time. Buffy dismayed broke down crying feeling that she destroyed their relationship again and was consoled by her sister and Xander who told her "He'll come around he's still hurt but give it a few days."

A few days passed though still feeling bitter and angry over what happened Warren took a gun and went to Buffy's. With Tara and Willow talking in the bedroom, Dawn out and Xander talking to Buffy in the backyard. Warren came in waving the gun at them and screamed, "You ruined my plans you bitch and now you pay." He fired five wayward shots, two hitting Buffy one in the shoulder but the second hit her in the chest, the third hit Tara killing her instantly and the other two missing completely. Xander rushed Buffy to the hospital, calling Dawn and James on the way. Willow tried reviving her lover but was refused in her anger she banished the god she summoned to help. Heartbroken she heard about Buffy's condition from Xander and rushed to the hospital to try and save her best friend.

At the hospital, Dawn and Xander managed to cause a distraction which allowed James to be with Buffy who died, causing him to collapse to the ground in guilt, anger and heartfelt sorrow. Willow upon arrival went in also taking out the bullet, but she was unable to revive Buffy because Death himself stepped in.

In an effort to save his girlfriends' life, James demanded that Death step aside because he owed him. Death refused telling him that he will help him with something else as repayment but not with this, James angry said, "You f**king bastard, if I give up my power will you let Willow bring her back as payment?"

Death looked at him and said, "Very well" raising his hand removing the shield around Buffy allowing Willow to resurrect her. "I hope this was worth it."

James glared at the horseman angrily and said, "She is worth it. She will always be worth it you dick."

Buffy suddenly recovered and saw James crying hugged and kissed her feverishly saying, "I'm so sorry please stay with me. I'm a fool and I don't deserve you."

Buffy smiled, cried and said, "I'll always be your girl and we were both fooled. I'm sorry for what I said and I always want to be with you."

Willow still in grief turned to Buffy and asked how this happened. Buffy replied, "Warren, came with a gun and shot me."

"He killed Tara" Willow yelled, shocking both James and Buffy. "I am going to make him pay for this. All of this and all of them" she then disappeared, scaring both Buffy and James who reunited with Xander and Dawn, informing them of what happened. James though hid the fact that he sacrificed his powers to save Buffy rendering him normal. Willow then appeared at the Magic Box, shocking Anya and who Willow told was now a vengeance demon again.

Still in shock at the revelation, Anya didn't notice that Willow went to the second floor of the shop that was off limits to customers and drained all the power from the most dangerous books collected there, just as she had done when she went up against Glory. When Anya saw what she was doing, she realized what happened and tried to talk her friend out of it but was forcefully rebuffed.

Willow then forced Anya to take her to Warren which she reluctantly did, when they found him he was fearful and used a spell to repel them giving him time to go to the warlock Rack asking for help in killing Willow. They tracked Warren's trail to Rack who tried half-heartedly to convince Willow to stop for the good of mankind, but was killed and drained of his power by a still vengeful Willow who knocked Anya away to instead track Warren herself. With Rack's absorption Willow changed, her eyes and hair went jet black with black veins covering her face and her cloths changed into black and purple signaling a new Dark Willow.

Anya when she recovered found the others and informed them of the situation, frightening them all when Death appeared he told James to stop Willow before she commits the act of killing an innocent in a vengeful state and the world will fall when the seal is broken. Not remembering what Jasmine told him months ago, James and the others dismissed Death's warning but knew that they had to stop Willow from committing murder becoming a monster herself. Dawn and Xander wishing the worst done to Warren, Buffy stepped in and said, "No we can't let her do that because she'll lose herself and we shouldn't pass that judgement no matter how much we hurt we can't let that happen."

With Dawn now safely at home, Xander, Anya, Buffy and James went to track Willow. The vengeful witch eventually found Warren who pleaded for his life, but Willow still chained him up and began to torture him with the bullets that killed Buffy and Tara and sowed his mouth shut to keep him from screaming. Anya revealed that she was turned back into a vengeance demon without her knowledge, Xander angrily accused her of not wanting their marriage to last, but James reminded him that her ex-boss D'hoffyn wasn't keen on the marriage and said that he was responsible causing Xander's anger to focus elsewhere.

As Willow continued her torture of Warren she realized that he's killed before his ex-girlfriend Katrina and tried to blame Buffy for it remorselessly and led to trying to break her and James up furthering angering Willow. When the four finally found Willow she flayed him alive to the horror of her friends, looking at Warren's body she exclaimed, "Bored now" she then lit his body on fire now looking at her friends directly she said, "One down. Two to go" then disappeared. The others realized that she's going after Andrew and Jonathan and that they have to protect them, whether they liked it or not.

Rushing to the police station thanks to Anya's teleporting ability they save the remaining members of The Trio and escape. Upon arriving to the police station after them, an angry Willow eviscerated two cops and then entered the lock up finding the bars bent she screamed out in anger knowing exactly who helped them escape. On the run from their best friend Buffy and Xander had no idea what to do, James suggested that they could try to subdue or talk to her but Anya told him it wouldn't work her thirst for vengeance is too great. Andrew asked if they can have weapons to protect themselves, but he was soundly punched in the face by James before Xander or Buffy could do or say anything.

Jonathan told them for what it's worth that he was sorry for all of this and said that he and Andrew should offer themselves up to Willow for all the wrong they had done as penance. Buffy rebuffed them and said it would only make matters worse and said that she and the others will protect them. Xander though gave them both swords as protection, but when Willow showed up Andrew stabbed her with it and to the shock to all of them she was unharmed and tried to kill them only to be stopped by Buffy and James barely.

Willow flung James into a car and said, "Please little boy your no longer a Slayer, Manslayer or whatever you claim to be these days because you sacrificed your powers to save your girlfriend over there."

Buffy, Xander and Anya were shocked by Willow's revelation about James, as she casually walked over to them and said angrily, "Hello there my friends who are protecting killers. Why is that?"

Anya said to her, "We are your friends Willow please stop this, this isn't vengeance anymore it's something else." Xander then looked at his oldest friend and pleading with her, "Willow of the shy caring kind please don't this." Buffy keeping an eye on Willow while also keeping one on James as he slowly got up in obvious pain, said to her friend, "Look Will we can fix this, this isn't you we can help you just give us a chance."

Willow looking over at Buffy, to James and then the others said, "No for once I have all the power and you all are at my mercy, now let me kill these two since they were with him."

Buffy ordered them all to run, Anya meanwhile summoned a lightning bolt from her hand and blasted Willow away. Angry Buffy shouted, "Why did you do that?"

"She would've killed us to get to them duh" Anya snapped. Buffy glared at her then said to Xander, "Xan get them out of here, Anya go back to the Magic Box and look through the spell books to find a way to zap her powers out." Xander protested but agreed and he took Jonathan and Andrew with him fleeing to safety only to run into Dawn who said that she wanted to help, much to Buffy's dismay, but relented telling her sister to be careful and for Xander to keep her safe. Buffy then grabbed James and fled, leaving a still shaken Willow to recover slowly.

Willow believing, they split up chased after Xander, Dawn and the others eventually catching up to them, she prepared a fire ball only for it to hit the ground. Impressed that her friends tricked her she headed to the Magic Box as they were most likely heading there. While at the Magic Box, Buffy tended to James' broken ribs and Anya revealed that Willow drained everything in the store except for one or two books, one being more useful than the other.

Xander and Dawn then tried to figure out a way to get Willow back, before Buffy said, "She's gone too far Xander I have to stop her."

"Buffy, what are you saying she is still our friend, we can't kill her" Xander said as his temper rose. "If Warren killed James, Dawn or any of us you wouldn't have done the same thing?"

Buffy hurt by Xander's accusation frowned at him and said, "Xander I never said I'm going to kill her but I will stop her even if it means beating her into submission and yes I would've done the same thing, but I don't know if I would've killed him."

As Xander and Buffy continued to argue, James tired of it all shouted, "Enough. Enough we have to figure out how to stop Willow, keep those two and ourselves alive and try to get through to her and this together, this yelling amongst ourselves isn't going to help anyone."

Buffy and Xander acknowledged that James was right and began trying to find solutions, just then Willow arrived, "Hi guys so plan on killing me huh?"

"No Will we are trying to help and stop you from completely losing yourself" Buffy said.

Willow laughed off Buffy's words and said, "Funny I actually would've liked to have seen you try." Willow then walked down the stairs to them, passing by Anya who was chanting something from a book but dismissed her. Jonathan and Andrew in a panic ran out, Buffy seeing them bail told Xander and Dawn to go after them and that she'll buy them time to get away. Willow tried to follow but was bound to the Magic Box by what Anya was chanting from the book she was reading and promptly threw her behind the cashier's desk. James seeing an opportunity, tried to attack Willow from behind but was grabbed and slammed to the ground, Willow amused, "Let's see what it's like" see then put her fingers into his chest causing him to scream in pain.

Buffy jumped on top of them, knocking her off of him and threw her into some book cases, before checking on James' condition. Willow got up and was challenged by Buffy to see what a Slayer can really do, which Willow accepted saying she would be a better Slayer than Buffy ever was but not before magically throwing James through the wall landing in the training room and then attacked Buffy engaging in hand to hand combat.

Following thirty minutes of back and forth physical combat where Buffy was clearly the superior fighter, Willow flicked her away and healed herself telling her friend, "Okay I'm done playing like a Slayer so now I'm going to kill you know my way." As Buffy dodged more of Willow's attacks, Willow claimed, "There is no one that could challenge me, not you, not James no one on the planet could fight me and no one is more powerful than me. Because I have all the power" and then she was suddenly hit by a lightning bolt from behind. Giles returned much to Buffy and Anya's delight as he said, "I would like to test that theory."

James came through the wall and saw Giles and Willow engaging in a battle of magical wills. After a brief scuffle Giles succeeded in trapping Willow in an energy force field. Needing a break from the fighting, the three of them entered the training room as Giles repaired the wall with his magic and explained that he got his powers from natural mystics in London that told him of a dark force that engulfed Sunnydale. After several minutes Anya and Willow spoke and the witch tricked Anya into coming closer which broke the shield and allowing her to then grab Anya.

In the meantime, the three shared a laugh over some of the humorous hijinks that The Trio put Buffy through amid reflecting on other things such as Tara's death. James told Buffy and Giles that he's powerless after sacrificing his powers to allow Willow to resurrect Buffy from being dead after Warren shot her. Before Giles or Buffy could say a word, Willow holding Anya by the neck appeared and said, "I'm feeling better now and ready for round two" looking grimly, the others then braced for another fight with the all-powerful witch.

After a brutal fight, that left the Magic Box destroyed, Anya hiding, James with a broken arm in hiding with Buffy and Giles exhausted, all the while Willow was walking around as happy as can be despite a power drain. Buffy ran out to draw Willow's fire allowing James to get Giles so that he can catch his breath, Giles used some of his power to heal James' arm despite the protest to keep what little power he has left, Giles insisted that a two armed James is better than a one armed one.

Giles then resumed his magical battle with Willow, while both James and Buffy provided distractions and physical fighting which further weakened Willow. Willow tired of it all, shot a massive energy shield that sent all of them back and formed a fireball that she sent to kill Andrew, Jonathan and anyone else that was with them. Realizing that Xander and Dawn were with them Buffy hesitant to leave Giles alone was forced to go by Giles, James was forced to go with her as well to provide back up. Now alone Giles and Willow engaged in one last magical showdown.

Walking down the street Jonathan, Andrew, Dawn and Xander were discussing contingency plans if Buffy failed and when one couldn't be reached, despite assurances that Buffy would be successful. Jonathan punched Xander out cold as he and Andrew dropped their swords and ran away. Meanwhile James caught up with Buffy as they raced to follow the fireball, trailing the others. Thanks to Giles weakening Willow the fireball disappeared, but Giles was now on the ceiling at the mercy of a still healthy and stronger Willow.

Dawn feeling the need to reach her sister and James ran back to meet with them as Xander slowly followed. Willow dropped Giles and then drained his powers, nearly killing him. As the sudden infusion of power rushed through her Willow went into a mini-high and feeling Giles' pain decided to destroy the world. Xander and Dawn met up with James and Buffy telling them that the remaining members of The Trio bailed parts unknown, Anya teleported to them and revealed that Giles is in bad shape and that Willow plans on destroying the world. Anya then teleports herself back to Giles at Buffy's request while she, Dawn, Xander and James go try and stop Willow. Willow sensing the approach of her friends, drops the ground underneath trapping Buffy, Dawn and James while Xander still free, goes to stop his best friend as ground demons released by Willow attack the three trapped.

Giles, dying in Anya's arms senses everything going on as Willow summons a mini-tower that when syphoned with enough power will blow up the earth. Underground Buffy and James fight the demons with swords they find on the ground winning but become outnumbered, until they call on Dawn for help in the fight. The young girl picks up a sword and begins fighting side by side and back to back with her sister as James watches in amazement at how in sync they are together.

As Willow is blasting power into the tower, Xander interrupts her causing her to stop. Angered Willow hits him with energy, unaffected Xander tells Willow that he loves her from the shy yellow crayon breaking one to the current scary version of her and that if she wants to destroy the world to start with him first. Willow then slashes his face on both sides trying to make him get out of the way, but Xander doesn't budge and at the last second she drops to her knees when he mentions that she's still angry and hasn't grieved about Tara's death.

Willow cries in his arms and her hair changes back to its normal red color and the black veins disappear from her face returning her to normal as he holds her comforting her. Giles reawakens and tells Anya that his natural powers finally pierced her broken heart and allowed Xander to reach her thus helping her and saving the world. The demons that Buffy, Dawn and James were fighting vanish as well allowing them to leave the ground.

Some weeks later Giles takes Willow back with him to London to begin her magical rehabilitation and a proper grieving process. While James now slayer-powerless continues to help Buffy protect Sunnydale and the world from the evils of the Hellmouth as a hunter. The Scooby Gang is now finally able to mourn the death of Tara while also going about their normal lives, with Xander and Anya living happily married and Dawn living happily and training with her sister and James.

Part 2 Chapter 15: Archangel's Rising Pt 1.

A month has passed since Dark Willow killed Warren to avenge the death of her lover Tara and the near death of her best friend Buffy, while also nearly killing all of her friends and destroying the world only to be stopped by her best friend Xander. James is normal now having sacrificed his powers for Willow to be able to revive his girlfriend saving her life, but leaving them both potentially unprotected in the process.

Giles has since then taken Willow to England to retrain her in magic usage, allow her to study magic in a much safer environment and most importantly allow her to grieve Tara's death in a healthy and safe way. Until she is ready to return to Sunnydale to be with the rest of the Scooby Gang and most importantly make amends for what she had done. Willow was hesitant about returning due to what she had done and the gravity of it all is still affecting her both mentally and emotionally.

Being the father figure and mentor to the Scooby Gang, Giles told her, "Willow, Buffy, Xander and James all love you and wouldn't stop fighting for you. I know that it may be awkward seeing them again at first, but I believe all things will be fine. I see you on your road to redemption as with Angel, Faith and Spike and I see you achieving this one day but remember it takes time and you will earn their trust again, as well as your own in your abilities and to be fair you have earned mine again." Willow hearing this smiled and began to cry hugging him.

A week had gone by and the gang is still dealing with the supernatural activities of the Hellmouth, but for some reason all activity has amped up lately. Willow and Giles returned to Sunnydale and were greeted warmly, much to Willow's surprise but also greatly appreciated because of what she did. Despite the welcome there was still some unease as the Scooby Gang dealt with the Gnarl demon, a creature that drank blood and ate the skin of its human victims, luckily Buffy was able to kill it saving Willow in the process and reversing its effects on Dawn.

The gang also dealt with a pair of Vetala, creatures that are a snake like monsters as they appear human except they hunt in two's and drink only blood like a vampire and use venom to weaken their prey. Thankfully James had battled these while in New York and helped Buffy kill them with a silver knife, although injured and worried about Buffy he was thankful that Buffy was there and playfully told her that he is happy she doesn't need protecting. Buffy though laughed it off yet reflected that over the years if it wasn't for James' knowledge and abilities to help then she would've been dead a long time ago and while he was right that she doesn't need to be protected as she can protect herself and everyone else she loves, having someone else around has really helped out a lot and the fact that the person is her boyfriend has been a strength to her ever since.

Willow told James that she, Giles and the local London coven were unable to restore his powers because of something blocking them yet she said she is strongly committed to trying to get them back for him. He didn't mind being normal again and joked that Buffy might break up with him now because of it. Hearing this Buffy shot him a joking angry face and said she would never do such a thing followed by a playful wink.

Over the next couple of weeks, Angel Investigations in Los Angeles and the Winchesters at the Bunker, reported increased activity near Apocalypse levels same as on the Hellmouth. Something about it all sent alarm bells in the minds of James, Sam, Dean and Angel greatly having dealt with something similar years ago which also alarmed the others as well. Another alarming aspect was the fact that strange weather occurrences began to happen as in freak electrical and violent storms began to pop up as well as Biblical omens and more mass slaughters than normal. Giles concerned prompted the group to step up patrols as he began to research into it further even asking the Council for assistance as well.

Three weeks later at Angel Investigations a man entered and asked to speak to Angel himself, when Angel saw the man he didn't recognize him asking him how he could help him. The man then brandished an angel blade and stabbed Angel turning him to dust stunning everyone there. Cordelia horrified that her boyfriend was killed was grabbed by her mouth and lifted into the air as Spike was beaten easily by the killer one handed, who then stomped his head on the ground keeping his foot there crushing it making it impossible for Spike to get up. Gunn and Wesley tried to intervene but were tossed out the window like nothing, a bloody Spike was then kicked into the office with ease, Lorne and Fred stood by petrified as the visitor looked them and back at Cordelia.

"So this is what my old friend Angel does in his spare time and that's saving people. What a shame he should've been Angelus again oh well he was weak, now young lady I need you to do me a favor and tell James, Sam and Dean what I did because I'll be coming for them soon. And make sure you tell James another thing, that his little girlfriend the Slayer, Buffy Summers will be my plaything while he watches" the man said smiling with his eyes flashing red.

Lorne mustered the courage and asked, "Who are you?"

"Lucifer" the man said putting a horrified Cordelia down then disappeared as Spike, Gunn and Wesley came staggering bloody over to her as did the unharmed Fred and Lorne trying to comfort her. They were later informed that Connor's body was missing from the hospital sending Cordelia into an emotional tale-spin as she decided to go to Sunnydale and deal with the likely culprit in releasing Lucifer being James.

Spike volunteered to go with her to make sure that they have the right person and to also keep her from doing some stupid. When the others protested that James may be innocent she unleashed her venom and told Wesley, Fred, Lorne and Gunn to stay in LA and to contact Oz and Nina to bring them up to speed and come here to help them.

At the Men of Letters Bunker, Sarah, Faith, Sam and Dean heard about weird weather reports when Castiel appears and informs them that there have been mass slaughters in several small towns. A news report suddenly came through and announced that New York had been blown off the map due to a powerful Tsunami, horrifying everyone, especially Sam and Dean. Castiel who then reported the real reason of his visit, that the Cage in Hell was blown open and that both Michael and Lucifer are free. Demanding to be taken to Sunnydale to talk to James, Castiel teleported Sam, Dean, Faith and Sarah to the Hellmouth.

During the night while at the Magic Box, Cordelia and Spike entered as everyone gathered to say hi, Cordelia slapped James across the face, "Angel is dead because of you, you bastard, you let him out and now he's dead. And now Connor is gone and it's all your fault." Buffy got in Cordelia's face and threatened her with violence only for Xander, Giles and Spike to get in between both women. Before Spike could say that Lucifer returned and say that he killed Angel, Castiel then appeared with both Winchesters, Faith and Sarah sending more confusion into the air.

"The Cage has been broken and Lucifer and Michael are free. New York has been completely destroyed and several towns inhabitants have been slaughtered mercilessly, by both Archangel's" Castiel declared. Hearing this news, coupled with the news of Angel's death and the missing Connor, James went into a full blown panic attack hyperventilating, sweating and repeating, "They're free, I killed us all, they're free, Angel's dead, they're free I can't protect Buffy he'll kill her, I can't save anyone, they're free, I have to stop them." Xander quickly got James and sat him down at the table as everyone backed off looking at him not knowing what to do.

For the first time Buffy, Sam, Dean and the others saw true fear, panic and dread seeping out of James' face. Noting that it wasn't like what he had gone through with The Trials but something far more different, as Sam and Dawn tried to calm him down seeing him begin to shiver going into shock. Spike flung his coat onto him to keep him warm as Cordelia and the others stood silent trying to figure out a way to help him. Dean and Spike knew only Buffy might be the only one that could help him calm down and focus on the task at hand.

Buffy went to her boyfriend's side letting him touch her face and held him trying to calm him down, "James it's okay, I'm here nothing is going to happen to me. I'll protect you and save everyone you don't have to worry. Okay I'm not going to put this pressure all on you, it's okay just breath, just breath and listen to my voice and look into my eyes and breath. Everything will be okay, breath baby, breath everything will be okay, breath."

Several minutes went by and James still looking into Buffy's eyes began to breath more steady, calming down but holding onto her tight. Buffy didn't let go of him or try to break his hold fearing he might relapse, but still worried about him, yet she still shot Cordelia an angry glare vowing to hurt her if she said one more thing. Suddenly Crowley appeared and was not happy as he stared down everyone in the shop.

"You bloody stupid idiot, what have you f**king done. I've lost my kingdom because of you sodding moron" a livid Crowley bemoaned.

Cordelia looking at James sneering, "See this is your fault."

Crowley looking at her said, "Not him you twit" he turned looked at Willow and growled, "It was your bloody fault. You couldn't just keep your damn vengeance to those three pion's and instead you had to kill those two f**king innocents at the damned police station, you damned fool."

Willow stood in shock as a shiver went up her spine and remembered that she eviscerated the two cops there to get to Andrew and Jonathan as a wave of guilt flooded her as she collapsed to the ground beginning to sob. When Giles, Buffy and Sam asked how Willow was responsible Castiel explained, "An innocent soul corrupted by dark power in a vengeful state takes the lives of innocents then the seal will be broken and the Cage opened releasing its prisoners onto the world." Hearing this Willow's guilt hit an all-time high as it was realized that because of her actions, she opened the Cage and freed both Lucifer and as Castiel put it a "deranged and psychotic' Michael.

Crowley looked at them and said, "Hell is now on edge because Lucifer killed his own supporters as well as mine and I'm guessing that Michael's done the same for Heaven, huh Castiel?"

"Yes he has, due to this Heaven has been sealed shut to prevent Michael or Lucifer from returning" Castiel said shocking the others. Crowley then said he's done the same to Hell.

Suddenly Connor appeared and at first Cordelia was relieved that he came here, but both Castiel and Crowley displayed their angel blades and snarled, "Lucifer" forcing her and others to back off in fear. Spike vamped out standing in front of Dawn, Xander grabbed Anya putting her behind him, Faith pulled out her blade with Sarah drawing her gun standing next to them and Giles pulled Willow next to him. Sam and Dean took out their weapons standing in front of Buffy who stood in front of James to protect him. James though took one look and his fear came to back again, seeing Lucifer in the body of his dead friends' son pulled all that fear in again.

Lucifer looked at everyone and smelled the air devilishly, "Oh that sweet nectar of fear it is truly divine. Oh hello there Sammy boy long time no see." He then saw Buffy and James and an even brighter smile came onto his face, "So this is the lovely girl you punched me in the face for when you were in the Cage last time. She is quite beautiful James, must say nice catch, now watch me play with her for a little while. Before I kill her."

Hearing what Lucifer said to Buffy, James stood up gone was the fear that surrounded him and in came pure anger and hatred for the Devil. He moved Buffy, Sam and Dean behind him and walked up to Lucifer and snarled, "Back the f**k off my girlfriend. You can attack me, send whatever the hell you want after me, but you don't go near my girlfriend got it dick."

Buffy looking at him said, "Hey that's my line." Buffy then looked at Lucifer and sneered, "Same thing goes for him."

Lucifer looked at them laughed and said to James, "Child you have no powers and I can kill all of you if I so chose it. Heck Michael could also, now that we are united again."

"Bullocks" shouted Crowley, as Spike and Giles mumbled the same thing under their breath. The others looked on nervously awaiting some kind of movement. Lucifer looked at Dean and said, "My brother is going to crush you by the way."

The thought of a united Michael and Lucifer and the threat to Dean sent chills up the spines of Sam, Dean, Castiel, Crowley, James, Buffy, Spike, Faith and the others. Lucifer looked at both Crowley and Castiel and said pointing to one and then the other, "Doggy and oh yeah the other irrelevant one" he continued to survey those in the room before settling his eyes on Willow and said, "Thank you for releasing my brother and I, could never have done it without you Red."

Out of the blue another being appeared and it was the Ancient One looking angrily at Lucifer and said, "Leave them alone Lucifer." With a wave of his hand the Magic Box was emptied leaving only the ancient god and the Archangel alone.

"Now why did you have to go and do that?" Lucifer groaned.

"Because I can and you will not harm them nor will you be able to find them. Any of them" the Ancient One declared.

"Oh yes I can. Remember I know where Angel's home base was so I can make a trip there or tell Michael to go there and kill the rest of his team" Lucifer snickered.

The Ancient One smiled and threatened, "Should you or your brother go there then you will receive a most unpleasant surprise courtesy of Sparda himself."

"What S-S-Sparda? How? He was supposed to be within the boy as his vessel" Lucifer said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"That is true, but the boy has yet to say yes to him as of this moment. Yet he has seen what you have done and has stepped in to assist James and his friends. So it would be best not to attack that location" The Ancient One said with a grin.

Lucifer sighed and said, "Fine but I will find him, the girl and make them pay. But until then I'll let them rest up after all they can't kill either one of us so we can have our fun." Lucifer then disappeared leaving the Ancient One alone who said, "We shall see Lucifer, we shall see" before he too disappeared.

The group realized that they were in James' place and began to relax, yet knew they still had to find a way to stop both Lucifer and Michael. James then called on Sparda for help in regaining his powers to help fight in the upcoming battle, to protect Buffy and to also potentially say yes. But Sparda told him that transporting them to safety was the final time he will help him, his friends and from now on he is on his own. Not understanding Sparda told him that when he sacrificed his powers to Death he didn't bother to ask Sparda to help revive Buffy and now he must deal with the consequences of his choice.

Sparda though before leaving told James that only a damned soul can close the portal back to The Cage if they can get Lucifer back, while also telling him that he still has in his possession the God Killer Blade and the gift from Sparda for passing The Trials. Before James could ask about the gift, Sparda disappeared, further frustrating him and forcing him to tell the others that the only being that would be tough enough to fight both Archangel's won't grant him back his powers nor will he help fight.

In the training room since it was one of the largest rooms in the mansion that can fit everyone at once. James told the others what Sparda said which brought out a lot of anger, some directed at James, some at Death and most at Sparda. James though took out the God Killer Blade, the one weapon other than an Archangel Blade and Death's Scythe that can kill both Michael and Lucifer saving the world from the Apocalypse Round 2 prompting a plan to take out Michael first and then either kill Lucifer or trap him again.

Castiel revealed three major problems with their plan: one Michael will need a new vessel, two they cannot simply go off into a fight against either one, especially with James not having his powers nor without the help of Sparda things will be difficult and three both Archangel's appear to be willing to kill their true vessels which is a cause for concern as well as finding out more about the damned soul that Sparda spoke about that was the key to closing the portal to The Cage.

Seeing the tension rising in everyone's faces, especially in James, Buffy, Sam and Dean. Dawn turns to Castiel and asks the angel as to why and how Lucifer fell from Heaven and into Hell hoping to get everyone's mind off of things. Taking the cue from the young girl Dean managed to nudge a perplexed Castiel who began to explain, "Lucifer like the other Archangels all had specific jobs dictated by our father and they were supposed to carry them out to the best of their ability."

Catching the attention of some of the others, Giles asked, "What type of jobs were they given?" The question brought everyone to his attention, just as Dawn had hoped.

"Michael was supposed to lead Heaven as The Host of Heaven to oversee everything and to make sure that humanity was protected from the supernatural. Raphael was supposed to protect prophets as his main job while also at times protecting potential Slayers and Manslayers. Gabriel was originally supposed to be humanities protector against more powerful adversaries such as the Hell-Gods or Higher Beings and Lucifer was supposed to be a warden of Hell and making sure that no dark souls would ever escape and cause chaos on earth" Castiel said he took a breath and moment to collect his thoughts before he continued, "However, though things changed when God asked all the angels to love man over him and in his jealousy Lucifer tried to wage a war against mankind. So God and Michael cast him into Hell by force putting him in The Cage, where he tortured souls and created the first hell-demon in Lilith slightly stronger and tougher than normal demons but with their human appearance still intact. He also eventually created the Knights of Hell to do his bidding on earth along with other upper echelon demons. During the infighting Gabriel fled to earth to escape it all, Raphael being close to Lucifer became corrupted eventually corrupting Vergil and began killing potentials over the years, God left Heaven in disgust and Michael was devolved of his duty to protect man and had all angels retreat to Heaven for thousands of years until the Apocalypse and Lucifer's release years ago."

"Oh joy" Cordelia said. "Gotta love a family strife to destroy the world."

"Upper echelon demons?" Xander asked, "Like Crowley."

"Yes mate" Crowley said nodding. "Lilith was the first and the strongest but below the Knights."

"Alastair and Azazel were the others also" Dean interjected with a nod from Sam, followed by confirming nods from both Crowley and Castiel.

Buffy absorbed all the information and asked, "What about the Knights of Hell? Who are they? And what happened to them?"

"The Knights of Hell were made up of Abaddon, the brothers Cain and Abel and four more humans that became chosen and trained Lucifer himself to become supercharged hell-demons, strengthened beyond normal means becoming ruthless murderous bloodthirsty killers" Dean said with his head down. "I was one when we had to fight them in the Apocalypse. I killed Abaddon and Cain to help stop them from killing innocent people."

Everyone other than Crowley, Sam, Castiel and James were shocked, even Faith had not known about this and griped her boyfriends' hand to let him know it was okay. "How did you break free of it?" she asked gingerly.

"Lucifer broke it as part of the deal for Sam to say yes" Dean replied as gentile as he could.

Crowley looking at them all said, "Bloody hell there is more to the story than just Cain, Abaddon and all that rubbish. You should tell them Castiel or else I will."

Looking back at Crowley the angel continued, "Abel, Cain and Abaddon were the worst and strongest of them all. Except one day things changed when Abel was looking around for victims he noticed a family protecting their young child from him, he was interrupted by a Slayer and fought her, nearly killed her but the child caught his eye and he stopped his attack. He was also approached by Sparda during this time."

"Sparda? What does Sparda have to do with this?" James roared.

"Sparda was and still is the most feared and revered name in all of Hell and Heaven, thus seeing him caused great fear to rise in Abel knowing that he caught the attention of a powerful Old One, especially one that fought for humanity like the Slayer. But Sparda's appearance wasn't for a fight" Castiel said.

Crowley growing irritable stepped in and continued, "Sparda saw Abel beginning to question his role and he saw his humanity beginning to reappear something that doesn't happen with hell-demons. Our souls are tortured endlessly until we lose all of our humanity and become black, dark and cold creatures only with our human forms intact. Back to the story Abel's was coming back out somehow, Sparda restored it and told him that he himself was creating a Slayer line to help the Slayer in future battles so that she wasn't alone."

James' frustration began to boil and he growled, "We know this get to the damn point."

Crowley glared at him but seemingly understood his frustration and continued without any threat of reprise, "As I was saying before Badger interrupted me. Sparda informed Abel of his plans to pass along his power to the line we all know as the Manslayer because he wanted Abel thanks to being basically immortal to be their Watcher and guide them as the Slayer's Watcher has done. But he also wanted him to be their protector as well, protecting them as potentials as well as Slayer potentials from harm as he was one of the strongest Knights of Hell and could do so in his form of redemption. As usual Sparda left Abel the choice, which Abel accepted much to the dismay of his brother Cain, Lucifer and the other Knights. Before Sparda was to die and pass his essence to Vergil and Dante, Lucifer ordered Cain to kill his brother Abel again, which he did but then began to regret it, he then killed the other four Knights of Hell sparing Abaddon who fled back to Hell and he lived a life of regret on earth before he himself returned to Hell as well years later. This of course set up events up to now and remember Squirrel is a descendent of Cain and true vessel to Michael and that Moose here is the descendent of Abel and true vessel of Lucifer."

"Wait but didn't Cain need a special weapon to kill Abel since they were Knights of Hell?" Willow asked innocently. "And the same with Dean how was he able to kill both of them way back when?" Buffy asked joining in.

Sam smiled lightly and said, "Only a Knight of Hell can kill a Knight of Hell." Both girls looked at him then each other and remained silent.

As the group absorbed the information given, James got up and walked out going upstairs with Buffy and Spike following behind him. As James sat down annoyed trying to understand that Abel a former Knight of Hell was supposed to be his and every other Manslayer's Watcher to help them navigate all this crap. His frustration, anger and fear began creeping back up to him even though Buffy was with him it didn't help he felt completely lost and helpless for the first time in his life, he was scared to death of losing everything and everyone he cared about to Lucifer.

Spike knelt down in front of him with Dawn looking on eavesdropping and said, "Look mate I know your scared, angry and worried but trust me you have one hell of a girlfriend that can protect herself, you and everyone here. I also know that you won't let her fight this fight alone if you can. Now I've done horrible unspeakable things in my lifetime and I need to own up to that, I know little-bit can never forgive me nor should she or Buffy for what I did to the two of them, even you James you shouldn't forgive me either. If a damned soul is needed to close the portal to The Cage and lock that blimey bastard back up then I'll jump in myself, because I have so much shit to pay for maybe a trip to Hell is what I need, cause frankly I bloody well deserve it. I'm ready for it and I'm hoping that one day you all can see me as a man and not as a monster, but I can take it because I deserve it, hell I'm not like Captain Forehead or Mister Squirrel over there that deserves and is granted a second chance in life."

James, Buffy and Dawn took in his words and were moved by them, Spike then said, "Besides when I first came here you were the one that said, "I've never been beaten when everything is on the line" right? To come to think of it your bloody girlfriend is the same way so I think we'll be fine with the likes of you two, the wonder boys, Faith, myself and the others doing this thing together as one."

James looked at Spike and said, "Thank you. I needed that and I'll never forget what you did, but I forgive you."

Buffy also looked at Spike and said, "I still don't like or trust you and will never forget what you did to me but I do forgive you also and we will need you in this fight."

Spike smiled and appreciative smile with a slight tear forming, he quickly wiped it away and said, "Well bloody good talk now uhh where do you keep the liquor I need a few drinks."

James laughed and pointed him to a room near the kitchen were all the liquor is now being kept with a T.V., chairs and table to hang out in. Spike immediately went in, Dean and the others also came up and with Dean following, joined by Crowley and to their surprise Dawn to the bar area.

Seeing Dawn going in the room with the guys Buffy said, "Dawnie you're not old enough to drink. Why are you drinking? Drinking is bad and it brings bad scary things so no drinking."

"Relax Buffy, I know I just wanted to talk to Spike, maybe Dean and Crowley" Dawn said with a smile.

James chuckled and said, "There's soda, seltzer and a lot of other things in their also if you want to mix something up."

Dawn's eyes lit up and she scampered in as Buffy looked at him and said, "God I better get in there I could use a drink after the last few months."

Dean suddenly came out and said, "Dude you have Scotch, Jack and Beer."

James looked at him perplexed and said, "Yeah and?"

"Your Awesome" Dean said smiling before scurrying back into the room as he heard Spike, Crowley and Dawn shout "Thank you" causing both Buffy and James to laugh a little bit taking their minds off of everything that was said and done.

Sam stayed in the training room with Xander, Anya, Sarah, Cordelia, Faith and Castiel, while Giles and Willow retreated to the library to begin research to keep their mind off of a lot of things. Buffy in the meantime went upstairs to the bathroom to take a shower and relax as James sat and contemplated things. He thought about it and hearing the others in the kitchen area laughing and having a good time, he figured that Sam and the others would be training or talking some more and Willow and Giles would be in research mode or just taking in a good distraction book. He then decided he might as well go upstairs before Buffy could go into the shower and talk to her.

As soon as James walked to his room he saw Buffy coming out in a robe and just stared at her, he then pulled her hair out of the bun she made much to her annoyance and then shoved her against the door. A little startled she didn't know what he was up to until he started kissing her passionately as she followed suit, reentering his room she began to take off the robe. They started out kissing falling on the bed then fell onto the floor as James took a gander at Buffy's nude body and looking into her eyes amazed at the most beautiful girl in the world he was with.

He went down her stomach kissing her and then gently opened her legs putting his head down and delicately devoured the flesh between them, much to Buffy's surprise and pleasure. He began to massage her breasts and lightly pinched her nipples as she moaned in joy from the electricity in the combination that the waging of his tongue and pinching of her breasts created.

Hearing that someone may be approaching James gently placed his hand over her mouth to keep her moans relatively low. Buffy though became nervous as having a hand over her mouth brought back bad memories of the past but was quickly forgotten when James released her as he began kissing her lips, nibbling on her neck and lifting her up onto the bed as they made passionate love, relieving themselves of all the stress, fear, anger and worry from their bodies leaving only themselves. After a few turns of switching positions with Buffy kissing his chest and stomach, and being on top with Buffy leaving light scratch marks on his back causing her to worry since she was stronger than him now. James told her it was okay despite little drips of blood that came from the scratches, they then collapsed into each other's arms falling into a deep sleep.

During their sleep both experienced Slayer dreams, Buffy's featured Lucifer and either hers or James' need to sacrifice themselves to close the portal forever killing one of them again, but that Dawn, Spike, Willow, Sam, Dean and Connor were all involved somehow the magnitude of the dream forced her awake drenched in sweat and looking over to see James also dreaming. In James' dream he saw and spoke to both Dante and Vergil who told him that if he ever needed theirs or Sparda's help all he had to do is ask and it would be done. Not understanding the meaning of the dream and conversation with the two first Manslayers, because of Sparda telling him that he will no longer receive help from him he also woke up sweaty and confused. Looking into Buffy's eyes since we were both woken up by Slayer dreams, they talked and fell back asleep determined to work on a way to save the world, remain alive and together without sacrificing each other to do so.

Eventually Dawn came upstairs and woke them up knowing that they slept together. After shooing her out Buffy jumped into the shower quickly and received another visit from James before both got out, got dressed and walking downstairs to see everyone in the kitchen. Dean gave James a playful grin, while Faith had done the same to Buffy only this time with a wink as both blushed and played it off.

James turned to Castiel and asked, "So know where we can at least find Michael?"

"I have an idea but it will be difficult" Castiel replied.

Buffy asked the angel, "Why Cass?"

"Since Heaven has been closed to keep Michael out. I have lost a large amount of my powers" Castiel revealed.

"Great so we have a barely juiced angel helping us. Fan-f**king-tastic" Dean replied sarcastically.

Buffy looked at Dean and said, "Hey we still have Crowley, Anya and Willow to do the teleporty." Looking to the demon and her friends she asked, "Right guys?"

Willow looked nervously at Giles and said, "Only if I have to. Don't feel magically confident at the moment sorry Buffy."

"It's okay Will take your time we aren't blaming you for this we'll figure it all out" Buffy said gingerly giving her best friend a reassuring rub on the arm.

Anya interrupted and said, "Yes now that I'm a vengeance demon I can teleport and I can also feel the vengeance radiating from both Lucifer and Michael."

Crowley rolled his eyes and said, "Bullocks, yes I can also in regards to teleporting you dimwits." He then looked at Anya puzzled and asked, "How the hell can you sense vengeance?"

"Because I am a vengeance demon thank you very much you ass" Anya retorted to the former King of Hell.

"Good point" Crowley said. "So my question is did you ask for your powers back?"

"No no I didn't why do you ask?" Anya asked suddenly getting worried by Crowley's question as Castiel also shot the demon a look catching everyone's attention as well.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked. "Do you two know something we don't, cause now I'm lost."

Castiel sighed looking at Crowley getting the cue for his explanation this time and said, "D'Hoffyrn may be an ally of Lucifer and we believe he sought to make Anya into Anyanka the vengeance demon again in order to coerce her into making the witch Willow break the seal."

"So let me get this straight you guys think that D'hoffryn and Lucifer were in cahoots with each other and made with the dealy wheely to make Will bad to set him free?" Buffy asked getting annoyed.

"Yes precisely" Castiel nodded.

"He's next on my hit list" Buffy said. "Okay so now how do we find Michael and D'Hoffryn cause that asshole is so dead?"

Anya feeling betrayed and used not for sex with her husband but literally used angrily said, "We can summon D'Hoffryn and we can do an angel locator spell to find Michael no problem."

"Wait Cass said that Michael will need to look for a new vessel and that he's after Dean right" Sam said.

"Yeah why what's your plan Sam?" Faith asked nervously.

Sam took a breath and said, "Well Willow can do the spell with Giles to locate Michael and we can send James, Dean, Castiel and Buffy to confront him, keep him from taking a new vessel and they'll keep him from killing Dean. The rest of us deal with D'Hoffryn."

"No way no f**king way are we doing that" Faith barked angrily.

"Faith this is our only chance at taking down one of the Archangel's" Sam pleaded. As they both argued everyone looked on as James said, "How about I go alone to meet with Michael instead of Dean, Buffy and Castiel coming with me."

"No way I am not letting my you face him alone" Buffy rebuffed. "It's too dangerous."

James sighed and said, "Buffy I'm not going to fight him, just talk to him. I know I can't take him but maybe I can reason with him, I almost did it last time."

"This could work" Giles surmised. "Buffy we must take every opportunity to try what we can in this battle."

"No we are not letting my boyfriend meet up with one of the most powerful Archangel's alone and with no weapons that can kill it" Buffy growled.

"He will not be alone. I will be with him" Castiel said to Buffy giving her a reassuring smile.

"No not you Cass. Not Dean, Sam, Buffy, Spike or Faith either. I want Willow and Giles with me" James said.

"Wait what? Why me? I-I-I can't" Willow said nervously. "I'm not me enough to help."

"Yes you can Willow, if you want Xander can come also, but I need you and Giles there" James said more directly.

Buffy huffed pulling him to the side and said, "James what are you doing? Willow isn't ready for this."

James looked at his girlfriend and said, "Buffy she is ready and I'll be there with her, she'll be okay trust me."

Spike asked, "Why Xander and Giles though mate?"

"I need Giles because he can help talk sense into Michael in a fatherly way similar to God and Xander can do the same in a brotherly way like Gabriel. If things get hairy, Willow can get herself and them out leaving just the two of us there alone" James smiled then said, "Funny thing is Sparda was really good at spells and let's just say Michael is in for a surprise because all Manslayers know spells no matter what just in case things go bad for me."

"But why Willow?" Buffy asked nearly pleading to her boyfriend for an answer. "I still don't like this by the way."

"Do you trust me Buffy?" James asked grabbing her hands smiling.

"Yes I do" Buffy responded taking a breath adding, "Just please promise me that nothing will happen to them or to you."

"Nothing will I promise. I won't let anything happen to them they are my best friends besides I sort of grew up with you, Willow, Xander, Giles, Cordelia and Oz so trust me when I say nothing will happen to them" James said giving both Buffy and Anya a reassuring smile. "You guys worry about D'Hoffryn from what I remember Lance told me he is powerful and not someone to mess with, unless you have something that he fears."

Not taking his hint Buffy looked at him and said, "Huh?"

Crowley and Spike collectively yelled, "God Killer Blade."

"Oh, oh yeah forgot about that" Buffy said. Willow and Giles then began working on the locator spell, while the others were getting preparations together to summon one of the most powerful demons in existence. With Michael having been located in Iowa, Willow reluctantly teleported herself, James, Giles and Xander to confront the Archangel. Buffy, Sam, Dean and the others then left James' mansion leaving Dawn and Spike behind to summon and deal with D'Hoffryn King of the Vengeance Demons.

Dawn then turned to Spike and said, "Okay now let's look for Lucifer." Spike dumbfounded said, "No littlebit it's too dangerous. We don't have the magical abilities of Big Red to pull that off and your sister would kill me if we did find him and went to him."

"We aren't going to fight him we're just going to track him down for the others and I know someone else that can help" Dawn said with a smile using James' gift she called for Tara and Tanya for their help and together they reluctantly helped Dawn find that Lucifer was in Europe causing chaos there.

Tara told her that both Archangel's since their release have been causing destruction across the globe and that every form of demon as well as other monsters has taken refuge out of fear of being killed. Dawn then asked Tara if she blames Willow for releasing the two archangels and if she forgives her, Tara said that she never blamed Willow for her death nor the release of the archangels and that she loves and forgives her for what she had done and that she will do the right thing when the time is right as both disappeared.

After arriving in Iowa the five of them began walking around the desolate town and spotted a similar looking yet familiar person from their past standing in silence surrounded by bodies, but wasn't sure who it was exactly. As they proceeded carefully closer, Xander seeing that it was Buffy's ex-boyfriend Riley Finn formerly of the Initiative shouted out, "Hey Riley."

Riley looked up and angrily saw the five of them coming near him and brandished an angel blade. James and Giles realized that Riley is Michael's new vessel. Willow and Xander immediately backed off as Michael in Riley's body advanced towards them, seeing that they may not make it out alive and keeping his promise to Buffy, James said an incantation that transported Xander and the others out of the area leaving only himself and Michael alone.

Suddenly appearing back at the mansion startling Dawn and Spike they began to worry as James was alone and powerless facing off against Michael. Willow tried to teleport James back but was blocked and Giles' suggested that James may be trying to reason with the most powerful of the Archangel's and all they can do is hope and pray that he comes back alive.

"Hey Mikey boy, long time no see" James said smirking.

Michael kept the angel blade at his side and said, "Hello boy it has been awhile. Now tell me, where is Dean Winchester hiding?"

"He isn't hiding Michael, he's doing his job and trying to stop the world from ending. Tell me something why are you in Riley Finn?" James asked.

Michael angrily and impatiently huffed, "Yes he is hiding. He should be here facing me instead he has sent you, a powerless worm to battle me. As for your question this boy has been chosen as my new vessel, but I also promised to aid him in ridding his town of hell-demons and healing his family and as you can see I have fulfilled my end of the bargain."

"Wow Michael I never pictured you as being a dick. Oh wait never-mind you are one, just like your f**king brothers, don't you get it. It was always your job to protect mankind alongside the Slayers, Hunters and Manslayers. And yes Dean is doing his job, he and the others are trying to stop you and your brother from killing everyone on the planet. Instead you killed innocents, bet dear old daddy isn't thrilled wherever he is right now" James snapped as his anger was rising.

"How dare you question me, insult my brothers and father. Who are you to say such things to me? I am Michael the most powerful Archangel, The Host of Heaven" Michael sneered.

James chuckled and said, "No you're just a useless dick just like Lucifer and by the way my name is James Kingston, Manslayer, Hunter and most of all loyal friend, boyfriend, brother and ally to good and nightmare to you bitch."

"I hope you know this vessel does not like you very much, yet he does respect you. This boy still has anger towards you regarding Buffy Summers" Michael snapped.

"I know he does, but unlike the dick occupying him he is a really good guy and deserves better than what he got. I know Buffy did love him and wanted to badly be with him, but it didn't help that he injected demon blood into himself to make himself feel the need to be powerful when all he had to do was be himself, nothing else. Kind of like you maybe you should actually learn from and feel the feeling of your vessels rather than use them. That is the true mission right, think about it Michael" James said calmly.

Michael clenched his fist and gripped the angel blade hard and thrust it at James, but stopped at the last second as he began to feel something within Riley as his vessel was fighting him off from killing James. Michael perplexed looked at James and asked, "W-Wh-What is happening? Tell me now, I don't understand this."

"It's called free will and it was something God, your father gave to us humans and that is also something called a choice something that the Slayers and Hunters fight for and with every day same as regular people. It was also something that Sparda fought for as well and continues to do so even to this day" James replied.

Michael nodded in understanding this as he dropped the angel blade and said, "Funny thing, this boy has been a devout follower and I can now see his memories and his love for all including his wife Samantha. I can see how beautiful she is and feel his passion to protect her and his family at all costs. Now I understand."

James looked rather stunned and said, "Riley's married? Wow imagine that. Anyway good now continue to feel from Riley, Michael because that is what we humans are all about there is everything from anger, rage, pain, sorrow, joy, happiness, sadness and excitement that are all wonderful feelings to have."

"No this is wrong, angels do not feel we obey and we kill if we must. That is the word of our father, that is the word of God" Michael said defiantly, then his eyes began to shine blue and suddenly he was engulfed in a shining bright white light as his wings shone, raising his hand towards James, "Now you must die, just like they all must die, like Dean Winchester must die."

A bright blinding light engulfed the town, James and Michael breaking windows and destroying several cars. Meanwhile this went unknown to Buffy and the others as they summoned D'Hoffryn, Anya's former boss and one of the most powerful demons in existence.

"Okay think this'll work?" Buffy asked Anya.

Anya looked at the Slayer and said, "Of course it will work because I am summoning him and not one of you guys, because you know you'd only mess it up."

Sam, Dean, Cordelia, Sarah, Crowley and Faith rolled their eyes at Anya's claim, while Castiel stood there with a confused look. After some time passed, Buffy felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach as did Faith, when Dean asked her what was wrong, she told him that something's coming, something bad but didn't know what. Faith asked if it was D'Hoffryn but Buffy said it was more worrisome like maybe something happened to James, Xander, Willow and Giles. Before she can think about it more or call to ask, D'Hoffryn finally appeared.

"Why have you foolish children summoned me?" D'Hoffryn said condescendingly then looked to Anya, "Ahhh hello Anyanka it is so good to see you again. Have you aided in any vengeance lately since the return of your powers?"

Anya glared at him angrily and said, "My name is Anya, I am human and I refuse to be a vengeance demon again. Why did you do this to me?"

"Foolish child I have always liked you and the Rosenberg girl has infinite amounts of potential to becoming a vengeance demon. You being human has made you weak and to be honest Anyanka that boy will hurt you but with your powers restored you can crush him into the tender white piece of flesh he is" D'Hoffryn sneered.

"Okay look enough with the bullshit buddy. Now tell us how you tie into Lucifer rising and Willow going all vengeancy" Buffy demanded.

D'Hoffryn looked at both Crowley and Castiel first, then looked at Buffy taking her in and said, "Slayer so nice to see you again. Tell me how does it feel to know that your boyfriend, that disgusting Sparda smelling Manslayer is going die at the hands of those moronic angels Lucifer and Michael and there isn't a thing you can do about it. But to answer your question, I had no hand in this but I must say seeing Ms. Rosenberg display such vengeance it was magnificent, if only she didn't bring back those two idiots then things would be much better for my kind. One more thing why have you brought two angels with you? I find this insulting."

Before Buffy could say a word, Crowley scoffed, "What the bloody hell do you bloody mean by two bloody angels you bloody wanker. I happen to be a hell-demon and The King of Hell, you sodding idiot."

D'Hoffryn cocked an eyebrow up and said, "Hell-demon? King of Hell? There are no such creatures, there are only demons like myself, Anyanka, Sparda, Mundus, Illyria, Archaeus, The Scourge, Mohra demons, the one's called the Gentlemen, Fyarl demons, Acathla and The Judge among others. You my red eyed friend are a pion compared to us and we consider you an angel."

Stopping Crowley from interrupting Buffy finally said, "Enough, I will save James from Michael and Lucifer, there is always something I can do about it ugly face wait you really didn't have a hand in this?" Buffy asked nervously then noticing Crowley still eager to say something, "Well he is a demonic looking thingy so in my book he is a demon."

"Ugly face? Very adult like and no I did not, anyway no that creature is like the other one in the trench coat. Not a demon but an angel" D'Hoffryn said looking between both Crowley and Buffy.

Sam noticing the frustration boiling in Buffy's face amid Crowley and Anya's agitation finally asked, "Why do you believe or know that Crowley isn't a demon and is an angel?"

"You must be Lucifer's true vessel very interesting to see you here, now too answer your question since you were much more respectful than Anyanka, The Slayer and the other one were. Lucifer once he came to Hell from being cast down from Heaven, needed to assemble a way to keep true and pure demon lords Asomdeus and Mammon's armies at bay so he tormented and manipulated human souls into creatures he called hell-demons. But in reality they are not hell-demons. I am considered a true demon as are the ones all of you fight being descended from the Old Ones, he instead made his portion of Hell into the Heaven that he was cast out of. The weaker ant like ones, like regular weak angels those like this one in black. Azazel and Lilith were like the seraph versions of an angel like the one standing before me in the trench coat like Metatron, Naomi and Zachariah. As for the Knights of Hell there weren't seven there were four, Cain, Abaddon, Abel and Usua they acted as his Archangel's and he as his father, God" D'Hoffryn said looking at the stunned faces of Crowley, Castiel and the others, "So you see children you are considered something like a hell-angel not a hell-demon, that moniker is reserved for myself and the rest of our kind the real demons."

Sam looked at Dean horrified as the younger Winchester gathered the courage to ask, "Are your kind of demons stronger than Crowley's?"

"Oh yes we have killed billions since they have been up here. Since they don't come to the Hellmouth it just makes our life much easier to deal with the vampires, werewolves, witches, shifters, skinwalkers, djinn and the others all while all of us have been fighting off The Slayer, Manslayer and hunters such as yourselves keeping to the true natural order of things" D'Hoffryn said with a devilish smile. He then turned to Anya and said, "As for you Anyanka, you will keep your powers and demonic form if you don't and demand to be returned to your human form. Then I will kill your human husband and you know I will and you cannot stop me or you will die."

All of them stood in shock at not just D'Hoffryn's threat to Anya but also the revelation that Crowley and the other hell-demons aren't demons at all but are considered hell-angels by the demonic community. With their stunned faces still trying to comprehend what he told them, D'Hoffryn bid his farewell and disappeared. Just then Willow, Xander and Giles arrived, startling Buffy and the others, but before they could ask how the meeting with D'Hoffryn went, the first thought on Buffy's mind was, "What are you guys doing here? Where's James? What the hell is going on, somebody talk to me what's the sitch?"

Xander told Buffy that Michael's new vessel is her ex-boyfriend Riley Finn and that when things got a little crazy, James teleported them back to his place and that Dawn, Spike and the spirits of Tara and Tanya found out that Lucifer was in Europe causing hell there. Buffy was mixed with joy, anger and got that sinking feeling that something was horribly wrong and demanded to be brought to Iowa to see what was going on. When they turned to ask for help Crowley disappeared, Castiel and Willow couldn't teleport anyone at the moment because they were exhausted and Anya was in a state of shock seeing her husband, knowing that if she became human again that he would be killed. This left Buffy in a state of complete hopelessness as she didn't know if James was alive or not.

In the meantime, back in Iowa as the smoke cleared, the town stood but the area where Michael and James had been heavily damaged. James was indeed still alive much to the surprise of Michael as he sought to obliterate everything like Castiel had done to save everyone in Los Angeles from the Angelus possessed Connor and his shifter, demon and vampire recruits.

"Okay that was a close one" James said shaking his head surveying the damaged cars and partially damaged buildings and broken windows. "Trying to kill me huh Mikey and I thought we had such a good relationship."

Michael looked just as baffled and uttered, "How is this possible. You should be dead and this worthless town smited, now explain yourself boy."

"Sorry Michael I have no explanation for ya, still figuring this all out myself. But maybe it's because Riley, the guy whose body you made as your vessel didn't want to kill anyone or maybe it's because dear old dad is pissed off with you guys for once" James retorted.

"Blasphemy my father would not be angry with me for I am a good son and I follow orders as does this vessel Riley Finn and Dean Winchester" Michael growled.

James chuckled and said, "I pity you Michael, did you ever think that maybe some orders aren't worth following. Look at Riley he didn't follow this and he hasn't followed others and neither has Dean, you see that's called a choice and a choice is born from something your dad gave all of us and that's free will. You, your brothers and sisters have given your father what he asked for but haven't given him what he needed and that was for all of you to make a choice and to use free will to do it. Castiel learned that and made the angels in Heaven better for it, Lucifer is just a nutjob with daddy issues that needs his ass kicked and you haven't learned a damn thing so I pity you. Now do me a favor and get the f**k out of Riley your making a mockery of him and yourself."

Michael stood in silence he has never been talked to like this by anyone not by Dean, Lucifer, his father or anyone including his vessels and this was new to him. He looked at James in shock and somewhat understanding and disappeared. James uttered some curse words from under his breath and saying an incantation he teleported to Buffy and the others location hoping that they had better luck than he did.

As she paced back and forth trying to come up with something, Castiel sensed something coming to them and James appeared before them. Buffy looked at him and angrily punched him in the face for facing Michael alone. After being helped up by Xander and Giles, Buffy then hugged him and asked if he was okay, when James said he was fine and basically talked down the most powerful Archangel he told everyone what happened and Sam, Dean and Buffy in turn told James about everything that D'Hoffryn said to them. Stunned and trying to process everything that D'Hoffryn told the others James suggested that they get back to his place and try to find Lucifer and Michael get them back into The Cage or kill them and save the world. When they returned they were happily met by Spike and Dawn and everyone talked explaining their situations, there was silence, a lot of horrified and even some humorous looks going on among them.

A few weeks later, Sarah though started to get too uncomfortable and feeling that this was way out of her league asked if she could be brought back to the Bunker. She also figured she could keep her eye on things from there as well to which Castiel, Sam and Dean agreed was for the best as Dean suggested that Faith also go along because even though the world may be facing hell, there still needed to be hunting done. She reluctantly agreed and joined Sarah in returning to the Bunker but promised to be back for the big showdown.

Cordelia feeling that she needed to help get Connor back and avenge Angel wanted to stay, but was talked out of it by Buffy who said that having a second front led by her and the rest of Angel Investigations was the better alternative. Spike though decided to stay and help Buffy, James and the others, especially with Faith gone, Crowley now in hiding ashamed of his newly discovered origins, Castiel weakened and Angel dead that they would need another super-powered warrior in the fight next to Buffy. Saying her good-bye's Cordelia apologized to James and was teleported back thanks to Anya. Now with the new Scooby Gang team set for a new plan to fight, it was now only a matter of time to try and find out where Michael and/or Lucifer will pop up next.

Part 2 Chapter 16: Archangel's Rising Pt. 2

With a month having passed since the return of both Lucifer and Michael and though the combined efforts of the Scooby Gang and the Winchesters has worked to protect the Hellmouth stopping evil and all. They still were having a hard time finding and figuring out how to put both Archangel's back into the Cage. The next few weeks figured to be daunting as all of them worked to stop the Archangels and save the world.

After one week of being in Sunnydale, the Winchesters decided to go back onto the road and see if they can find Michael or Lucifer while also looking for where Crowley went hiding and get his help back. In order to keep his eye on them since he wasn't as strong with Heaven sealed, Castiel joined them on their road trips but all assured the others that they will be careful and would return if and when they need them for the big fight.

Sam, Dean and James secretly promised not to say yes to Michael, Lucifer and Sparda although James said that the Old One wouldn't help them anyway in the fight. But he figured it was worth it to tell his friends that he wouldn't say yes to him being his vessel and all as a comfort to the brothers. Each of member of the group had their own fears heading into the looming fight with Lucifer and Michael, but with both Archangel's quiet, despite rumblings of destruction caused by Lucifer no one knew when or where the Devil or his brother may strike.

The next month proved to be difficult on everyone as Xander tried to convince Anya to get turned back into human again regardless of being threatened with death, Willow continued to struggle dealing with the fact she released the Archangel's. Giles fought with the fact that Lucifer may use and harm Buffy in ways unimaginable to the human mind in order to drive James crazy and kill him. James and Buffy were both scared for each other and what Lucifer has instore for them. Dawn feared everything going on and even though she had her sister, James and the others united again she was scared she might lose them all like she thought they would all die in the fight against Glory. Sam and Dean had their fears about dealing with Lucifer again and having the thought of Sam needing to say yes or even Dean needing to say yes to Michael to stop it all this time has their nerves and spirits on edge. Spike was still hurting knowing that he may never have Dawn's forgiveness for what he did to her because of Amy and Angelus.

Two weeks later, while out on patrol Buffy and James were walking around a cemetery and began discussing a few things. "So what a fun filled last few years we've had since you came to Sunnydale huh?" Buffy said with a hint of sarcasm mixed with a smile noticing his look she said, "But it has really been a fun-tastic few years being with with you though and I mean that."

James chuckled nervously, "I know what you mean, but to be honest with everything going on maybe you guys would've been better off if I didn't come here. Then again I would've never met you all either."

"Not true you've been great since you've gotten here and you really, really have helped me out since you came here with a lot of things. I'm really happy that you came here, you have and you literally have saved the bacon, well my bacon…mmm bacon that I enjoy eating a lot" Buffy said getting a little teary eyed and distracted thinking about bacon. "I loved Angel and Riley and had I guess flings with Dean and Spike, but I never thought I would love someone like I love you and that means everything to me and you have kept me sane through all this."

James looked at her and wiped the tears from her eye with his finger, "Buffy you're the one that's been my rock and kept me straight so I owe you the world, not the other way around."

"You know we are going to argue about this, so let's just say for the sake of a massive argument that I'll win that we have kept each other sane and in the game" Buffy said with a playful wink.

"Yeah your right about that one" James said with a chuckled. He noticed that Buffy's smile faded and she started to look distant he asked, "You okay?"

"W-What, y-yeah I'm okay just thinking about a lot of things" Buffy said as she was snapped out of her daze. "It really has been crazy and I have a lot on my mind right now."

James looked at her and asked, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"It's just that I don't know how we can survive this. We are going up against Michael and Lucifer the most powerful Archangel's and it's only me, Spike, Willow, Faith, a non-supped up Cass, minus a Crowley, Angel is dead, Lucifer and Michael are literally wearing Connor and Riley and you have no superpowers combined that with no Sparda assist. I'm so overwhelmed I don't think I can save everyone like D'Hoffryn said, I can't save you, I don't think we can win this. I don't know what to do, it's not like fighting The Master, Adam, Angelus, Glory, The Mayor or even Dark Willow" Buffy said feeling defeated and deflated.

"Buffy you really really like to underestimate yourself don't you sometimes. You beat The Master a very old and powerful vampire, then you took down your ex-boyfriend because of a stupid ass curse that made him lose his soul, then you beat up the militaries experimental super demon hybrid soldier, kicked the crap out of a Hell-God, blew up the high school that killed a giant snake, beat an evil Slayer and had to fight your vengeful, I'm going to blow up the earth best friend beating her mind you in a fist fight at the Magic Box oh yeah and add Dracula and countless other bad guys to that list also" James said still smiling despite a tear in his eye while looking into his girlfriends' eyes who began to lit up showing the hope that he loves about her.

"Notice how there was no I, me or us in there because Buffy it was all you, I told you when I met you guys that I am following your lead because you're in charge and you're the boss. And you're a hero your Dawn's, Willow, Xander, Anya, Giles, Angel, Cordelia, Oz, Wesley, Gunn, Fred, Spike, Sam, Dean, Sarah, Castiel, Connor, Faith, Crowley, Riley and my hero. I believe, no I know that you can beat Lucifer and Michael and I'll be there to back you up, cause I believe in you no matter what happens" James said still smiling, wiping the tears from his eyes and giving Buffy a reassuring rub on her back.

Buffy moved by her boyfriends' words cried a little bit also, but then stood up and defiantly said, "You're right I am going to kick their asses, wait no we are all going to kick their asses and whoever comes after is going to have to deal with us together." Buffy felt more confident and remembered that things will always be hard but it just makes you stronger then, "But there is one problem. We only have one super weapon between all of us."

James thought about it and said, "Yeah didn't really think about that part, but we do have a secret weapon. And that's you, remember you scared all of them. I didn't even do much of that actually now that I think about it."

Buffy looked at him and said, "You helped a lot, trust me they're scared of you too and yes you did just so you know that so you feel all good and manly." James chuckled and said, "Hey I resent that, I have no problem playing second fiddle to you and you're the hero by the way and you beat them. I'm just the backup and told ya, I always got your back babe."

"That's true" Buffy said with a smirk. Just then three vampires; a chubby one, skinny one and another one, stumbled upon them with one of them laughing, "Looky here boys we have the Slayer and the former Manslayer, told yous' it's going to be a good night tonight."

"Oh look it's the three stooges" Buffy said giggling and then pointed to each one of them, "Question though which one of you is Mo, Larry and Curley?"

The three vampires looked at each other annoyed and growled, "Your dead Slayer."

"Been there done that? Right honey" Buffy said with a smirk as she looked over to James who smiled and said, "Yep so which one do you want? The fat one, skinny one or other one sweetheart?"

Buffy looked at each of them and said, "Me thinks I want to take the other well dopy looking one. Think you can handle the others?"

"Oh yeah" James said taking out a stake. Then he and Buffy took on all three vampires taking them down easily and quickly before kissing each other passionately which led to them having sex in the cemetery. Spike decided to go out for a walk because being in a house full of girls, one dopy construction worker and an annoyingly old Watcher that won't let him drink all the scotch in the kitchen or smoke by the bar because he's a pansy.

"Hello there William the Bloody" a voice said coming from behind him in the shadows.

Spike looked behind him and said, "What the bloody hell? Oh god no it can't be."

"Oh I am definitely not God but I am his son" said Lucifer as he walked out of the shadows.

Spiked vamped out and growled, "What the hell do you want?"

"Now now I'm not here to fight or kill you yet anyway. I just want to talk that's all" Lucifer said smiling.

"Piss off, I'm not talking to you" Spike snapped ready for a fight.

"Too bad such a pretty soul you have" Lucifer said smiling and then with a snap of his fingers, "No it's gone."

Spike fell to his knees in pain he shouted, "What did you do?"

"Isn't it obvious? I took your soul silly boy and now your back to being the soulless, mindless and worthless killing machine you have always been" Lucifer said grinning.

Spike snarled, "Damn you. Damn you to Hell, you f**king bastard."

"Been there don't care to go back anytime soon" Lucifer said laughing. "Now you can earn this shiny disgusting thing back if only you do me a favor."

"I'm not doing you any favors you ponce" Spike yelled.

Lucifer laughed manically, "Oh your so cute, I don't need you to kill anyone or anything of the sort just deliver a message to my favorite Manslayer and Winchester. Tell them that in one week, I will kill the people they love the most in this world unless they come to a cemetery in Kansas in how do you say, where it all began it shall end." Lucifer then smiled, "Can you do this for me? I promise I won't hurt anyone until then, devils word."

Spike remained silent but his eyes bleed out anger and rage, and that was enough to Lucifer who smiled and said, "See you all soon" then he disappeared. Spike retuned to the mansion, just as Buffy and James returned as well as he told them what happened leaving them horrified. James grew even angrier because he feared for Buffy's life and immediately called Sam, who said that Dean was gone and that he was coming back to Sunnydale. Upon hearing the news' the three ran inside the safety of the mansion and told Giles, Xander, Willow and Anya of the message Lucifer sent to James and Sam.

Realizing that Dawn wasn't with them Buffy began to panic and asked, "Guys where's Dawn?"

"Did she go out and didn't say anything to anyone? Did she have a date or something?" Anya asked looking to Xander, who he gulped and said, "Oh god Lucifer must've taken her when she went outside to hangout on the stoop, since James was with Buffy."

As the group began to freak, Buffy took a breath and said, "Okay so Lucifer must've taken her after he talked to Spike, but when did he take Dean?"

Suddenly Willow heard the Impala pulling up and said, "Sam is here."

As they ran outside a shaken and pissed off Sam came out and said, "Dean's gone, Cass is dead and Crowley is gone literally gone. What the hell is going on?"

James explained to Sam what Lucifer said and did to Spike and that he took Dawn, finally understanding Sam sighed and said, "Oh my god I know where he wants us to go."

Buffy nervously asked, "Where?"

"Stull Cemetery. It's where I beat him and locked both him and Michael in the Cage years ago" Sam revealed.

"That answers that question" Buffy said sullenly. Giles then asked, "Sam, how did Castiel die and when did Dean disappear?"

"Dean was in the Impala waiting for me to come out with groceries from a stop we were at and when I got back he was gone. Cass and I looked all over for him and Michael showed up, looking for Dean, Cass thinking that he took Dean attacked only for him to stab Cass with an angel blade killing him" Sam said with a tear in his eye, "But thing is when Michael was looking for Dean he seemed different like he wanted to make sure he and I were safe and okay. But when he killed Cass he showed remorse nothing like he was the last time I saw him during the Apocalypse the first time. He seemed different like he was….like he was trying to protect us this time. It was really weird I don't get it."

Giles and the others looked at Sam perplexed but James answered, "I know why."

"Care to elaborate?" Xander asked.

James sighed and said, "When I talked to him in Iowa a few months ago I told him that he never did what his father needed or wanted but only did what he asked. Never once considered free will and that Riley and Dean were two of the strongest people that believed in following orders but also were willing to disobey them when they felt those orders were wrong. Maybe he finally allowed himself to understand and for Riley to help him understand things now."

"But he still killed Castiel, doesn't that make him a bad guy still?" Anya asked.

Sam thought about it and said, "No not necessarily not from what I saw of him and he only reacted in self-defense. So James may be right and we might finally have an ally in this thing that is strong enough to fight off Lucifer."

"Finally something to go our way for once" Xander exclaimed, Willow gave a nervous look and asked, "But Sam did you tell Faith what happened?"

"Yeah I did she is going to meet us here after she drops Sarah off in Los Angeles. I also told Cordelia so the LA team is all geared up and ready for a fight just in case" Sam replied.

"Well that helps us out with Faith coming into the picture but that also leaves us one big problem" Xander said as he collected his thoughts, "How do we rescue Dawn and Dean and get into contact with big bro Michael so he can help us?"

"We pray" Buffy said looking at the others, "We pray to Michael and have him meet with us so we can talk to him and find out how he can help us. If he even wants to really help us and then we save Dean and Dawnie and kick Lucifer's ass."

"Sounds like a plan Buff, when do we do it?" Xander asked.

Giles fixing his glasses said, "Wait, wait we must think this through. Yes we have Faith arriving, we have Spike and Buffy here and we could possibly have an ally in Michael. But we still need a concrete plan that ensures the safety of Dawn, Dean, Sam and James because Lucifer wants them the most. Remember Lucifer made a direct threat to Buffy and if she is there then Lucifer has all the cards against James and we don't know his play same can be said with Dawn and Buffy and Dean being used against Sam. So we must tread carefully into this battle."

Buffy scoffed, "Giles I know this, but we need to do something we have to save Dawn and Dean even if it means going into a trap."

"Buffy damn it, Castiel and Angel are dead and Crowley is missing we don't have the additional firepower to mount a rescue and get into a battle with the Devil himself" Giles said growing angrier trying to prove a point to his Slayer.

"Don't you think I know that Giles, I can't sit back and let things get worse, I can't let Dawn and Dean die. I know Angel and Castiel are dead, Riley and Connor will probably die and Crowley is gone but we can't worry about that now we have too much to lose. Spike, Faith and I are the only ones' that can be in this fight and if Michael helps us then great we need all the help we can get, okay now we have other things to figure out like how to save them and keep us all from being caught and alive, because I am not losing James again. I can't lose him again" Buffy tearfully snapped.

Sam, seeing the tension beginning to rise stepped in, "Guys we need to calm down. Things are bad yeah, but look we aren't losing anyone else in this because we all have to pitch in not just Buffy, Faith and Spike. We all have to do it and yeah well knowing Lucifer it is probably a trap to get Buffy there to use against James, but Buffy is right we need Michael's help and we'll get it."

"I have a plan" James said with a laugh, "I'm going to make Death repay his debt to me."

Buffy looked at her boyfriend and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"When I was in Hell. Death got me out of there and we made a deal" James said with a smile.

To both Sam and Buffy's horror they were afraid of any deal to be made with Death. Buffy bit her lower lip, crossed her arms across her chest and frowned, "What are you saying? What kind of deal did you make with him?"

"Oh nothing like that trust me I'm not that stupid, when I was in Hell he let me out on the condition that I kill Hades the Greek God of the underworld because he did something to piss him off. So I did and Death said that he owed me a debt that only he must repay and only at a time of great need or when he feels like it" James said.

"Wait I remember when Death had the shield around Buffy when she died you tried to get him to repay the debt then, but he refused and that's when you gave up your powers to save her instead" Willow interjected.

Sam after listening to Willow asked, "Why not repay the debt then?"

"Death felt that it wasn't best to use it to bring Buffy back and he felt it wasn't worth using it on her" James replied with a little more anger in his voice. "Buffy is worth it and I would do it all over again if I could. I would sacrifice my powers and life and use my debt at the same time to bring her back."

Buffy shot James a soft smile as Sam did the same before asking, "You think he'll comply this time?"

"Oh he should" James said with a smirk. Xander then added, "Well maybe he would since he doesn't want the world to end and all. Bad for business right?"

Everyone gave off a light laugh at the comment. James then turned to Buffy and said, "Hey almost forgot, I told you that you don't have to put all the pressure and the weight of the world onto your shoulders remember?"

"Yeah I remember. But I have to especially now" Buffy replied.

"No you don't Buffy" James smiled and said, "Powers or no powers I am always going to help you and share the pressure. Okay."

Buffy let out a sigh and said, "Deal. Just be careful okay?"

James winked and said, "Got it baby."

As everyone then went their separate ways, Spike hit the training room for a little bit to let out the frustration of seeing Angel die, losing his soul, knowing that Dawn is in danger and also knowing that both Buffy and James could die and he won't be able to do a thing about it.

Xander and Anya went to their bedroom for one more night before the earth ended, Giles went to the study calling the Watcher's Council to try and garner their support as a third front should they fail as he also called Cordelia and let the Angel Investigations team know their plans and to be ready should they fail. Sam went outside and prayed for Michael, who promptly came to him as the younger Winchester asked the Archangel for his help in the fight with Lucifer.

Michael agreed and said that he would do all he could to keep not just his vessel alive but to also save Dean and protect the others as well. Buffy and James discussed rescue and battle plans, while also calling Crowley to try and find him. James left him a messaging saying that they still need him no matter if he's a hell-angel and not a demon that he still has meaning and is fully capable of helping them in the fight against the Devil.

James then caught the spark in Buffy's eyes and the quickly ran upstairs for what seemed to be another last night on earth time together. Only this time though unlike the last two times they did this it truly felt like this is their last time on earth, because should Lucifer take them out then the world is indeed over and there isn't anything anyone can do about it. The next two weeks proved to be just as brutal, while still worrying about the eventual showdown at Stull Cemetery they still had to confront the dark residents of the Hellmouth first.

With a few more days to go and with the support of The Watcher's Council and Angel Investigations ready and waiting for the word to spring to action, with Michael in tow, a fired up and pissed off Faith having finally arrived and Crowley finally out of hiding and willing to fight The Devil. The Scooby Gang's confidence is growing but they all know that anything can happen so they split up into teams to keep collateral damage to a minimum.

The plan went as followed with Sam, James, Buffy, Spike and Willow going to Stull Cemetery first, then Michael, Faith and Crowley will be the next to go, lastly followed by Giles, Xander and Anya. The hope is that Death will keep his word and obey the debt he has with James and help them free Dean and Dawn. While Michael fights with the Devil allowing the others to work on opening the Cage and to step in if Michael needs them to.

The Gang believes that since Sam is the true vessel that Lucifer won't harm him and with James being the vessel of Sparda that hopefully the Old One would still protect him when the time comes. Michael and Crowley revealed some troubling information regarding Lucifer that could threaten the Gang's plans to stop him. With two days left before the big fight Buffy, James, Sam, Faith, Xander, Anya and Willow went out to vent and relax at The Bronze before the big meeting at Stull Cemetery they figured they might as well live a little and dance their fears and sorrows away.

Giles remained at the mansion conducting research and trying to find out useful ways to properly combat Lucifer. Spike decided to vent his own frustrations over his feelings by doing a run through the cemetery and killing monsters. Giles though received a visitor in the form of former King of Hell, the newly discovered hell-angel Crowley.

"Is this true Crowley?" Giles asked.

Crowley sighed and said, "Are you bloody deaf you nitwit? I said that Lucifer has a new vessel, one that is believed to be stronger than Sam and Connor's put together."

"How did you get this information?" Giles asked.

Crowley getting annoyed, "I asked around and found out from those that Lucifer didn't execute that he resurrected a formidable enemy from James' past that every one of you bloody idiots know actually."

"God lord" Giles exclaimed taking off his glasses, "Does any of your sources know whom was resurrected as the new vessel?"

"No no one knows mate. Hell I've asked fellow surviving hell-angels that stayed on earth, I've asked demons, vampires, witches, shifters and anything that wasn't in hiding from you bloody lot or even from Michael or Lucifer. Just to let you know Lucifer isn't just killing humans and angels that stayed to try to fight him off here, but also everything else including us hell-angels. The very beings he created, he is killing us, just as Michael is doing. Only this time after his chat with Badger, big brother Michael has been killing baddies left and right now" Crowley answered.

Giles shook his head at this knowledge, but Michael had already mentioned this to Buffy in a dream when he spoke to her and she relayed it to the others. When hearing this Crowley told Giles he believed he knew who it was but wasn't sure and that the list is a long one. Obviously it can't be Riley because he is the vessel for Michael.

Giles then asked Crowley, "You have fought alongside James and the Winchesters for several years would you know or have an idea on who the new vessel could potentially be?"

"Not bloody clue. I have some suspicions but not sure, what does Badger and Moose think?" Crowley asked.

Giles sighed and said, "Sam believes Gordon Walker could be a candidate. James thinks that Parker, Forrest and Tyson could be vessels. I am not so sure though, I didn't think that anything other than a human could be an angel's vessel."

"You're not wrong mate. Except only the Archangel's need vessels and from what I understand both Gabriel and Raphael always kept their true vessels so they were fine. As for Lucifer and Michael they needed Moose and Squirrel for that. Now all of a sudden they don't and now who the bloody hell knows is going to happen because nobody knows who Lucifer picked as his new vessel" Crowley fumed. "Another thing the vessel candidates that Moose and Badger came up with wouldn't be viable anyway."

"What do you mean?" Giles asked confused. "Parker, Gordon and Forrest were all human. Why wouldn't they be viable?"

Crowley groaned, "Because you bloody damn idiot they are weak. Lucifer needs the strongest body to be his vessel if it isn't named Sam Winchester."

"Listen you bloody ass you can be a little polite with me you know" Giles snarled. "Now you best explain to me why they wouldn't be viable options for Lucifer to use as a vessel. And I want to know now because I have people that I care about that could die in a matter of a day and hours."

Crowley shocked at how Giles snapped at him nodded, smiled and said, "Okay mate I can live with that. Lucifer wouldn't use Gordon Walker because he despite being a killer and ended up becoming Patrick Corvinus. He was also a devout follower of God and wouldn't offer himself to the Devil something that he despises. As for Parker he was a ponce but he considered himself Jewish and lacking faith, don't ask I still don't understand it and Forrest was an atheist so he didn't believe in anything anyway."

"Thank you and I apologize for my outburst it was uncalled for" Giles said apologetically.

Crowley snickered and said, "No mate I deserved it, if you don't mind though care to share some of that scotch I have a feeling we can use a drink."

"Yes quite right" Giles said as he poured two glasses for himself and Crowley and they sat and drank in silence, when Giles went to ask Crowley something he was gone leaving Giles alone, slightly hurt but also very confused at the same time by the sudden disappearance.

Spike during his walk through the cemetery came upon a Davric Demon and proceeded to beat it mercilessly before killing it by tearing it apart. With his frustration and anger only growing he then spotted a small nest of vampires and felt the need to vent violently even more on his own kind before the big battle with Lucifer.

At The Bronze the girls danced together laughing and goofing off, while James, Sam and Xander laughed hysterically at what was going on the dance floor they decided to have a shot each before Xander and Sam joined them. When James was about to get up from their table to go be with his girlfriend and friends, Michael appeared and asked to speak with him privately for only a few minutes.

"Okay Michael what did you want to talk to me about?" James asked a little antsy and anxious.

Michael watching Buffy and the others having fun and said, "It is amazing as I watch your friends dancing carelessly while the world is at stake."

"They're doing it to take their minds of what could happen or will happen when we go up against Lucifer. It's a human thing to get rid of stress Michael" James said as he watched his girlfriend and friends.

Michael looked at him and then back to them, "You love her dearly don't you James? I can see that and feel it from Riley's mind, heart and soul and he is happy for the both of you. I promise you that I will make sure no harm comes to her in the fight with my brother, I stake my life on that."

"Thank you Michael. I need to ask why did you kill Castiel?" James asked.

Michael let out a very sullen sigh and said, "I did not mean to kill my brother, I came upon them and asked to speak with Dean to hopefully clear the air between us and Castiel believed that I was trying to harm the brothers and attacked."

"And you reversed the blade into him while protecting yourself and you killed him" James said.

"I am sorry" Michael said looking away from James.

"It's okay Michael, you can atone for this and help us stop Lucifer and rescue Dean and Dawn. Are you up for it?" James asked.

Michael once again looked James in the eye and said, "Yes I am."

"Good but on one condition" James said.

Michael looked at him puzzled and asked, "What is the condition?"

"You have to leave Riley and go back to your old vessel of Adam" James said in a very serious tone. "Will you do this for me?"

Michael looked at him studying his request and said, "It will be done." Suddenly in a bright light Michael and Riley split into two as Michael was once again in Adam's body as Riley fell to the floor knocked out. "I will take him back to his family, only he will be in the hospital and he is fine by the way just unconscious."

"Thank you" James said with a smile.

"Your welcome" Michael said smiling back before he turned stern and then disappeared with Riley as well. James relieved then went to join Buffy and the others on the dance floor to dance their fears and stress away. Back in Iowa, Michael placed Riley in a hospital bed and put two fingers on his head healing him then feeling and hearing something he disappeared.

Michael was back at Stull Cemetery seeing Crowley's body on the ground he walked over and saw an angel blade in his chest. He then looked over and saw the body of Angel's son Connor, another figured walked up to them and said, "Hello brother, it's so good to see you again except I thought you would be in a newer vessel."

"Lucifer" Michael exclaimed. "You killed Crowley and Angelus' son? Why?"

Lucifer chuckled and said, "Crowley oh yes, because he was a bad doggy and allied himself with James, Sam and the others. As for Angelus' son well that brat decided to expel me because he didn't like to see himself killing innocent people anymore. Oh well now I have a new vessel and he's fantastic."

"Get him help now Lucifer. He will not survive those injuries without it" Michael growled.

Lucifer looked at his older brothers suddenly combative demeanor and with a flick of his wrist Connor was gone. "There I sent him back where I found him, in the hospital bed for him to recover. Happy now big brother?"

"Yes, now why did you call me here" Michael demanded.

Lucifer grinned devilishly, "Too finally kill you my dear brother." Just then both displayed their angel blades and began brutal combat of Archangel vs. Archangel. Michael though whisked them both away, taking them to an uninhabited island due to nuclear testing somewhere in Asia so that no life would be harmed. As they fought back and forth, thunder and lightning filled the sky as they clashed, until Lucifer snuck behind Michael slashing his back causing him to howl in pain and when Michael turned around, Lucifer gutted him with the angel blade.

Lucifer then stuck it in deeper and revealed that it was his Archangel Blade as Michael dropped his own, so did the life of the most powerful of the Archangel's leaving Lucifer as the only surviving Archangel left alive. Lucifer felt no joy in killing Gabriel or even fighting Michael years ago during the Apocalypse but now those feelings are gone as he flashed a joyful smile and said, "Four down and three to go" Lucifer then returned to Stull Cemetery and awaited the arrival of James, Sam and the others to their eventual death.

Following another day of anxiety, the Scooby Gang began to wonder where Crowley was and they figured he may be doing some last minute torturing of some poor soul to get his frustration out. So they all went to the movies and hung out for the rest of the day and night to prepare for the confrontation of the century.

Then the day finally arrived as Sam, James, Buffy, Spike and Willow would go to Stull Cemetery to confront Lucifer and save Dean and Dawn, then the others would follow. The only problem though was they couldn't find Crowley and Michael wasn't answering their prayers, not wanting to wait anymore Sam told Willow to teleport them and if anything Anya can teleport Faith, Giles, Xander and herself with the hope they will meet them there.

As they made it outside of Stull Cemetery, Sam told Willow to find a way to get behind Lucifer while they distract him. Walking into the place Sam started to relive the nightmare's the place brought him from the last time he was there. As they got to the center of the cemetery they saw Dean and Dawn in a circle of fire with to their surprise, shock and horror stood Tyler Kaine.

Tyler turned to them and said, "Hello guys and girl papa pa's here to play."

"Lucifer?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"Bingo Sammy boy, tell your girlfriend to give you a nice lap dance later" Lucifer replied laughing. "Oh and Spike a deal is a deal here is your soul again."

"Piss of prick" Spike growled as he collapsed to the ground in slight agony as his soul was returned to him.

Lucifer laughed and said, "Oh language we have a child present. Besides I was bored of yours anyway so you can have it back filthy vampire."

James interrupting snarled, "Why make Tyler your vessel?"

Lucifer grinned and said, "I like this boy, Angel's son was strong but this body is stronger than Sam and Connor combined. His desires for power is everything that I love and that we both have several things in common he and I which makes this a perfect union."

"Why is that then?" James barked angrily.

"We both hate you and want her" Lucifer said pointing to Buffy. James growled, "F**k off asshole."

Buffy then looked around and asked, "Where's Connor?"

"Oh he expelled me so I sent him back to the hospital. Don't worry your pretty little head off, he's still alive for now anyway" Lucifer said as he grinned maliciously. "Oh by the way if you're looking for Crowley and Michael, I killed them so there goes your back up."

Now purely terrified James and Sam eyed each other as they could tell by the look in Lucifer's eyes that he wasn't lying and that both Crowley and Michael were in fact dead. Buffy and Spike also looking at them let it sink in that their big guns are gone and they were going to have to figure something out to save Dawn, Dean and the world from the Devil. Willow overhearing everything let out a very quiet squeak, knowing that now things are turned up a notch and she will have to unleash her dark powers if they are to win this fight.

Suddenly Faith, Xander, Giles and Anya arrived weapons in hand ready for battle. Upon learning that both Crowley and Michael are dead they all let out gasps of terror before looking at a manically laughing Lucifer.

"Now what to do with you all? Hmm well I know what I'll be doing first" Lucifer said then following a snap of his fingers Dean appeared next to him as he promptly grabbed the elder Winchester by his neck lifting him up in the air, "So who wants me to snap his neck? Sam? Faith? James? Anyone? Please don't be shy speak up."

"Let him go" screamed Faith. "Put him down, this is between me and you" growled Sam.

"Lucifer" snapped James. "Don't do this."

As Faith charged to try and save Dean Lucifer with a wave from his free hand, sent her flying into a tree hitting her head knocking her out cold. Xander and Anya raced to her side to check on her, as Giles stood next to Buffy crossbow in hand. Willow also moved from being behind Lucifer to standing next to Spike. Lucifer smiled and had enough fun with Dean and snapped his neck, then tossed his lifeless body next to Sam.

"Oh god no, Dean" Sam said crying as he knelt down next to his brothers' body. "Damn you, you bastard, you're going to pay for this, I swear to god I'll make you pay for this."

Lucifer laughed off the threat, "Such a silly boy you think I'm done. Not by a long shot. The torture has only begun." He then raised hands and snapped his fingers, suddenly both Joyce and Tara appeared on each side of him. Buffy, Dawn and Willow seeing their deceased loved ones filled with joy seeing them, but that joy turned to horror when Lucifer snapped his fingers again as both were engulfed in flames and screaming in agony.

Buffy, Willow and Dawn screamed and cried at the sight of their loved ones in pain. Buffy tried to charge but was held back by Spike and James. Giles fired his crossbow directly at Lucifer hitting him in the face, the Archangel laughed off the attempt then took the arrow out and flung it back at Giles hitting the older man in the chest as he began to spit up blood. Xander and Anya tried to attack as well but were flung back, Sam in his anger stood up and attacked Lucifer stabbing him in the chest with the Demon Blade. Lucifer pulled the blade out dropped it and punched Sam into Giles.

As Joyce and Tara kept screaming in pain, James demanded Lucifer stop but the Devil kept laughing until Death appeared. Sam and Xander recovered in time to see the deadliest and strongest of the Horsemen appear, Anya remained by Faith's side as she began to stir and Giles was still bleeding while his wound was being covered by Spike.

Death angrily walked up to Lucifer and said, "There may be many things you can do but you never mess with the dead. That is my job you spoiled little brat."

The Horseman then raised his hand, snapped his fingers as Dawn stood next to Buffy safe and with a flick of his wrist Joyce and Tara were freed of their pain and returned to Heaven. Death looked at James, "My debt to you has been repaid. Now take care of this toddler for me" with that said Death vanished as well.

Annoyed Lucifer looked at James, "You ruined my fun, now I kill your girlfriend."

"No Lucifer, you don't kill her. I'll make a deal with you" James snarled.

Lucifer showed interest with a slight smile and said, "Go on."

"First you heal Giles, second you don't harm anyone else and then you have me. You can take me down to Hell with you and do what you will to me" James said fists clenched. "You don't hurt Buffy or anyone else that's the deal or else."

Lucifer looked at him surprised by the threat and challenged him, "Or else what?"

James smirked and pulled out the God Killer Blade from behind his back, "This is or else if you get my drift."

Seeing the blade Lucifer showed some hesitation then relented, "Very well I take you and your friends live, but you cannot have that in your possession. That is the deal."

"Fine" James said as he gave the blade to Buffy and whispered to it, "Protect her and the others."

Buffy shocked, looked at her boyfriend and begged him not to do this, but James looked at her in all her beauty and said, "I have to it's the only way I know that will keep you and the others safe. The world needs the Slayer, I love you Buffy please be the girl I fell in love with and be a hero" James gave her a parting wink and then stepped next to Lucifer.

Lucifer kept his end of the deal and healed Giles as Sam helped him up, Buffy beyond angry went to lunge at Lucifer with Spike, Sam, Giles, Willow and Xander behind her but then Devil lifted a single finger and a wall of flame surrounded both he and James.

"Oh I lied by the way, I'm not bringing you to Hell not yet anyway. I will kill your friends, I'm just going to let them watch as I kill you slowly right now instead" Lucifer said with a grin as he attacked James punching and beating him mercilessly.

Buffy and Spike tried desperately to get through the flames, Willow began chanting incantations and nearly went Dark Willow to try and break the flames, slightly catching Lucifer's attention he stopped the beating and smiled at the witch saying, "Soon." He then continued in his assault as Buffy begged him to stop as fear, anger and tons of emotions began running through her, Lucifer just kept smiling and punching.

James bloodied and beaten cracked a smile and winked at Buffy as Lucifer who caught the exchange asked him if he wanted to tag out bringing Buffy into the wall of flame instead. James looked at him and said, "That all you got? Cause my girlfriend hits harder than you."

Lucifer laughed and punched him one last time as he hit the ground hard. James badly beaten and bloody did something he'd never thought he'd do. Instead of praying like he usually did he took Vergil's and Dante's advice and asked Sparda for help, not to save him but to help him protect Buffy, the people he loved and to avenge the one's that Lucifer killed. Suddenly thunder and lightning filled the sky and James' eyes changed from normal blue to black with red pupils as he rose he looked at Lucifer, smiled and snapped his fingers. The wall of flame that surrounded them disappeared, forcing Lucifer to back off from his attack as the others were in shock by what they were seeing. James turned to Lucifer blinked his eyes back to normal and said, "Enough Lucifer your game is done."

Buffy not sure what was going on looked at her boyfriend and then it hit her like a ton of bricks, "Sparda?"

James turned looked at the Slayer and said, "Hello Buffy, I told you that one day James will ask me to aid him when he needed me most and today is that day."

Shock fell on their faces, Lucifer looked on terrified at what he just learned and said, "No no no this cannot be. You abandoned him, it was said that you wouldn't help him anymore, he had no powers and he was mine how could you be here and within him. Tell me now."

"First off never demand me to do anything child. Second I have some work to do" Sparda said as he snapped his fingers and Angel reappeared alive, he then walked over to Dean and placed his fingers on him, suddenly Dean was alive as well and shocked to see James in the bloodied state he was in.

Faith came too as she and Anya ran over to see Angel and Dean alive with James confronting Lucifer who was as white as a kite in James' presence. Sparda seeing Faith and Anya approach Buffy and the others, smiled and then stood in between Lucifer and the others making sure the Devil would not harm them.

"Now we have to discuss a few things don't we Lucifer? First I did say that I would not help James, but I never said I wouldn't if he asked for it in his time of need for someone other than himself. Second I felt that in his weakened condition that I should take over and then bestow the gift that he earned for passing the Trials and now I'll let you in on a secret. I gave him back his powers when he asked for them, but I bound them so that I could see how he would perform without them and he did wonderfully" Sparda said with a smile as he turned to Buffy, "He will not be going to Hell by the way, he will be staying here because he has work to do, people to care for and a future to fight for" Sparda shot a wink at Buffy as he turned to face Lucifer again and blinked his eyes black with the red pupils and back to normal as James' body was fully healed of his injuries at the hands of the Devil.

Lucifer was scared but mustered the courage to ask, "So you plan on sending me back to The Cage huh?"

"Yes I do and only this time it will remain sealed" Sparda growled.

A sly smirk came onto Lucifer, "Then you also know you will have to condemn a soul to join me there after all only a damned soul can close the portal."

"I know I am well aware of this" Sparda said disgustedly. He then shined a bright light as James was himself again next to Buffy and the others, with Sparda standing between them and Lucifer.

Sparda then said the incantation opening the hole in the ground that led to the Cage in Hell to re-imprison Lucifer. As the Devil laughed manically, becoming annoyed Sparda tossed him into the hole but since it will not close without a damned soul then Lucifer could come back. Willow somberly stepped forward to accept the repercussions of her actions that led to the release of Michael and Lucifer.

Buffy and Xander tried to grab her but she pushed them back with her hand, James grabbed Buffy holding on to her as she cried, he said to Sparda, "I can be the damned soul instead."

"No I'm sorry James but it cannot be you or Buffy that closes the portal. The two of you aren't damned souls, only one that had previously committed to darkness fully in the past is considered a damned soul" Sparda regretfully said.

Before Willow could jump, Spike grabbed her arm and punched her hard enough to knock her unconscious. Everyone stood shocked by Spike's actions except for Angel, Dean and James.

Spike looked at everyone and said, "I guess it's bloody time I'm useful for something eh?" He picked up Willow and handed her to Xander, "Take care of Red she needs all of you to be there for her to get her through this."

Spike looked to Buffy and said, "I know you will never love me and that you don't really forgive me because I don't forgive myself for all the things I've done to you, your sister and your friends, for that I'm sorry. Take care of yourself Slayer." Next he turned to look at James, "She picked the right man, you're definitely the one for her and I admit it you're a hell of a lot better than I have been anyway. Be safe kid and keep them safe, I know you will."

He took quick glances at Xander, Giles, Anya, the unconscious Willow in Xander's arms, Angel, Sam, Dean and Faith smiling at them. They all looked at him giving him nods of approval and appreciation, but most of all forgiveness.

Spike began to get choked up and decided it was time, but he looked at Dawn and said, "Little-bit, I know I've screwed everything up for you and your sister. I just want you to know that you have been the best thing that has happened to me in a long time and you made me feel like I'm worth something more in life. Good–bye kid and stay good you hear."

Spike walked to the edge of the portal about to jump when Dawn in tears by what Spike said to her yelled, "I forgive you." Spike smiled and then jumped into the portal closing it forever sealing Lucifer in Hell for eternity thanks to an extra spell by Sparda. The powerful Old One smiled at Spike's noble sacrifice, then summoned someone else and it was the Ancient One who arrived and said, "Hello all."

Seeing Sparda and the Ancient One standing together was a surreal site to everyone, as Giles said, "Two of the most powerful beings in all of existence are here now, I am quite possibly giddy with excitement."

"Well that shots down my theory" Buffy said with a shrug. When Dean asked her what she meant she replied, "I thought they were both the same person." Dean looked at her and said, "Good point been thinking that myself."

The Ancient One noticed everyone and said, "I think there has been a mistake on the part of Death and Sparda here."

As everyone looked at him puzzled, noticing a large grin on Sparda's face, Faith asked, "What you mean by mistake?"

With a snap of his fingers Joyce and Tara both appeared and he said, "I don't usually do this but I feel that a reward will be granted, but only this one time. I have restored them to life."

Dawn and Buffy couldn't contain themselves and jumped into their mothers' arms hugging her as tight as they could. Tara held the now awoken Willow who was in shock and in tears at seeing her lover upon waking up, so much so that she believed she was in Hell seeing her for the last time. Only Sam told her that Tara was brought back to life and Willow in her joy planted the biggest most lovingly kiss onto her lover that she has ever done.

The Ancient One moved aside and Spike was behind him unharmed and confused, seeing him Dawn left her mother and Buffy jumping in Spike's arms. James confused said, "But then the Cage will reopen won't it?"

"No because a sacrifice had been made. Vergil believed that this was his fault and vowed to repay his debts, even though he loved being in Heaven he decided to go to Hell and deal with Lucifer himself" The Ancient One said. Noticing James' sullen mood, he said, "Oh he isn't alone though, Dante and Lucas both joined him and decided that Lucifer won't like dealing with three Manslayers while in the Cage."

James showed a smile knowing that with those three will make life a living hell in the Cage for Lucifer. He then looked at how happy Buffy, Willow and Dawn were being reunited with Joyce, Tara and Spike, along with everyone else and realized that this is definitely the reason why he should keep fighting the good fight with or without powers for moments like this. Buffy seeing James in a semi-depressed yet happy thought pranced over to her boyfriend, hugged him as tight as she could with a soft kiss on his lips, telling him, "Now we can all go home."

Sparda though stopped them and said that he and James need to discuss something in private. Buffy shot a worried look, but James told her it was okay and everything will be fine, the Ancient One before leaving, teleported Angel back to Los Angeles, Sarah to Sunnydale to meet with Dean, Faith and Sam and the Scooby Gang plus Joyce, Tara and Spike back to Sunnydale as Buffy eagerly awaited her boyfriends' return.

Now alone James turned to Sparda and asked, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I think it is time that I tell you what your gift was for passing the Trials" Sparda said with a grin.

Believing that he already knows what the gift is James said, "It's your power isn't it?"

"No no it isn't you've already been granted them actually" Sparda replied shocking James.

"What?" James asked dropping his jaw. "Are you serious? When did this happen?"

Chuckling, Sparda said, "My power came to you several times before since you were young and then more so when you got older."

"I don't get it what do you mean?" James asked.

"You always had my power, all Manslayers do just like they all have the mark and all must go through the Trials. But my powers only aided you because they answered the call. Your call" Sparda said grinning again.

James still confused asked, "Come again?"

"When the mark on your arm glowed in your first fight with Patrick, that was my power answering your need for revenge against the man that nearly killed your sister and ordered the deaths of hundreds of people including your father's. You see my power responds to a need, not a desire but a need, like your need to protect innocent people against Tysonis. Your need to protect Buffy against Dick Roman and Patrick Corvinus and your need to try to save Riley from Tyler. The God Killer Blade rising from its slumber answered your need to avenge the deaths of your friends and to save the world when it came to your aid in your battle with Tysonis. To this day it has only answered to you because you are worthy of it" Sparda said with a gracious nod and a bow of his head of respect to James.

James baffled but somewhat understood what Sparda was telling him then asked, "But I thought I got that extra strength and all from when Vergil, Dante and Lucas united with me to fight Tyson along with summoning the Blade. And I thought the same thing when Vergil united with me to take down Patrick the second time, you mean it never came to the others? Not even Vergil, Dante and Lucas? But why didn't it help me against Glory?"

"No only you. It didn't help you against Glorificus because you didn't need it, you weren't alone in that fight, you had Buffy and the two of you were all that were needed. But should the need have come then the power would've answered your call" Sparda replied.

James smiled but still felt the need to ask, "Am I your descendant?"

Sparda laughed and said, "You've asked me this before and the same answer is no I have no descendant. This is because you have done something that no Manslayer ever has done before and that is to be able to love and be willing to sacrifice everything not one's self but for another without thinking about."

"But weren't they heroes also and I'm sure they would've done the same thing" James said.

"No they wouldn't, I told you that every Manslayer is different and would seek more power for their own reasons. You didn't and sought to only return to the one you love, your family and friends and you fight to protect the people like I have done for centuries. While the others have done so don't get me wrong they have. But they didn't care about their own legacy they only sought to continue mine and I couldn't have that because as I said my legacy is done. All I wanted from all of you is that you cement your own, just as Buffy has done with her legacy, for a time she did think about how the other Slayers faired but decided to fight the destiny of a Slayer because it wasn't her own, making her a much better Slayer. In my own personal opinion she is the best and she has deserved it all" Sparda said with a bow of respect meant for Buffy as James smiled a proud and knowing smile for his girlfriend. "Now would you like to know your gift?"

"Yes, yes please" James said despite holding back a few tears.

Sparda grinned and said, "For your gift in passing the Trials I will allow you to be granted one request for anything or anyone of your choosing. I reiterate, anything or anyone of your choosing."

James took the words very seriously, he had so many things and people running in his mind but when he thought about it he remembered being back in Heaven seeing everyone so happy and together. He knew that he didn't want to put his sister, brother, Mary, John, Bobby and the others back into this world of evil and hell. But then he thought of something, he didn't think it would work but it was worth a shot so he asked, "I would like to bring back Jenny Calendar and permanently attach Spike and Angel's souls to them so that they can never lose them returning them to being Angelus and the soulless monster they used to be. Can this be done?"

"Clever boy combining them together to be your one request" Sparda said chuckling.

James sighed and said, "It can't be done right?"

"I never said that, in fact I will grant your request all of them" Sparda said with a smile. "It is done. Angel and Spike's souls are now a part of them, no more Angelus and no more soulless Spike. Jenny Calendar has been teleported to Sunnydale in front of Rupert Giles as per your wishes."

Thank you Sparda. Thank you for everything" James said with a smile.

"No need to thank me" Sparda replied as he waved his hand and James teleported from Stull Cemetery back to Sunnydale into the loving arms of his girlfriend, the Slayer Buffy Summers. Sparda joyful of the reunion then felt an ominous yet familiar presence behind him, looking to see his visitor Sparda shrugged and said, "Hello Death."

"Hello Sparda it has been far too long since we have seen each other last" Death respectfully replied. Sparda smiled and said, "What do want?"

"I have a crisis that must be taken care of" Death revealed. "I am losing souls at an alarming rate and with the angel and the hell-angel gone I have no one to assist in keeping track. So I may have to reclaim several lost souls from those that have been resurrected recently."

Sparda looked at the horseman and growled, "You will not touch James is that understood."

"Very well. But you never said anything about his precious Slayer" Death declared.

"Death" Sparda snarled. "Do not even think about it."

Death looked on as powerful winds, thunder, lightning and rain hit the cemetery around the two ancient powers. "If he does what I will ask of him then no harm will come to her. I promise you this old friend, but he must sacrifice three souls to me for reclamation in order for me to find the culprit."

"What if you find the culprit that is stealing your souls before, will you leave him and his friends alone?" Sparda asked.

Death looked on and replied, "Yes. Yes, I will spare them until their time comes. I give you my word." With that said Death disappeared, leaving Sparda alone with his fist clenched he too also disappeared allowing the sky to return to peace.

Part 2 Chapter 17: From Beneath Pt 1.

A two months had passed since Buffy, James and the rest of the gang sent Lucifer back to The Cage in Hell. Spike has started a relationship with Anya's friend, Halfrek and has been enjoying her company. Sarah though has decided to give up hunting, but is still in a relationship with Sam and moved back to Massachusetts to resume her work with the gallery, even helping set up something for the newly resurrected Joyce back in Sunnydale. Xander and Anya are enjoying being married, despite Anya's vengeance demon powers and the threat against Xander's life.

Jenny went back to England with Giles for a little while to finally be alone with him and Tara and Willow are still in the Summers' home. Joyce has been readjusting to being alive again with her girls and James, Buffy though has begun to become concerned about her relationship with James because he has suddenly become distant and it is bothering her.

Buffy thought it could've been when Riley and his wife Samantha came to visit recently but it wasn't that because they only came to say thanks to James for having Michael leave Riley and for the two of them to ask for help to take down a deadly demon. Then she thought it was because of Connor's sudden appearance in Sunnydale, but dismissed that because Connor asked for James' and Spike's help in becoming a better person. Before he left, Dawn and Connor got very close with Connor promising to come back after he has bonded better with his father and finally is able to forgive himself for what he has done in his relatively short life.

Initially Buffy believed that it was because of a lack of passion that has made him bored or distant but became disturbed when both Spike and Faith told her to try bondage or start wearing sexier outfits, maybe even wearing more leather to try something new. Hearing from Faith around the same time, she learned that Dean has been the same way after speaking with James about something driving her suspicions wild. He instead of going to Boston with Sam and herself to visit the area and see Sarah, but that Dean is coming to Sunnydale much to Buffy's surprise, interest and suspicions.

Xander and Anya went to Los Angeles for a mini vacation and got together with Angel, Cordelia and the rest of the Angel Investigations team. Joyce, Jenny, Dawn and Tara all went shopping dragging Giles who returned from England along with them and with Halfrek out of town, Spike decided to also take a trip to Los Angeles and catch up with Angel and his former team members. Buffy convinced Willow to help her spy on James and Dean to find out why they are so distant all of a sudden. When Dean showed up he and James went to his room to talk, this allowed both Buffy and Willow to listen via magic.

"So what are we going to do?" Dean asked.

James paced back and forth nervous saying, "Dean I don't know. I really don't know what to do, this sucks if I do one thing I lose her, if I do another I still lose her. I lose her either way. This f**king sucks." James then huffed, "Dean, Death told me that I have to kill my girlfriend's mother, her best friends' lover and her Watcher hell basically her father's lover all so he can use their souls to find out who's stealing the ones from him and his god damn reapers. And if I don't he'll kill Buffy and take her away, and if Dawn dies he'll throw her into Hell."

"James, we'll figure this out and make sure Death doesn't get his hands on Buffy or Dawn. We will make sure that Joyce, Tara and Jenny stay alive man trust me we can do this. Don't put all the pressure on yourself dude, trust me don't." Dean said trying to calm James down.

James shrugged, "How Dean? I've kept all the pressure on me since we fought Lucifer and now I'm doing it again because I love her and I can't do this without her so tell me, how can we stop Death he is the most powerful of the Four Horsemen he's as old as God and maybe even Sparda. Dean I can't lose her, I've lost her twice I won't lose her again and I refuse to lose them. Hell I can't even trade myself or you and Sam for them."

"You wanted to trade my brother and I to save your girlfriend. Gee thanks" Dean snapped.

James looked at Dean puzzled and said, "Dumbo, Death said he wouldn't take me or the two of you if you guys offered he only would take the three or Buffy that's it."

"Oh sorry my bad. Anyway Tessa told us that someone's stealing souls for something big and Death isn't happy about it at all" Dean said.

"Tessa? Whose Tessa?" James asked. "I don't think I know or remember a Tessa."

"She's a reaper that helped us during the Apocalypse the first time around" Dean replied.

"Oh, wait did she say anything else like who she thinks could be behind this?" James asked hopeful.

Dean shook his head but had a thought, "Then again there was another reaper named Billie a real bitch, she said she wanted to correct the balance and that both Tessa and Death let things slide too much. She said that things that die should stay dead."

"You think she could be a rogue reaper?" James asked.

"Possibly, honestly without Cass and Crowley around things have been harder according to Tessa" Dean revealed.

James taken aback asked, "Harder how?"

"Well Heaven's taken out all of the angels from earth and that they'll only return if there is a great need or some crap like that. Hell is in complete disarray and that the demons are battling for control especially since they killed off all of the hell-dem—angels when Lucifer and Michael were free. Hell with Michael, Cass and Crowley dead and Lucifer in The Cage, she said things have been wonky to say the least. Actually come to think about it she said the soul stealing started when they were free" Dean replied now in deep thought.

"Wait so let me get this straight can we convince Death to hold off on this and give us time to find out who has been stealing the souls of those that have died recently so I don't have to lose anyone?" James asked.

Dean smirked and said, "Maybe. But dude this is a long shot because if he doesn't he's going to force you to kill Joyce, Tara and Jenny or he kills Buffy period end of story."

"Then I guess I have no choice then right?" James said clenching his fist.

Dean looked at him with concern and asked, "What are you planning on doing?"

"If Death gives me an ultimatum then I have no choice but to fight him, because I am not losing my girlfriend and I am not going to be forced into killing people I care about. I may be a killer but I'm not going to do this" James said as anger rushed his voice.

Dean looked at him as his own anger began to rise, "Dude you're not a f**king killer, but you can't fight Death he is way too powerful even if your gift from Sparda activates."

"Maybe I'll have to do something that I've been dreading of doing and that's saying yes to Sparda" James said with a sigh.

Dean was stunned as he collected himself he said, "No way in hell are you going to do that, you hear me. I don't care if you and I have to threaten Death together there is no way in hell you are saying yes to Sparda. But I also know well enough that you will do anything to keep Buffy and everyone else safe. I just wish Cass and Crowley were here to help, man we could've used them big time."

"Wait what if we can bring them both back" James said getting a thought. "Maybe we can convince the Ancient One or Sparda to bring them both back to make everything all right again or well at least giving us some time."

Dean cocked his eyebrow and said, "Could work, we've done crazier things before let's try it. But we should really get everyone on board, have you told Buffy and them?"

"No I am not telling Buffy, Willow and Giles anything. I don't even know how to tell them honestly, I wish we can keep this between me and you but we know that won't happen. All I know this will suck on so many levels" James said letting out a small chuckle.

Dean chuckled and said, "Dude Buffy will kill you for going one on one with Death and me for helping you. But let's figure out how to bring Cass and Crowley back first." Dean and James then left for the Magic Box to get materials needed to summon either the Ancient One or Sparda. Buffy and Willow having listened to every single word were shaken to the core over what James and Dean talked about. Buffy began to realize that James is still traumatized over the pressure of dealing with Lucifer and now he is taking on all of the pressure to deal with Death, find out what happened to the missing souls and keeping her mother, Tara, Jenny, herself and Dawn safe. Buffy thought to herself that she isn't even over what Lucifer put her and everyone she loved through and the thought of a confrontation with Death terrifies her, but she knows she has to do something or else she will lose everything.

"Buffy we have to do something" Willow exclaimed getting off of the bed. "We can't let Death take Tara or your mom away. Not again, not by Deaths' hands and not by James' hands."

Buffy looked at her friend with a hint of anger surging in her body and said, "I know Will, it won't come to that. Call Xander, Giles and Sam and tell them the situation you and I have to go to the Magic Box and talk to James and Dean." Willow looked at Buffy and agreed, as she called Xander and Sam telling them what was going on, she couldn't get in touch with Giles but left a message of urgency to call her back. Willow then teleported herself and Buffy to the Magic Box after they heard the Impala rolling out.

Anya, Xander and Spike arrived at the Magic Box just as Buffy and Willow did also as they hurried inside, with Buffy explaining everything cliff notes style. Just then the Impala came roaring down to a park, James and Dean came out and went into the shop. Seeing everyone there they were stunned and nervously asked what was going on. Buffy and Willow told them that they heard their conversation and Buffy asked James why he didn't tell her any of this before, James told her he wanted to handle this without her knowing so she could spend time with her mom.

He also wanted Willow and Giles be with Tara and Jenny without ever knowing something could be happening. Xander, Anya and Spike helped Dean collect the materials needed to summon the Ancient One and Sparda, Willow glared angrily at James, while Buffy eyed him as well as a large amount of worry flooded her bones and soul.

James noticing Willow's glare went up to the powerful witch, "Willow. I'm not killing Tara, Joyce and Jenny for Death and I'm not going to let him take Buffy and Dawn either. Even if I have to do something Buffy will hate me for to keep them safe."

"I know James I won't lie I am angry but not at you. I'm mad at Death because I know you would never do something to hurt us and you won't have to say yes to Sparda either" Willow said cracking a smile reassuring him she isn't angry with him.

With all the materials gathered, Willow, Dean and Anya performed the spell as Spike, Buffy and James watched and instead of both the Ancient One and Sparda appearing, only Sparda appeared. Sparda seeing all of them greeted them warmly and said, "I came in the Ancient One's stead how can I assist you?"

Buffy was the first to speak and said, "Death is threatening my mother, Tara and Jenny with death and we need your help."

"I see" Sparda grumbled angrily catching Buffy, James and the others off guard. "How is he planning on trying to kill them?"

"Using me to kill them or he'll take Buffy and send Dawn to Hell when she dies" James said with a hint of anger and fear in his voice. "We need your help, can you bring the angel Castiel and the hell-angel Crowley back?"

Sparda seethed with anger but composed himself and said, "I do not have that type of power, only the Powers That Be, God or the Ancient One have that type of power. But I can help deal with Death. What does he seek as the reason for threatening you?"

"Souls are being stolen and he doesn't know by what or whom. I do have my suspicions on the whom is responsible though" Dean replied. "I think it's being done by a reaper named Billie, she is my suspect as the soul stealer, we just need to convince Death of it or at least give us time to find out what or who is doing it."

Clearly annoyed Sparda said an incantation and the Ancient One appeared, Sparda informed the powerful god of the happenings going on and the Ancient One then snapped his fingers as Castiel and Crowley reappeared alive again. Before taking his leave the Ancient One looked to them and said, "I have upgraded your powers. Castiel you are now an Archangel and Crowley you are no longer a hell-angel instead you are a pure demon that is as strong as one such as D'Hoffryn."

Dean was excited to see Castiel back who relayed his thrill to be back into the fold as did Crowley who still looked the same but Buffy felt his power and it scared her. Although Sparda grinned knowing something else but kept it to himself. Both were informed of what was going on as Castiel returned to Heaven to begin his investigation and to send the angels back to earth in search of rogue reapers. Crowley returned to Hell to do the same as well as reclaim his title as King of Hell. As Sparda was about to leave, James stopped him intent on asking him something.

"Yes James what would you like to ask me?" Sparda asked slightly confused yet knowing of the young man needing his council.

James sighed and asked, "Can you beat Death in case we have to fight him?"

"I am one of the beings that Death has not crossed out of mutual respect. But if there was a confrontation then yes I would be able to match Death in power. Why do you ask James?" Sparda asked intrigued by the question as he eyed Spike, Xander, Buffy, Dean, Anya and Willow looking as if they were caught off guard.

James smiled and said, "Good. Then yes."

Sparda stared at him not understanding his meaning and asked, "Yes to what?"

"I am saying yes to you. I'm your vessel right? So I say yes" James said as Buffy and Dean looked at him in horror.

Sparda stood in silence looking at James even though his face said fear and determination and the looks of horror mixed in with shock on the other's faces he sighed and said, "So be it then." The Old One then placed his hand onto James' chest and a bright light engulfed them both and when it was gone only James was left standing.

Buffy looked at him and said, "James?"

"No not anymore, you may call me Sparda now" Sparda said in his new body.

Buffy's heart sank to the floor as tears welled up in her eyes. Dean dropped to his knees in disbelief and the others stood in shock that James said yes to allow Sparda to enter his body. Sparda then turned to them and said, "I am sorry for this I truly am."

"And so am I" a voice from the doorway said in response to Sparda's comment. As they all turned to see who it was, Dean and Sparda both said, "Death."

"Hello Dean, hello Buffy and hello Sparda it's good to see you again in an actual body this time" Death said as he walked to the others.

Buffy felt her body go cold and numb in fear as she saw her friends ice cold as well, the only one that moved was Sparda who blocked Death's path and spoke to the powerful entity himself.

"That is close enough Death" Sparda snarled.

Death looked at him and snarled back, "I go wherever I wish to go and I wish to go closer."

Sparda's eyes changed into black with red pupils signaling his power and Death didn't move closer careful not to enrage the powerful Old One. Willow and Anya watched the exchange very carefully and noticed that Death was very wary about a confrontation with Sparda for a reason.

Death then spoke, "Sparda will you be eliminating the three women in the boy's place or will I be taking the Slayer with me?"

"Neither Death. I have a proposition for you" Sparda said.

Death raised his eyebrow looking annoyed he said, "Don't waste my time."

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again Death, now you will listen to my proposition understood?" Sparda growled getting angry.

"Very well proceed then old friend" Death said growing angrier.

The gang was speechless as Sparda told Death his proposition of allowing Buffy and the rest of the gang time to find out who was stealing souls and for Death himself to investigate the reaper Billie for her potential role in the matter. Death took several minutes and wasn't in a pleasant mood especially since Dean was the one that put the claim of suspicion on one of his own. But he relented and will review Billie himself as well as give Buffy and her friends time to find the true culprit or else he will take Buffy's, Dawn's, Dean's and Sam's souls in addition to reclaiming the souls of the resurrected Joyce, Jenny and Tara himself.

Sparda growled, "Death should you not give them time. You will answer to me and I am far more dangerous to you than God ever was, remember that."

Death took heed of the Old One's threat and disappeared. Sparda then turned to the others and said that they have the time they need to search for the soul stealer. When Buffy asked about James, Sparda smiled and closed his eyes as the bright light re-engulfed them and they stood separate from each other. Sparda looked to Buffy and said, "It will always be a temporary union, unlike the Archangels I choose to allow my vessel to live their lives without my being within them."

Buffy gave an appreciative smile and Sparda looked to James and said, "Anytime you need me, just ask or say yes and I will come to you." James nodded as Sparda disappeared. Buffy then looked to the others and said, "Okay time for some research and hunting to do." As they went on to their duties, Willow got a call from Giles and she told him everything as Buffy and Dean gave James an angry glare telling him they aren't done with him yet.

As they piled into the Impala, Dean, Willow and Spike sat upfront while Anya sat on Xander's lap and Buffy sat in between them and James drawing curious looks from everyone in the car even Dean. As they arrived at the Summers home, they met up with Giles, Jenny, Dawn, Joyce and Tara and they all went inside to tell them everything from Death's threat, the soul stealer, James saying yes to Sparda and that both Castiel and Crowley are back.

Everyone was inside except for James who closed the door, stayed outside, prayed and heard a voice from behind him say, "You called?"

"Hi Cass, did you and Crowley find anything out yet about whose responsible for the soul stealing?" James asked turning around to see his trench coat wearing and newly resurrected Archangel friend.

Castiel looked at him giving him a small smile and said, "After careful searching in Heaven and Hell, through mass interrogations and investigation we have identified the rogue reaper responsible for the soul stealing and reported it to Death."

"So who is it? Tessa? Billie? Or someone else?" James asked on edge.

Castiel looked at him sensing his stress and said, "James the rogue reaper responsible is both Billie and Tessa."

"What but Dean said Tessa was a good reaper so why would she do this?" James replied stunned by the news.

Castiel took a moment to collect his thoughts and said, "Tessa is under a spell from a powerful warlock name Scott Ravencroft and he conspired with Billie to steal souls not just from the recently dead but also from vengeful and angry spirits that still linger in order to feed something powerful."

"Ravencroft? You gotta be kidding me don't tell me he's related to Talia, Rowena and Douglas Ravencroft?" James said shaking his head in astonishment and annoyance. "Wait what do you mean to feed something powerful? Like what?"

"Yes he is related to the Ravencroft's he happens to be the youngest child of theirs and the being that they are feeding is the Antichrist" Castiel said flatly.

"The Antichrist?" James asked confused. "The f**k is the Antichrist?"

Castiel sighed and said, "The Antichrist is Lucifer's son."

"Oh my god" James yelled. "How? When did this happen? Just freaking great when one problem is semi-solved another huge one comes up."

"He was conceived and born during the Apocalypse several years ago, except he is half angel, half human and half demon" Castiel said horrified.

"Half demon? How is that possible Lucifer might've been in Hell and in the company of demons but he wasn't one" James asked concerned.

"Bloody hell that blasted kid isn't dead yet" crowed another familiar voice next to both James and Castiel.

"Crowley" bellowed both James and Castiel. "Nice to see you back" James added.

"Howdy Badger nice seeing you again without Big Red, Yellow Bird, Firecracker, Moose and Squirrel" Crowley said grinning. "So Castiel plan on telling him the story of that kid you, Moose and Squirrel let live during the last time Lucifer was set free or should I do the honors again?"

Castiel glared at Crowley and said, "No I will tell him."

"Fine go for it" Crowley said.

"The Antichrist, Jesse he was born of a half demon and half human mother who was ravaged by Lucifer. The boy grew up fairly quickly and killed his mother with ease, he then feed on the souls of his babysitter, adopted family and any other person that threatened him or caused him anger. Sam, Dean and myself encountered him, while your brother, sister, Lance and Angel were handling another crisis in another state so they didn't know of him or his existence. He nearly killed all three of us, but took a liking to both Dean and Sam who promised him no harm or fear in exchange that he goes somewhere to learn to control his powers and never hurt another living soul again" Castiel said.

James took the information in and looked to Crowley who nodded in agreement that the information is accurate. James then looked to Castiel again and said, "Then why is he eating souls again now after all this time?"

"We do not know" Castiel revealed. "Perhaps he was tricked into believing the reaper Billie and the warlock Scott into thinking he must feed to become powerful again to be the savior."

"Savior? Savior of what?" James asked sarcastically.

Crowley groaned and said, "Savior of the planet, the kid had an overactive imagination of being this giant superhero, despite being the son of the Devil and being part of a particular demonic specious that feeds solely on souls to survive gaining strength and power from them in the process. Souls to this race is like a drug they'll come for it when truly hungry or if it's enticing enough for them."

"Really?" James asked with a smirk on his face. Noticing his look of thinking about doing something stupid, both Crowley and Castiel told James that he shouldn't trifle with such a demon's feeding needs because this boy, Jesse is no ordinary boy. He is half Archangel, human and the demon species known as a Vlacic demon. James looked at them and half-heartedly assured them he wouldn't tangle with Jesse but he would have to deal with Scott and Billie to not only break Tessa from the spell but save the others as well.

Castiel shrugged, "James promise me you will not challenge the Antichrist to a battle."

"Can't promise that Cass, but I need to know can Death, Sparda, Buffy, you, Crowley or even the Ancient One stop him in reality?" James asked serious about the question.

Castiel and Crowley eyed each other and the angel looked at James and said, "Because he is of a mixed breed we are not sure if even Death or Sparda can stop him. We know that if you, I, Crowley, Dean, Sam, Spike, Angel, Buffy, Willow and Faith go up against him he will

undoubtedly be able to kill all of us and feed on your souls, as well as my newly enhanced grace and Crowley's newfound powers."

"Oh" James replied as fear and dread shot up his spine. "So how do we tell Death that his most loyal reaper is a slave and his other one is a bitch and teamed up with a warlock to feed the son of Lucifer the souls of people that should be reaped for either Heaven or Hell?"

Crowley looked at the boy shrugged, "Not my problem we told you the information now you should go use it or else you'll lose that little Yellow Bird or she'll lose her mum." Crowley then disappeared.

Castiel stayed and said, "If you wish I will tell Dean and the others the news of our findings so that you will not have to."

"No I'll tell them, just do me a favor Cass just keep your eye on things, find Death and tell him" James said as Castiel disappeared as well, allowing him to enter the house only to see angry glares from everyone inside.

Joyce seeing James' face saw stress, pressure and hopelessness in him and as her anger fled her she rushed over to hug him, Tara sensing it also did the same. Buffy looked on in wonder after the two women let go of their embrace and James told them about what Castiel and Crowley told him just a few minutes ago. Dean nearly dropped his beer on the floor hearing that the boy Jesse was being fed millions of souls for lies told to him by Billie and another relative of the Ravencroft clan. A shiver of fear was sent up the spines of Buffy, Willow and the others as Dawn tightly gripped Spike's hand as he tried to reassure her of her safety.

Buffy then shocked everyone and told James to get out of her house. James looked at her blankly, then turned around and left the Summers home without so much as a fight stunning everyone. Buffy turned around and without saying a word ran upstairs, when she got to her room she closed the door as she bowled over in tears laying on her bed and cried. Xander, Willow, Giles and Dawn seeing an angry Dean rush upstairs as they tried to stop him but the minute the elder Winchester reached Buffy's room he heard her crying and stopped dead in his tracks. All of his anger washed away when he realized that Buffy wasn't the one that wanted this, but that James was the one that wanted it this time because he knew in his heart that James was about to do something incredibly stupid.

As he walked to his home James was stopped mid walk by someone he didn't know, he looked at the medium height white man wearing a top hat, leather jacket with dark eyes and something resembling a Hawaiian shirt standing in front of him and asked, "Who are you?"

"Hey kid, the names Whistler how do you do on this fine evening" the man said identifying himself.

James sighed and said, "Hi Whistler what do you want?"

"I want to help you out kid. Heck there are a lot of people that want to help you out" Whistler said. "I've helped Angel and Buffy out before, figured maybe it's time I helped you out cause to be honest your reeking hopelessness and it's rather pathetic."

James shot him an angry glare and said, "Go f**k yourself."

"Now that's the James I like to see, the one that's saved the world and his friends so many times before and the one that's caught Buffy's heart" Whistler said with a smirk. "So would you like to know how I know your girlfriend and one of your closest friends?"

James looked at him stunned and said, "Uhh yeah sure okay."

Whistler then gestured for James to follow him to speak more privately. When they were in a more private setting, Whistler told James that he was the one that trained and convinced Angel to become something more in life after he got his soul, eventually telling him to go to New York and meeting them. As for Buffy he helped her in her fight against Angelus and Acathla purposely told her not to let James and Angelus fight, because had they fought each other then, Buffy never would've learned anything about sacrifice, what choices go into being a hero and that James captured her heart when they met which made her stronger.

Whistler said that he knows that James is this generations Sparda because as Sparda has said it countless times, that James is a better man than he ever will be and is forging his own legacy and destiny not one dictated by the Watcher's Council, Sparda or anyone else. Whistler then mentioned that he was the one that told Lance about Buffy and Sunnydale needing help not because Buffy couldn't do it on her own but, because he knew that James would finally find peace with someone and a reason to fight as it would be his choices that would dictate events with a little bit of destiny and fate involved but not much.

"Wow are you like a psychic or something?" James asked impressed and slightly scared of how much Whistler knows about his, Angel and Buffy's lives.

Whistler laughed and said, "No not at all, I'm actually half demon and half Power that Be."

"What the? There can be half of a Power that Be? Wow never knew that was possible" James said surprised at the fact of such a union could exist.

"Well there are anyway enough about me. I understand that you are in a pickle with Death, soul stealers, the Antichrist, a rogue reaper and a warlock from a family that you've dealt with before. Am I missing anything?" Whistler asked.

James sighed and said, "N-n-,yeah you are missing some things. The fact that I'm so screwed up from trying to keep Lucifer from going after Buffy and the others to get to me and trying to put his sorry ass back in the Cage. Even though we did it, my friends still died and I watched the spirits of Joyce and Tara suffer which forced Buffy, Dawn and Willow to suffer all because of me. Oh and throw in that if Anya becomes human again Xander dies and that Joyce, Jenny and Tara may have to be killed by me or Buffy dies. So yeah I'm really f**king stressed out as shit in addition to what you said."

"Kid I know I can see it all over your face and I bet it killed you to want to leave Buffy because you said yes to Sparda and that you put her life in extreme danger again. But let me tell you something, bottom line is, even if you see 'em coming, you're not ready for the big moments. No one asks for their life to change, not really. But it does. So, what are we? Helpless? Puppets? No. the big moments are gonna come you can't help that. It's what you do afterwards that counts. That's when you find out who you are in this world. And take it from me, I've seen you do some amazing things when you have a something or someone to fight for, dude you were great. Now since your doubting yourself I don't think you can win nonetheless survive and Sparda knows that, you know that and I'm sure your friends do also. Question is what are you going to do?" Whistler asked giving James a reassuring smile.

James began to tear up and said, "I don't know what to do that's the thing I feel so lost. I'm not that guy anymore and I'm so scared to lose her and everyone else because of that f**king Archangel."

"It's not just him, he did have a lot to do with it but you forgot something about yourself kid. Hell you're the one that said it once remember?" Whistler said. Seeing James looking at him curious he said, "Let me refresh your memory, you're not alone and you don't have to put all the pressure on yourself. Don't put the weight of the world on your shoulders because now you have someone that can help you with that weight along with the others in your life, because we are all in this together."

James gave a little smirk and said, "I remember I told Buffy that when I first met her and at that time I was sure of myself, because I knew I had Buffy's back and she had mine. Now I know she still has my back, but I'm not confident I have hers anymore and that thinking will kill her and everyone else."

"You still do because there's also one more thing you forgot about kid" Whistler said.

James looked at him puzzled and asked, "What's that?"

"You've never been beaten when everything is on the line" Whistler said with a knowing smile and a small laugh.

James looked at him and all the blankness, stress and pressure of the past melted away because Tina used to always say that to him even when he was little because he always came through in the end, Max would later say the same thing. No matter how hard, strong, difficult an opponent or obstacle was he always was able to pull through when everything was on the line, he was the one that was able to deal and take it. He took down or helped take down Patrick Corvinus, Acathla, Dick Roman, Raphael and Tysonis with everything on the line. He saved the world, Buffy and Dawn when everything was on the line when the Hell dimensional portal was opened by Glory. Even though he helped Buffy, she was able to take down Angelus, The Mayor, Glory, Adam, Warren and Dark Willow because things were on the line, hell he and Buffy spat in Lucifer's face and he convinced Michael to be a real Archangel and protect man because everything was on the line.

"Your right. I'm going to take down Billie, Scott and Jesse the Antichrist even if it kills me. I'll even take down Death himself if he forces my hand, because I've never been beaten when everything or everyone is on the line" James said as he flashed Whistler an appreciative smile, "Thanks Whis, I gotta go convince my girlfriend and friends I'm back in the game."

"No problem kid. Good luck and be safe" Whistler said as he watched James run back with determination, confidence and resolution back in his face. He then turned around as he sensed a presence behind him saying, "So do you think that helped?"

"Yes it did. Now he's back and now they have a chance" the man said. As he stepped out of the shadows it was revealed that Sparda was there the whole time and asked Whistler to help James get back on track because without him, Buffy and the others wouldn't last in a fight with Death, Jesse or anyone else.

As he made it back to the Summers home, James knocked on the door when Dawn answered her face lit up seeing James back and the guy she knew had his swagger back. He asked if Buffy was around when she said she was in her room, he asked if he could talk to her, Dawn let him in as he rushed past Dean, Spike and the others they could see that James was back to his old self and they smiled. When Buffy heard footsteps she thought it was Dawn, Giles, Xander, Willow or her mother coming to talk to her as she was planning on telling them to leave, but when she opened the door James was the one outside of it. Shocked to see him, he asked if they could talk when she nodded he entered and they talked, discussing everything that was wrong with him and how Whistler set him straight.

Buffy gave him an appreciative smile but asked, "Did you think I couldn't set you straight?"

"I know you could've and you have because I kept thinking about you the whole time but knowing that I've been a failure shot me down and I couldn't face you. I don't expect you to forgive me for any of this but let me help you take down the Antichrist and if you want, I'll leave you and Sunnydale for good this time" James said as a tear rolled down his face.

Buffy saw the sincerity in his eyes and said, "No stay I still love you and together we'll take down this guy. Besides can't be all antichristy with me and you around right?"

"Yeah" James said as he wiped the tear from his check. "So what's the plan boss?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, "You enjoy calling me boss don't you?"

"Well slaying anyway yeah, but we have equal dominion in here?" James said with a wink and a sly smile.

Buffy gave him a playful punch in the arm, "Shh shut up I don't want Dawn or my mom to hear that, even though they know we do that but still."

They both laughed giving each other a hug and kiss before returning downstairs together, they all gathered in the kitchen for the game plan. Dean called Sam, said that he and Faith are on their way to help and he let Cass and Crowley know they plan on fighting or at least dealing with Jesse head on so their help will be needed. Buffy told James if he needed to say yes to Sparda that it was okay and asked that if it was still an option, James nodded yes to both counts. Xander and Anya would work on trying to find weapons that could kill a reaper just in case while also working on a plan for where a potential fight could take place.

Willow and Tara both said they can make a spell to deal with Scott Ravencroft together trapping both him and Billie as well as reverse the spell cast on Tessa. Giles said he will research ways to trap a reaper with Jenny and Dawn's help. Spike said he can help in the fight with Billie since he has a soul but being a vampire won't die so that'll come in handy if the reaper takes it. Joyce listened and formulated a plan of her own in order to keep her daughters, James and the rest of the group safe, one that included asking for the help of a very old and powerful being.

With the plan set the group decided to retreat to their respective homes for some much needed sleep. In the middle of the night Joyce woke up checking on Dawn, then Buffy and James and finally Willow and Tara making sure all were still asleep before going downstairs. When the coast was clear she said an incantation summoning something to her home when all was done she turned around when she heard a man say, "Why have you called me Joyce?"

"Um hello Death" Joyce responded nervously. "I have some information for you if you can guarantee the safety of my daughters, James and the others."

"Give me the information and I'll decide if I want to guarantee anything" Death countered annoyed.

Joyce took a breath and handed the Horseman a bag of fried oreos, remembering Dean mentioned something about Death's like for junk food. The Horseman smiled took the food and began eating it, with her nerves calmed she said, "The reaper Billie is working with a warlock named Scott Ravencroft and together they are stealing souls to feed to someone named Jesse the Antichrist."

The mention of the Antichrist caused Death to shoot his eyes towards her frowning he said, "I am aware of Billie's betrayal and the use of Tessa as a tool. I also know of the Ravencroft's involvement, but I was not aware that the boy was still alive. I thought the Winchesters, their winged idiot and the other one would've taken care of him, guess not an unfortunate turn of events."

Worry was sewn over Joyce's face as she didn't expect this reaction and now she began to fear over her family's safety. Death though saw this and assured her that no harm will come to her children, James though is a different story. When Joyce pressed the issue, Death glared but not wanting to get into a confrontation with Sparda, said that James will die when he engages the Antichrist to protect Buffy. Joyce was beside herself and knew that it will kill Buffy knowing James will die to save her again. Death then said that James mustn't fight Jesse but merely talk to him, like Dean and Sam did. The Horseman said that James would understand, but when he got up to leave he said that he will deal with Billie but asked that Buffy and her friends take care of Scott and Jesse, then and only then will he intervene should there be a need for it then he vanished.

Joyce began to rethink her decision to speak to Death, but then another visitor appeared and said, "Do not worry James will be fine."

Joyce stunned asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Sparda. I have visited your eldest daughter several times to offer her guidance in her time of need" the ancient demon said. "Unlike Death I promise that Buffy will not have to endure losing James again, but that they will have to trust him to make the decision that he will have to make to ensure the safety of all of them." Joyce nodded in understanding as Sparda too disappeared as she went to sleep hoping that things will be better in the morning.

The next day as everyone got up and prepared for to enact their plan, Castiel arrived and informed the Scooby Gang that Billie has been dealt with by Death himself. Just then Sam and Faith arrived ready for a fight, deciding now was the time to tell them Joyce revealed her conversations with Death and Sparda from the night before. As everyone tried to digest what both primordial beings said to the Summers matriarch, Buffy reminded everyone that they still had to contend with Scott Ravencroft and his spell on Tessa.

The others agreed to concentrate on the youngest surviving Ravencroft, only this time James wouldn't be assisting them as Crowley, Spike, Willow, Tara, Faith, Sam and Giles would go deal with the warlock this time. James instead would be with Buffy, Dean, Xander, Anya and Castiel in tracking down Jesse who just so happens to be in Sunnydale along with Scott hunting for more souls along with Tessa since Billie in gone.

As the two groups split up during the night, Faith's group found Scott with Tessa holed up in Angel's old haunt the mansion preparing a spell to capture more reapers. When approached, Scott laughed at the group claiming they cannot survive and sent Tessa to attack, but Giles trapped Tessa within a wall of holy fire buying them time to deal with Scott. Faith tried to attack but the powerful warlock tossed her through the window hitting a stone pillar hard knocking her out. Spike tried to attack but was surrounded by a small wall of fire, while Giles and Tara was being drained of their life force angering Willow whose eyes went dark beginning a fierce magical battle with Scott.

Sam though tried to sneak behind only to be flown up to the ceiling and continually being pushed through the top. Crowley though bored snuck behind the young warlock undetected and slammed his hand through the boy's chest ripping out his heart as Willow was then able to vaporize him in the magical battle dropping Sam, breaking the spell on Tessa and releasing Tara, Spike and Giles.

With Scott dead Buffy's group carefully approached Jesse who was feeding on a couple in the park. Startled by the approach he saw a familiar face in Dean but also saw unfamiliar faces in Buffy, Xander and James. Anya and Castiel appeared behind him but were easily grabbed and thrown into the others. Jesse then grabbed Xander and sucked his soul out angering Anya who attacked him with her demonic powers, unfazed Jesse killed Anya with ease by appearing before her startling her in the process and snapping her neck.

Castiel powered his new Archangel form to try and smite the boy but in the end was unsuccessful as Jesse beat the now weakened angel into a bloody unconscious state. All that was left were Buffy, Dean and James to confront Jesse, Buffy was hesitant about calling the others seeing what Jesse could do she didn't want to risk their lives. Sensing a strong soul within Buffy, Jesse engaged the Slayer in combat with Buffy able to hold her own.

Dean tried to talk the boy down like last time but sensing his "friends" being dead he snapped Dean's arm breaking it and then caused him to suffer massive internal bleeding with a hard punch to the stomach. Jesse caught Buffy's leg when she tried to kick him and threw her to the ground, he straddled her and tried to suck out her soul but was pushed off of her at the last second by James who now stood in between the Antichrist and his girlfriend the Slayer.

Tessa appeared and tried to convince Jesse that Scott and Billie were evil trying to use him for their own goals but the boy would not listen and sent her someplace unknown. James because of Tessa's distraction gave Buffy the God Killer Blade and tried something else, talking to Jesse one on one. James believed that this is what Death and Sparda told Joyce that he should do, so he tried talking to Jesse as Buffy stealthily moved behind the boy to kill him if she has to. James said to Jesse, "You know your killing people right?"

"Yes I am aware of that, so what they are bad people" Jesse growled. "Like I am going to do to you people because you killed my friends."

Buffy rolled her eyes and said, "Oh come on they weren't your friends they were more like we use you for our own evil deeds because you're a more powerful person and we're not so grow up and realize that you were being used for your powers and not for being a person."

Jesse eyed Buffy murderously as the Slayer gulped holding the God Killer defensively before James stepped in and said, "She's right you know and another thing you're really stupid for believing them."

"Shut up both of you. Your lying to me. I am a hero and was doing God's work" Jesse cried.

Buffy sighed calmly saying, "Listen we aren't lying to you, we are trying to help you and killing people isn't God's work and it isn't what a hero does."

"Jesse being a hero isn't about killing innocent people or stealing things that don't belong to you. Because all those souls that were given to you before they were all stolen by Billie and Tessa under Scott's spell. They were using you because you had power and they didn't, they couldn't compete with Death, Buffy or anyone else that was stronger than they were" James said also calmly.

Buffy lowered the Blade and walked over to Jesse, gently placing her hand on his shoulder saying, "Hey it's okay to be confused but James and I are here to help you because we are heroes."

Jesse looked at her and said, "Really? You guys are heroes? But you seem so ordinary, while I'm a freak."

"I'm no hero Jesse and you're not a freak, your just confused and been used all your life because of who your father is. Buffy is a hero though in fact she is the epitome of one, she's brave, makes the tough choices no one else can, smart and compassionate among other amazing qualities she has that makes her more than a hero, it makes her an amazing person" James said looking at Buffy who stared at him in amazement of what he said about her then looked back to Jesse. "She is someone that you can truly learn to be a hero from, but you have to be able to listen and think for yourself."

Jesse began thinking and said, "My father is Lucifer an Archangel I was told he was a hero and protected mankind from evil."

"No Jesse he wasn't and he didn't, he killed innocent people because he lost his way and became something that was evil" Buffy said. "We had to stop him before he could hurt more people."

Jesse clenched his fist his anger growing and growled, "You killed my father? A hero killed someone, that means you're not a hero you're a bad person that deserves to die."

"Jesse calm down we didn't kill him. He's locked away in Hell in a cage to keep him from killing innocent people" James yelled as stepping directly in front of Jesse as Buffy moved next to him keeping her eyes on Jesse, James and the still bleeding Dean.

"Why don't you consider yourself a hero?" Jesse asked looking at James.

James smiled and said, "Because I never was one. I helped heroes but I couldn't be one because I also killed an innocent in order to save the world."

"You killed an innocent?" Jesse asked moving back a little bit now apprehensive about James and Buffy's intensions.

"Yes because she was possessed by a Hell-God who murdered innocent people for his own selfish goals. But the innocent wasn't angry with me, she was happy that I killed her because it released her from his evil. While I still haven't forgiven myself for having to do it, I needed to do it to save the world, all of its people and the people I care about. Doing so even saved you" James said.

Jesse unclenched his fist and moved towards James with Buffy looking at him with understanding as to what he was saying. He smiled walked over to Dean placed his fingers on him healing him. He then walked over to Anya pressing his fingers against her head as she shot up alive again, he looked at Xander concentrated and let out all of the souls that he has consumed including his restoring his life once more. Castiel recovered as well to see and hear everything, watching in amazement. Jesse the crumbled to the ground severely weakened as Tessa returned watching all the souls that he was fed by Billie and Scott were allowed to travel to their proper destinations. Death appeared alongside her and watched as well not saying a word looking at Jesse.

Jesse looked at James and Buffy saying, "I'm not as strong now. I can't be a hero maybe I should let him take me to my father."

"No Jesse, being strong isn't about physical strength. Being strong is about fighting and making changes for the better by picking yourself up and striving to be better, that's what it means to be a hero" Buffy said as she knelt down next to him giving him a reassuring pat on the back.

Jesse turned to James who nodded in agreement then said, "From Beneath you it devours" he then grabbed the God Killer Blade from Buffy said, "I'm sorry" plunging it into himself as his eyes flashed red, thunder and lightning engulfed him sending him up to the sky as he dropped to the ground eyes burned out dead.

Buffy, James and the others were speechless over the act and what he said didn't make sense, but James recalled that both Michael and Lucifer said the same thing and he still doesn't understand it. Death looked at them and said, "Your mother, Tara and Jenny are spared as well as are you Buffy and your sister Dawn." Death and Tessa then disappeared, leaving Jesse's body there while James, Buffy and Dean agreed to give him one last gift, a heroes' burial.

At the boys' funeral everyone gathered to honor him despite his deeds but given the circumstances they were forgiven. Death, Tessa, Sparda, the Ancient One, Whistler, Crowley and Castiel made silent but subtle appearances before disappearing.

Standing side by side holding hands, Buffy looked at James and whispered, "You are a hero. You're my hero and everyone else's hero" James smiled and they gently kissed. But something ran through not just their minds, but everyone's minds and that was the last words Jesse uttered before killing himself, "From Beneath you it devours" causing them to dread the next coming threat to not just themselves and Sunnydale but for the rest of the world as well.

Part 2 Chapter 18: Beneath You Pt. 2

It has been two months since Jesse killed himself and uttered those terrifying words to the gang, "From Beneath you it Devours." But being on a Hellmouth they thought nothing of it and continued on with their lives. Giles returned to England to assist the Watcher's Council, while Spike and Halfrek have been traveling across Europe, Asia and Africa as the others remain in Sunnydale. Sam, Dean and Faith hit the road back to the Bunker this time with Sarah rejoining them again as a hunter but remains at the Bunker only for support and research.

Jenny began a new career as an assistant principal in the newly reopened Sunnydale High School where Dawn is now a student, James as a library assistant and Buffy as a guidance counselor under new Principal Robin Wood a tall black bald man with dark eyes. Tara and Willow continue to practice magic beginning their own coven and Xander and Anya are secretly working on changing Anya back to becoming human with Xander spared from death with the help of Crowley and Castiel.

Spike returned two months later, but was odd and seemingly gone insane mumbling incoherent gibberish. Anya's demonic powers have been running amuck as well as she has been granting countless vengeance but in the most brutal and bloody of means. The Scooby Gang is stunned and perplexed by these two events and they don't know what's going on to even try to help their friends. When confronted by Buffy a fight begins between the two friends as Xander, Spike and James try to intervene but it ends when D'Hoffryn appears, Anya pleads with him to turn her human and spare Xander's life.

The powerful demon lord agrees and says that a vengeance demon must die in order for it to be done, expecting her death Anya is ready kisses Xander good bye and prepares herself for death. Just then Halfrek appears, Spike is surprised to see his girlfriend there but D'Hoffryn says that he didn't need Anya to die but anyone would do and Halfrek is incinerated angering Spike who tries to attack but is thrown across the room. Buffy, Xander, James and a heartbroken Anya look on to a laughing D'Hoffryn who says that Anya is now human and that Xander's life is spared as promised, before leaving he says, "From Beneath you it Devours" causing everyone to look at each other wondering what is going on.

When they called for the aid of Castiel and Crowley they received no answer from their powerful allies and things turn for the worse when Spike is discovered to have been killing again. Andrew and Jonathan have since returned to Sunnydale as well and began digging for something underneath the basement at the new Sunnydale High with the hope of being accepted by Buffy and the others for doing something good for once. Andrew though believing he is seeing Warren, stabs Jonathan killing him and allowing his blood to pour onto a seal that they uncovered.

The gang eventually finds Andrew and captures him after he regretfully and tearfully confesses to killing his best friend. During a patrol Buffy later tells James that he should go find Sam, Dean and Faith and bring them back to Sunnydale because with everything going on they may need their help. James protests but trusts his girlfriends' judgement and leaves town shortly afterwards.

With Spike still in his insane state following his gruesome killing spree and Halfrek's death, he sees Drusilla, Angelus, The Mayor, Halfrek, Adam, Glory, The Master, James, Warren and finally Buffy as they ridicule him and tell him that he must bleed onto the seal as well but he refuses to and runs. He goes to Buffy and the others for help where they deal with his vampire victims and chain him for theirs, his and the public's safety. A strange string of events plague the world as young girls across the globe are being attacked and killed by strange men with eyes that have large X's on them in robes and armed with blades. The Watcher's Council members speak about sending their forces to Sunnydale to combat a grave threat, when suddenly the building explodes presumably killing all of them.

Things seem to be getting worse with Spike still insane, Anya powerless and no word on Giles, Castiel and Crowley. Buffy and the others became more concerned even more so now when Sparda said that these events are being caused by a powerful evil that has long been dormant. When asked about who or what it is, Sparda revealed that it is The First Evil a primordial being that outdates the Old Ones, Death, God, the Powers That Be and The Darkness by a few thousand years.

The news of something older than the Old Ones scared the hell out of Buffy and the others, but the good news that Sparda mentioned was that he was the one that destroyed the Firsts body making it incorporeal. The ancient demon then said he will go find out why Castiel and Crowley have not been answering their friends in their time of need.

A few short hours later Giles arrived but he wasn't alone as he was with three young girls named Kennedy a medium heighted girl with brown hair and dark eyes, followed by Molly with reddish hair and hazel eyes and finally Annabelle a blond/red head with green eyes. Giles explained that the girls are potential slayers and are being targeted for elimination by foot soldiers of the First Evil known as Bringers. He concluded that the First has decided to eliminate the Slayer line and then revealed that it targeted the Manslayer line first shocking Buffy and the others.

Buffy recalled James telling her about a fight from a long time ago revealed that the Archangel Raphael was killing potential Manslayers and Slayers but he always thought that it was Lucifer calling the shots. Only now does she realize that The First was the one that corrupted Raphael and reveals that it is probably because the First fears a team up between Slayer and Manslayer as the cause for the killing of potentials.

Giles also mentioned that more girls may be showing up over the next few months and that Buffy will have to train them for the coming war. He regretfully informs Buffy that James is the only Manslayer left as the line had been wiped out. Buffy heartbroken has to tell James, but since he isn't in town anymore that may not help but when he does return it will be good to have two more Slayers around for training and protection. Xander suggested the need for some major back up in case things get worse, to which Tara and the others agree so they call James to find out where he, Sam, Dean and Faith are to come back to Sunnydale asap. Suddenly they hear a loud crash and rush to the basement to find Spike gone they begin to panic as to where the vampire has gone.

As he finally wakes up The First Evil in Buffy's form tells Spike that he is the key and needed to bring forth one of its strongest soldiers. Bleeding onto the seal, Spike sees it open and out comes an old and ancient looking vampire that proceeds to beat the blonde vampire to a bloody pulp. The First then orders it to go kill the potentials, Buffy, James and anyone else that gets in the way. When Buffy is looking for the potentials to get to know them better, she discovers that Annabelle has disappeared. Fearing for her safety Buffy tells her mother, Jenny, Giles, Xander, Anya, Dawn, Willow and Tara to remain at the house with Kennedy and Molly to protect them while she searches for the missing girl.

As Buffy searches for her, Annabelle runs through the streets of Sunnydale when the ancient vampire grabs her by the throat snapping her neck killing her. Buffy later discovers her body and is then attacked by the ancient vampire who proceeds to beat her despite her Slayer powers, Buffy is left a bloody and beaten mess by the vampire. Returning home Buffy is slowly recovering and vows to beat the First Evil and make the Hellmouth choke on her. Inspired by her bravery Giles says that the gang will stand ready for war with her, Xander though scared for his best friend, his wife and the others calls Buffy's boyfriend.

"James how far away from town are you, Faith and the guys?" Xander asked impatiently.

James sighed and said, "A few days away why? Everything okay?"

"No not at all some super-vampire attacked Buffy and it hurt her pretty bad, we lost a potential and things are going to get crazier we need you guys here quick" Xander said with his nerves and panic racking up.

"Be there soon, hang in there and don't tell Buffy we're coming back. Want it to be a surprise" James said as his anger voiced through the phone.

Xander breathed a sigh of relief and said, "No problem looking forward to seeing you guys." As he hung up he turned around to see Tara, Giles, Anya and Willow standing behind him who smiled telling him he did good. A few more days go by and more girls come to the Summers home as Buffy begins their training, keeping in the back of her mind the First still has Spike a strong ally still captive, James, Faith and the Winchesters aren't here yet and this old vampire that after research Giles said is called a Turok-Han, an ancient feral vampire that is extremely strong and the vampire that the vampires fear.

Buffy later saves a young girl named Rona from a Bringer and brings her back to the Summers home for training and protection. Aside from Molly and Kennedy there have been seven new girls in addition to Rona that have come the past few days, Madison, Vi, Casey, Shannon, Lynn, Chloe and Lily. Another girl name Sasha also arrives but it is later discovered to be The First Evil in disguise who then transforms into James angering Buffy and scares the group telling them that the Turok-Han and a few Bringers will come tonight to finish the job and if that doesn't work it has two more surprises in store for Buffy and the others. Buffy and the others then try to come up with a plan to combat the ancient vampire, Bringers and keep themselves and the girls safe. Buffy fearing for her mothers' safety has Giles take her and Jenny to James' place, while the others deal with the Turok-Han. As they were at James' the all too familiar roar of the Impala echoed and the three came running to see James, Sam, Dean and Faith walking towards them. Giles informed James about Buffy's plan and the First Evils' threat, James told Faith to stay with Giles, Jenny and Joyce while he, Sam and Dean go find Buffy and the others.

By the time night comes The Firsts threat comes to light when the Turok-Han and twenty-five Bringers arrive at the Summers home to kill everyone in sight. Buffy and the others escape heading to the construction site where Buffy fights and narrowly kills the Turok-Han with everyone in attendance safely on construction beams in full view of the fight as a way to show the potentials that anything can be done. Both the potentials and the Scooby Gang are amazed by Buffy's victory but then The First appears laughing manically as the Bringers swarm them keeping them where they are as two more Turok-Hans appear and begin to beat Buffy down. The Slayer manages to toss one away but the other knocks her to the ground, just as she is about to be punched one of the ancient vampire's suddenly turns to dust. James appears behind it much to Buffy's and the others delight at the return of the Manslayer.

As several Bringers attempt to climb the beans they go down in a hail of bullets as Dawn sees Sam and Dean racing towards them forcing the Bringers to escape. The last of the Turok-Hans attacks James but is stabbed by the God Killer dusting it, James looks over and extends his hand to Buffy who gratefully accepts it. The First angry at the appearance of the Manslayer tells both lovers that they will pay for this before it disappears. As the others come down from their hiding place they are introduced to the Winchesters and James who reveals that Faith is with Giles and the others. After everyone returns to the Summers home, Buffy and James rescue Spike bringing him back to the house and back into the war with the First Evil.

A few weeks pass and everything is quiet for now which allows Buffy, James, Faith and Spike to train the girls at the cemetery as more and more girls start to show up. Thankfully having Sam, Dean, Dawn, Xander, Willow, Tara, Anya, Joyce and Andrew home helps for research, weapons training and even hand to hand combat training to be done there as well. Whistler appears with two girls named Kayla and Brooke and two boys named Justin and Josh who are the only survivors of the Manslayer line as all have been killed off even future ones.

Buffy smiles at them and welcomes them into the fold and will train them as well as the potential Slayers with the help of James, Spike, Faith and the Winchesters. James is stunned to find out that the potential Manslayers are also in the fifteen-sixteen age range. Whistler tells him that Sparda felt a change was in order and also informed them that Castiel and Crowley can't help them because the First placed seals onto both Heaven and Hell preventing help from arriving.

Realizing they are on their own in this one Buffy rallies the troops amid a suicide and a few other obstacles, James is amazed at how well Buffy is doing, but also notices that she is putting a lot of pressure on herself as well despite him, Faith, Spike and the Winchesters being there to help becoming worried about her in the process. Privately James tells Buffy that during the battle to close the Hell-Gate vampires that looked like the Turok-Hans appeared along with trolls and other ancient demons, Buffy became horrified yet became reassured by everything knowing that her boyfriend, Sam, Dean, Angel, Castiel and Crowley dealt with them before.

Luckily Principal Robin Wood has become an ally and joins the war effort and is tasked with training the girls and boys within the Summers home. Angel's son Connor returned to Sunnydale to help out drawing the attraction of Buffy's younger sister Dawn and the two slowly became more romantically involved than before. While also welcoming a new potential in Amanda before it was believed that Dawn was a potential. Leaving the young Summers girl left out, she received encouraging words from Xander who called her extraordinary, James hearing the kind words agreed and called them both extraordinary people. Both Dawn and Xander gave him appreciative looks but he was the one that gave them the appreciation because without them he, Buffy and the others wouldn't be here right now.

A few months go by and despite dealing with a few demons, vampires and occasional attacks by Bringers nothing major went down. The only exception was Robin trying to kill Spike for revenge for Spike killing his mother who was also a Slayer back when he was young. Buffy traveled to the past and saw the Shadow Men creating the First Slayer with Sparda watching growing angrier by how it was done, she was then shown the vast army of Turok-Hans and Bringers at the First Evils' disposal that will be attacking her, the potentials, her boyfriend and friends in its war to destroy the Slayer line. James comforted her and told her that he will always be there for her and always has her back no matter what happens. Buffy gave him an appreciative kiss and was hopeful again thanks to him.

Dean interrupted the tender moment and told them that Angel and his team have also been dealing with Bringers along with large demon and vampire activity. Realizing that the First is attacking on two fronts Buffy and James figured it wanted to take out its strongest enemies all at once, Sam then interrupted and said that there has been some large vampire activity on the other side of town that should be checked out. Sam suggested that he, Dean and Connor check it out, Giles said that James should go with them along with Robin to provide a stronger team just in case. Sam agrees and the five head out leaving Buffy, Spike and Faith to protect the girls until they get back.

As the they reached an abandoned power plant Sam, Dean, James, Robin and Connor walk carefully into the facility and are approached by a preacher with brown hair and blue eyes as he looks at them announcing his name as Caleb an acolyte of the First. He is then accompanied by a grotesque looking demon he calls The Jackal also an acolyte of the First, along with a legion of vampires, demons and Bringers that surround them. Caleb announces that they will die for allying themselves with the whore against the powerful one. James and the others prepare for a fight as they attack.

The fight proved brutal as James and Dean were the most attacked possibly because of their relationships with Buffy and Faith respectively. James was the most targeted by both Caleb and The Jackal for as Caleb claims because he was in bed with the biggest of the whores. Infuriated because he was speaking about Buffy, James launched his attack with the God Killer in hand as Robin, Dean, Sam and Connor fought the other forces. Seeing the fight getting out of hand, Caleb retreated saying he has other business to attend to but the Jackal attacked James before he tossed it through a wall.

Thanks to Dean shooting errantly on purpose the power plant caught on fire killing a large number of the vampires, demons and Bringers allowing Sam and Dean to grab an unconscious and wounded Connor, a beat up Robin and James then ran together to the Impala as the power plant exploded killing the rest of the remaining Bringers, demons and vampires but the fate of The Jackal remained unclear.

Caleb though stole a car and killed a potential using her as a message claiming to have something of Buffy's at a local vineyard. This prompted Buffy to make a battle plan to retrieve whatever Caleb might have of hers and take him down in the process. But many of the girls now numbering in the high twenties especially Rona doubted Buffy's plan and with James, Dean, Sam, Connor and Robin not back yet they were worried. Xander defended his best friend telling the girls that Buffy's died saving the world and that she won't let anything happen to them, that she is the best the world has ever seen staking his life on it.

After a recon mission she and Faith returned standing behind them listening to Xander's speech, with Buffy tearing up in appreciation. Buffy, Faith, Spike and some of the potentials were the first team and the second was led by Xander while the less experienced girls remained at the Summers home with Giles, Tara, Willow, Joyce, Justin, Kayla, Josh, Dawn and Brooke for protection.

When they reached the vineyard, Buffy began to get a bad feeling, not hearing from James and the others yet she started to get worried but knew she had to press on. As they entered a preacher stepped forward calling Buffy a whore and before she knew it she was tossed into a wine barrel knocked unconscious. Spike, Xander, Faith and the rest of the girls attacked as Bringers also attacked as part of a trap. Caleb easily dispatched of both Faith and Spike before killing Molly along with several other potentials, broke Rona's arm and poked Xander's eye out with his finger before Spike saved him. Buffy seeing the carnage ordered a full retreat as Caleb laughed manically at the chaos he created and damage done.

Buffy walked through the hospital hall seeing all the injured potentials as well as getting angry glares from everyone including Xander, Rona and Willow. She knew she screwed up but she needed to get back to business. A few days later Xander returned back to the Summers home, as Buffy tried to rally the troops for another assault on Caleb she faced harsh resistance, that is until Spike heard the roar of the Impala. Car doors slammed shut as both Buffy and Faith heard Dean cursing up a storm as they five returned.

"God f**king damn it that son of a bitch" Dean growled limping in, followed by James who was sporting injuries of his own with an unconscious Connor being brought in by Robin and Sam.

Buffy flush with concern gasped and asked, "What happened to you guys?"

"We were in an ambush" Sam said as he and Robin took Connor upstairs with Dawn quickly following. "Yeah and some f**king douchebag preacher led it, I would love to put a bullet between his eyes next time I see him" Dean snarled as Faith checked on his injuries.

"Preacher? Good lord you all must've ran into Caleb" Giles asked concerned.

James sighed and said, "Yeah along with another acolyte of the First called The Jackal. Apparently there's another one named Balthazar attacking Angel in LA that also killed Nina and Oz and put Cordelia into a coma. It was really bad" James then turned around and to everyone's horror they saw a knife imbedded into the back of his vest.

"Oh god James" Buffy and Joyce gasped. James taking off the vest saw the knife, pulling it out said he was fine because the vest in the chest, back and part of the sides has magical Kevlar type material that stops blades and bullets. He still feels everything though and it hurts like hell.

Dean huffed and said, "Oh that isn't the worst of it because those two bastards really took a liking to James double teaming him the whole time because he's with you Buffy, when they were there anyway before preacher boy left. On top of that there were about sixty combined f**king vampires, demons and Bringers."

The girls gasped as Buffy opened her eyes wide to the massive attack on her boyfriend and the others, "Oh god. Wait what do mean when they were there?" Buffy asked.

"Caleb left because he had some business to take care of at a vineyard or something, I don't know exactly what he meant by it" Dean said dryly and annoyed. "The Jackal left because James began to kick the hell out of it and we well blew the place up to escape." The others looked shocked hearing that the place needed to be blown up for the escape but were happy to hear they got out okay.

Giles took his glasses off confused and said, "Why didn't you all come back sooner?"

"Because Connor was in really bad shape we didn't want to move him to far yet and hoped we wouldn't be followed by the acolytes' so we took a few days made sure the coast was clear and came back" Dean said with a sigh.

Xander angrily scoffed, "We could've used your help in the fight at the vineyard for Buffy's plan." Dean stared at the man annoyed not knowing what happened or anything as he replied, "Oh sorry Xander I had other priorities on my plate at the time like Connor could've died and who knows what might've jumped us if we came back, which could've killed all of us. We weren't in the best of shape when we got out of there so back off."

Rona got up looking at everyone and said, "They came after us. They planned this out and killed half of us." Rona then glared at Buffy, "And you led us into a trap. It's all your fault Molly is dead, my arm is broken and Xander is hurt. It's all your fault that you told them to leave and scope out that nest and looked what happened. You're a pathetic leader."

James and Dean were silent as they saw everyone glaring at Buffy while she stood silent before saying, "I didn't know there was a trap and I'm sorry for what happened but we need to focus and prepare to take on Caleb again."

"Buffy no we aren't. I believe you should take a backseat for a little while and let someone else take over for now" Giles said. "You need to relax because right now we need a fresh voice with a new plan to take over leadership."

"You think your better than all of us don't you, well frankly you're not because you almost got Xander supposedly one of your best friend's killed" Anya growled.

Buffy looked at her and the others and said, "No I-I don't think that I'm better than anyone."

"Yeah your plan really worked because he didn't have a damn thing of yours, it was all a trick and you fell for it. Getting us put in the hospital and riding hard us for nothing" Kennedy added with equal resentment. Seeing tensions starting to boil to the top Andrew, Joyce, Spike, Jenny and Tara made their way to the kitchen in order to avoid the coming bloodbath.

Willow calmly then said to Buffy, "M-Maybe we should try something new?"

"Like what Will? Like a new leader guys because don't think I'm good enough? Who are you guys going to pick? Tell me because I want to know?" Buffy angrily demanded.

Willow nervously then said, "No no Buffy it's just that Xander got hurt and it didn't work out to well and w-w-we may need a fresher voice, because you have been riding everyone too rough lately."

"I have to Will if not then who will? We are at war and I am trying to prepare them for a battle not baby them" Buffy growled in her defense.

Rona said, "We want Faith as our new leader." Kennedy added, "We are never going to follow you ever again because we don't trust you or your judgement."

"Whoa guys I'm not sure that's a good idea. B got beat but that doesn't mean we attack her for it" Faith said still tending to Dean.

Buffy glared at Faith and said, "Thanks, but stay out of it Faith."

"Hey she was defending you damn it" Dean snarled. "So show some appreciation that you have some friends left to defend you."

"Buffy I think it is time for some new leadership. Either by one person or by a committee but I agree with the others we need a change because yours isn't working" Xander said angrily.

Hearing enough James stepped in and said, "You guys f**king serious?"

"Stay out of this you'll defend her because she's your girlfriend so you can't see straight and be objective" Anya snarled as Rona and Kennedy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah your right she is my girlfriend and I am a little biased to defend her. But even if we weren't dating I would still defend her because she's right. This is a war and casualties will happen you don't think it hurts her, burns her inside to see the losses and the pain she is feeling having to make these choices? Because it does, but she doesn't show it because she can't, she has to push forward and lead you. Yeah she rides you guys hard because she wants to prepare you for what's out there, what will happen if you're not prepared because the monsters out there won't hold back and they'll kill you all in seconds. Look all of us have made mistakes in the past, whether it's Buffy, Faith, Sam, Dean, Spike, Angel, Giles, Willow, Xander or myself we have all made mistakes that have cost us something that we have to live with for the rest of our lives" James said passionately defending Buffy. Before Rona or anyone could interrupt him, "Shut up I'm not done yet. I love this girl, like I said even if I wasn't dating her I respect her, her leadership, her decision's and would fight with her no matter what. Listen I know your angry and scared but guess what we all are but we have to do this together, it's the only way we can all make it out of this. So shove the anger and resentment and work together, because we only have each other to count on for support, there will be no kicking out or replacing anyone besides we've been through much worse than this so this'll be a piece of cake."

The room was silent still with tension in the air, James looked at Faith and said, "Take the girls and anyone else out to go vent and relax at The Bronze because they could use it." Buffy protested by Giles liked the idea and allowed it, as they all dispersed Buffy tended to James' wounds as the others prepared for a night out. Dawn, Sam and Robin came downstairs reporting that Connor is awake and will be back on his feet soon.

Later that night, Faith, Dean, Robin, Dawn, Spike, a now fully healed Connor, Xander and Anya took all the girls and the two boys out to The Bronze for some much needed venting and partying. At Dean's suggestion Giles, Andrew, Joyce, Jenny, Tara, Willow and Sam then packed up everyone's belongings and brought them to James' place because it was bigger and more protected just in case The First, Caleb, Turok-Hans and/or Bringers decided to attack it. Buffy and James though took a walk through the cemetery to clear their heads and talk about the latest encounters with Caleb and the near mutiny that took place.

"Thank you for helping me out before" Buffy said giving James an appreciative smile. "I really screwed up and I don't know what to do anymore because I feel like I've lost everyone."

James replied "Your welcome and you don't have to thank me" he then looked at her puzzled and said, "What do you mean you've lost everyone?"

"Xander, Willow and Giles all lost faith in me. I don't even think Faith, Spike, Dean and Sam can look at me the same way anymore and the girls, Justin and Josh all despise me. I think I'm starting to question my own leadership right now" Buffy said shaking her head in shame, annoyance, disgust and despair. "I knew it could've been a trap, but I didn't listen just like when Angelus lured me out to kidnap Giles or when The Anointed One's thugs lured me to The Bronze leaving the others alone to be kidnapped to resurrect The Master."

James looked at her seeing her in despair and said, "Buffy they're just hurting right now everything will be fine and look if it makes you feel better going into that power plant we all knew it was a trap but we went in anyway because we didn't know what we were up against. Now we do, except if I could do it all over again we'd blow the place up this time instead of going in."

Buffy let out a soft chuckle but was still bothered, James pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist saying, "Remember Buffy you're not alone in this anymore you have me to lean on and you have the others. You're still the boss and have final say but it is okay to ask for help or another opinion every once in a while." As Buffy smiled in appreciation as she was about to say something when another voice interrupted their moment together.

"Awww what a tender moment seeing the sinner and the whore together again" a man said in front of them causing both Buffy and James to turn to see who it was.

"Caleb" snarled Buffy. "So ready for round two huh?" asked James.

Caleb looked at both of them and said, "Oh no come now children I'm not here to fight and kill you both just yet. I'm here to talk that's all, preaching to the sinners, dirty girls and whores you protect that I will kill in time but for now we talk."

Buffy and James looked at each other uneasy then looked back to Caleb. Buffy then said, "So talk. I'm so waiting to hear what that misogynist in you has to say to me Mr. Hater of all things women."

"Well well well you have spunk like in the vineyard but perhaps your spunk is to impress your boyfriend here. After all your kind is quite susceptible to acting out of turn, especially for a sinner like you who dares to cross the word of the almighty" Caleb sneered at Buffy.

Caleb further tried to degrade Buffy then smiled devilishly saying, "Now whore let the men speak while you go do what you do best and make something for us."

James annoyed looked at Caleb and said, "You pissed off the wrong person choirboy, because she is going to kick your ass all over this place."

"Really now? Why do you take orders from the whore and allow her to dictate your actions? Because if you continue to follow the sinners then you will pay the consequences as will all the others" Caleb said looking to James and then pointed to behind them as they turned to see The Jackal standing behind them waiting, "Oh and my friend there loves the sinners, especially to play with and torture before killing them."

"She isn't a whore, she's a strong woman that has done amazing things and I don't care about taking orders from her. Unlike you I respect her and I know that she when it counts has my back and I have hers, so back off" James growled.

Buffy then looked at Caleb smiled and said, "What a big man you are degrading women again and yet here I am standing side by side with a bigger and better man, because unlike you we are equals and women can be just as strong as a man if not stronger. Now as for The First goes I'm going to kick its ass out of Sunnydale and make it wish it never came up against The Slayer."

"Interesting sinner. But you will fail because the almighty who has the sinners form will crush you all when it receives its ultimate weapon for the final battle. Be sure of that sinners and now ya'll should get now and retrieve the other sinners before my friend gets to them first" Caleb said. Buffy and James then noticed that The Jackal was gone and then they took off running to The Bronze as Caleb cackled an evil laugh behind them.

At The Bronze Faith had her hands full trying to keep the underage girls from drinking but her attempts were foiled by Dean who said they could use it. Xander, Anya and Robin were busy talking about anything other than everything with Buffy, The First, Caleb and everything else as Spike hung out with Dean drinking shots and watching Faith dance and deal with the girls. Dawn and Connor were busy making out with each other by the door as everyone peered and giggled. Justin, Josh, Brooke, Kayla, Kennedy, Vi, Rona and the other girls danced like no tomorrow seemingly forgetting their mutiny against Buffy's leadership and drowning their pain in fun and booze.

When one of the girls got sick, Faith took her outside for some air and was arrested but then assaulted by several cops. Dean, Spike and the others soon came out as well and it was revealed that they were corrupted by The First Evil, suddenly Bringers appeared as well as The First's acolyte The Jackal. While Faith fought with the cops, Dean, Spike, Xander, Robin and Connor protected the girls and boys from the Bringers as The Jackal merely watched not willing to be involved in attacking for some reason. But the only move it made was to slash Faith in the arm causing her to bleed. When most of the cops were taken care of, that's when The Jackal attacked, first it shoved Josh and Justin away as it tried to kill a few of the girls.

Faith then engaged it before a few cops that recovered attacked her again, only this time Buffy and James appeared helping her out. As Buffy and Faith argued, The Jackal stabbed James in his lower side causing him to go down, Faith kicked the knife away from the demon as Buffy stabbed it with The God Killer killing it as the Bringers and corrupted cops scattered. James doubled down in pain as blood began to come out forcing Buffy and the others to get him to the hospital or Willow quickly.

Watching on an adjacent building The First in Buffy's form and Caleb watched the entire attack unfold. Caleb was a little annoyed that The Jackal was killed but The First was grinning from ear to ear knowing it lost several Bringers but most importantly an acolyte.

"Caleb make sure you retrieve the knife with the boy's blood on it as well as the blood from Faith and make sure you collect the daggers with blood on them from The Bringers as well" The First said.

Caleb confused at the request asked, "What do you need the blood of the sinners for?"

"I need them for the ritual allowing me to become corporeal again. I already have Buffy's, Spike's and Angel's blood now I just needed James' and Faith's to add to it, now do what I ask" The First said glaring at Caleb.

Caleb then realized what his almighty needed of him and said, "It will be done as it is in Heaven, so shall it be done on earth for you. My God that will make all the sinners in the world pay for their sins against you."

"Excellent I do love your sermons. Now have The Bringers rob the graves of the bodies of the fallen potentials and bring them to the site of the ritual soon I will have my perfect body" The First said flashing a devilish smile. "Now go absorb The Jackal, make yourself strong for the final battle with Buffy. Tell Balthazar to kill Angel and the rest of his team or die trying, I want them out of the way now."

"It will be done" Caleb said with an equally ominous smile as he watched Buffy and the others take James away.

Instead of going to the hospital just in case the corrupted cops were there waiting for them, Buffy and the others took James back to the Summers house where Willow, Giles and Andrew were still staying because the others went to James' house.

Buffy hurriedly got James inside, taking off his vest she saw the injury beginning to panic and asked him, "How come it didn't protect you like the one that was in your back?"

"Because the sides aren't that protected not like the chest and back" James said panting as he was closing his eyes while Willow had one of her hands on his head and the other close to the wound then began concentrating.

Buffy started to panic more knowing now exactly how deep the knife went in and said, "But you told me the sides were protected also."

"Sorry Buffy I didn't want you to worry" James said giving her faint wink before closing his eyes. Buffy began smacking him to wake him up out of fear he was going into shock, but Willow stopped her and told her that she was healing him and it will take a little while so she needed to make him sleep. Relieved Buffy stormed into the living room and confronted Faith who was standing around with all of the girls, Justin, Josh, Giles, Andrew, Spike, Dean, Robin, Xander, Anya, Dawn and Connor.

"What the hell Faith. I told you it was a bad idea to go out and look what happened" Buffy screamed out of frustration and fear for her boyfriend's life.

Faith rolled her eyes and said, "Look B, we all needed a break hell G-man said it so himself."

"I don't care you could've gotten everyone killed" Buffy growled as she punched Faith. "My sister was there also, so was Angel's son and James nearly got killed."

"Buffy that's enough okay. We needed a break because you've been hounding all of us with training and battle plans it was nice to get out and actually relax" Xander said. "James will be fine so calm down." Buffy noticed the glare Dean gave her for hitting Faith while Faith didn't retaliate knowing that Buffy was under immense pressure and was worried about her boyfriend letting the shot pass.

She then felt more glares as she looked at one of her best friends feeling betrayed she said, "I'm sorry Xander I know he will be, but I needed to prepare them as hard as I have been because if I don't they might get killed. I wish I could've gone out with you guys but I can't not when The First and Caleb are out there threatening us."

"Buffy, I wasn't lying before when I said we are in need of a fresher head and voice in charge and I believe that time has come" Giles said. "I am nominating Faith as leader."

Xander then looked at Buffy and said, "She has my vote."

Anya, Dean, Spike, Robin, Andrew, Josh, Justin and the girls all voted in favor as Faith as leader as well, Faith though didn't seem overly eager as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Connor looked at Dawn who also voted for Faith shocking Buffy just as Willow reentered the room giving Buffy the good news that James will recover in a few hours.

"Wait a second. Will did you have to make James go to sleep to heal him?" Buffy asked angrily.

Willow looked to Giles and then back to Buffy, "No I didn't need him to sleep in order to heal him but Giles and I thought it would've been better like this."

"Are you f**king kidding me? Why because he was the only one that had my back?" Buffy snarled angrily.

"I'm sorry Buffy but yes he didn't think objectively due to his relationship with you and at this time we couldn't afford it" Giles said. Xander looked at her and said, "Buffy we will always have your back no matter what, but lately you've made way too many bad decisions and it's almost killed all of us." Buffy looked to Dean, Spike and the others for some kind of help but received no support angering her further.

"I'm the only one here to blame that's made bad decisions huh? How about Sam and Dean starting the Apocalypse the first time or how about Willow breaking the whole damn Cage freeing Lucifer and Michael. Oh and how about the time that you told me to kill Angel when you knew Willow was working on the spell to restore his soul or Spike raping me and my sister and Giles lying about Ethan Rayne and his past nearly getting us all killed. Or better yet your new leader helping The Mayor kill people nearly killing all of you, do you remember all this? Because I do" Buffy yelled angrily.

"Buffy enough please" Willow said looking at her friend, "Look we have all made bad choices but right now you're the one that's made the worst ones recently, like allowing the boys to go to the power plant and sending everyone to the vineyard." Dean angrily defending Faith, said, "Hey Buffy listen up, James is a good kid but he isn't immune to the f**kup department because he's gotten his brother and sister killed, let Dick Roman live and a whole bunch of other crap that's gotten a lot of people killed so don't go defending him either."

Dawn then calmly walked up to her sister and said, "Buffy you need to leave and stay away for a little while." Buffy feeling completely abandoned by her sister and friends looked at all of them and huffed walking outside angrily but before leaving she looked at Faith and said, "Don't be afraid to lead them" as she then walked out. Faith looked back and feeling sorry for how things went down, but Giles then looked to the rest of them and told them to head to James' mansion but that he will remain here and speak with James. Dean told him he'll be pissed and that he'll stay also, Giles agreed as the others left a few minutes later.

Buffy now alone began walking around the town as she saw the girls, Willow, Spike, Xander, Anya, Faith, Connor, Dawn, Justin and Josh go to James' house getting the sense of anger and being betrayed she glared at them angrily. Xander seeing Buffy he saw her angry stare knowing that they all have unleashed the Wrath of Buffy, as he cracked a smile hoping that his friend might forgive them, but Buffy just kept walking away.

An hour later back at the Summers home, James came down the stairs and asked, "What's going on why is it so quiet here? Where's everyone?"

"They are at your place of residence. We figured it would be safer from attack and larger for training and researching needs" Giles said smiling.

"Oh okay cool good idea, so what does Buffy need me to do?" James asked.

"Dude we need to tell you something" Dean said as his voice turned all serious at what was about to be said.

James confused and a little weary asked, "What's going on?"

"We have elected a new leader" Giles said dryly.

James clenched his fist and said, "Let me guess, Faith is the new leader okay fine not happy about it but fine. Wait so what happened to Buffy?"

"We don't know man she left after Dawn told her to leave. Look it had to be done dude" Dean growled.

James glared angrily at both men and said, "I love how I said we needed to do this together and then you all pull this shit."

"James we were planning to do this regardless, because Buffy had acted too rashly and the consequences proved to be disastrous" Giles said as his own temper began to rise. "I am sorry but we needed to make sure you were out of the way so that we could make the decision without you."

James huffed and said, "Because I'm too close to her right? I'm not objective enough right? Well too bad not like you guys haven't f**ked up either but blame Buffy for all hers, when she's saved all your asses countless times. Great friends you guys are."

"Dude you shouldn't talk, ya know" Dean snapped. "Your own decisions haven't been the smartest either."

"Dean if you keep bringing up the whole Rowena thing I'll kill you myself because frankly without the Mark of Cain your nothing but a useless piece of crap and a dick" James shot back his temper near a boil.

Giles frustrated yelled, "What about bringing Dick Roman and Patrick Corvinus here as well. Buffy was nearly killed by both of your enemies that you should've killed so don't blame us for any decisions when as Dean said you haven't been the best at them either."

Before the tension in the already tense exchange could really heat up, James' phone rang forcing him to answer it begrudgingly as Giles and Dean still heated listened. James got off the phone and when Giles asked who it was, James told him that it was Angel and that Balthazar is dead but so is Cordelia. Giles and Dean looked at each other somberly and then back to James who placed the God Killer into a holster in his vest as he was walking out the door but stopped and said, "If I find Buffy and she's dead that's on you and your conscious but know this I'll make you all pay dearly for it because like I said it'll be all your fault, but not before I take things out on Caleb and The First."

Watching James leave his threat stung both men as they began to think that should Buffy in fact be dead then it is because of them and the others. Giles then told Dean that they should head to James' home to see what Faith's battle plan is and reveal the good and bad news out of Los Angeles. Arriving at James' home was a somber one as all were quietly standing around, when Sam asked where James and Buffy were Dean told him and was met by a familiar sight, his youngest brother's angry glare. Giles then revealed that Angel and his team were victorious in killing Balthazar another acolyte of the First, but that Cordelia Chase has died as well shocking everyone but most notably Faith, Xander, Sam and Willow. Both Xander and Dean let out small quiet tears for their ex-girlfriend.

Faith then stood in the center and said, "Okay guys now it's time to game plan because The First isn't lying down and well neither will we."

"What is your strategy?" Giles asked happy to have the subject change.

Before Faith could answer another voice pierced the room with, "How about getting the hell out of my house for starters."

Everyone turned to see James standing in the doorway angry as a hornet as he stormed right into Faith's face smiling a devilish smile before saying, "Kidding not my house, his house."

Faith then whispered, "The First" everyone jumped up in fear as The First then morphed into The Mayor, then Spike, then Buffy, before going back to James. It looked at all of them noticing the two missing senior Slayers and said, "Missing two of your best pieces, shame shame shame because now you all are going to die."

Sam stood in front of a few of the girls and said, "What are you talking about?"

"Easy Sammy. Soon my ultimate weapon will be unleashed and then you'll all die, especially without the Slayer's weapon" The First then said smiling.

Giles looked at it confused and said, "The God Killer? James has it in his possession."

"No not the God Killer. The Slayer Scythe, a weapon created for The Slayer that was used by The First Slayer to kill one of the last Old One's that walked the earth. You didn't know about that some Watcher you are" The First scoffed.

Tara then asked, "Why are you telling us this?"

The First then turned to her and said, "Simple because I want you to have it for the final battle. In fact, I have already instructed Caleb to search for Buffy and let her know about its existence and to look for it."

"But why? It doesn't make a lick of sense you dickless scumbag" Dean growled.

The First morphed into Lisa, Ben and Cordelia to torment Dean and slightly Xander. Then morphed into Mary Winchester to torment both boys, "Isn't it obvious sweetheart I want Buffy to wield it in battle so that I can kill her myself and allow you all to watch, unable to do a thing about it. After all you did kick her out for that one" The First said pointing to Faith.

"Hold on a bloody minute how the hell are you able to enter here? Isn't there some kind of protection against wankers like you from entering?" Spike said.

The First then turned into Halfrek much to Spike's disdain, "Well yes Dear but only for those living without a soul, unless given permission by James himself. Doesn't work on me sweetie pie because there's no strings on me." Laughing manically the First then morphed into Buffy and said, "Only James can make it so that I cannot enter. Now if only he was here, oh but if only Buffy was here also, oh well. Oh wait I'm standing right here only I won't be for long" then blood began pouring from First-Buffy's head, mouth, eyes, ears and nose tormenting and horrifying Joyce, Dawn, Giles, Willow and Xander.

Seeing and feeling the pleasure of tormenting Buffy's friends and family it decided to morph back to James deciding to torment them more using his form by having holes in his body with blood pouring out as well. "It'll get much worse for you all and you will all die together, real soon" suddenly The First then disappeared leaving everyone horrified, confused and disgusted.

Giles and the others slowly began to realize that by turning on Buffy they may have unwillingly killed her as well as James. Faith then conceded that she isn't a leader, not like Buffy and that they need her if they want to win as Dean added that James was right that they need to do this together, not like how they are doing it now without them both. Seeing that they made a mistake the Winchesters took to the streets to search for Buffy and James. In the meantime, Faith, Robin, Spike, Giles, Connor and Xander began a more rigorous training regimen for the potentials as Dawn, Anya, Andrew, Willow and Tara tried to figure out ways to find information on the Scythe as Joyce and Jenny thought that if Castiel and Crowley were free that they could help.

Buffy while walking around town saw mass evacuations of humans, demons and nearly everything out of Sunnydale in anticipation of the upcoming Apocalyptic battle. She ran into Spike's demonic friend Clem a wrinkled dog like looking demon that was friendly and helpful to the Scoobies although he had an affinity for kittens that bothered everyone most notably Tara, Dawn and Willow. Clem wished her luck and told her to stay strong hoping she survives as she walked away still upset and crying. Still feeling angry, bitter and saddened she walked all the way to Sunnydale High School eventually going into her old office and laying down trying to clear her mind of everything.

Just then Caleb appeared surprising her as he began attacking her, beginning a brutal fight between the two. The preacher casually mentioned the existence of the Slayer Scythe a weapon of The Slayer as ordered by The First. As they fought fiercely Caleb grabbed Buffy by the throat beginning to choke her to death. From out of nowhere James grabbed the psycho preacher dragging him outside releasing Buffy from his hold. In the middle of their own fight, James slashed the preacher with the God Killer angering Caleb by injuring him, who took hold of the boys' arm and then his throat trying to kill him. Buffy reentered the fight and stopped Caleb from killing her boyfriend, which allowed both Slayers to fight The Firsts final living acolyte together as a team. With the information delivered, Caleb grabbed James and threw him into Buffy threw the door of her office, Caleb though wasn't finished as he grabbed them both and threw them through a wall before disappearing.

After checking the other to see if they were okay they ran out to find Caleb gone. Buffy then told James that he told her about something called the Slayer Scythe and after doing some research on the school computer, they found out some information but thought and hoped the others didn't take all the research material from her house and decided to look into it. They returned to Buffy's house where she changed into more comfortable fighting attire and after some research from some left over books they found out more about the weapon as well as a possible location at a nearby mausoleum. The First then gave Caleb the fallen acolyte Balthazar's power to him and used its own to awaken both The Jackal's and Balthazar's to make Caleb even stronger than ever to finally kill both The Slayer and Manslayer. It then sent him to intercept Buffy and James and to kill whoever crosses his path.

Faith deciding that the girls are ready for another run at Caleb gathered them all up for an assault on the mad preacher back at the vineyard. Giles again protested the idea especially with James, Buffy and the Winchesters gone. Robin, Connor and Spike volunteered to go with Faith and the girls this time should anything go wrong they will get out quickly. Giles eventually allowed it and they went onto their mission. Sam and Dean meanwhile kept searching for Buffy and James, eventually getting a call from Giles that Faith and the others were going back to the vineyard for another confrontation with Caleb, the Winchesters ended their search and headed straight for the vineyard to add an extra hand in the potential fight.

On their way to the cemetery they talked about themselves, the future, mutiny and fallout, but then James mentioned to Buffy that, "They're still your friends and family, sure right now you don't forgive them that much but you will. Look I wanted to kill them but hey we are all kind of self-righteous people so we have to deal with it right?"

"I know they are also your friends remember? I miss them and wished we could take back things that were said, but right now I gotta save the world like always" Buffy said a little down.

James sighed and said, "I know I'm so glad to have met you guys, I miss them too and Buffy not just you anymore. I'm here also whether you like it or not. Even if it turns into me and you against The Firsts' entire army, I'm not leaving you alone to fight this fight and yes nobody can take back things that they said, but it was also out of anger, grief and frustration like everything. One day we'll meet up forgive, move on and finally do what I said in the first place, doing this together than apart. But for now it's me and you baby."

"Thank you, now let's go kick preacher-boys' ass and get this weapon so we can kick The Firsts' ass" Buffy said smiling. "That's my girl" James said with a smile of his own.

As the couple saw the mausoleum in question just ahead, several Bringers blocked their path. James told Buffy to go while he fought with The Bringers, Buffy hesitated but knew she had to find out if the Scythe was there or not and went to the building. Upon entering she was greeted by a very old woman, who called herself The Guardian and said that she's among an order of other women that have been watching The Slayers making sure they are safe, while also keeping their eye on the Watchers.

She revealed that the Slayer Scythe was used by The First Slayer Sineya to kill the last Old One that walked the earth and that it must be wielded by The Slayer. Buffy then asked if that Old One was Sparda, upon hearing the legendary demons name, The Guardian said no and that Sparda was an ally of The Guardians and with their blessing created The Manslayer line to be an equal to the Slayer line in the war against evil. As they considered him a friend, Buffy mentioned she is also with a Manslayer named James. Intrigued The Guardian asked if James was the descendant of Sparda, when Buffy replied that Sparda doesn't have a descendant the woman smiled and said that the boy must be the new Sparda of this era. Upon seeing Buffy's face and her eyes lighting up at the mere mention of James, the woman concluded that the boy is also special to her, when Buffy replied yes the woman smiled and decided it was time.

She then presented Buffy with the powerful Slayer Scythe and asked who she was that is The Slayer, "My name is Buffy. Buffy Summers" Buffy replied with a smile.

"I'm sorry who?" The Guardian replied.

"Umm Buffy Summers, The Slayer? Ring any bells?" Buffy asked confused.

"I apologize my dear we don't know the Slayers by name but I can tell you are the one" The Guardian then placed the Scythe into Buffy's hands as she reveled in the power of the mystical weapon. She noticed a familiar looking emblem on the blade end of it as she was about to inquire about it, Caleb appeared behind the Guardian snapping her neck.

Seeing Caleb only this time with black eyes and goo coming down from them Buffy began to fight. Surprised by his strength, the evil preacher commented, "Now I have all the power from my brothers to make the sinners repent all their sins to the almighty." Buffy then realized to her horror that Caleb's been empowered by The First Evil along with the power of the other two acolytes. When Caleb knocked the Scythe away from her, Buffy was then beaten down as Caleb prepared for the knockout fatal blow he was caught by surprise in the form of Angel who punched him and threw him into a wall.

As Angel went to advance to fight the now standing and angry Caleb, Buffy stopped him and said, "He's my fight. I'm going to give this misogynistic asshole the beating he deserves. Best part it'll come from a woman."

Angel smiled stepping out of the way said to Caleb, "You're going to get your ass kicked."

Buffy then reengaged Caleb using a swift kick to his head was able to grab the Scythe and stabbed him with the blade part of it, killing him. When Angel went over to congratulate and talk to her about plans for the upcoming battle, Caleb surprised them both when he jumped up and threw Angel into the wall knocking him out cold. Buffy then fought with him again, finally killing him when she split him down the middle with the ax portion of the Scythe. Angel now recovered looked to get his hands on Caleb, but seeing him lying dead laughed it off saying that Buffy has definitely killed his ass this time.

Outside James killed several Bringers, before the others fled finally allowing him to reach the mausoleum and help Buffy if needed. When he got there he saw Buffy walking out Scythe in hand and with Angel whom she kissed. The First appeared in Buffy's form and tried to sway James into joining its side in the final fight with Buffy, James though refused and said, "Whatever will happen I can't control it, but I'm on her side, not yours. So f**k off." James then stealthily left, leaving The First who smiled and ordered a Bringer next to her to retrieve Caleb's body for the ritual.

After breaking away from Angel, Buffy asks why he is here, Angel presents to her with an amulet given to him by the law firm Wolfram & Hart. When Buffy asks if that was the same firm that Angel and his team has been fighting, he nods his head and tells her that he took a deal from them in order to help stop Balthazar so he takes over the firm. Buffy questioned his choice, as he did also but needed to in order to save Los Angeles and the others from The First's attack there. Angel states that it must be worn by a Champion and volunteers himself, Buffy though says that she is okay on that end and needs him to present a second front in LA should they lose.

Angel sighed but nodded with her choice then asked, "How are things with James going?

"Good. I think for once I've finally found the one. Not saying I didn't love you, Riley, Dean or even Spike but I love James. I'm in love with him I should say and I'm finally happy" Buffy said smiling.

Angel returned the smile and said, "I'm happy for you both. You guys deserve to be happy. Okay I'm going to go and prepare that front, hopefully I don't have to use it."

"Me too" Buffy quietly replied. "Thank you."

"Anytime. Say hi to James for me and good-luck" Angel said sneaking off into the darkness like he had done when he first met Buffy. She began to walk away until she was stopped by The First Evil who at first was in her form, then changed into James' and said, "Hey little girl, have fun with your old lover?"

"It wasn't like that not like it's any of your business" Buffy hissed. "What do you want?"

The First smiled and said, "Oh just out for a walk bitch. I tried to convince your boyfriend to join my side after seeing your little liplock with Angel but didn't go for it. He must really love you. But I'm here to tell you that little Faithy is going to go up in flames back at the vineyard."

"Oh god" Buffy said as she rushed to the vineyard hearing The First cackle manically behind her before it disappeared. Faith, Robin, Connor, Spike and a small group of girls reached the vineyard going inside but then noticed at the last second drums with dynamite attached to them with the time of ten seconds clicking away on the timers. Faith ordered a mass retreat but it wasn't in time as the drums' blew up, leading to the death of a few of the girls and with Robin, Spike and Connor temporarily knocked out all was left was Faith and a few injured girls to face Bringers and two Turok-Hans.

Buffy then showed up out of nowhere and killed both Turok-Hans with the Scythe before Faith, the girls and a now standing Robin, Connor and Spike fought off the Bringers. At that moment Sam and Dean arrived and shot at The Bringers trying to advance, causing them to flee. Buffy, Faith and the others then returned to James' house where she showed them all the Slayer Scythe earning their trust and confidence back, apologies were exchanged and Buffy was named leader again.

Buffy later found James in the training room beating up on a large punching bag. James told her that he saw her and Angel and asked if she still loves Angel instead of him then he would be okay with them together. Buffy put her finger on his lips before he could say anything else and then kissed him softly and passionately reassuring him of her love for him and only him, as they decided to lay down in the basement after a long night in each-others' embrace. The next morning Buffy assembled everyone in the training room and came up with a plan to make the potential Slayers into Slayers and the four potential Manslayers into Manslayers with the use of both The God Killer Blade and the Slayer Scythe with the magical assistance of both Willow and Tara.

Spike then noticed the emblem on the Scythe looked at James' arm and said, "Bloody hell you've got to be kidding me." Catching everyone's attention, Spike tossed James the Scythe who caught it as both marks began to glow.

James then called Sparda who appeared and said, "Hello James, Hello Buffy. Hello all how may I be of service?"

Buffy asked, "How come the Slayer Scythe has the same mark as James?"

"That is because I created the Scythe as a weapon for The Slayer and only The Slayer. Whereas the God Killers can be used by all but must obey only The Manslayer" Sparda revealed. "I know you plan on activating all Slayers and the four Manslayers, my question is how do you plan on activating the Manslayers?"

"With the use of the God Killer" Giles replied respectfully.

Sparda smiled and said, "That won't work."

"What do you mean?" Willow asked nervously. "Why won't it work? I don't like these things not working when they should be working. But please explain."

"Because it has already been activated. You don't need the God Killer to do it" Sparda said as his smile widened pointing to the Slayer Scythe.

"The Scythe, of course it bears the mark of Sparda like I do" James said. "We can use the Scythe to activate both Slayers and Manslayers with it."

"Yes, but it can only be done this one time and one time only then the emblem will disappear, allowing the weapon to be used strictly by The Slayer or any Slayer I should say" Sparda said with a smirk. Buffy and the others nodded in understanding, then the Old One turned to both Jenny and Joyce and asked, "What did the two of you wish to ask of me?"

"We want to help" Joyce declared. Jenny then asked, "Can you break the seals that are keeping Crowley and Castiel away from helping us?"

"Yes I can but it comes with a great price" Sparda said concerned.

"We'll help pay it" both women said. Buffy, Dawn and Giles looked at their loved ones begging them to reconsider. James asked, "What's the price exactly?"

"In order to destroy the seals my spirit will be destroyed as I will also need two living souls to aid me in this, they too will die whomever it may be" Sparda said regretfully.

"Mom no" Buffy murmured with Dawn tugging at her sleeve and crying.

"Buffy and Dawn my two strong and brave girls I have to do this. I want to do this, I believe in the two of you and I know that nothing will happen to you" Joyce said looking at her daughters then to James, "I know you will protect them to the best of your ability and thank you."

James nodded his respect teary-eyed as well. Giles looked to Jenny who nodded the same reasoning. Sparda then closed his eyes as did Joyce and Jenny as a bright light combined both women into the powerful Old One who blasted into two separate energies, one into Hell and the other into Heaven. Not knowing if it worked the grieving gang was then joined by a sorrowful Castiel and an annoyed Crowley who vowed to help in any way they can in the final battle.

With a plan established the grieving group decided to have one last night before the battle with The First Evil commences. Buffy presented Spike with the amulet Angel had given to her and she privately told both he and James, "We might not all make it tomorrow."

"Hey I always knew I'd go down fighting" Spike said. James smirked and said, "I have no plans tomorrow." Buffy, James and Spike smiled as they decided to go back with the others.

After another meeting with everyone, Buffy asked if they want to be strong as she gave a passionate speech that while men created the Slayer. That two powerful women will make more Slayers enabling every girl here and those around the world destined to become a Slayer to be a Slayer sharing her power to become strong and to make sure they are not alone in this world. She then turned to the potential Manslayers and told them that in her book they aren't just Manslayers but that they are Slayers because a demon named Sparda saw the Shadow Men force a girl to becoming a Slayer and he thought that it was wrong to force anyone into this life, believing that a choice is a more respectful way of doing things he gave them his power, and now they will have shared power as well. She turned to everyone, "So I ask again are you ready to be strong?"

Vi feeling empowered said, "These guys are dust." The sentiment was proudly shared by all of the girls as James whispered, "This is why I could never do what you do and this is why you're a hero, a leader and the boss but most importantly this is why you are who you are Buffy Summers, The Slayer not the other way around." Buffy looked at him and smiled. Everyone then left the room to prepare for the final confrontation each doing their own thing.

Giles retreated to the study to read, Willow and Tara went to the bedroom, Xander and Anya did the same, Connor and Dawn talked about going on an actual date when this was over as Robin and Spike decided to have a friendly sparing match with the girls and Sam acting as referee and spectators. Faith and Dean decided to get drunk and have sex.

James and Buffy though retreated to his room, not for one last night of passion but just to lay down in the comfort of each other's arms when Buffy told James, "You're the one. I thought it was Angel, Riley, Dean or hell for some odd reason maybe even Spike but it's you. I love you so much and I am never letting you go." James smiled telling her, "You're the one too, I never plan on letting you go either and I will always love you no matter what" as they laid down embracing each other not knowing if they would survive or what the future may hold for them.

The First Evil's preparations were completed as it reattached the split open Caleb's body and with the blood collected from Spike, Angel, Buffy, Faith and James, along with the bodies of several of the dead potentials from both Slayer lines. It said an incantation and suddenly fused its power into Caleb's body, after several moments Caleb jumped up, eyes black smiling devilishly said, "Now I finally have my body, my power and soon my vengeance will be done to the Slayers, Manslayers and the world. So say's The First Evil."

The day arrived and the battle plans were put into effect with Buffy, James, Spike, Faith and most of the potentials going into the Hellmouth itself for the final battle. Willow and Tara with Kennedy and Justin guarding them, would perform the spell to activate all into Slayers and Manslayers. Giles, Robin, Connor, Sam, Dean, Andrew, Anya, Xander, Dawn and a small group of potentials would combat any Bringers and/or Turok-Hans that tried to get passed the others. After setting up for the battle Faith and Spike led their group to the basement as Connor, Sam and Dean did the same, while Robin went to his post awaiting Giles, as did Andrew and Anya while the smaller group of potentials split up to their posts as well. All that was left were Buffy, James, Giles, Willow and Xander to wander the halls of Sunnydale High reminiscing about their times together there.

James watched a playful conversation between the four as he snuck off silently allowing them one last walk through alone, Buffy though saw him sneak away giving him a smile of appreciation. Unknown to both of them, Willow, Xander and Giles also noticed and they themselves smiled in appreciation to James' silent departure allowing them a moment alone together. They walked a little further before they all stopped in a circle of just the four of them.

"So what do you guys wanna do tomorrow?" Buffy asked casually.

Willow looked at her smiling and replied, "Nothing too strenuous."

"Well mini-golf is always the first thing that comes to mind" Xander said winking.

Giles sighed, "Oh I think we can do better than that."

"I was thinking about shopping as per the usual" Buffy replied.

Willow excitedly said, "Oh. There's an Arden B. in the new mall." Xander looked over and commented, "Oh good I could use a few new items."

"Well, now aren't we gonna discuss this? Save the world or go to the new mall? Giles asked.

Buffy smiled and said, "I'm having a wicked shoe craving."

"Aren't you on the patch?" Xander asked. "Those never work" Willow replied. "Never" Buffy said with a sneaky smile.

Giles rolled his eyes, "And here I am, invisible to the eye, not having any vote."

"See. I need a new look. It's this whole eye patch thing" Xander said playfully.

Buffy happily said, "Oh, you could go with full black secret agent look." Willow snickered, winked and said, "Or the puffy shirt and pirate shash."

"The earth is definitely doomed" Giles said with a smile. The four then looked at each other giving a group hug before going to their respective battle stations.

When she reached the basement Buffy was met by James, Spike and Faith. James leaned over and asked, "How you doing?"

"Good. Really good" Buffy replied with a smile.

James smiling back asked, "Why's that?"

"Because we're gonna win" Buffy said brimming with confidence. All the potentials, Buffy, Faith, Spike and James then passed along a knife as they bled into the gate to the Hellmouth as it opened each of them entered the mouth of Hell and as Buffy said before, "It's going to choke on us."

Upon going down they came across a cliff peered down they saw an army of thousands of Turok-Hans, the same number that Buffy saw in a vision presented by the Shadow Men. James and Spike looked down, as James said, "Eh wouldn't be the first time I've been to Hell and died." Hearing him say this caused many of the potentials, Buffy, Spike and Faith to look at him worried. Buffy with concern was going to say something but then she heard a familiar voice behind them, "Howdy Slayer."

When they turned around, Buffy gasped, "Caleb? How I killed you? I mean literally sliced you up and down killed you."

"Oh that's true you did kill him but now I've taken up residence inside him" Caleb said smiling.

Not understanding Buffy looked at Faith who asked, "Residence? What the hell you talking about?"

Spike looked equally confused, but James saw his eyes and said, "You're not Caleb. You're the First Evil."

Buffy, Faith, Spike and the potentials froze with fear as they looked at James and then back at Caleb who answered, "Got that right kid. Say hello to my new body."

"How?" Buffy asked confused.

The First smiled and said, "Easy. I needed to perform a ritual and you all helped me achieve it."

"How did we do that?" Faith growled. "Yeah I don't remember signing up for let's help The First gain a body deal" Buffy quipped.

The First giggled a cruel and evil giggle saying, "You didn't, I had your blood. Yours Buffy, Faith's, James', Angel's and Spike's blood as well and then I used the bodies of the dead potentials, before finally using Caleb's as my vessel. It worked out magnificently because with both The Jackal and Balthazar's deaths it only made his stronger. And now that you have found the Scythe and are in possession of the God Killer Blade it just makes my plan so much better."

"What bloody plan is that then?" Spike snapped. "Cause if this is it, then piss off cause we are going to kick your bloody ass back to the pit the whole lot of ya."

The First glared at Spike, before flashing a grin and said, "Interesting you are Spike. But anyway my plan has always been revenge on the two that destroyed my body in the first place. The First Slayer and the First True Manslayer, yes I'm talking about Sinyea and Sparda. So I'll make them pay by killing the two of you" the First pointed to both Buffy and James, "First Buffy I'm going to let you watch as I kill your boyfriend and James just before you take your last breath you'll see your girlfriend die as you will all die."

"Go f**k yourself you prick because we'll kick your ass back to Hell. Between the Scythe and the Blade, you'll be dead for good and that's between both Buffy and I" James growled moving nearly into The First's face.

"Your funny boy or should I say this finally and call you the Dark Protector. I offered you a chance to be on the winning side and you had the audacity to turn me down now you're in my face, so I must ask do you want to die for the fourth time?" The First said mockingly and angrily to James.

Hearing that he's died more than once, Buffy looked on concerned wanting to ask about his previous deaths but saved that for another time and asked, "When did you offer him the chance to join you?"

"I told you this when he saw you and Angel making out after you killed Caleb and retrieved the Scythe from the Guardian" The First replied still looking eye to eye with James, "Now I'm bored" and yelled, "Turok-Hans kill them all."

Suddenly the thousands of Turok-Hans looked up and rushed up to meet the Slayers. Buffy seeing them said, "Oh boy." Just then James and The First attacked each other sparking the massive battle as Faith, Buffy, Spike and the potentials were engaging the Turok-Hans, while upstairs Dawn, Xander, Anya, Andrew, Sam, Dean, Robin, Connor, Giles and the smaller group of potentials were fighting with Bringers.

As the battle was waging, Willow and Tara were performing the spell on the powerful Scythe, as Justin and Kennedy were protecting them from Bringers that tried to enter the room they were in. Buffy meanwhile jumped into the fray to help James in his fight with The First Evil, as they traded punched and kicks with each other. Soon James was tackled to the ground by several Turok-Hans but managed to fight them off thanks to Spike and the potentials Vi, Rona, Brooke and Amanda. Faith and Josh fought back to back while Kayla joined them in their fight.

When Buffy and The First engaged in combat Buffy held her own but when the First grabbed her it threw her into a wall, just then both Willow and Tara's spell hit Buffy, then James and then traveled to the Scythe making it glow. Suddenly all the girls and the two boys were empowered as they began to turn the tide against the Turok-Hans and Bringers, but then all girls around the world were being empowered becoming Slayers. When Kennedy and Justin felt the power, Willow looked at them, with Tara, Justin and Kennedy in awe of her Kennedy said, "You're a Goddess." Willow smiled telling her, "Now you're a Slayer" then looked at Tara who smiled at Justin telling him, "And you're a Manslayer" both looked at each other ready to join in the battle. Willow then told Kennedy to give the Scythe to Buffy, when she took it she felt its power as both she and Justin ran downstairs to aid their comrades in the battle for the world.

As Kennedy and Justin got there, they saw The First looking angrily at both Buffy and James, it then kicked the God Killer away from James grabbing him by the throat as it put its fingers into his chest. Buffy tried to get to him, but was stabbed by a Turok-Han that was promptly killed when Kennedy threw the Scythe, caught by Faith who had decapitated it. Justin then ran down and kicked two Turok-Hans off of Spike as the amulet began to shine confining him to a corner as it blasted rays of sunlight onto the army killing many of them.

The First then dropped James, as it peered over seeing its army being destroyed it growled in anger before looking at Buffy bleeding and injured it asked, "Did you think you'd survive this?"

Buffy with worry in her eye looked at James who was beginning to stand up smirking, she then looked as all the potentials were kicking ass, she clenched her fist grabbing dirt she then rose and barked, "Get out of my face" just then Faith tossed her the Scythe as she knocked five Turok-Hans off the cliff, killed three more and then slashed The First in the shoulder. Just then Justin tossed James the God Killer as he stabbed The First in the leg as it howled in pain from both powerful weapons. But then everything around them was starting to cave in, while upstairs Sam, Dean, Connor and Dawn made their escape to the vehicles waiting for them.

Giles carried an injured Robin to his assigned vehicle, as Willow and Tara magically pushed some Bringers away escaping as well. Xander rushed to get his wife and Andrew, when a Bringer was about to kill Andrew, Anya killed it before she herself was then killed by a Bringer from behind only for it to die by Andrew's hand. Xander grabbed Andrew calling for Anya he couldn't see her but Dawn returned with Sam grabbing them both to the escape vehicles. Downstairs Buffy ordered a full retreat as all the surviving potentials led by Faith ran out leaving only James, Buffy, The First and Spike downstairs.

As the entire town began to crumble and cave into itself, Buffy looked at a smiling Spike who said, "Go before it's too late. I'm gonna stay here to see how it ends."

"Spike, I-I-I love you" Buffy said with a tear.

"No you don't pet, you love James. But thanks for saying it" Spike replied with a tear as well. "Go get your boy out of here and shag like no tomorrow pet."

Buffy looked over to James as he stared down the wounded First Evil. "James we gotta go" Buffy yelled.

James turned to her and said, "Go I'll be right behind you."

"No we go together" Buffy exclaimed. "Or I stay with you."

James smiled and said, "Buffy go I promise I'll be right behind you." Buffy nodded and said, "You better not take too long or else I'm coming back."

James smiled at her giving her a wink. Buffy then ran out leaving James and The First Evil alone with Spike.

"James get your bloody ass out of here now" Spike screamed emphatically.

James smirked and said, "Not yet we have unfinished business."

"Oh really? Your girlfriend just left, my army dead, all potentials are now Slayers and Manslayers and now the town will cave in destroying itself. What business could we possibly have left?" The First asked panting heavily due to its injuries.

Suddenly Spike turned to ash sacrificing himself to save the world again. Leaving only James and The First left in the Hellmouth. James turned to the First and said, "Yeah the business where I knock your ass back down the hole. Where both of us die down here together and Buffy lives on."

"W-W-What?" The First exclaimed just as James kicked it down into the depths of the Hellmouth before he himself took off running just as everything caved in on top of him. Buffy meanwhile ran on top of several buildings Scythe in hand as she hopped onto one of the escape buses just as it crossed the county line and into safety. As everyone got out of the buses to survey and look at the damage, Buffy looked frantically for James hoping he was with the Winchesters or one of the others. Andrew told Xander, Anya died saving him causing the man to grieve for the loss of his wife as Dawn and Willow consoled him.

Dean and Sam found Faith and then looked for Buffy who was still looking for James. When Willow, Xander, Faith, Giles, Sam, Dawn and Dean managed to find Buffy she was in tears because when she asked if James was with them they all shook their heads as they also began to cry. Buffy then realized that James died keeping the First down in the Hellmouth, but suddenly a gust of wind flashed as Castiel was holding an injured James who smiled at Buffy. Buffy slapped him for scaring her half to death then kissed and hugged him tightly like never before as James did the same. When Dean turned to Castiel the angel was gone as they all looked at the crater that was once Sunnydale.

Giles mentioned that there was a Hellmouth in Cleveland getting glares from everyone, Willow said that there were now plenty of Slayers around the world that will need find them and that she can feel them. When Faith said that they are no longer alone and Dawn asked what they are going to do now, Buffy looked at James who smiled as she gave a very happy smile of her own as she said, "We start our new lives, together."


End file.
